A Little Bit Weasley
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: Hugo Weasley. The stress on the 'Hugo' is so you don't get me confused with my relatives. I don't have an inferiority complex. Who told you that lie? Don't listen to anything Mum or Rose has told you! Just an average, boring, awkward teenage boy here.
1. The Inferiority Complex

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful book series, Harry Potter, I'm just writing fanfiction about the characters in it (which do **_**not **_**belong to me).**_

* * *

Hugo _Weasley is the name.

And there is stress on the _Hugo_ so you don't get me confused with my bazillion relatives.

You've probably heard about all my uncles and aunts (they are bloody famous after all), you've probably crushed on either my cousins or my sister (which is just gross on so many levels), and you've probably registered the fact that because I'm a Weasley I have red hair and freckles, and yeah, you'd be right.

About me personally? Well you probably don't have a clue.

I'm not the male heart-throb of the school like Louis was (I think it comes with being a male one-eighth veela), or a prankster like Fred. I'm not a Quidditch obsessed fanatic like James and I'm not shy and sensitive like Al. And I'm not just saying this because some people (i.e. Mum and Rose) think I have an inferiority complex!

Sorry to disappoint, I'm just the left over Weasley. All the good spots are taken.

Like I stated before, we've got the heart-throb (Louis), the prankster (Fred), the shy and sensitive one (Al), we've also got the Quidditch obsessed one (James), the studious responsible one (Molly), the 'perfect' one (Victoire), the don't-mess-with-me one (Dom), the quirky one (Lucy) and the funny one (Roxanne). One of my own best friends is the all-rounder (Lily) and of course little miss genius of the generation is my own sister (that would be Rosie).

What's left you may ask? Well me, the leftover, the average Weasley.

I'm just a little bit Weasley, that's all. Nothing special about me. I actually can't believe you're reading about life, accidently stubble across this, did you? Don't worry I'll help you get back on track.

Just take a left in the next 100 metres or so and that's where you'll find the interesting people.

* * *

**Author's note: There are only 4 pages about little Hugo Weasley on fanfiction, can you believe it?! Well actually I can but I'll contribute to it with this story. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It's just going to be a story about Hugo's life, starting with the end of fourth year and going all the way up to whenever I feel like it (which is probably the end of seventh year unless I get siriusly bored). It's compliant (I think that's the right word) with In a Bit of a Pickle but there won't be much of it in here because I like to keep things different. **

**I'd love a review if you would like to give one.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. The Best Friends

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! They are very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Now you mustn't think I'm neglected or anything, it's not like my parents love Rose more than me, it's not like I don't have any friends for that matter (on the contrary, I have three of the best friends) and it's not like I'm a nobody. I'm just not a somebody.

Well anyway, I'll just tell you a little bit about my life since you've decided that you can't be stuffed looking for the interesting people (still to your left, and probably your right as well, and forwards, and backwards too come to think of it), we all know you're lazy.

So yeah, _Hugo_ Weasley of the famous Weasley family.

14.

Red hair.

Freckles.

Yeah, that's me. Quite tall too, I suppose and big feet which I'm sort of self conscious about.

But enough about me, the real reason you're hear is probably to find out about my family. Yeah, that's happened before.

Well I'm not boring you with information about my family, because I'm sure you could go and look up their biographies, and if you want to know about my cousins then go and ask some gossipy fourth year girl, she'll know.

Since this whatever this is, is about my life I'll tell you about my friends instead, some are more no-bodies than me.

Well first there is Lily, and she's been my friend since birth. How could she not be? Our parents are best friends (and that's only because I can't think of a more descriptive word) and we're cousins, again I ask, how could she not be my best friend?

Well more about her, she's got a fiery temper, she's popular, she's fantastic at Quidditch, she gets really good grades, she's friends with everyone and she's just a generally funny, friendly, caring person. Lily has bright red hair (almost the same shade as mine) that falls just below her shoulders and big, brown eyes (the same as her mum, Grandma and James). She's cursed with freckles like a lot of us Weasleys but on her they look nice, rather than like someone has splattered orange paint across her face (if you want to know what that looks like, please see my face). Pretty much all the boys in our year have a crush on her, and what do you know? That brings me to my other best friend.

Alexander Williamson, muggle-born and hopelessly in love with Lily, in fact, it's not even funny anymore.

What can I say about Alex (apart from his gigantic crush on my cousin)? He's about average height with brown hair and brown eyes; he's fantastic at Transfiguration and Potions but sucks at Herbology. To be truthful, Alex is a complete klutz and is always falling over. His heart makes up for everything though. I've honestly never met anyone with a bigger heart than Alex; he just cares about everyone and everything, truly an inspiration.

And then there is Beth Conner (well actually it's Bethany Conner but no one calls her Bethany unless you want to end up in the hospital wing for a few weeks), completing our group of four. She's another muggle-born that Lily and I befriended on the Hogwarts express in first year. Beth is fantastic; she's got a wicked sense of humour and is extremely helpful when you need her. She's quite short and has brown hair, a shade darker than Alex's, and clear blue eyes. Beth is also a feminist, she strongly believes that everything boys can do, girls can do just as well and she won't let any 'worthless male' tell her otherwise. She's also incredibly independent, if you try and help her do something she'll bite your head off (which is a bit hypocritical since she is always helping people).

And that just about sums everyone up.

Remember:

To learn about my parents, check out their biographies.

To learn about my uncles and aunties, check out theirs too.

To learn about my cousins, stop in at your local gossipy, fourth year girl.

To learn about me, just stick around because believe me, I'm not going anywhere.

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait, I've just been having trouble deciding where this story is going to go (I'm still having a bit of difficulty but it should all be cleared up once we get onto an actual story line). Next chapter might take awhile too but from then on we should be good.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! It means so much!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. The Sister's Boyfriend

**QUICK NOTICE, PLEASE READ- I've got a poll on my profile for who you think should be the Gryffindor 5****th**** year prefect next year and I'd really appreciate it if you would vote on it as I'm not 100% sure who I want as the prefect. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is complaint (is that the word?) with chapter 56 of my James Potter/OC story, In a Bit of a Pickle, just so we can start this story out with Ron freaking out over Rose's new boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

At the moment in my boring life we are on the train going home from my fourth year at Hogwarts and I just couldn't wait to get off the platform. Heard of Scorpius Malfoy? Yeah he's the son of Draco Malfoy who's an ex-Death Eater; Scorpius is best friends with my cousin Al (Lily's brother) and just so happens to be dating my sister.

The reason I'm excited to get off the train? Dad doesn't know yet.

He's going to freak out and it's actually going to be the most hilarious thing I've ever encountered (and that includes the seventh year Gryffindors prank finale last week).

"So what are you doing these holidays?" Alex asked me as we came back from the lunch trolley, laden with chocolate and sweets.

"Quidditch, family stuff, reviving Rose from when she faints because she gets Head Girl, practicing my 'I'm sorry I didn't get made a prefect speech', you know, regular stuff." I said nonchalantly.

"You don't _know_ you're not going to be made a prefect," Beth lowered her copy of Witch Weekly to look at me.

I completely ignored her statement, we've got Ben Kettle in our year and he's prefect material if ever I saw it. Pompous, smart, responsible, rule-abiding, in other words, he's getting the badge for sure.

"What are you doing?" I asked Alex before Beth could go on about my self esteem issues (not that I have any).

"We're going to France to visit my aunty." Alex pulled a face.

"I know your Aunty sucks, but think about it mate, French girls." I said and then Beth elbowed me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Don't _encourage_ him to be a delinquent." She scolded me.

"I'm not, I'm _encouraging_," I put stress on the word like Beth did, "him to get over his crush on a certain mate of ours."

"Shut up." Alex huffed while Beth and I laughed.

"At least Lils isn't here," Beth pointed out, "'cause that would be embarrassing for you. I can't believe she hasn't realised you've got the biggest crush on her."

"Shut up." Alex repeated, his face going red with embarrassment. It didn't help that Beth always liked to tease him.

"Ok Beth, let's stop teasing Alex, he's the one with the massive crush." I said.

"You said you'd stop teasing me." Alex pointed out, his face still blushing beetroot.

"Yeah, sorry mate." I apologised.

The rest of the train ride passed without any hiccups. Lily came back from sitting with Sam Williams (her boyfriend) at around 2 o'clock so the four of us started playing exploding snap (Beth won, she always does, Alex and I are pretty hopeless but on the other hand we are both experts at Wizard Chess).

When the train started slowing down Lily and I hurriedly pulled our trunks out of the luggage racks and said hurried goodbyes to Beth and Alex.

"What's the rush?" Beth asked us as she gave Lily a hug.

"Dad doesn't know about Rose and Scorpius." I told her while stuffing my last few chocolate frogs in the pocket of my pants.

"It's going to EPIC!" Lily said excitedly as the train pulled to a stop. "See you sometime this summer." She said and hurried off.

"See ya!" I called as I ran off after Lily.

While our trunks clunked (what? That's the sound the make) off the train, Al caught up with us.

"Can't wait, can you?" he said as the three of us ran towards our family (yeah, that big, noisy group of mostly redheads).

"Did we miss it? Did we miss it?" Lily and I called as we reached our parents.

"What do you mean?" Dad eyed me suspiciously.

"Never mind, Dad." I said quickly. "It obviously hasn't happened yet."

"What hasn't happened?" Dad asked as his face looked annoyed, well it was about to get a whole lot worse. You see, Dad hates the Malfoys on principal (well and the fact Uncle Harry, Mum and Dad were enemies with Scorpius's Dad at school), plus Rose is Dad's only daughter and he is extremely protective of her and he just gets really angry so we're in for an interesting time.

Looking at the train I saw my sister's curly red hair get off with Malfoy behind her. Lily elbowed me and nodded in the direction of Rose and Scorpius.

"I saw them already." I told her.

"Just making sure," she smirked.

Looking around I saw that my grin was also etched on Lily's, Al's, Fred's, Alice's (that's Alice Longbottom, best friend of James, Roxanne, Fred and also James's girlfriend), Roxanne's and James's faces.

I noticed Uncle George glaring daggers at Scorpius, Aunt Angelina looking at her husband reproachfully, Uncle Harry was smirking slightly, Aunt Ginny was beaming and Mum had gripped Dad's arm and looked shocked. Dad wasn't looking at either Rose or Scorpius, in other words, he was going for the denial technique.

"Hi Dad." Rose talked straight to Dad. "This is Scorpius."

Dad looked at Rosie and Malfoy now, Malfoy was looking really nervous (I don't blame him) but Rose (of course) was looking at Dad with strength in her eyes.

"And he's my boyfriend." She continued.

"Nice joke Rosie," Dad said. I wanted to shout 'she's not kidding' but decided against it.

"I'm serious Dad." Rose said. "I'm going out with Scorpius."

"Haha Rosie, very funny." Oh Dad, she's telling the truth, they snogged in front of the entire Great Hall and I lost 5 galleons to James and Fred's betting pool.

"I'm not joking."Rose said her voice deadly serious. "But if you don't believe me, fine."

You'll never believe what happened next. Do you want to know? Well Rose, yes my sister Rose, SNOGGED Scorpius MALFOY in front of everyone on Platform 9 3/4. You know, something just tells me that she may be grounded for a _very _long time.

Dad was gapping at Rose and Malfoy (they'd broken apart now) while Mum smiled nervously in the background. Of course Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were trying not to laugh (they weren't doing very well, although to be fair, the rest of us weren't any better though) and of course Uncle George was glaring at Malfoy but Aunt Angelina was smiling.

"What....him....no....but....huh.....not....jinx......fault......how....what?" Dad spluttered.

Mr Malfoy had come over now and was staring at Scorpius and Rose with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He was opening and closing it but no sound came out. Scorpius got the message however.

"Bye Rose. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley." He said politely and followed his Dad (who looked like he'd started spluttering too) out of the station.

"Rose Weasley!" Dad started, obviously about to get started on his rant about how "you're too young to date", "all boys are prats" and "all Malfoys are evil".

"Save it Dad. I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy and there's nothing you can do about it." Rose said with finality and we all followed her out of the station.

"Well it went better than I thought it would," Lily observed as we got into Aunt Ginny's car (we were going to their house for dinner).

"Yeah, Dad didn't even start screaming." I said.

"Oh he would have if he could." Aunt Ginny said from the front seat. "Rose is just lucky she had the wits to stop him before he got into his stride."

Too true, Aunt Ginny, too true, I thought to myself as we drove to Lily's place.

It was summer, and I couldn't wait to start relaxing.

A game of Quidditch was certainly on the menu.

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Thanks so much for all your reviews guys! They are very much appreciated.

**I don't really like this chapter that much (but that's probably because it's a repeat of the last chapter of my other story) so I'm hoping the next chapter will be better. We're getting onto the interesting stuff soon.**

**Thanks heaps for your reviews, as I said before, and could you please vote on the poll? Thanks!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. The Holidays

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I love you all platonically.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter- I think Ms Rowling has better things to do than write fanfiction when she can write this stuff for money.**

* * *

Who doesn't love the holidays? Well if you don't, what in the name of Merlin are you doing reading about my life? I mean, _obviously _we'll never see eye to eye if you don't love the holidays. The only exception to this rule is Uncle Harry aged 1-17 so if that's not the case for you then, well, you have no excuse!

Late mornings, Quidditch every day, no homework, no classes, the kitchen is so much closer than usual and you get to hang out with your friends and/or cousins all the time. Yes, it's safe to say that the holidays are the best.

So I rise for the first morning (well maybe not morning) these holidays at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, still in my red pyjamas (yes I know they clash horribly with my hair but they're pyjamas for Gordic's sake) and heading down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Yeah, the holidays are shaping up pretty nicely if I do say so myself.

"Only just got up?" Mum raises her eyebrows as I enter the kitchen and make my groggy way over to the fridge.

"Is Rose up yet?" I yawn as I make my way over to the cereal with my milk.

"No."

"Then I'm perfectly within my right to sleep in until 2 o'clock." I shrug as I sit down and pour milk on my cornflakes.

"Well you could both get up earlier." She said pointedly over the top of the daily prophet.

I just grunt. All of you teenagers will know it's tiring to talk in the morning.

Mum just shakes her head at me, well it's not like I'm the only one who gets up late, Rose is just as bad, she's a right pain if you wake her up before 10, 11 on a bad day. Plus today is the first day of the holidays so you'll be murdered in an extremely painful if you wake her up at all.

Since I'm in no state to have an interesting conversation I just sit and munch on my cornflakes, they're not up to the standard of the Hogwarts House Elves but I'd take an ok breakfast and heaps of sleep over classes, homework and an amazing breakfast.

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" The front door opens and a loud voice shouts from the hallway, it's James. You can tell by the enthusiasm of his voice and the need to be loud.

"HOWEVER THAT IS COULD YOU BLOODY WELL SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" an angry voice shouted from upstairs.

"Sorry Rosie-Posie!" James called up to her and then grins at us as he comes into the kitchen.

"You are so dead once Rose returns from the land of the sleeping dead." I told him as he plonked down on the seat opposite me.

"Yeah I know, but we're both legally adults so if she does anything to me I can press charges-"James started but then received a 'look' from Mum, "-not that I'd even think of doing anything of the sort." He finished. I just grinned while Mum rolled her eyes.

"So what do we owe this lovely visit, James?" Mum asked.

"Well Aunt Hermione, I was just wondering if Hugo here wanted to come with me to my trials for the Puddlemere United reserve team tomorrow, I'm allowed to bring two people." James said as he grabbed an apple off the fruit bowl on the table.

"You serious?" I asked him. "What about Freddie, Alice and Roxanne?"

"Well Freddie-Boy is coming of course but Alice is at some introduction to a Healer course and Roxy's at an internship at the Ministry so neither of them can come and I thought of you little cousin-o." James said through a bite of apple.

"Sounds great!" I said, I'd always loved Quidditch but hadn't been good enough to get on the team (and that's not because I was hopeless, it's just Gryffindor had the best team that they'd had in years).

"Cool, little guy. I'll pick you up at 11 o'clock." James said and stood up.

"If he's awake then," Mum said sceptically from behind her newspaper.

"Al's the same; he's still in bed I think." James laughed and waved goodbye, "SEE YOU ROSIE-POSIE!" he shouted up the stairs and then ran out of the door as fast as he could.

I grinned as I finished my breakfast because, sure enough, Rose stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen looking extremely angry. It's always a good time when Rosie is angry at someone else.

"That bloody git. He is so dead when I get hold of him." She said as she put some toast in the toaster and slumped down next to me.

Rose rounded on me when she saw me grinning, that's never a good time.

"What?" she said angrily.

"Nothing, I just like seeing you get angry at other people."

Rose just grumbled at got up to collect her toast.

"Sweetie, don't you have your date at 2:30?" Mum asked Rose as she folded up the Daily Prophet.

"Bloody hell!" Rose swore through a bite of honey on toast and she ran up the stairs with her toast still in her mouth.

"What are you chuckling at, mister?" Mum asked me. "Don't you have anything you're late for?"

"Nope," I grinned.

"Well try and do something productive this afternoon." Mum said, "I'm going back to work."

"What do you mean back to?" I asked, confused.

"This is my lunch break, Hugo." She told me and gave me a hug and disapparated on the spot.

"Is Mum gone?" Rose came hurtling down the stairs, her top back to front and skirt unzipped on the side and she was trying to fit a shoe onto her head.

"Yeah and Rose-"

"Godric, I was going to ask her to fix my hair." She grumbled and this time attempted put her foot through her cardigan.

"Rose-"

"What?" she said irritably.

"You top is back to front, your skirt is unzipped, you're trying to put your foot through a cardigan and a shoe is on top of your head." I told her.

"Bugger." She said and waved her wand so everything fitted perfectly.

"I don't know why you bother, it's just Malfoy." I shrug and put my bowl in the sink.

"Hugo, his name is Scorpius." Rose said in an annoyed tone.

"You've called him Malfoy for the past six years." I reminded her.

"Whatever. Just don't blow up the house while I'm gone." She said as she summoned her bag and then grabbed some floo powder from the bowl by the fireplace in the kitchen (she's sitting her apparition test next week).

"I'll try not to." I promise.

Rose just rolls her eyes and steps into the fireplace "Diagon Alley." And with a rush of green flames, she's gone.

Sweet, I think to myself. Parents aren't home, sister's gone out, I'll just do what every normal teenage guy does while their parents and sister are out for ages.

Sleep.

I'm not sure if that's Mum's idea of productive but it sounds pretty productive to me.

**

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews, I'll try and make the chapters a bit longer but this chapter was just a filler anyway. Next chapter we get into the plot stuff, and I'm sure all of you who read In a Bit of a Pickle want to know if James makes the team or not (or even if you didn't read it) because he was extremely obsessed with Quidditch in that story.**

**Well anyway, we get to meet a new character next! Are you excited? I'm excited.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, please vote on the poll.**

**Oh and I'm going to AUSTRALIA on holiday not tomorrow but the next day so I'm sorry but you probably won't get any updates for about a week. Sorry!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. The Puddlemere United Quidditch Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Despite Mum's assurances I wouldn't be, I was actually ready to go at 11 o'clock. True, I got up at 10:55 and went to the bathroom, got dressed and was munching on an apple while waiting for James, but let the truth be known, I was ready to go at 11 o'clock.

Mum and Dad were at work and Rose was asleep so I waited by the front gate by myself, looking around at the sunny scenery, yeah, it wasn't that exciting.

I'd been waiting for about 2 minutes when I heard a _crack_ and James and Fred appeared in front of me. Fred grinning and James bouncing up and down, he looked extremely (understatement of the century) excited. It looked like someone had put a poorly done cheering charm on him.

"Wow! He's awake!" Fred chuckled as he gave me a hug and ruffled my hair.

"Ergh Fred, I'm not a baby." I grumbled as he pulled away, half joking and half serious.

"Nope but you'll always be that little baby Hugo who threw up Mum when she looked after you that one time." Fred grinned at me.

"Oh I remember that," James smiled broadly (it would have been a smirk but he was too excited to anything but smile). "Aunt Angelina said her white blouse was never the same."

"Well now that we've finished with the 'remembering when Hugo puked stories', could we go now?" I asked my elder cousins.

"Sure thing, little cuz. I'll take you by side-long apparition since James is way too excited and he might end up in New Zealand." Fred smirked at James.

Usually James would have whacked Fred or grumbled or something, but of course today was different, he looked even happier than the day he and Alice started going out, and he pretty much a crazy person then.

"Make sure you don't wet yourself." I warned James, who couldn't help but grin (he's seriously crazy when it comes to Quidditch, you should have seen him after they won the house cup last year).

"I won't." James tried to scowl at me but thought about Quidditch a second later so it wasn't possible.

Fred just laughed and told me to hold onto his arm, I did of course, I didn't want to get left behind and he suddenly turned on the spot.

My advice for people who are claustrophobic and scared of the dark is this, just never Apparate. It felt like I was being squeezed through a black tube. The walls were pressing onto me from every angle and I felt like I was suffocating. Thankfully, as soon as it started it seemed that it had stopped.

Of course, being my first time of side long apparition I felt a little sick afterwards but, Fred assured me as we made our way to the stands to watch James tryout, some people threw up so I was doing better than them already. I asked who and he went red and quickly changed the subject. It's just a hazard guess, but I think I found out who it was.

Fred and I sat in the mostly empty stands, talking about Quidditch mostly but also about other stuff, like some new products they were getting in at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, how's Fred's relationship with Jenny Wilson, about my school marks and my somewhat failed relationship (well actually it was just one date, and it was a nightmare) with Madison Finnigan.

"So that was a bit of a disaster," I finished telling Fred while he laughed.

"I bet it was, mate. But don't worry, there are plenty more fish in the sea."

"Yeah, I know." I said but my attention was diverted by 20 figures that walked onto the pitch.

Even at this distance I could see that James had gone pale with nerves. Usually he's not like this but considering it's always been his dream to play for Puddlemere United, and when I say always I pretty much mean always, from the time he was 4 and went to his first Quidditch game, it's understandable that he's just that little bit nervous.

He shouldn't worry, he was the best beater the Gryffindor team had for years, he was Quidditch captain for two years and had played spectacularly in the final against Ravenclaw last year (even if his match against Slytherin was rubbish, but he was copping with emotional issues such as liking his best friend and knowing her boyfriend was cheating on her, but as he's now going out with her it's not going to happen again, well sorry I'm rambling), he only missed one shot and got William Davies four times in the back of the head (yeah, Davies was in the hospital wing for awhile).

But anyway, back to the trial, there were 3 people trying out for the reserve seeker, 3 for the reserve keeper, 9 for the two reserve chasers and 5 for the beaters. The other four trailing for beater looked a few years older than James, and they probably were as you rarely get asked to trial if you are just out of school (like James did).

As the beaters mounted their brooms to trail, Fred shouted from next to me; "COME ON JAMES! YOU CAN DO IT!"

People turned to stare at us, my cheeks and the back of my neck went red but Fred didn't seem to care and we could see James smiling at us from the pitch, and that's what's important.

Now I'm not being biased or anything, but James was the best beater there. Well there was that girl with the blonde hair that was really good too; they had about the same level of skill. He just looked like a natural up there (which of course, he was), whacking bludgers as hard as he could and almost always getting them on target.

About two hours later (although it seemed like no time at all) it was the end of the trials. Fred and I ran towards the edge of the pitch to see James. Fred gave him a clap on the back when we reached him; James was beaming like an idiot of course.

"Nice one, Jamie boy. You'll definitely get it." Fred told James.

"No doubt about it." I added.

"Thanks," James replied. "But we all have to get changed and then go in for a meeting so they can discuss the choosing process with us. Will you be alright, Hugo, for half an hour?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I said. If this was Mum or Dad or Rose I probably would have complained but as it's James and it's his dream job I thought I'd cut my cousin some slack.

"Thanks. If you just wait by the fence over there, I'll be out in 40 minutes tops." James said and rushed off to the changing rooms and started talking to one of the guys that trialled for chaser.

"Aren't you staying?" I turned to look at Fred.

"Na, little cuz, I've got work. This was my lunch break." He told me.

"Uncle George got you started already?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, and he's tough too. You would think that being his son and everything, he would cut me some slack but no, I'm just like everyone else." He heaved a heavy sigh.

"But you wouldn't want it any other way." I observed.

"Definitely not!" Fred grinned. "You read people's emotions like a book, littley."

"Thanks? I think." I answered; I wasn't quite sure what to make of that comment.

Fred just chuckled, "see you at Grandma and Grandpa's this Saturday, little cuz."

"See you." I replied and Fred turned on the spot and disapparated.

Now although I didn't exactly like the feeling of apparating (getting squeezed through a black tube wasn't really my thing), it would be nice to be able to get somewhere in an instant, with my lateness issue it would be very useful.

So, I thought, I better go wait by the fence on the other side of the changing rooms. To my surprise however, there was already someone sitting on the ground with her back against the fence.

The girl looked vaguely familiar, she probably went to Hogwarts with me, and she had a bored expression on her face as she scuffed her converse on the gravel. Her blue eyes were staring blankly ahead of her and her honey coloured hair fell gracefully around her shoulders, with a clip pulling one side of it to keep it in place. She was wearing a white, floaty top with spaghetti straps (please don't ask me how I know the terminology for that, it involves many hours of torture while having to tag along while certain people in my family shopped for dresses to Teddy and Vic's wedding) and a pair of green shorts. It looked cute.

Inwardly shrugging to myself, I walked over to sit beside her, waiting was going to be boring enough, talking to someone might make a little less so.

"Hey." I said as I sat on the ground next to the girl.

"Hey." She replied and moved her eyes away from the spot she was staring at blankly for the past few minutes. "A Weasley huh?" she raised her eyebrows at my red hair and freckles.

"Yeah. Hugo." I shrugged, of course that's what everyone thinks when they see me 'oh he's just another Weasley'.

"I'm Hazel Richards." She told me.

"Aren't you in Ravenclaw?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm in your potions class." She said.

"Oh yeah, sorry I haven't noticed in the past 4 years, I'm not that observant." I apologised.

"It's fine. I've seen some of your potions, you need help." She grinned.

"Hey! Those were perfectly good-"I stopped upon looking at her raised eyebrows. "-ok so they weren't perfectly good."

"I'd say disastrous but that's just me." She chuckled.

"Yeah well I'd love to say something horrible about your potions but I'm pretty sure you've got them pretty much perfect every time." I grinned back.

"Ah the positives of being a Ravenclaw."

"What? Being smart?"

"Nope, everyone thinks you get everything perfect."

"But you do..."

"Yeah, but it's not the point."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it's not."

"So why are you here?" she asked me.

"My cousin's got a tryout and said I could come," I replied.

"That'd be James Potter, right? He was really good in the final against us. But I still wish you'd lost." Hazel smiled.

"Really?" I smirked. "I quite like it that we won."

"I never would have guessed," she said sarcastically.

"Well I would have _never _guessed you wanted us to lose." I retorted. "So what are you doing here?"

"My older sister had a try out too."

"Really?" Gosh Hugo, that was a stupid question, of course really! Hazel seemed to think so too because she raised her left eyebrow at me. "I mean, of course really, what position?"

"Beater. She was the blonde one." Hazel told me.

"Oh yeah, she was really good." I assured her.

"Yeah, I think so. But I'm not really a Quidditch person." She admitted.

"What?" Clearly, I was shocked. "How can you not be a Quidditch person?"

"Quite easily. I just don't really enjoy the game." She shrugged at me.

"And here I was, thinking I was the weird one out of the two of us." I shook my head.

"Not liking Quidditch does not make you weird!" she turned to face me again.

"Yes it does!" I argued. "Quidditch is the best sport in the world and is one of the most awesome things ever! Of course not liking Quidditch makes you weird."

"You are so crazy." She snorted.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us." I smiled.

We spent the remaining the next 20 minutes or so talking about school, our favourite Wizarding bands, and just general stuff like that.

I was really beginning to enjoy myself. Apart from Hazel's lack of love for Quidditch, we actually had a lot in common. Well, she's way smarter than me but you know, that's expected with me not being the smartest bloke and her being in Ravenclaw and everything. All too soon, James walked over to us.

"Ready to go, Hugo?" He asked me.

"Yup." I replied. "See you at Hogwarts." I said to Hazel as I got up and brushed the gravel off my pants (don't deny it; we all know those little bits of gravel stick to your clothing).

"See you." She replied and James and I walked away to the disapparting spot.

"So, who's the girl?" James smirked once we were out of sight of Hazel.

"Just a girl in my year," I shrugged although my faces went a flaming Weasley red, I could actually feel the back of my neck burning up.

"For now she is." James chuckled and gripped my arm and disapparated with a CRACK.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Well first of all I'd like to apologise for my lateness, I swear I won't be this late next time (I've got school holidays for 2 weeks so that should give me heaps of time but I'm not promising anything because I know how lazy I get during the holidays). I could use the excuse I've been on holiday in Australia (which I have, it was AMAZING) but I only went for 5 days and there for have had about 9 days to update, so....I'm REALLY sorry. **

**I also had a bit of writers block, I knew exactly what I wanted to happen in this chapter, I just wasn't sure about how to pull it off, so thanks for bearing with me. **

**Thanks for all your FABULOUS reviews and your votes on the poll. If you haven't voted then please go and do so as in a few chapters I've got to work out who I want my male prefect to be (I've already worked out the female one sorry and the Head Boy and Girl for that matter) and I'd love your input so VOTE ON THE POLL.**

**Sorry about the long author's note! Thanks so much for reading.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. The Letters

**This chapter is just going to a series of letters to and from Hugo to various people. Alex, Beth, Lily, Hazel etc. Sorry, Hogwarts letters are not included in this chapter.**

_**Italics are letters to Hugo **_**and regular font is letters from Hugo. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_

* * *

_

Bonjour mate! (Sorry about my lame attempt at French, but it's the only language they've got around here).

_How are your holidays going so far? I heard from Lily that James took you to the Puddlemere United tryouts! Nice one! How were they? Did James get into the Puddlemere reserve team? I hope so. Well I think everyone does. Well apart from the people who want the other people who tried out to get in. But you get my drift. _

_France is boring. Utterly boring. The only good bit was when Dad took me and Ben __**(a/n Alex's little brother who is going into his 3**__**rd**__** year at Hogwarts) **__out to a Quidditch game which was brilliant! The French are really good at this; it looks like England have got some competition for the world cup (well France will probably beat us in a second since we kind of suck at the moment). _

_How's the family for you? And please don't give me a roll of parchment describing every member of your family like you did last summer! It took me an hour to read! _

_Hope you're having fun not learning about boring French wizards._

_Snails taste gross by the way,_

_Alex_

* * *

_Howdy Hugo!_

_Yeah, just thought I'd use some alliteration there. How are your holidays going? Lils hasn't replied to my letter yet and I bet my one to Alex is still on its way to France. So in other words, you're my last resort._

_Just kidding mate. _

_Have you started on that essay for Binns? Because knowing you, you'll leave it till last minute so I'm just putting in a reminder so that you don't forget. Which you will but I thought I'd give you a heads up anyway._

_My holidays are boring. There is honestly nothing to do. Are you free on Thursday? I thought a trip to Diagon Alley to go and check out the new Chudley Cannons Quidditch robes could be a go. _

_See you soon!_

_Love Beth xoxo_

* * *

Bonjour mon ami, Alex!

Yeah that's about all the French I know (and I had to ask Rose for the spelling).

My holidays are fabulous so far. I don't know what Beth's complaining about (she keeps saying there is nothing to do) but it's going fabulously.

As for James's Quidditch tryouts, they were fantastic! I'm not sure if he got in though because he doesn't find out for a couple more days. I'll write to you as soon as I find out.

Merlin, Alex, you should be having more fun than that! What did Beth and I tell you about those French girls (yeah, I'm aware it was more me than Beth but it sounds more persuasive when I add her name there)? Please get over Lily.

Well anyway, I know England is playing rubbish but I'm sure they'll turn around any day now. I'll keep saying that for 70 years until it happens! I believe in my country.

You know, I would tell you all about my family but I have some serious sleeping to do so I'll just keep it short.

Good.

Why would you even try eating snails? Gross!

See you when you get back (when is that by the way?)!

Au revoir! A bientôt! (more help from Rose there)

Hugo

* * *

Beth! (I would have come up with a witty greeting that would have made you laugh, admit it, but there just weren't any that started with a B but I still know you're laughing your head off).

Brilliant alliteration? I'm not too sure about that (did 'Hey Hugo' ever cross that brilliant mind of yours?).

Just kidding by the way, in case you were going to send me a cursed hat that makes my ears shrivel up.

Beth, Beth, Beth, of _course _I haven't started my essay. I'll get round to it. Don't worry about it.

Nothing to do, Beth? THAT'S THE POINT OF THE HOLIDAYS! You're just missing the point completely. But too your request, yes I am free on Thursday and yes I'd love to go to Diagon Alley to see the new Chudley Cannon Quidditch robes. I can't believe they've got new ones!

Bye Beth, (there's some alliteration for you).

Hugo

* * *

Lils, are you coming round to ours for dinner tomorrow with the rest of your family? Please say you are because I don't think I can handle Rose for the whole evening.

Hugo.

* * *

_Hugo, of course I'm coming, idiot._

_See you tomorrow._

_Lily (not Lils)_

* * *

Change your name did you, Lils?

Hugo

* * *

_I've been telling you and Beth not to call me that for years. When have you listened? Gosh I wonder why we're friends sometimes! __**(A/n this is meant to be written in a joking tone and Hugo picks up on that, don't worry, I just wanted to make sure you all did).**_

_Lily_

* * *

Since when have we ever listened to you, my dear cousin Lils?

Hugo

* * *

_MATE! HUGO! COUSINO! _

_I GOT IN! I GOT INTO PUDDLEMERE UNITED RESERVE TEAM! I GOT IN! I GOT IN! _

_James (who is practically jumping for joy)._

* * *

_Hugo, please may I come over to your house as soon as possible? James is a lunatic at the moment and I can't stand another minute with him without jinxing him._

_PLEASE!_

_Lily_

* * *

Sure.

Hugo

* * *

JAMES!

NICE ONE, MATE! I bet Uncle Harry is dead proud. I would be if I was him.

Don't get too obsessed with Quidditch now.

See you later,

Hugo

* * *

_Well I'm in France; I thought it was appropriate to try snails! _

_Biggest mistake of my life. _

_I lied to my aunty and told her I liked them so I wouldn't upset her feelings and she's been cooking them every second bloody day! IT'S TORTURE! I can't wait to get back to England. _

_Yeah, I'm not surprised you had to ask Rose for help. Tu es assez bête. _

_I never liked her, Hugo. I don't know WHAT you are talking about. I've met a few French girls (daughters of people that my aunty is friends with) and they're all HORRIBLE! Well from what I can understand of their French (which I admit is not that much) they're horrible._

_Nice try, but it was basically just you that told me that. Beth just told me to get over Lily. Which is stupid, because I never liked her in the first place!_

_I'm not quite as faithful as you. England sucks._

_Have fun sleeping!_

_I get back in 2 weeks._

_Alex_

* * *

Haha, that's hilarious. Total classic.

Thanks for that lovely compliment, tu es très bête et assez paresseux.

I love your state of denial, mate. But if you'll remember back to third year when you admitted you had a crush on Lily. Ah, good times. You just keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it'll happen and you'll actually believe it.

THEY'LL TURN AROUND ANY YEAR NOW! JUST LIKE THE CANNONS!

I'll have lots of fun sleeping.

James got into the reserve team by the way, he's a raving lunatic at the moment and Lils is at our house almost all the time because she says she can't stand another minute with James before she ends up jinxing him, that's our Lils.

2 weeks? That's way too long but I'll see you when you get back. You, me, Beth, Lily and ice creams and Florence Fortescues. Deal?

See you.

Hugo

* * *

_Hey Hugo! _

_I'm fully aware this is a bit weird for me to be writing to you but I was bored so I thought what the heck? _

_So yeah, how are you? Doing anything interesting these holidays? _

_See you at school,_

_Hazel_

* * *

Hey Hazel!

No it's fine. We already discussed that you were weird, remember. It's totally normal for a weird person for you who DOESN'T LIKE QUIDDITCH! You know I'm probably going to bug you about this for the rest of your life you know. We'll meet again at some Hogwarts reunion when we're 150 or something and I'll keep trying to convince you that QUIDDITCH IS AMAZING!

Well anyway. I'm good thanks, I love the holidays. How are you? Nope I'm not doing anything these holidays, just sleeping I suppose. What about you?

See you at school,

Hugo

* * *

_Sorry Stupid, _

_Yes of course it crossed my mind, but you know what? I wanted to use 'howdy' so I did._

_Yes, I'm just laughing my head off at your genius. Please note the sarcasm in that sentence, Hugo._

_Hugo, Hugo, Hugo, you better get started on that essay because you WON'T get round to it. _

_Hugo, we're not all lazy slobs like you! I don't know, I just want to do something. I'll see you outside Quality Quidditch supplies at noon tomorrow, is that ok? _

_Hugs Hugo (there, I had some alliteration at both ends, I win)._

_Love Beth xoxo_

* * *

_Asked Rose again, did you? There's no way you know that much French. _

_Coming home soon! THANK MERLIN!_

_I hate how you have such a good memory when it comes to stuff that could potentially ruin my life. _

_Hugo mate, you practically set yourself up for this so I feel no shame in saying it:_

_The Cannons suck and they have been for over 50 years. They're not turning around any time soon._

_There, I said it. _

_Wow, that's so cool. I bet James is pleased, I can see Lily isn't (well she is but it's just annoying). _

_See you in less than a week! Ice cream sounds great._

_Alex_

* * *

That's not very nice, Bethany.

Just to let you know, I started my essay.

Thanks for showing me those robes the other day, they were amazing! Sorry it took me so long to reply, I was busy.

Oh yeah, Alex is back on Friday so we are going to Diagon Alley for ice cream, are you in?

Bonne nuit Beth (Alliteration and French!)

Hugo

* * *

Lils,

Beth, Alex and I are all going to Florence Fortescue's on Friday, you coming?

Hugo

* * *

_Hugo, _

_Sorry it's taken me so long to reply, I've been busy 'helping' Janice (my sister, the one who trialled for Puddlemere United) with her Quidditch practice, she got into the team as well as James (Janice told me). She's been making me fly around while she tries to hit me with bludgers. Needless to say, I've been in bed for a few days with a mild concussion. _

_Yes, that'll probably happen. I'm just not into Quidditch._

_Sounds good. I'm not doing much either, I think we're going to see my grandmother in Wales next week but I'm not sure._

_From Hazel_

* * *

Yeah, I did ask Rose for help, you know me so well.

Alex, THE CANNONS ARE GOING TO TURN AROUND ANY SEASON NOW. Unlike the Wasps **(a/n Wimbourne Wasps, the team Ludo Bagman played for)** who are just going downhill as we speak. You need to choose a different team mate, like the Cannons!

We'll meet at 1 o'clock outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, what do you think? I've written to Beth and Lily and asked them but they haven't replied yet.

See you in a couple of days!

Hugo

* * *

_Next time I see you, consider yourself hexed Hugo Weasley. _

_Written the first sentence have you?_

_Nah, I reckon you're just lazy._

_Sounds great, what time?_

_Love Beth xoxo_

* * *

_Awesome, what time?_

_Lily_

* * *

Oh, I'm so scared _Bethany_. Well actually I am.

No, I've written the first sentence AND my name.

Yeah, you're probably right but what's the point stretching yourself when you always come up average?

We're meeting outside Quality Quidditch supplies at 1 o'clock.

See you there,

Hugo

* * *

1 o'clock outside Quality Quidditch supplies, that ok Lils?

Hugo

* * *

Hazel,

You know if you practiced more and became a Quidditch fanatic it would be easier.

I'm sorry to hear that you've had a mild concussion, I'm sure you're all patched up now though.

Have fun in Wales.

See you,

Hugo

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

**Quick translations for French and I'm really sorry if I got some of them wrong, I've been doing French for 2 years so I'm not thinking I'll be perfect:**

**Bonjour mon ami- hello my friend**

**Au revoir- goodbye**

**A bientôt****- see you soon**

**Tu es assez bête- you are quite stupid**

**Tu es très bête et assez paresseux- you are very stupid and quite lazy**

**If I have any of those translations wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me as I am all too aware my French is not brilliant. **

**Ok so next chapter I will try and update in the next couple of days as I feel like I'm taking way too long on these chapters. Well I do have the first 13 chapters planned so at least I know where I'm going. Although I'm thinking of combining some of them so the chapters are longer because I find they're more interesting to read, what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. Remember, if you haven't voted on the poll then you should do so.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. The Obvious and the Not So Obvious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I, of course, was running late on the Friday I was supposed to meet Alex, Beth and Lily at Florence Fortescue's. Rose was curled up on the couch with a book while I was running around; trying frantically to get ready. As some had suspected, I'd woken up at 12:55 and had to meet them at 1:00.

"Shorts are on backwards." Rose called as I ran past her, through the lounge to get my wallet that I'd left on the coffee table.

"Thanks." I said and quickly turned them around. "See you later."

"Bye." Rose said absentmindedly as she absorbed herself once more in her book.

I suppose I should describe Rose a bit more for you, since we all know you're too lazy to go and ask some gossipy fourth year (but it's the holidays so I forgive you). She's 17 years old, has curly red hair with a fringe and has brown eyes. Gryffindor, of course, and is best friends with Bella Finnigan.

Her personality? Well I suppose it varies depending on mood and who she's with. Whatever mood she's in, she is always smart, always. It's just a fact of life, the grass is green, the sky is blue and Rose is smart. That's just that. She's also really responsible, Head Girl I bet.

As a sister, she's incredibly funny, loyal and a complete grump in the morning, that's why she seems a bit mean sometimes; it's usually just the tiredness talking. Well unless you were Scorpius Malfoy from her 1st year till the end of her 6th year, then she'd be grumpy at you whenever possible, but that's just our Rosie.

Rose plays Quidditch too, like Dad she's Keeper for the Gryffindor team. Not as good as whats-his-face Wood that left, but she's definitely not bad and is terrific when she's on form.

Me? I'm not the best Quidditch player. I love it, seriously I love it, but sometimes me and a broom just don't mix. I try out for the Gryffindor team most years, just in case, but I'm never near getting on, I think I have too many of Mum's genes for me to ever be _really_ good at Quidditch. But then I've got too many of Dad's genes for me to not like it.

Anyway, I was going to meet my mates for ice cream.

Just so everyone is aware, I was only five minutes late for meeting Lils, Alex and Beth. Only five minutes, thank you very much.

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I ran up to them.

"Don't worry, we assumed you would be." Beth's blue eyes sparkled in a smile. To be honest, she looked exactly the same as last year, she hadn't grown and she had the same dark wavy brown hair.

"Yeah, no surprises, you're _always_ late." Lily rolled her eyes. Lils of course looked the same as she did the other day when we had a family game of Quidditch. Big brown eyes and perfectly straight red hair.

"Am not." I huffed.

"Sorry mate, but you are." Alex grinned. He'd grown taller since last time I'd seen him, and more tanned, probably what the French sun did to you.

"Well let's not dwell on the past," I said. "Let's get some ice cream."

The four of us headed off up the high street and got us settled at an outside table at Florence Fortescue's ice cream parlour.

"So how was France?" Lily asked Alex.

Now I know you're expecting Alex to start blushing and stammering because his crush is talking to him, but that's not what happens. In fact Alex acts perfectly normal when talking to Lily (that's why she hasn't worked it out yet). It's when he's not talking to Lily that you have to watch out for. Maybe he stares at her for a few minutes or talks about something she said, it's not exactly an obvious crush if you aren't close to him or aren't looking for it (but once you are, it's as obvious as the sky is blue). But let me tell you, obvious or not, Alex's crush on my cousin is bigger than a Hungarian Horntail. So yeah, pretty massive.

"It was ok," Alex shrugged, "we saw a couple of really good Quidditch games but apart from that we were either stuck at my aunt's or looking through boring museums. Ergh and eating disgusting snails."

"Any cute girls?" Lily raised her eyebrow at him.

Beth and I had to turn away from Lily as we silently laughed at Alex's predicament.

I guess I forgot to tell you the other time that Alex's crush on Lily is blatantly obvious. It's when she talks about dating, love or anything like that.

"Ah...um....no." Alex said his face a bright beetroot.

Lily just laughed softly at him, obviously thinking he was lying (Beth and I on the other hand were still trying not to burst out laughing for a completely different reason; it wasn't that funny it was just that we knew Alex and how he got around Lily in these situations).

"So how have your holidays been, Lils?" Beth asked Lily.

"Pretty good until James got into the Puddlemere United Reserve team. Don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of him but the guy is a raving lunatic, he just bounces all over the place and just smiles _all_ the time, it's just weird." Lily said while the rest of us laughed, we all knew James too well to recognise this behaviour.

"What about you, Beth?" I asked.

"Boring but pretty good, and that reminds me," she glared at me. "I still need to hex you."

"What for?" I asked, deciding to play dumb as it might make her forget.

"For calling me Bethany." She glared, ok maybe that wouldn't make her forget.

"Well technically, I _wrote_ -"I started, hoping against hope that it would work.

"Nice try." She rolled her eyes, "you're just lucky we're not allowed to use magic outside school. The minute we get to Hogwarts, you're dead meat."

"So Hugo, your holidays?" Alex asked me, probably to save me from the terrible wrath that was our best friend when people used her full name.

"Awesome, I've been sleeping." I grinned.

For that comment, I got a whack on the head from Beth and a slap on the arm from Lily.

"Oi! What was that for?" I said as I rubbed the offending places they'd hit.

"You _should_ be working on your essay." Lily and Beth said at the same time.

"I started it, alright." I grumbled.

"First sentence?" Lily asked. Unlike Beth, I hadn't told her how far I'd gotten.

"Oh no Lils, he's done much more than the first sentence." Beth said sarcastically, with an eye roll to complete the oh-so critical look.

"First sentence and name?" Lily asked.

"Yes." I said as I finished my ice cream.

"Don't worry; you're doing better than me." Alex said. "I've just got my name."

"You're both slackers." Beth said.

"Yeah but we're not all as smart as you two." Alex said.

"That's not true; if you _applied _yourself then you'd be much smarter." Beth countered.

"Yeah but-"Alex started.

"Well let's just move on and see that new broom they've got in Quality Quidditch supplies." I suggested before things got out of hand with Alex and Beth, they bickered a bit. Not heaps and it wasn't like they only bickered with each other (like my lovely parents, so don't get any weird crazy ideas in that romantically inclined brain of yours, you know the place where people feel the need to pair up every person they see in a story or people's life, there is such a thing as being friends), because Beth and I bickered a bit too, and Lily and I sometimes bickered as well. Lily and Alex didn't bicker, but that probably had to do with the fact that Alex had a crush on Lily, but I've told you heaps about that. Beth and Lily didn't really bicker either but I think that's because they are usually on the same wave length (same with Alex and I).

On the way out of the parlour Alex and Lily walked ahead by a few metres, talking about who they thought would win the upcoming Quidditch match against the Cannons and the Tornadoes (they refused to discuss this with Beth or I because we always firmly said the Cannons would win).

"So how are things with you?" I asked Beth as we set up off the street.

"Good, yeah, really good." She said. "What about you?"

As I answered I couldn't help but think of the tone of Beth's voice when she said things with her were good. It sounded light and cheery but with an undertone of sadness, like she was trying for everything to be alright, but it really wasn't. Her eyes were another dead giveaway. Instead of being a bright blue, which they usually were when she was happy, they had gone darker and stormier, like when she was upset or angry.

Before I could ask her anything about this we heard two voices from behind us.

"BETH! LILY! ALEX! HUGO!" they called and the four of us turned around to see Josh Stevens and Ethan Cook, the two of the other Gryffindor boys in our year (there were six of us, Alex, Ethan, Josh, Ben, Jacob and I), running towards us.

"Hey." We all said and stopped to have a chat about stuff (I know you're already bored, I did tell you my life wasn't interesting, so I won't go into details) for around 15 minutes before they headed off to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and we walked along the street to Quality Quidditch supplies.

It was about 4:30 by the time we made it back to the Leaky Caldron to go home. As we said our goodbyes I couldn't help but notice Beth looked different to usual, similar to the way she'd looked when she had told me she was good, her face looked sadder and older, and her eyes looked really upset.

Me, being me, had no idea what to do about it since she obviously didn't want to tell us whatever was bothering her but I couldn't shake the feeling it was something important.

"I'll see you all soon." I said as I stepped into the fire and vanished with a whoosh.**

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the wait for the chapter. I just find myself not getting inspired enough by this story (my fault, I'm trying to work on it) but now I've got some more plot ideas (things that are going to happen to Hugo and everyone during the next couple of years) so now I'm excited to get to those which should make me work faster.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who has voted on the poll. It'll be closing when I put next chapter up so I'd get those votes in, as there is only one vote in it. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. The 'Sorry I Didn't Get Prefect' Speech

**Well this is it, the chapter where we find out who our fabulous Gryffindor prefects are and who the Head Boy and Girl are, exciting, isn't it? Oh plus who the Quidditch captain is (but if you've read 'In a Bit of a Pickle' then you can probably already guess as there are only two remaining people on the team).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Ok, I'll be honest (it's not like anyone important is listening on this commentary of my live), I didn't practice my 'I'm-sorry-I-didn't-get-made-a-prefect' speech. I know I said I was going to but I suppose that's just the slacker I am. So far I've planned to look ashamed, it won't be an amazing performance but hopefully it will be ok.

Truthfully I thought I had more time to practice, but one morning in early August, about a week before my birthday, I was up and eating some scrambled eggs when a barn owl flew into the kitchen and landed between Rose and I at the table.

"Hogwarts letters," Rose said excitedly, you could tell that there were nerves mixed in with the excitement, I knew that she wanted to be Head Girl more than anything.

"Yay!" I said tiredly and reached out to grab them from the owl. It hooted as I took the letters from its beak and flew back out the window.

I handed Rose her letter and she took it with trembling hands.

"Merlin Rose, it's just a Hogwarts letter, either you're Head Girl or you aren't." I shrugged. I was finding it hard to be sympathetic when she was _obviously _going to be made Head Girl. Model prefect and top of her year to boot, yeah and you thought she wouldn't be Head Girl because...?

"Yeah well you know how much this means to me." She said seriously.

"Yeah I do Rose, and you're going to get it for sure." I told her.

"I don't know," she was still staring at her letter, I resisted the temptation to either roll my eyes or tear the letter open myself (both was sounding pretty good), "there are a couple of girls in my year who could really get it."

"Fine, I'll give you 5 galleons if you don't get it. But the condition is that you have to open it right now." I told her.

"Fine but you have to open yours at the same time, you could get prefect." She said.

"Na, we've got Ben Kettle in my year." I reminded her.

"This works both ways; if you're not prefect I'll give you five galleons." She said stubbornly (she got that from our parents).

"Fine, I hope you like becoming poorer." I shrugged and we opened our letters.

"See Rose," I started, "I'm not-"

As a gold badge fell into my hand I became speechless. What in the name of Merlin was that badge doing in my hand?

"But....what...huh...?" I stammered as I looked down at the prefect badge in my hand.

"Told you." Rose nudged me, grinning. No surprises, she had the gold Head Girl badge in her hands.

"Yeah well I told you." I smiled weakly, still looking at the badge in my hand.

"Stop being so down on yourself Hugo, you'll be a great Prefect, you're loyal, kind and you do have some responsibility hidden somewhere in that thick skull of yours." Rose grinned.

I didn't really know what to say to that, I was still shocked that there was _that _badge in _my _hand. Luckily, I didn't have to form a response because two people appeared in our fireplace and Rose and I turned around.

"Did you guys get your letters?" Lily said quickly as she got out of the fireplace so Al could move.

"Yeah, did you?" Rose asked. I was still in a sort of shock because of what had happened.

"Yes." Lily beamed, "Prefect and Quidditch captain! Isn't that great? And you're Head Girl, right?" Lily pointed at the badge in Rose's hand.

"Yes! It's going to be great; I really need to owl Scorpius to see if he got Head Boy..." Rose and Lily talked on.

"What's up Hugo?" Al said, obviously noting that I hadn't spoken yet. He walked over and looked at the badge in my hand. "Prefect? Well done mate!"

"What?" Lily whipped around. "You're prefect?"

I held up the badge to show her.

"Congratulations!" She yelled and ran over to give me a hug.

"Yeah, you too." I said, still not quite believing that I was a prefect, it just seemed too weird.

Rose and Al started talking about something and Lily started organising stuff with me. And when I say with me, I just sat and listened to what Lily was organising.

"Well we'll have to Diagon Alley to get all our school books soon," Lily started rambling; she was just like Rose when she was on a roll. "We should owl Beth and Alex and see when they're free to come and we could all go together..."

I just sat and nodded, feeling it was the best thing to do, just thinking things through really.

Why did McGonagall make me a prefect? I'm not that smart or that responsible or a leader, I'm just there. Just the person in the background, nothing special at all. Why in the name of Merlin am I chosen to help represent Gryffindor house, I'm not even that brave, I'm just not smart, sly or hard working so I don't fit into any other house.

And no, this is _not _just the inferiority complex (which I don't have!) talking.

Why choose plain old me?

* * *

As you can imagine, when Mum got home she was ecstatic.

Neither Rose or I had owled her as we decided it would be best to tell her in person (well best for the people in her office, they'd probably have a heart attack from Mum screaming with excitement) so she came into the lounge like normal, where Rose and I were playing Wizard Chess, it wasn't much of a contest as Rose got Mum's genes and I got Dad's.

"I'm home." She called from the kitchen where she had apparated. "Did you guys do anything interesting today?"

"Not much." Rose called back.

Mum came into the lounge to see us. Bushy brown hair tied up for work and wearing black robes, Mum looked just like she always did when she returned from work.

"So what have you-"she started but then saw the letters that Rose and I had left on the coffee table earlier that day. "Are they your Hogwarts letters?" she asked.

"Yes." I said to Mum and then turned back to the chess board. "Knight to D4." I took one of Rose's bishops; see what I mean about her being not so good.

"And?" she said excitedly, looking from me to Rose.

"Well Hugo's a Gryffindor prefect." Rose told Mum.

"And Rose is Head Girl." I added.

Mum just beamed at us and then pulled us into a massive hug where it felt like she was strangling my neck.

"I'm just so proud of you both." She said, her voice sounded like it was about to cry.

"Mum, it's just a prefect badge." I tried to tell her but it sort of didn't come out clearly because I was having trouble breathing, she got what I was trying to say anyway.

"Hugo Weasley, it's not 'just' a prefect badge, it's something to show you that you are responsible and a leader." Mum let go of Rose and I. "Well anyway, I just couldn't be prouder. My little Hugo and prefect and Rosie Head Girl." She continued to beam. "I'll go and make dinner. Oh prefect and Head Girl, I'm just so proud." And with that she walked back off into the kitchen.

Rose and I just shrugged at each other, it was expected.

Dad of course, was different when he came home.

"Hello my little kids." He smiled as he came into the dining room just before dinner was about to start.

"Yeah, little." I rolled my eyes, both Rose and I were taller than Mum and I wasn't too far off Dad's height.

"I heard from Harry that you got your Hogwarts letters today, so?" he looked from me to Rose in an expectant manner.

"Head girl." Rose smiled and Dad gave her a big hug.

"I'm so proud Rosie; I knew you had it in you, just like your mother." He grinned.

Maybe it's because Rose is always the smart one, but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her. The way everyone just expects her to get Head Girl and top of the year and she never disappoints, she's even on the Quidditch team. I know I'm a prefect now (I honestly don't know what McGonagall is thinking) but I still feel overshadowed by Rose. Plus loads of people in our family have been Prefects (Victoire, Molly, Louis, Lucy, Rose, Lily and I, I reckon Al would have got it if Scorpius hadn't been in his year and I reckon Dom would have got it if Molly wasn't in her year. In fact the only people who would never have got it were James and Fred, but that's not a surprise). It's nothing new or that special.

"Hugo?" Rose waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I recovered from my train of thought. That's a pretty funny expression when you think about it, why is it train? Why not car or broomstick?

Rose gave me a look which clearly said tell-Dad-you're-a-prefect. Well at least I think that's what she meant. That or she just thinks I'm really stupid. Hey, it's probably both.

"Oh yeah and I'm prefect." I told Dad.

"You are?" Dad sounded surprised.

"Yeah." I said and was a bit annoyed at the tone. Is it that hard to believe? I know I didn't believe it myself but still!

"Congrats, Hugo!" he gave me a hug. "I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I think McGonagall's mental but there you are."

"Don't worry; I thought the same when I was made a prefect." Dad grinned at me.

That made me feel a bit better, the fact that Dad was in the same boat. Well I suppose he always was, with 5 older brothers how could you not feel a bit down about yourself? He had one really cool, oldest brother, an amazing Quidditch playing one too, a really smart brother and then two really funny pranksters as brothers. That would have to be hard. And then he had the brightest witch of his age and Harry Potter as his best mates. Dad was probably worse off than me.

Ah well, I'm prefect now, I suppose Professor McGonagall can't change her mind now _and_ I didn't even have to improvise an 'I'm-sorry-I-didn't-get-made-a-prefect' speech.**

* * *

Author's note: Proud of my faster update? Well I thought it was good, I've got more inspiration for the story now so I'll be writing faster, which is good thing. **

**Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll. The results were Hugo 48%, Alex 44% (only one vote between him and Hugo), Ben 4% and the other Gryffindors 4%. Thanks heaps to everyone, I sort of thought it should be Hugo but I wasn't completely sure and the votes reassured me. He needs a little self esteem boost (plus I have a really cool chapter coming up, well sometime in the story, with Hugo as prefect so I'm glad I can put that in now). Sorry, I'm rambling, thanks to all the voters.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews too, they make me smile and give me much more encouragement so thank you so much!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. The Opinion Of the Word 'Useful'

**Thanks for all your reviews, they're really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. **

* * *

Now being the massive, close family that the Weasleys are, my parents felt the need to tell everyone that I was a prefect and Rosie was Head Girl. And when I say everyone I mean _everyone_.

We went round to the Burrow on Sunday for lunch (as usual, every Sunday all the family, except Charlie because he was still in Romania, ate lunch at the Burrow) and the second Rose and I walked in the front door there was a loud squeal and Grandma came into the room and gave Rose and I a massive hug.

"Oh I'm just so proud of you both." She said as she tightened the hug and for the second time in a few days I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Just like your parents, I just couldn't be prouder. Prefect and Head Girl, oh I'm all of a dither. "

When she finally let go she had tears in her eyes. I was blushing furiously as everyone in the Burrow was staring at us; I wasn't really one for this kind of attention. Luckily they all went back to whatever they were doing after congratulating Rose, Lily (she came in a few minutes after us) and I.

Al and I started talking about exams that were coming up for both of us year (O. W. Ls for me and N. E. W. Ts for him) and who we thought would win the Quidditch game this Saturday (as I told you before, it's against the Cannons and the Tornadoes), Al is first and foremost a Pride of Portree fan so he had a more, shall we say, _logical_ view on who was going to win.

"I know you think the Cannons are going to win-"Al started.

"They're going to turn around any season now." I told him.

"Yeah but I really think the Tornadoes are going to win, they're on top form." Al shrugged.

"Na, the Cannons have to win one game this season." I reassured him; Al just shrugged in response, all too used to my belief in my Quidditch team (trust me; they _will_ win a game soon).

By the time lunch rolled around we were all seated at tables (put together of course) in the garden as there was nowhere near enough room to fit all 26 of us in the dining room. I happened to be sitting with Louis, Teddy and Roxanne.

"Congrats on getting prefect, mate." Louis said as we got started on lunch.

I swallowed my mouthful before saying "Thanks."

"Don't let anyone get you down about it, or saying that you don't deserve it, because you do." Roxanne told me, she was good at noticing how people were really feeling and always had good advice.

"Yeah, I'll try." I shrugged.

"You'll be really good Hugo, you just need the confidence to do it." Teddy said.

"Thanks mate." I said. "But how are you holding up?" Teddy looked dreadful at the moment, he honestly looked like a train wreck, he had bags under his eyes from tiredness and his whole body looked like it was about to die of exhaustion.

"Not great." He admitted. "If I knew it took this much work to raise a kid-"

"You'd still do it." Roxanne chimed in.

"Yeah." Teddy sighed. "But it's hard, Remus wakes up in the middle of the night and just starts crying, I don't know how anyone manages."

"We don't." Uncle Harry chuckled from beside Roxanne. "You've just got to cope with it." He smiled at his godson.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way." Teddy admitted.

It was quite weird to have your cousin marrying your almost cousin, I think when I first found out I was grossed out because they just seemed like cousins to me (to be fair, I was 9 when I found out they were dating) and it was just weird. But Vic does make Teddy happy and they really are good together. Plus Remus is a pretty cute baby, he's a Metamorphmagus too in case you were wondering, even if he does wake up and starts crying at inconvenient times.

"TEDDY!" there was a shout from down the table. "Remus needs changing." It was Victoire.

"Coming." Teddy sighed and got up.

"Why doesn't Vic just change it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Because if she asks Teddy he'll do it." Roxanne smirked. "Not all the time but since he's in front of the family he will."

I just shrugged. "How's the stuff at the Ministry going? James said you got an internship there."

"Really good actually, my boss Lynda is saying that if I keep the good work up then she might be able to organise a permanent position in the Department of Magical Law."

"Nice one." I said.

"Yeah, even though the other intern is the most annoying person ever to walk the planet earth but I put up with him." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Louis said. "And if not then just jinx him."

"You do realise if I did that, I'd lose my internship and possibility to get a job at the Ministry."

"But if he really deserved it-"Louis started and Roxanne and I started laughing.

"As tempting as that is, I'm going to have to pass." Roxanne smiled.

* * *

As it is every year (it's called _birth_day for a reason) my birthday fell just two weeks before we were to go back to Hogwarts (August 18th) and because everyone was busy with end of holiday preparations, we weren't really going to do much.

Nevertheless, I was still insanely excited to wake up on August 18th (I know you're exactly the same on your birthday, it's pretty exciting stuff). Well actually, I didn't wake up myself, Rose woke me up. And when it comes down to it, I'd rather have slept in a little later.

Anyway, she came bounding into my room at 6am and shook me awake and shouted a cheerful "Happy Birthday." Even though it was my birthday, I still didn't appreciate being woken up at 6am, especially since it was in the holidays.

"Urgh, Rose, go away." I moaned and pulled the covers back over my head and closed my eyes again to get back to sleep.

"I don't think so, little brother." She said cheerfully. "You woke me up early on my birthday last year so now we're even."

"I woke you up at 7, not 6." I mumbled into my pillows.

"I know, but revenge is always sweeter." She grinned; well I imagined she grinned as I couldn't see as I hadn't removed my head from beneath my sheet.

"Well whatever, just let me go back to sleep." I said and tried desperately to think nice, calm thoughts that would send me back to sleep.

"No such chance." Rose said, "You're getting up now because Mum is making breakfast."

"At 6am?" I grunted, still trying to get back to sleep. Maybe I should stop asking questions, I'm being a bit counterproductive at the moment.

"Yeah, she always gets up early on people's birthdays." Rose told me. "Why would today be any different?"

"Is Dad up? Because I'm not leaving this bed until he is." I grumbled.

"No. But he'll be up in a minute."

"Get him up and I'll meet you downstairs." I told her.

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday." She said as she shut the door to my room with a snap.

Luckily, I'm quite good at getting back to sleep quickly so within 30 seconds I was back to sleep, I knew it would take Rose and Mum at least half an hour to get Dad up, he's as bad as me.

All too soon I heard my bedroom door open and footsteps heavier than Rose's came in.

"Up you get Hugo!" It was Dad. "You made them get me up, now it's your turn."

My head resurfaced from the covers and I looked over at the clock. It was now 7am, well that's an improvement.

"Alright, alright." I grumbled and heaved my feet out of my bed.

"That's the story." Dad grinned. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I said and we walked down to the kitchen/dining room.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." Mum said from the stove and then turned around and gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I said as she let go and I sat down next to Rose at the table.

"Here you go." Rose hands me a present. Obviously by the slanted and slightly curly writing on the front I can tell it's from Rose (even if I already guessed because she gave me the present).

"Thanks." I said.

"You have to open it to see if you like it first." Rose chuckled.

"Well sorry my brain isn't functioning properly this early in the morning." I said as I pulled the wrapping off Rose's present.

It was a book, typically, but it was _Quidditch Through the Ages: Revised Edition _which is much better than other books I could have got.

"Thanks, Rosie." I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Here's our present." Dad handed me another package while sipping his morning cup of tea.

"Thanks." I said.

Opening it I found a brand new wizard chess set (Beth happened to 'borrow' my old set and then lose abysmally which caused them to run off because she was so horrible), and tickets, amazing seats, to the Chudley Cannon game next week for me and 3 friends (which will obviously be Alex, Beth and Lils). Plus, of course, a massive bag of chocolate frogs which I need every birthday, it's chocolate after all.

"Thanks." I grinned and gave Mum and Dad a massive hug. I'm not really a hugging person but it's only fair; they gave me an awesome present.

"That's ok." Mum said.

"I just expect the same on my birthday." Dad grinned.

"Ronald!" Mum scolded Dad which made Rose and I laugh as Dad looked completely oblivious to what he did wrong (some things don't change).

Just then a tawny owl flew through the window and came to a stop in front of me. Beth's small, neat handwriting on the card so no need to guess who that's from. A second later a barn owl flew past Beth's owl (who was on the way out), and by the nip it gave me on the hand, it was obviously Gerald (Alex's owl).

I opened Beth's card first.

_Dear Hugo,_

_Finally 15, eh? It's about time, little one._

I laughed at that, Beth was only a month older than me (her birthday is July 17th) but she rubbed it in my face every time she could.

_Well anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I do hope that you have a wonderful day and that you love all your presents. _

_It's a pretty useful present if I do say so myself, I think you'll find it like it anyway. _

_Have a marvellous birthday,_

_Love Beth xoxo_

Looking down at the rectangular parcel I was a little worried. Beth and my ideas of useful were a little different. For instance, she felt that _Hogwarts, a History_ was useful and I thought it was a waste of parchment.

But once I opened it, I was pleasantly surprised. Yeah, it still was a book but a _useful_ book (and I don't say that often about books). The title _The Chudley Cannons: Past and Present (no future information available)_ was written in orange ink.

"Nice one, Beth." I said under my breath.

"Sounds like a good read." Dad said from over my shoulder. "I might have to borrow it some time."

"Over my dead body." I laughed.

"Good thing I didn't get you that book then." Rose said. "I was going to but then I decided on the other one."

"What is it with this family and Quidditch?" Mum said, half joking, half serious.

All three of us just grinned at her.

"Well open Alex's." Rose handed me another brown parcel.

_Dear Hugo,_

_HAPPY 15__th__ BIRTHDAY! _

_Now I don't really have much else to say, I never did figure out what you were supposed to put in a birthday card except for 'Happy Birthday' and 'have a great day' so: Happy Birthday and have a great day. _

_That's it I suppose. _

_From Alex_

I grinned at his card as I opened the present, a small working model of the vintage broom, the Nimbus 2000 and a huge box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans.

"Cool." Rose said, admiring the Nimbus model.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I remember when this was the best broom there was." Dad said, also looking at the model. "Harry had it and everyone was jealous."

"It's really old then." I joked.

"Not that old, just slightly older than the new models." Dad huffed.

The rest of the day went without much happening, Lily, Al, James, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry came over for dinner and they gave me a present (a Chudley Cannon hat and the first _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle _in mint condition) and we just generally had a good time. Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne came round and gave me a box of items for the joke shop (I'm now all stocked up on Skiving Snackboxes) as well. So maybe that was actually quite a bit happening. Ah well, it was a good day.

Only two more weeks till we go back to school now.**

* * *

Author's note: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I said I'd try and update faster but I got a bit stuck on this chapter to be honest (it tends to happen in chapters that don't really say much and don't necessarily have an plot to them, the filler chapters). **

**This definitely wasn't one of my best chapters but hopefully it'll get better from here on out! **

**Thanks for the reviews; I really do appreciate all your feedback.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. The Tentaculas Which Are Out To Get Alex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I honestly can't wait till next year when we can drop half these subjects." Alex said as we lugged our newly bought books out of Flourish and Blotts.

"But we have to get through our O. W. Ls first." I reminded him.

"Well wouldn't it be great to go straight into sixth year with no exams." Alex replied wistfully.

"I think you're missing the whole point of the exams there, guys." Beth rolled her eyes.

"Na..." Alex and I said together.

Beth and Lily looked at each other and said "Boys."

"Yeah because we'll be the only ones who wish we never had to do exams." I said. "Just you wait!"

"Come exam time, you'll wish you didn't have to sit them too." Alex agreed.

"Whatever." Beth rolled her eyes, again. I swear her eyes spend more time rolling than staying still.

We walked up the high street together. Laughing, talking and discussing our subjects.

"I can't believe I still have one year left of Herbology, I'll die." Alex moaned.

"Nothing is going to kill you, Alex." Lily chuckled.

"Oh just you wait, Lily, something will. Venomous Tentaculas in particular, they're out to get me!" Alex said.

"You're overreact-"Beth started but Alex tripped over his own feet and Beth and I started laughing so she couldn't complete her sentence.

Lily on the other hand, her and Alex were always the nice ones (Beth and I just tended to laugh), offered her hand to Alex and helped him up.

"Thanks." Alex mumbled, brushing off the dust from his jeans.

"That's ok. I wouldn't laugh at you like _some _people." She mock glared at Beth and I. Both of us quickly tried to arrange our faces into expressions of seriousness. It didn't work and we started laughing harder. Ah well, it was funny. At least this time Lily and Alex joined in at our ridiculous facial expressions.

All of a sudden I heard a different voice.

"Hey Hugo." I turned around to see Hazel Richards standing there with one of her friends, a petit girl with glossy black hair.

"Hi." I replied, although I could feel my face burning up. "How are you?"

"Pretty good thanks. What about you?" she answered.

"Good, Janice is driving me crazy with all her Quidditch stuff but I've managed to stay out of her way." She smiled.

"That's good, I'd hate for you to have to 'suffer' from Quidditch." I grinned back.

"Nice." She rolled her eyes. "Well I'll see you at Hogwarts I suppose."

"Yeah, see you." I replied and her and her friend walked off.

"Who was that?" Lily, always the one to want to be in the know, asked the second Hazel was out of sight.

"Hazel Richards." I shrugged.

"How'd you know her?" Alex persisted.

"At James's Puddlemere United Trials. What's with the 20 questions?" I looked alarmed.

"Nothing." Lily and Hugo said quickly, a little too quickly to be believable.

"Just wondering." Lily shrugged. She probably shouldn't have said that, there is _always_ a reason behind every 'just wondering'. However to stop this conversation getting more embarrassing (not that it should, it's not like I _like_ Hazel but knowing Lily she'll assume that I do and bug me about it) I turned to Beth.

"So what do you think about Jacobs retiring?" I asked her, Paul Jacobs was one of the Chasers for the Cannons. However, when I looked at Beth she was looking the other way with an annoyed look on her face. What was up with that? Yet as quickly as it had come, the face changed into that of a smile.

"I'm so pleased." She said cheerfully. "He was bloody awful; I hope they get someone good to replace him."

"Someone good, in the _Cannons_?" Lily said incredulously. "Like _that_ is even possible."

Alex laughed but Beth and I glared at Lily.

"They Cannons are great-"Beth started.

"And they'll be turning around-"I added.

"-any season now. All we have to do-"

"-is wait."

"I love you guys for your belief in your team but-"Lily said.

"-the Cannons suck." Alex said.

I huffed, this coming from the guy that has only been in the Wizarding world for 4 years! What does he know about Quidditch? Well actually, quite a lot. He's come to heaps of games with my family and then we worked out that we could actually take his Dad to games (even though he's a muggle, he can only go if Alex goes with him but the Ministry have been more relaxed about parents of Muggleborns to see more of the Wizarding world so they don't feel as scared about letting their children enter it) and so now his Dad is obsessed and keeps asking if it's possible to watch Quidditch on the jellytision (or something of the sort) but you can't so he takes them to games all the time.

"No they don't!" Beth and I said.

"You're blinded by your support." Lily said knowledgably.

"Maybe you're blinded by your non-belief, you non-believer!" I told her.

"Maybe." She decided to give up. It really was a losing battle against Beth and I. We're quite stubborn you see. Just a fact of life you'll have to get used to if you're reading about my life (still trying to work out why you are, I'll let you know if I find out anything).

"Well I suppose we should be getting back." Alex said. "We need to get ready for the game."

"Yeah, prepare ourselves for another humiliating defeat for the Cannons and a horribly depressed Beth and Hugo." Lily said.

"Hey!" Beth and I said.

Lily shrugged in a 'you know it's true' type way.

Touché is all I have to say to that (it's one of the only French words I know without the help of Rose).

We started walking back towards the Leaky Caldron with all our bundles of shopping, passing by other shoppers and occasionally saying hello to some people we knew (like Ben Kettle who didn't look best pleased about not getting the prefect badge, I'm still not sure why he didn't get it but we always did know McGonagall was insane).

Unfortunately I noticed Beth wasn't her usual self. I had really hoped she'd gotten over whatever mood she'd been in last time we were in Diagon Alley. It only seemed to get worse. She wasn't as good as putting up a front as before and her eyes had a permanently sad look in them and she couldn't help but look upset every so often before she covered it up. I think Lils and Alex noticed a bit too.

I didn't want to pry into her business because she hates it when people do that (did I mention she was stubborn and independent?) but if she kept up this mood for much longer I'd have no choice.

I really did hope she worked it out by herself, because I just had a really bad feeling she'd jinx me in all sorts of bad ways if I tried to interfere.

And quite frankly, I do like my body in the state it's in.**

* * *

Author's note: Hopefully I'm getting a little quicker on the updates, which is a good thing I'm sure. I'm thinking of rating this story to a 'T' because of something that'll be explained next chapter (well probably coming up next chapter) but it's nothing too bad but I get a bit paranoid and I don't want people freaking out. Just warning you.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I really do appreciate them and I'd love for more people to review. I've got quite a few people who have favourited this story and not all of them review, if you like this story enough to favourite it then surely you have enough time and like this story enough to review. That's just my view anyway. **

**Thanks again.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. The End of Holidays Gloom

**Wohoo! I was extremely pleased with my lovely reviews last chapter, I love you all platonically.**

**This is just a quick filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know Harry Potter but maybe I'll receive it but that's months away so until then, let's assume I don't own it.**

* * *

Everyone knows that 'end of holidays' gloom feel. It's the feeling where you start savouring every last minute of freedom (usually by sleeping through it and then thinking 'Merlin where did all that time go?'). It's sucks, and that's the simple way of putting it.

As most of us procrastinators also know, it's that time where we think 'holy hippogriffs, there was that essay that I was supposed to hand in but haven't started'. Fortunately for me, I'd already started. Unfortunately for me, it was the first sentence and my name. Conclusion for that, I still had to write my whole essay (minus that sentence and my name). The negatives really do outweigh the positives there. That's always a bummer.

Since that kind of sucks, let's weigh up the positives for going back to school. Or maybe we should do the negatives first so we end on a high note. Yeah, I like that idea.

Negatives: homework, lessons, homework, lessons, annoying midgetty first years that block the staircase so you can't get past, idiotic idiots (do you love the alliteration?), homework and finally....HOMEWORK!

And now onto the positives: amazing food cooked by the house elves, hanging out with friends, learning interesting things (look, my mum's Hermione Granger, somewhere deep down I have a tiny love for learning, but it's mostly hidden), food, friends, food, watching the Quidditch games, food, hanging out with friends, laughing at girly girls who pile excessive amounts of make-up and fake tan (which make them look more like a carrot than I do, and that's saying something), food, friends and finally....FOOD.

So now we've got all that cleared up I really do feel that the positives outweigh the negatives, which is saying something as it _is_ school!

It's the last day of the holidays at the moment and I really don't have much to say to anyone who is reading about my life story (yes to all of you 11.4 losers out there, hello).

As you know (I've just told you) it's the end of holidays which kind of sucks, but to be truthful (repeat this to anyone and I swear I'll Avada Kedavra you, my Uncle's Harry Potter and my Dad's Ron Weasley, I'll get out of Azkaban just fine, so watch out) I'm actually pretty glad to be getting back to school and in the swing of things. We're learning more interesting stuff this year, or so Rose told me (so naturally I asked Al as a second opinion because Rose is was too nerdy to be taken seriously about issues such as these) and I get to see my friends and hang out with them every day. What could be better than that?

Well yes, I do agree that being on the Chudley Cannons would be better but I'm 15 and not all that fantastic at Quidditch (well I'm not bad; I'm just not _that_ good). And if Lily were here she'd say I'd be perfect for the team because 'they're rubbish' which of course, they're not.

I'm actually truly sorry if my Quidditch talk (mainly Cannons talk) is annoying you but then again, you did choose to read about my life. Your mistake, not mine.

Well I must be off now; there is a 2 foot long essay waiting that I need to finish.

* * *

**Author's note: And this chapter is dedicated to the lovely, the wonderful, the splendiferous essay that I left until the last day of the holidays, then spend quite awhile on and then found out it was optional. Yay for my essay!**

**Sorry about the length (I did warn you it was short), but I felt the need to write a chapter before they got on the train and I didn't want to fill it up with boring stuff and anyway, I quite liked this chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they're really encouraging.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. The Pompous Prefects

**Thanks for all the reviews. Ok, I remember I said in an earlier chapter I was changing this to T, I just realised it's already a T (I could have sworn it was only a K+) so no need to worry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

It's weird having two parents who have completely opposite opinions when it comes to timing. We've got Mum who _has_ to be everywhere early and then there is Dad who is always 'on time' which actually means he's always a few minutes late (or later). This is concluded to mean that we're either early or late, never just on time.

Depending on who is taking us to the station depends if we'll be running late or if we'll be easily early. This time, it's Dad who has landed the job of dropping us of at the station as Mum had to go into work early for a case on the Werewolf legislation of 1993 (it's not hard to guess that Mum's on the side to get rid of it completely and it's not a shocker that Teddy's right alongside her with this one). It's no surprise really that we're running a bit (and by 'bit' I mean 'lot') behind schedule.

"HUGO WEASLEY! GET YOUR BLOODY FREAKING FRECKLES DOWN HERE!" Rose shouted from down stairs. Hastily I slammed the lid of my trunk shut; an angry Rose was not one to be irritated, especially when she has actual authority over me (or will in an hour or so when we're on the train).

"COMING!" I called down to her and almost ran down the stairs, my trunk clunking along behind me.

Everything was rather typical when I got to the kitchen/dining room (where we were meeting). Rose was checking things off a piece of parchment, to make sure nothing important got left behind, her Head Girl badge was pinned on the front of her grey cardigan. Dad on the other hand was frantically running around the kitchen muttering "Where are the keys? Where are the keys?"

"Dad, you could just summon them." I told him as I heaved my trunk over to stand beside Rose's.

Dad smacked his head. "Of course. Accio Car keys." And with that the keys zoomed out of his pocket. Rose and I started laughing while Dad's ears went pink.

Speeding along the road to Kings Cross, Dad was only startled once and we avoided having any major accidents. I have to say I was very proud of him, you should have seen him the first time he took us out in the car, almost crashed us into a please-man, Merlin that was embarrassing.

But anyway, we made it to the station 15 minutes before the train was supposed to leave. Rose was in a slight state of panic because she's like Mum and needs to be on time. I'm just a go with the flow type person (although I detest being _too_ late).

"It'll be fine, Rosie. You'll get there on time." Dad said casually as he loaded her trunk onto a trolley in quite a slow manner. It was almost as if he didn't want her to get on the train so she couldn't see that 'rotten, wicked, evil' boyfriend of hers. He just doesn't get it that his behaviour won't stop Rose going out with Malfoy; I doubt he ever will to be honest.

"Dad, the train leaves in 10 minutes; we should be on the platform!" Rose said, her voice getting higher and higher each word.

"Rose, we'll be fine. It'll take us two minutes to get onto the platform," I said as we made our way to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, "then it'll take us 3 minutes to get everything loaded on the train and then voila, we've got 5 minutes to say goodbye to Dad and the rest of the family."

"Oh, okay." Rose's voice returned to its normal tone.

"Thanks." Dad mouthed to me. I just shrugged, a paranoid Rose is something no one should have to deal with. I pity Malfoy; I really do, if he makes it till the end of the year she'll be freaked over N. E. W. Ts and take all the anger out on him. That poor, poor guy. Well not really, I don't really like him much to be honest. But maybe that's because he's dating my sister.

"Well you too be safe this year." Dad said as he ruffled my hair (_why _do people do that? I'm not 4!) And have Rose a hug, "and I mean especially you Rosie."

"DAD!" Rose exclaimed, blushing beetroot.

That's it. I'm not commenting on anything more of that conversation.

Rose, Al, Lily and I (we'd been joined by Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and James) hopped on the train and waved as the train took off up the tracks.

"MAKE SURE TO CAUSE LOADS OF MISCHIEF! YOU TOO ROSIE!" James called after the train.

Lils, Al and I laughed and Rose was caught between being amused and disapproving of the situation.

"Well since I'm not a pompous prefect, I'll just be finding Vincent." Al grinned at us and then started off up the train carriage with his trunk.

"Well you two better get to the prefect carriage. We'll be telling you what to do soon." Rose turned on her business like voice and so Lils and I walked into the prefect carriage. Predictably Tiffany Zabini (right snobbish Princess she was) was a prefect, along with Patrick Lewis from Slytherin. There was Hazel (who waved at me when we came in, there was a slightly weird feeling in my stomach at that) and Alastair Walton from Ravenclaw. And the Hufflepuffs were Gemma Pauls and Liam Smith. Oh and I suppose there were some 6th and 7th year prefects that I don't really know the names of and I actually can't be bothered to find out for all 7 of you reading about my life (not that you'd want to know). Lils and I sat in the only two free seats, Lily's next to Gemma's (who she started having a conversation with) and mine right by the door of the compartment.

There were a few minutes of mindless chatter and Alastair and I talked about Quidditch, Liam knew more about Quidditch but I honestly don't like the guy (incident, third year, you don't need to know) so I wasn't planning on talking him, and to Patrick Lewis? Forget it!

Then after about 10 minutes, Rose and Malfoy (I know you are completely and utterly shocked that the guy who was second best in his year was head boy, please don't faint on me! Yes, that was sarcasm) came in and started talking about what our duties were as prefects and going over rules and regulations and things. I sort of zoned out after a few minutes (I knew Rose's whole speech, she was practising on me in the holidays) and it was so boring I actually don't want you to suffer. Don't get me wrong, it's not Rose who is boring, it's just that it is impossible to make rules an interesting speech topic (I know, Rose tried).

"And so that's it." Rose finished. "Any questions?"

Thankfully, no one put their hand up.

"Alright then, we'll need some of you to stay and patrol the corridors every once and awhile but most of you can go." Malfoy said and Lily and I quickly left (we wanted to find Beth and Alex, and obviously didn't want to get stuck with patrol duty).

"How was the meetings, oh mighty prefects?" Beth asked as Lily and I heaved our trunks into their compartment at the end of the train.

"It was o-"Lily started.

"Boring." I cut across her. She gave me a look but I just shrugged in response, "what? It was!"

"I don't think prefects are supposed to think that, mate." Alex chuckled.

"Na, I wasn't the worst there. Lily Travers from sixth year fell asleep within the first 10 minutes." I informed them and then slumped onto the seat next to Alex.

"And Rose was ok with that?" Beth raised her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? Rose stuck her on patrol duty." Lily grinned.

Both Beth and Alex chuckled.

"So who are the other prefects then?" Alex asked us as he chucked me a chocolate frog.

"Tiffany Zabini," I pulled a face at him, "and Patrick Lewis from Slytherin."

"Hazel Richards," I only went slightly pink as Lily said that, "and Alastair Walton from Ravenclaw."

"And Gemma Pauls and Liam Smith from Hufflepuff." I finished.

"Ergh, they chose that prat to be prefect?" Alex asked.

"Well they did choose _that_ prat too." Beth nodded her head in my direction.

"Hey!"

Beth just grinned.

"So did you actually finish that essay for Binns?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah, of course I did." I scoffed at his belief that I'd procrastinate. "Ages ago."

"Midnight last night?" Alex guessed.

"I'll have you know that it was 10:30 thanks." I told him.

The other three laughed.

"What? It's all finished, isn't it?" I defended myself.

"Yeah but it's so typical you'd procrastinate." Lily said.

"I know, isn't it great I never fail to disappoint with my typicalness."

"Not a real word." Beth muttered.

"You know you could actually try and do it before the last minute." Lily told me.

"Yes I could, but I don't really think I'll bother. Chuck me another frog." I said and Alex happily obliged.

"But-"Lily started.

"You're fighting a losing battle there, Lily." Alex said. "You'll never get him to study more."

"Well what about you then?" Lily rounded on him.

"Well...I..."Alex started lamely.

"We're waiting for an answer, Alexander." Beth had her arms crossed.

"Well obviously I'm just as bad as Hugo. You should know that, Bethany." Alex answered.

"Hold up. Hold up!" I interrupted. "How come he can call you Bethany without you exploding but I'm not allowed to use it?"

"Because Alex is nice, you're a prat." She shrugged. "And that reminds me, wasn't I supposed to jinx you for calling me Bethany?" She pulled out her wand.

"Ah...no...I don't remember anything like that....anything at all!" I said, looking worriedly at the wand pointed at me. Unfortunately Beth is an extremely good hexer and can shatter my shield charm in three seconds.

Needless to say, five minutes later I looked a little different to how I normally did. I'm not going into details so you can tease me about it later, Beth, Alex and Lily will have a good time doing it all by themselves.

"So does anyone want to play Wizard Chess?" I asked them.

"Of course. Get ready to get thrashed, Hugo Weasley." Alex said and pulled out his chess pieces from his trunk.

"I think I'll pass on that one, what say you Lils?" Beth said.

"Well I said I'd see Sam so I think I'll do it now while those two are absorbed in their game." Lily said and waved as she left.

Beth got out her essay and Alex and I started to play.

"Pawn to D3." I said and my chess piece moved.

"What does she see in him? Pawn to E7." Alex said.

"Lily in Sam Williams? Pawn to C4."

"Honestly mate, how else would I be talking about? Pawn to E1."

"I don't know. Some French girl you met over the holidays?" I shrugged. "Pawn to D5. Well he's pretty smart, I suppose."

"Pawn to F8." Alex made his move. "Do you really think that's all she sees in him? I mean-"

"Why don't I put you out of your misery?" Beth said as she put her quill back in the ink pot.

"What?" Both Alex and I turned around to look at her.

"Lily. Sam." She said in a slow voice, like she was explaining that the Quaffle goes through the goal hoops and scores 10 points to three year olds.

"Yeah, we get that part." Alex rolled his eyes. "If you're so smart, what _does_ she see in him?"

"According to Lily, Sam's smart, funny, sweet and caring." Beth told us (well more Alex than me but I was still listening, the guy was causing my friend heartache and my cousin joy at the same time, it was a hard position, I'll tell you that). "It doesn't hurt he's good looking too." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh come on, he's not that good looking." I said automatically. Beth just raised her eyebrow at me. "Well he's not." I defended.

"To you, of course not, but to the rest of-"Beth countered.

"Come off it, his nose is off centre and-"

"His nose if off centre? Hugo Weasley, why on earth does that matter?!"

"Well you know-"I started.

"I think I'll just give up." Alex sighed with a particularly glum look on his face as both Beth and I turned around to look at him.

"Don't think like that Alex." Beth said and she sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah mate, she'll work it out eventually that you were meant to be." I reassured him. It was quite scary, my usually cheerful best friend suddenly down about Lily not liking him. Obviously it had always been hard on him but maybe now everything was pilling on top of him.

Now you mustn't think I'm eating my words, I did tell Alex to get over Lily after all but I didn't mean it like that. I certainly don't want him wallowing in self pity for a few months. If he's going to give up on my cousin then he'll have to do it cheerfully (well as cheerful as you can when this sort of thing is happening).

Anyway, after five more minutes of encouraging pep talk from Beth and me, Alex did look a little bit more positive. I honestly don't know why it got him down at this particular moment. Suppose it's just part of growing up. Although I'm pretty sure mood-swings are more of a girl thing. It sums Beth up to a tee.

Now I really could go on and on about all our conversations we had over the train ride (but honestly, that would take way too long and honestly it would be quite boring for all 3 of us) but I think I'll just sum it up for you in a few words.

Quidditch.

Homework.

Lily and Sam (although not too much).

Prefect stuff.

And that's what we talked about (well there were more topics of conversation but those were the main ones). And then there were things we did.

Beth triple checked her essay.

Alex and I played Wizard Chess (he won).

We all played exploding snap.

Beth read.

Alex and I had a staring contest.

More exploding snap.

And that sounds like all of it.

Another chapter of my boring life for you all to enjoy, well tolerate at any case. Still confused over here about why _you're _here but that's beside the point.

I feel like I've gone on a bit too long now. Your thoughts on the matter?

Well I'll see you at the feast I suppose, if you haven't died of boredom or got off your lazy butts and found someone interesting to listen to.**

* * *

Author's note: Sorry times a million for the wait for the update. I could go on for hours about how I've been busy at school (well I have had two major speeches I had to do for French and German but that's not **_**too**_** bad) and how I didn't have time but that would be lying as I just haven't been in the mood. Oh and I read some great fanfictions that took up a lot of my computer time. I do recommend you read "Marauders Advice Thingy" which is hilarious, although slightly inappropriate in some places (let's just say there is a reason it's a T). **

**But onto the point, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if not, pop me a review (or if you did, I'm not fussy on the reviews I get). Thanks heaps for reading (I'll try and update faster).**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. The 'We weren't that small' Conversation

**Disclaimer: Under no circumstances (except in my dreams) do I own Harry Potter.**

* * *

They are midgets.

Now I'm not trying to be mean here (or midgetist, which Beth has told me is not a word, for that matter) because I'm trying not to discriminated against small people, but let's for the sake of everything say that I'm in no way making fun of anyone and I'm saying this in a nice way. Thanks, now my moral conscience is all clean. Well all clean for now.

Back to the point, although I have probably already ruined my impressive conclusion by ranting on about my moral conscience, which I think is a valid one.

They are midgets.

Who are midgets? You might ask.

First years. That's who.

I swear we weren't that short back when we were first years. But who knows, maybe we were? Honestly, I'm pretty sure we weren't.

Anyway, it's the sorting ceremony at the moment and the first years just walked in, behind Professor Longbottom. They're tiny. Miniscule. Words cannot describe how small they are. However, we should be staring at the hat, it's about to sing a song.

It's quite patched, frayed and to be truthful, filthy. Why would anyone want to put it on their head? Well I suppose it does sort you into your houses and you're too scared at the time to even notice what it looks like. I know I was freaking out. You see, I wouldn't have been because everyone in my family said I'd definitely get into Gryffindor (which is where I wanted to be) but then an 11 year old Bethany Conner looked over to me and said "You know, from what I've read, you'd probably make a really good Hufflepuff."

I didn't speak to her for, what I think was, 2 days after the sorting. When she first realised I was ignoring her, she proceeded to roll her eyes for the first time (well first time to me anyway). It's quite monumental, I think, the first of thousands (probably hundreds of thousands). But anyway, I'm getting off topic. Point is, I was beyond nervous; a Weasley in Hufflepuff? Who'd ever heard of that? Thank Merlin, I was put in Gryffindor with the rest of my family and Beth never broached the subject again.

Oh, sorry about the ramble, now you've missed the song. What a bummer for you, it was a really good one too.

"When I call your name, please come up, I'll place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses." Professor Longbottom told the first years as the hall's applause at the hat's song died down.

"ADAMS, Keith."

"GRYFFINDOR!" And all of us at the Gryffindor table clapped while Keith Adams took his place, looking extremely relieved. Oh I knew the feeling well, just ask anyone who saw my sorting. Personally, I blame Beth for the nervous wreck I was, but I explained that to you earlier.

"BOYD, Lillian."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

On my way to glance at the Hufflepuff table, where Lillian Boyd was looking extremely happy, Beth came into my line of vision.

Now, there is something else you should know about Beth Conner, she _always_ pays full attention to authority figures speaking, always, and she _always_ listens to the sorting and frequently tells Alex and me off for talking. Obviously, you're now wondering why she wasn't made a prefect; well Beth isn't really one for leadership. Don't get me wrong, she's a fantastic student, perfectly responsible, but she isn't one for telling people what to do (unless it's Alex or I) and standing in front of people and speaking. She gets stage fright easily, and just isn't found of being the centre of attention. She's more of the one making sarcastic comments in the background, rather than the one giving the speech.

Well, as I was saying, she _always_ listens to the sorting. _Always, _as in every single year, full attention, _always_. So while I was glancing over at the Hufflepuff table (where, by the way, "CARTER, Harold" was taking his place), I was shocked to see Miss Bethany Ann Conner staring glumly at her plate as she twirled her fork around in her hand absentmindedly. As she looked up she caught my eye and I gave her a quizzical look which she just responded with a shake of her head.

That settles it; I'll have to ask what's up with her, whether it kills me or not. And believe me, it could kill me. Beth's dead private about her personal life. She was in an upset mood for 3 weeks in first year and I didn't find out for months that it was because her cat died (she loves cats).

"ZABINI, Penelope."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Now that the sorting was finished, Professor McGonagall got up in front of us all and started telling us the rules and regulations that she did every year. I have to say, since James and Fred are gone, it was weird not to see her eyes flick over the Gryffindor table when she told us the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds (as it's called the _Forbidden_ Forest I would assume that everyone could work it out on their own). She told us about Quidditch tryouts and to go to Madam Hooch if you wanted to put your name down.

That's about it.

"Enjoy the feast." She smiled at us all and the golden plates and dishes in front of us filled with steaming hot food.

While spooning some peas onto my plate, Lily started our topic of conversation.

"They are rather small, aren't they?" she said as she poured gravy over her food.

"Absolutely tiny." Alex agreed.

"Miniscule." I added.

"Oh, come off it, we were that small once, weren't we?" Beth said.

"No." Alex and I said at exactly the same time. Both Beth and Lily rolled their eyes at that. It reassured me a little bit; at least whatever was bothering Beth didn't stop her from rolling her eyes. When she stopped doing that, well then we'd have a serious problem.

We continued eating in silence for a few minutes; it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just a pleasant silence.

"So, what about that last Quidditch match?" Alex said after about five minutes, smirking at Beth and me.

"Yeah, what was the score again?" Lily feigned innocence.

"Why Lily, I believe it was 340-10, to the Harpies." Alex played along.

"That sounds right." Lily nodded in understanding. "And didn't the Cannons break the record for most Quaffle drops in a game?"

"Yes, I think you're quite right." Alex grinned.

"It was an off day." Beth shrugged.

"Won't happen again, it happens to the best of them." I agreed.

Alex and Lily snorted.

"The _'best'_ of them, Hugo?" Lily asked.

"Yeah mate; the Cannons aren't the best at anything. Well except holding the record for most Quaffle drops in a game, they beat their last record by a mile." Alex grinned.

"We'll see." Beth and I said at the same time.

We're not being stubborn, we just believe in our team.

Yeah, ok, we're being stubborn.**

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all for reviewing, I know every author says this but reviews really **_**do**_ **warm up your heart and make you feel great and they **_**do**_ **inspire you to keep writing. It's no joke. So I really do want to thank everyone who reviews because I really do appreciate it.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, I do realise a lot of it is just Hugo's thoughts but personally, I never loved the Sorting Ceremony scenes in the books (I really really liked them, I just didn't love them like most other parts in the books) and they do get a bit repetitive after a few books (although Harry was only there for 3 sortings). I could have listed a whole bunch of names, but as they won't be coming in the story again there really is no point. Next chapter will have more dialogue.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, because I really do appreciate it.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	14. The Longer Sleep Every Monday Morning

**For the notes passed: bold is Hugo and **underline** is Lily. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

What a lovely feeling it is to wake up bright and early and get ready quickly for a lovely, _fun_ filled day at school.

Not.

So not.

I woke up at 7:30 on Monday morning and had to get almost forcibly dragged out of bed by a certain Mr. Alexander Williamson, it wasn't the best experience of my life.

"Come on mate, you don't want to be late to your first lesson of O.W.L year!" he had called.

"Yes I do, yes I do." I had mumbled into my pillows.

"You're a prefect Hugo; you can't just not go to class." Alex had persisted and made me get up. It involved a few hexes, minor blackmail and a lot of shouting; I'll just leave it at that.

It was about 20 minutes later that the two of us were sitting opposite Beth and Lily at the Gryffindor table.

"Longbottom just handed out the timetables." Lily said and she passed Alex and me our timetables.

"Ergh, Binns first." Alex groaned.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him. "I get to sleep for longer every Monday morning now."

Alex laughed, Lily gave a small smile but Beth felt the need to kick me in the shin.

"Ow!" I winced and rubbed my shin where Beth had kicked it.

"Sorry." Beth said, this sentence is supposed to sound either sincere or sarcastic (usually the latter) but today it was neither. It was completely flat, no emotion in it at all. Alright, I was getting seriously worried now.

"What do we have after Binns?" Lily asked as she poured herself some more orange juice.

"Herbology." Alex groaned. "My day's getting worse and worse already."

"Don't worry Alex; we've got Transfiguration after break." Lily said.

Through this entire conversation I wonder if Alex and Lily have noticed anything strange about Beth. Briefly I wondered if it's been my imagination this entire time but then Lily gave Beth a worried sideways glance and I knew that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Alright, History of Magic is first." Beth said as the four of us left the Gryffindor table. I was waiting for a sarcastic remark about me sleeping in class, a question asking if I'll take notes this time and then rolling eyes when I say no, maybe asking Lily about her essay or telling Alex that hangman is not a suitable thing to do during the lesson. But no, none of that happened. Nothing. Zilch. Not a thing.

As we walked to History of Magic I watched Beth for any signs of unnormalness (yes, to all you Beth type characters out there, I know that that is not a word), out of the corner of my eye I could see Lily and Alex doing the same thing. She wasn't too bad though. She did still talk but it wasn't with the humour and sarcasm that she usually does.

Professor Binns drifted through the black board like usual and within about five minutes the class was in a doze. Alex had his head on his unopened book and was drooling slightly on the cover, Lily was staring blankly at Binns, her chin resting on her hand, clearly not taking in a word of what he was saying. I looked over at Beth, just to check she was writing down notes that I could copy off later before resting my head on my book myself, but she wasn't scribbling down anything from Binn's lecture. Her head was on her book, which was at least open, her brown hair flying out in all directions and her blue eyes closed as she slept.

Noticing this, I got my quill and ink pot out, along with some parchment and wrote a note to Lily.

**Do you have any idea what's up with Beth?** I wrote and passed the piece of parchment to Lily who was sitting to my left.

She looked at it briefly and then got out her quill and ink.

No idea at all. I'm getting worried. Any thoughts? She wrote back.

**None. I'm getting worried too. What do you think we should do?**

I'm not sure. I know she'd just bite our heads off if we tried to talk to her about it but then I'm not sure how we'd find out otherwise.

**I think we'll have to talk to her. Because I'm scared that she's acting so not Beth-like. **

I know what you mean. Who's going to ask her? When?

**I don't know. **

Maybe we should wait longer? Maybe she's just really tired?

**You know that's not true. **

Yeah, well I say we should wait a little longer, one day tops though.

**Ok.**

I finished the conversation, I felt a bit bad about leaving it another day, but Lily was right; she would bite our heads off if we tried to interfere too much. Like I said before, she was an extremely private person, even to her friends.

And with that, I rested my head on my history of magic book and feel into an easy sleep.**

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter. I had planned to make it a bit longer but I felt that that was a good ending for it. **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! They're really encouraging and I thank you all for them. I'd love if everyone reading this would review, just so I see your opinions on what I'm writing. It's the only way to get better (well that and writing more) so I really do encourage you to review, even if it's only a few words.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. The Types of Sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Worried. Seriously worried. Not even a little bit anymore, I was full-scale, majorly, end-of-the-world type worried.

Something was seriously wrong with Beth; it wasn't the type of stuff that I could imagine blowing over either. It was some serious stuff. How could I tell? Well with Beth there are two different types of sadness. I'll just enlighten you on them, shall I?

Sadness Number One- the 'I'm sad but I'll get over it quickly' type of sad.

Now this usually occurs with:

a. The Chudley Cannons losing a game.

b. Getting an 'unsatisfactory' (which really means 'ok') mark on a piece of homework and/or exam.

That's about it actually, she's doesn't really get upset often.

Now this type of sadness can last from a range of 10 minutes to 1 day. The Chudley Cannons losing will usually be about 10-30 minutes; a 'bad' mark on homework lasts from a few hours to a day, depending on how important it was and how hard Beth worked on it.

And now we've finished with this type of sadness, we move onto sadness number two.

Sadness Number Two- the 'I'm seriously sad and I'm going to mope around for awhile' type of sad.

Now I've only seen this twice before as, like I said before, Beth isn't usually an upset person.

The first time was when her cat died in first year (like I told you about a little while ago) and she was upset for a few weeks. It wasn't too major.

The second time was when Patrick Lewis (yeah, the Slytherin prefect this year) told her she was a fat, ugly, grouchy, pathetic, repulsive know-it-all and that no guy would ever want her, towards the end of last year.

To make it very clear (Beth would probably jinx me to next year and back if I didn't), Beth doesn't get upset over guys. For example, last year she liked Jeremy Boot, from Ravenclaw in case you were wondering, and she asked him out (very brave in my opinion, but I suppose she is a Gryffindor, even so, it's still brave) and he rejected her, Beth didn't mope about at all. She just shrugged it off and went on about life like normal. I have to say (tell her and I'll Avada Kedavra you) that I admire her for it, not many girls take rejection that easily.

But when Patrick Lewis called her all those things got to her and it made her feel upset at herself. She felt all those things after he said them. Just to be clear, Beth is none of those things, she certainly isn't fat or ugly and is only grouchy in the mornings and is not pathetic or repulsive. Well she is a bit of a know-it-all but in a _good_ way. The kind of way that she is smart and that she knows things, not in the negative way that Lewis put it.

Anyway, she was really down for a few weeks until Lily finally got it out of her what was troubling her and we spend some time making her feel better. In no time at all she was back to that responsible, sarcastic, know-it-all Beth that we love. It probably helped that Lewis ended up in the hospital wing after what he said to her (it's the only detention Beth has ever got; apparently it was worth it).

Beth was acting similar now to how she was then. The same flatness in her voice, the same tiredness (as if she'd been losing sleep over whatever was bothering her) and the same upset expression. But somehow I had the feeling this had nothing to do with some guy calling her ugly, for one thing, she was fine on the way home on the train last year and then when we saw her in Diagon Alley, she'd changed slightly. Maybe something was going wrong at home. Whatever it was, I hope we'd find out soon. It was almost killing me to see my best friend like this.

"Do you have any idea what's up with Beth?" Alex asked me as we walked to Herbology. Beth and Lily were walking ahead, talking about Merlin knows what.

"None. Do you?" I asked.

"Nope. It must be seriously bad though, she looks worse than after the whole Patrick Lewis thing." Alex observed.

"Yeah, I think it's something a bit different to that." I told him. "I'm thinking it might have something to do with her family, what'd you think?"

"Really? What makes you think that?" Alex sounded extremely concerned. "That can't be good. We've got to make her feel better!" Remember, oh faithful readers, what I said about Alex's big heart?

"Yeah, Lily and I have no idea how best to ask her about it." I admitted.

"I reckon someone just has to grit their teeth and do it." Alex said.

"Yeah, but who?" I asked. "I mean as Lily is the only girl out of the three of us then it would make sense that Beth might open up to Lily more, but then that might also be a problem because what if Beth doesn't want to spill to someone who lives in the same dorm as her."

"True. Very true." Alex nodded solemnly. "Well come on, I have a feeling we're in for a ruff Herbology lesson."

"You always say that." I chuckled.

"That's because it's always true, those plants hate me, I swear." Alex said with a severe look on his face, like he was preparing to enter a battle (well he was a Gryffindor after all and to him, Herbology was a battle).

The Herbology lesson was rather uneventful to tell you the truth. True, a Venomous Tentacula tried to strangle Alex and then there was an interesting episode with a Fanged Geranium but apart from that, completely uneventful.

It was during break that something interesting happened. Well interesting from your point of view. From my point of view...well I almost wish I hadn't opened my big mouth.

We were sitting under a tree near the Greenhouses (as we had just had Herbology) and Beth was still looking upset. I mean, I thought that Alex getting bitten a tenth time by the Geranium would lighten anyone's mood, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Listen Beth," I decided to grit my teeth and do it like Alex had suggested one of should, "I don't want to sound like I'm prying into your life or anything but as we're your friends we've been worried about the way you've been acting lately-"

"Which is like what?" Beth cut across me.

"Well you've been really down and you haven't been acting like yourself. And we know this might not be any of our business but what's bothering you?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth like she wanted to yell at me, angry pink blotches appeared on her cheeks, and then she seemed to change her mind.

"You're right." She said. "It isn't any of your business." She threw me a cold look and then walked back off towards the castle.

"HEY! BETH!" I called after her. "COME BACK!"

She didn't turn around; she didn't even pause in step as she walked across the grass.

Great. Now she's angry at me and we _still_ don't know what's up.

* * *

Beth ignored me for the rest of the day. All throughout double Transfiguration she didn't even look in my direction. During lunch she didn't even spare me one glance and all the whole duration of Charms she didn't so much as turn her head an inch to look at me.

She was still talking to Lily, so that was something I guess. She'd even answered the question that Alex asked her. It seemed like she was only angry at me.

"Well it was you that brought up the subject." Alex reasoned with me as we ate dinner, just the two of us.

"Yeah but I said 'we' not 'I' when I talked about it." I protested.

"You're still the one that questioned her." Alex shrugged. "I'm not saying she's got the right idea, just that I can see why she's more angry at you than Lily and I."

"I suppose." I stabbed my steak moodily.

"Pull it together, mate." Alex said. "I don't need two of my friends depressed."

"Yeah, that would suck." I grinned. "You'd have no one but Lily to save you from the Venomous Tentaculas, and I can't say that the damsel in distress is supposed to save the hero."

"Oh ha ha. Mock the guy with the crush why don't you." Alex huffed and I laughed.

After a delicious dinner, the two of us trooped back to Gryffindor tower to get started on the essay Longbottom had set us on _'The Positive Uses of Fanged Geranium'_.

"You know," Alex grumbled as he pulled out some parchment. "I don't think there are any positive uses of Fanged Geranium. I think we need to get them all in one place and kill them all!"

"Now, now, Alex, let's not do anything rash." I grinned at him. "You were only bitten 11 times today, that's not too many."

"Speak for yourself." He muttered but started working on his essay all the same.

Looking through my bag, I realised I'd left my copy of 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' in the Greenhouses so I'd have to go to Professor Longbottom's office to see if he'd let me in the Greenhouse to fetch it.

"See you in a few, mate, I left my book in the Greenhouse." I told Alex, he just nodded and continued glaring at his essay. He really didn't like Herbology. Just in case you hadn't picked up on that fact.

You may wonder why this is. Well it all started in first year, when a young Alex Williamson entered Greenhouse One on his first lesson. I won't go into too many details but a couple of plants took offence to Alex when he, being the clumsy 11 year old that he was, tripped over one plants roots and then accidently kicked over another's pot. We soon learnt that Alexander Williamson and Herbology just didn't mix. The plants just don't like him and he's scared of most of the plants.

Anyway, I passed Lily on the way to the portrait hole.

"Where's Beth?" I asked her.

"She said she had to go to the Library." Lily shrugged. "But I wouldn't go looking for her. She's in a bit of a fragile state."

"Did she tell you what was wrong?" I asked hopefully but my heart sunk when Lily shook her head.

"No but I think it has something to do with her family. Whenever I mentioned them she'd go all rigid and change the subject." Lily explained.

"Yeah, Alex and I thought it might." I told her.

"Yeah, well." Lily sighed. "Where are you off to, anyway?"

"I left my book in the Greenhouse today; I can't start on Longbottom's essay without it." I said. "I'll see you later."

"See you!" she said as she went to go and sit by Alex.

Seeing as I wasn't in any rush to do my homework, I dawdled a bit while walking down the corridor. As fifth years were allowed out until nine I didn't have to worry about Filch or some other prefect telling me to go back to my dormitory, not before giving me a detention of course.

Speaking of detentions, I actually haven't had too many of them. I know that Fred and James spent almost all of their free time in detention and Rose had a fair few because of her rows with Malfoy but I've been pretty good when it comes to sticking to the rules. I suppose it's the prefect side of me.

Maybe I should get a move on, the essay isn't going to finish itself; unfortunately. I made it about three quarters of the way down the corridor when I heard a sound that made me stop.

A sob.

Turning around, I looked up and down the corridor. Surprisingly, there was no one in sight. However, I am the son of Ron and Hermione Weasley who got into a whole load of trouble during school, nephew of Harry Potter who did too much night-time wandering from what I've heard, and also the nephew of Fred and George Weasley who were some of the biggest mischief makers the castle ever saw. And then you can't forget, cousin of Fred and Roxanne Weasley and James Potter. It's safe to say I know quite a few concealed passageways. In fact, there is one on the seventh floor, about three quarters of the way down the corridor I was walking along.

Opening the tapestry of some old witch with an ugly green hat with a clashing set of red robes, I saw someone sitting on the ground of the corridor. Tears falling from her clear blue eyes, strands of brown hair sticking to her tear stained cheeks.

"Beth?"**

* * *

Author's note: Don't you love a good old cliché cliff hanger? I happen to love them. I know all of you (well a lot of you) want to know what's up with Beth. Well I promise you that it's coming up next chapter which I shall hopefully get up in a couple of days. I hope you loved the faster update this time and I'm hoping to do the same for the next chapter. **

**I've set myself a target in case you were wondering. I'm going to try and get to the end of Hugo's 5****th**** year by my birthday (which is the 24****th**** of July) and if not, then before I go on holiday for three weeks in September (but hopefully before my birthday). **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'd really love you all to review, it means heaps (and I know I say this at the end of each chapter but I just would really appreciate your feedback).**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	16. The Problems That Reparo Can't Fix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Opening the tapestry of some old witch with an ugly green hat with a clashing set of red robes, I saw someone sitting on the ground of the corridor. Tears falling from her clear blue eyes, strands of brown hair sticking to her tear stained cheeks._

"_Beth?"_

She looked up at me, her cheeks going red.

"No, it's Lily." She said sarcastically, tears still rolling down her, now pink, cheeks.

"Well at least you can be sarcastic at me." I tried a smile as I sat down next to her.

Beth didn't have anything to say to that, although she, unfortunately, kept crying silently.

"Beth," I tried, "I know you don't want to tell me what's wrong but you can't keep bottling it up."

She looked at me, her blue eyes looked lost and then she broke down again. Her sobs louder than before as a fresh wave of tears broke over her. Tentatively, I put my arm around her shoulder; she buried her face in my chest and continued to sob.

Look, I have no idea what to do when girls start crying. None whatsoever. Nada. Nil. Nothing. Have you ever met my family? They've got the smallest amount of tact I've ever seen. My dad is the prime example. You don't even want to hear about some of the tactless things he's said in the past.

Back to the present and the sobbing best friend next to me. Well I suppose I patted on the back a bit and tried some soothing noises (DON'T LAUGH! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND COMFORT BETH CONNER). I suppose it sort of worked. Ish.

"I'm sorry." She said after about 10 minutes of her soaking my robes (although I didn't mind, soggy robes would be a small price to pay if I could work out what was wrong and how to fix it).

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." I told her. "Now what's up?"

Of course, I mentally smacked my head for my lack of tact. I'm going to make an excuse now, so please listen; lack of tact runs in the family. Just come to any Weasley gathering and you'll know exactly what I mean.

Beth just averted her eyes. Well now that I'd said something tactless, I might as well roll with it.

"Beth, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." I told her softly. "You know that right? I won't judge you in the slightest."

She looked at me in the eyes then, hers looked broken, they looked more than upset now that I saw them properly. She honestly looked depressed about something. Remember what I said about being end-of-the-world type worried? Yeah, times that by a million now thanks.

"I can't." Her voice cracked as she said it.

"Yes you can, and you have to. A burden shared is a burden halved."

"Since when did you become all inspirational?" I could tell she meant it as a joke but honestly, it didn't sound like it at all. What with the stuffy nose from crying and the cracking voice and those depressing eyes.

"Since now," I shrugged. "Come one Beth, I know you don't want to but it'll help to talk about it, whatever it is."

More tears fell down her cheeks at this. "It won't. Nothing will."

"You don't know until you've tried."

We sat in silence for a little while, Beth still crying silently and me at loss as to what to do.

"It's my dad." She said after about 10 minutes.

"What about him?" I asked her. I'd only met Mr Conner once, when I was 12, he was a muggle and I didn't really get on with him very well because I spilt his drink all over one of his sporting books or something and then he took a dislike to Alex who fell over and knocked a fusball (is that what it's called?) trophy off the mantel piece which got a dent in it. Apart from that, he seemed like an alright bloke.

"He's..." Beth started but then yet _another_ wave of tears came over her and she couldn't finish her sentence.

I pulled her into a hug; this crying was honestly the scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life. I had _never_ seen Bethany Conner cry before tonight and it was scaring the bajeezas out of me.

"He's...he's..." Beth tried, "He's been drinking too much. Way too much."

"Like he's become alcoholic?" I asked her. I know it's tactless but I know nothing much about muggle alcohol so it could be different to Firewisky and other wizard alcoholic drinks.

"Yes." Beth still cried but she pulled out of the hug now and put her head in her knees as she continued to cry. Again, I put my arm around her; she flinched but didn't punch me which I took as both a good and a bad sign.

"How long has it been going on for?" I asked quietly after a few minutes.

"I don't know." She sobbed. "He's always liked a drink or two but it's just escalated."

"Was he like this in the last holidays? I mean the ones last year."

Beth just shook her head. "I only noticed once I got home this summer. But it might have been before Christmas as I didn't see him then because I was staying with Lily and then I stayed at Hogwarts with Alex for the Easter holidays."

"What's happening with your mum and brother?" I asked, I'd met Mrs Conner a few times on the Platform and Beth's older brother (who wasn't a wizard) was 21 and just finished some top university I think. He was really cool, even if he didn't know what Quidditch was.

"Jake lives in Manchester with his girlfriend, he hasn't been home since he and Dad had a fight last summer." Beth said through her tears.

"And your mum?" I persisted.

"Well Dad gets angry at her all the time, so she doesn't say much anymore. She just does the housework, goes to work and then nothing." Beth sobbed. "And sometimes he-"She tried to say another sentence but couldn't get anything out because her tears overwhelmed her.

Watching her, something clunked into place. "Merlin's Pants, Beth! He hasn't hit your mum has he?"

She just looked at me with her broken blue eyes, the eyes that shouldn't look like that, and I knew the answer.

"Merlin Beth, why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked her as she broke down again, this time, I gave her another hug.

"Because then you'd make a big deal about it." She said quietly.

"Because it's a big deal!" I told her.

"It's not. It's all _my_ fault. Maybe if I wasn't a witch then I'd be home and I'd have been able to stop Dad being like this."

"Don't be stupid. It's not your fault at all." I told her.

"Then who's is it?" she managed through her tears.

"I don't know. But I do know it's not yours."

Beth didn't have anything to say to that. We just sat there, still in a hug, for about 15 minutes I'd guess. I could still feel tears on my back from where Beth was crying but honestly, it didn't matter as much as finding out what was wrong with my best friend.

"Come on, it's almost 9, you don't want to get detention." I helped her up from the ground.

She just nodded silently, wiping the moisture off her cheeks, now a bright red that would make any of us Weasleys proud, as she got to her feet.

We walked back to the common room in silence, Beth, I presumed, lost in her own thoughts while I was desperately working out a way to help her with this problem. It wasn't a '_reparo' _job, I can tell you that for free.

"We'll fix this, Beth," I said to her as we walked into the common room. "I promise."

"Thanks." She gave me a small, watery smile and made her way up to her dormitory.**

* * *

****Author's note: I'm super sorry about the wait. As you can imagine, this was an incredibly difficult chapter for me to write and I'm still not sure if I got it right, as I, most fortunately, cannot draw from personal experience (which I am incredibly grateful for as I know it's not the same for everyone). I did do some research on this topic though (admittedly, it wasn't much) and I do hope that it came across realistically. As I'm not sure particularly if I got this correct, I'd **_**especially**_** appreciate a review to tell me how I went. It was incredibly hard to write and I need all the help I can to make my writing better. Unless you're a writer too (in which case I hope you agree with me), you don't know how much reviews actually improve your writing. I've gotten so much better (in my mind) because of the critique of others so, again, I'd really appreciate a review. **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I appreciate them so much!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. The Intelligent Word 'Uhhhhhhhh'

**Thank you, thank you so much for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I'd love to tell you that I had a good night's sleep, that I fell asleep easily and had lovely peaceful dreams. That's what I'd _love_ (honestly, I'd love to tell you that) to tell you, but unfortunately that's not what happened. Most of the time I like to be honest so I'll tell you what really happened; I tossed and turned for hours, thinking everything over in my mind, it just wouldn't shut up! When I _finally_ got to sleep, at about three in the morning, I was plagued with nightmares.

Not the running-away-from-the-big-evil-fire-breathing-dragon kind (which I'd had before), no it was the deep, serious, issue type ones. You know the ones, where you have been worrying about something and it ends up in your dream. Now I'm not going into the details, reason one is because you wouldn't want to know and reason two is that I don't want to remember and reason three is because I can't be stuffed, but it was about Beth. Ew, not in that way, Beth's my _friend_. Ergh, now you've given me gross mental images, thanks for that (really sarcastic tone there)!

Anyway, I meant about her current situation. While tossing and turning I kept trying to think of something to help her. But what? It's not a situation one comes across on a day to day basis (thank Merlin!) And I am so out of my depth. What the hell do I do? Honestly, if you have any ideas just owl them to me at Hogwarts. Your owl should find me fine. I'm the only Hugo Weasley here, I think. Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

I woke up at six as well, that's three hours of sleep if anyone reading this isn't too flash at maths, which made me look and feel like a zombie. Great start to the day! Since there was nothing better to do, and my thoughts were just running around in circles anyway, I decided to get up and ready.

"Mate, you need to wake-"Alex started at around seven o'clock then saw that I was sitting on my bed, fully clothed, with a book, and he stopped talking. "Are you ok?"

"Why?" I yawned. It was an easier option than explaining that I'd found out what was wrong with Beth (I'd avoided the topic for an hour and half before going to bed last night). I'd tell Alex at break or something, when Lily was there and Beth wasn't.

"Because you're up before 7:30 without me having to drag you of bed." Alex pointed out as he searched his trunk for some socks.

"You're right. I am." I said and turned the page of my book. It was really interesting actually, all about Animagi and why people choose to transform.

"Are you going to tell me what's up?" he asked.

"Not until we're with Lily and I'll tell both of you together." I told him as I rubbed my eyes from tiredness. Merlin, if I was this tired it was going to be a long day.

"Sounds like the best offer I'm going to get." Alex said as he tripped over one a stray sneaker and fell to the floor.

* * *

It was at break that I found time to talk to Lily and Alex about Beth. After Transfiguration Beth had hung back to talk to Professor Harrison about her essay and was then going to the library to get out a book for charms. All three of us had offered to go with her but she'd said that she wanted to go alone. If there is one thing you'll learn about being friends with Beth Conner, it's that you don't try and follow and/or help her if she tells you she wants to/can do it on her own. It's better for me to tell you now that for you to find out the hard way. Like Alex and I did, in third year.

"Are you serious?" Lily said after I explained what Beth had told me the night before.

"No, I'm joking." I said sarcastically. "Why the hell would I make something up like that?"

"Just checking, excuse me for thinking the fact is pretty unbelievable." Lily replied.

"Are you saying that she made it up?" I asked angrily.

"Of course I'm not. Beth would never do that. Stop getting so defensive, you need to calm down." Lily told me calmly.

"Sorry." I mumbled through a yawn.

"It's ok. We just need to talk to a teacher about this." Lily proposed.

"A teacher?" I was taken aback by the idea.

"It makes sense. They're the only ones that can do something about it. We're just kids, we can't do much." Alex spoke up.

"Fine. But who is going and which teacher are going to talk to?" I asked.

"Well it'll be you, of course, because Beth told you about it, not us." Lily said.

"And of course it'll be McGonagall! Which other teacher would do something about it? And they'll refer to McGonagall anyway so it's best to go to the top hippogriff herself." Alex pointed out.

"Fine then, I'll go after dinner." I said grudgingly. I didn't really fancy what was bound to be an awkward chat with the Headmistress about my friend's family life. However, Lily and Alex were right and I wanted to help Beth and this was the best option. Even if it was the only one we had.

* * *

It was almost like the gargoyle leered at me as I approached the Headmistresses office, if it was alive then I swear it would be giving me the evilest of glares. He might even have Rose topped! There's something I'd never thought could happen.

"Uhhhh..." I made that intelligent sound at the gargoyle. I didn't know the password, ok! I'm not James and Fred; I don't have my own chair there because of all the time I spend there.

What would McGonagall use as her password? There are a million things that she could have chosen!

"Uhhh..." the sound just keeps coming back."Transfiguration?" I asked the gargoyle.

Nothing happened.

"Cats...?"

"Mr Weasley." The headmistress's voice barked from behind me. "What are you doing outside my office?"  
"Well, Professor, I came to talk to you." I said as I turned around, hoping against hope she'd just let me go up to her office because I didn't fancy having this chat in the corridor.

"Of course Mr Weasley. Now if you'd just come up with me here." McGonagall swept past me. "Ginger newts."

While I gave McGonagall a weird look (it was her password that got me, oh, and she wasn't looking at me, so don't worry), the gargoyle sprung to life and stairs like an escalator (Grandma and Grandpa Granger had showed me one when we went to visit last year) and she stepped up on them and I followed.

"Now what is it, Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked as she sat down behind her desk and I sat in the seat in front of her.

If I were to go way off topic here, which I am, just think about all the people that would have sat right here, in front of the various headmasters/mistresses, in this very chair. There's Uncle Harry, Dumbledore, _Voldemort_, Uncle Fred before he died, the Marauders, and even McGonagall herself. It's a pretty interesting history to be truthful.

"Uhhhh..." there goes my intelligent sound again. She just kept looking at me with those hawk like eyes and I couldn't get out what I was supposed to say and didn't have any ideas about how to bring the subject up. It's not a topic one usually hears in civilised conversation.

"It's about my friend, Beth Conner..."

And from then on I told McGonagall the whole story, from the start of the holidays, where Beth had started to act a bit strange, to last night, when she told me about her situation. The Headmistress didn't interrupt or make a movement to say anything, which I found helpful as it was easier to keep going now that I'd started. The only thing that changed was her eyes that became softer, more human like somehow, at every word that I said.

"And I don't really know what to do, Professor, because she won't talk to anyone about it and she'll probably kill me anyway for going to you about it but I'm really scared for her, I suppose. I just want her to be alright." I finished somewhat awkwardly (did I tell you that that's part of being me? Major awkwardness).

"Alright, Mr Weasley. You realise I can't do anything until I get any proof?" I nodded. "And I'd like to talk to Miss Conner if that's ok with you. I need to hear it from her, it's not that I don't trust you, we just need a witness and she is the one affected." I nodded again. "Could you fetch her for me? I would like to deal with this as soon as possible."

"Sure, Professor." I said and walked to the door. "Do you want me to come back or not?"

"I do not think that will be necessary. Goodnight, Mr Weasley."

"Goodnight Professor."

I left the office, went back down the escalator-type stairs of the glaring gargoyle and made my way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Venomous Tentacula." I said to the Fat Lady and she let me into the common room.

Beth, Alex and Lily were sitting around a small table a corner of the common room. Beth had her nose in a charms book and Alex, well it looked like it, was telling Lily about his most recent battle with the Tentacula (as she had been working with some friends from Hufflepuff at the time and hadn't seen it), using massive hand gestures. If I hadn't been worried that Beth would murder me for going to McGonagall, I would have been amused.

"Beth," I cleared my throat, looking at her nervously, I could practically feel my face tomatoing up (it's an adjective I've been using to describe my face going red, your thoughts?). "McGonagall wants to see you."

Her blue eyes went wide as they looked at me. She got slowly up, placing her book gingerly on the table. I wanted to run, oh believe me I wanted to run.

"I don't need anyone's help with this." She said quietly. "What the hell did you tell her?"

"Look, I'm worried about you and-"

"Oh you are so dead when I get back Hugo Weasley." Beth said angrily as she stomped past me.

You know, you might have thought that she'd be grateful. It seems you've forgotten Beth likes to do everything herself (last night was the first, and probably last, time she's ever been like that). Unluckily for me, it's sure to be painful when she gets back.**

* * *

****Author's note: I'm sorry again about the wait. Honestly I didn't mean for it to be another week before I updated but school did catch up a bit (English essay, a couple of tests, that sort of thing) but now I've got a four day weekend! So hopefully I should update in the next couple of days. Well I'm hoping I will because I hate the idea that I'm taking so long to update. I'm not that sure about how I portrayed McGonagall but I hope you liked the chapter. Oh and the dream thing totally happens. I was freaking out about a debate I was going to do the following day and had the weirdest dream about it. **

**Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm not lying when I say the reviews make me smile, because they actually do. So I'd love for you all to keep reviewing because it's amazing to get reviews. Thanks so much again to everyone who is reviewing (I can't thank you enough). Thanks again!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	18. The Idea of Swallowing Your Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Beth didn't come back for hours. Well actually, I never did know when she came back because I went to sleep almost as soon as she left. I think it was half an hour later that I trooped up to my bed. If you ever have only three hours of sleep and then have that plagued with nightmares at the age of 15 where you need a lot of sleep, then you can judge. If that hasn't happened to you then no, you cannot judge.

I probably should have done some homework as I hadn't really done much at all these last two days, but I'll just do it tomorrow (yes, I am a procrastinator). Being this exhausted wasn't going to help me get good marks with any of my subjects.

Thankfully, I got to sleep really quickly. I still had nightmares, but they weren't as bad as the night before. Probably because my subconscious, or whatever helps make my dreams, knew that I'd done something to help solve the problem I'd been worrying about (although it still didn't really feel like enough). Well I'd talk to Beth in the morning. After she hexed me to death.

The day was already shaping up to be quite normal, Alex had to drag me out of bed at 7:30, he tripped over his own feet and we made our way down to the hall. See, perfectly normal! That's the way the rest of my week should have been.

We walked down to the Gryffindor table where Lily was sitting, talking to Josh Stevens and Ethan Cook. This confused me somewhat, why wasn't Beth there? Probably in the library or something. Yeah, that makes sense; she's a bit of a bookworm.

Alex and I sat down with Lily, said hello to Josh and Ethan (who then started their own conversation) and grabbed some breakfast.

"When's that essay for Flitiwick due?" Alex asked Lily.

"Tomorrow."

"Ah, Merlin, I haven't even started." I swallowed my toast before saying.

"Well you didn't have to go to bed early last night." Lily pointed out.

"Yes I did. I don't know if you noticed, but I was a walking zombie for most of yesterday." I told her.

"Well I suppose that's true. You'll just have to do some tonight." She said.

The rest of breakfast passed without too much happening. Neither Alex nor Lily seemed to be worried about Beth's absence but just carried on like it was normal. Me on the other hand, well my neck was always moving, just in case Beth walked in the hall. Call me crazy if you want but I was seriously worried about her and I hate it when people don't show up when they say they will. I constantly look for them everywhere and will turn around every five seconds to look for them. Well it's not that Beth said she was going to be here, it's just that she _always_ is.

It was weird that, 20 minutes later, we headed for Potions without Beth. I looked out for her the whole way. I found it a bit weird that Alex and Lily didn't ask where she was, they looked at me a bit weirdly for looking around all the time though. Ah well, I'm sure she'll just be waiting outside the dungeons.

Ok. She wasn't.

WHERE THE HECK WAS SHE?

"Calm down, mate." Alex said as we walked into the potions class. "You look like you're going to have a heart attack."

"Where's Beth?" I asked him.

"Uhhhh..." Alex scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. "She sort of left last night."

"She WHAT?" I shouted. Every single person in the dungeon turned to stare at me. My face suddenly felt much _much_ hotter. "Sorry."

"Weasley, what is the meaning of this outburst?" Professor Nott asked me.

"Nothing, sir." I said.

"Alright. But 5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class. Everyone take out your books and turn to page 257. There you will find the..."

After about 10 minutes (after Nott had stopped shooting suspicious glances in my direction), I turned to Alex.

"What do you mean 'she sort of left last night'?" I asked him while we were cutting up dandelion roots.

"Well, after you went to bed she came back after about an hour and said that McGonagall had arranged for her to go home for awhile. You know, to sort everything out."

"McGonagall _sent her_ to her alcoholic father?" I hissed angrily.

"No, no, of course not! Like I said, they're sorting everything out so that her dad will go to rehab or something and might have to spend some time in jail for the abuse of her mum or something of the sorts. Something like that. And Beth's gone home to see her Mum so they can support each other." Alex explained.

"So she just left?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sometime this morning." Alex shrugged.

"And she didn't even say goodbye?" I asked stung by the fact she hadn't even bothered so tell me that she was leaving.

"Well she's not best pleased with you at the moment." Alex said nervously, scratching the back of his head again.

"She's being ridiculous. I only told McGonagall to _help_ her. The girl needs to sort out that people do things for others because they're their _friend_." I grumbled. "And any way, it was all of our idea. Why isn't she mad at you as well?"

"Well we did tell her that it was all of us that wanted to help but then she said something about you telling us about it." Alex said awkwardly. "Something like that."

"Whatever." I said grumpily.

"Look Hugo, we did tell her and she's just upset and fragile at the moment." Alex persisted.

I didn't answer and chucked my roots into my potion. It fizzed and turned bright pink. Yeah, I don't think that was supposed to happen.

* * *

I went to break quickly without even waiting for Alex and Lily. It's not that I tried to be rude; it's just that I was ever so slightly pissed off.

Collapsing under a tree in the grounds I let out an annoyed sigh. Could Beth just let someone help her for once in her life? Was it actually that hard to accept that we're all human and that we sometimes need a friend to lean on? Could she just swallow that pride of hers and just accept help? Of course not, Bethany bloody Conner just couldn't do that!

"You ok, Hugo?" a voice from beside me said. "You look really angry."

"What?" I said intelligently as Hazel Richards sat down next to me. "Yeah I suppose."

"Whatever it is, I wouldn't worry about it. Everything will sort itself out. You don't always need to help with everything." She said.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"It just seems like you're the type of guy who always feels the need to help people. You're not a superhero; you can't save the whole world. Just look out for yourself first."

"I suppose you're right on the whole 'save the world' thing. But I think you're wrong about the looking out for yourself first." I told her.

She just shrugged, her honey coloured hair lifting on her shoulders and then falling gracefully down again (which my made my stomach do a back flip), "But if you aren't happy yourself, how can you make anyone else happy?"

"Sometimes others happiness is more important than your own." I told her.

"I believe we are at an impasse." She shrugged again. "Anyway, the bell's about to ring. What do you have next?" she got up and brushed the grass off her robes.

"Transfiguration, you?" I asked her as walked back up to the school.

"Charms."

"Did you have to do an essay about the summoning and banishing charms to 'refresh your memory'?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well what book did you use to get the information out of?"

"This one." She said, stopping in the entrance hall and pulling a big, leather bound book out of her bag. "You can borrow it if you want. I finished my essay last night."

"Really? Thanks." I said as I shoved it into my bag as we climbed the staircase.

"It's alright. We all need help from a friend sometime and we shouldn't be scared to ask." She shrugged and walked off down the charms corridor. "See you, Hugo."

"Bye Hazel." I said and made my way up another flight of stairs to the Transfiguration classroom.

As I sat down at my seat in Professor Harrison's classroom (still not talking to Alex or Lily, yeah sorry, I've got a bit of stubborn streak when it comes to things that annoy me, you'd never guess that I got it from my parents. Sarcasm there people) I thought over Hazel's words. She was_ exactly _right. We all did need help from friends and shouldn't be worried about asking.

Wonder what Bethany Conner would say to that?**

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all your lovely reviews! They really do keep me going on this. I know some of you wanted to see Beth murder Hugo, sorry but (as GossipGirlHere rightly said) that would be a pretty lame end to the story. So I've decided to keep him around for another few chapters. I've now plotted out (chapter by chapter) up to chapter 38 which is around Easter of 5th year. Needless to say, there is plenty of this story left so I really do hope that you don't get bored. The good thing is that now I've planned out heaps I will hopefully get better at updating so I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in the next few days.**

**I'd love to thank you all again for your reviews! They mean so much to me. So just thanks heaps and **_**please**_** keep reviewing! It makes my day.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	19. The Always Interupted Brooding Sessions

**I'd just like to take time to congratulate the lovely Tom Felton (well I just assume he's lovely, I have never met him) who won the MTV Movie award for Best Villain (you deserve it, mate). Although no one else from HP won (because they were all up against some vampire movie), I'm just super pleased he won it! So congrats to him! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I got up early the next morning. By 7:15 I was ready and heading for the Great Hall, without Alex or Lily. Petty, believe me, I know. I'm not the most mature person around, in case reading about my life for almost two months hasn't told you that already (*cough* idiots *cough*).

Look, I know that you're going to rant and rant about how I'm being ridiculous and it's not their fault, blah de blah de blah...but I'm sure that you, Mr/Ms/Mrs/Miss Hypocrite, have done something similar. Haven't you ever done something stupid (like ignoring your friends) because you were pissed off? I'm sure most of you have. Godric, I'm sure all of you have! And if not, well then you're a saint, or you're lying (I'm onto you!).

So I just sat with Josh and Ethan that morning. They didn't ask any questions which was good. I suppose that's because we're not that close. We're mates, but we're not really close friends. I suppose that's because they've been friends for years before Hogwarts, just the two of them, so they've always been a pair (similar to Jacob and Ben, although they met at Hogwarts). So we didn't have any serious conversations, although we did talk about Quidditch, which is more fun and important anyway. They're not Cannons fans, unfortunately. I don't know why, the Cannons are going to turn around any season now!

"The next game coming up is the Tornadoes against the Wasps." Josh said. "Who do you think will win?"

"The Wasps." I said at the same time as the Ethan said "The Tornadoes."

"The Wasps are fantastic; Peters, Robinson and Watson are incredible!" I told Ethan.

"Yeah but you need a good seeker on your team. Kingston on the Wasps sucks as a seeker; Thomason is the best seeker in the league. The Tornadoes will win for sure!" Ethan said.

"I'm not convinced; you need more than a fantastic seeker. Like the World Cup Final of 1993, Ireland had incredible chasers so even though Krum from Bulgaria caught the snitch, Ireland still won."

"That's a rare occurrence." Ethan pointed out. "And that's top level, this is the league."

"Same principle." I shrugged.

"Well what about the game last weekend, against the Harpies and Puddlemere?" Ethan moved on, obviously seeing that he wasn't going to convince me (did I mention that I'm dead stubborn?).

"I was surprised the Harpies won to be honest." Josh said. "Puddlemere have really been on form this season."

"That's true, but the Harpies have always had a strong side." I told them.

"Agreed. They're always a tough team to beat and Puddlemere are usually a pretty messed up team. One week they'll win by heaps and then the next week they'll lose by a landslide." Ethan said.

We continued talking for a little while longer. I saw Lily and Alex enter the hall about 20 minutes after I did and sit down a few seats away. A wave of guilt fell over me at that. I knew I was being ridiculous but really, it's the principle of the thing! Knowing me though, I'd end up talking to them by lunch. Although I've got my parents stubborn genes, I do know when to stop being a selfish prat and admit I'm wrong. I just haven't got there yet.

Charms was uneventful. I sat with Ethan and Josh. We were still revising stuff from last year that Professor Flitwick was sure would come up in our O.W.L. Too be honest, I'm quite looking forward to exams, it'll be a chance to see how good we really are on Ministry standards, rather than just our teachers' grading. Plus, once I get into something, I really do enjoy school (Hermione Granger's son, remember?).

I left Josh and Ethan at break, just feeling the need to be alone again, to sort out my priorities if you will. I probably should apologise to Alex and Lily. Yeah, I should. But there is always a difficult choice between the easy thing and the right thing to do. Usually I'm one for the right choice but I'm just fed up at the moment (maybe it has something to do with growing up, I wouldn't know, it's my first time at living you see).

"You're quite good at having these brooding sessions, aren't you?" Hazel Richard's voice said from beside me again.

"You're quite good at interrupting them." A smile slipped on my face.

"Well brooding-boy, what's up?" she said as she sat down next to me for the second time in two days.

"Just stuff with my friends." I told her. I barely knew Hazel, I wasn't like I was going to start blurting out my best friend's secrets and then my interference that got her annoyed at me which got me annoyed at all three of my best friend's which lead me to my brooding sessions.

Hazel rolled her eyes, reminding me scarily of Beth. "You need to sort it out. It's just going to get worse the longer you leave it. Plus, it can't have been too bad. Alex and Lily seem like really cool people, I doubt they've done much wrong."

"Well..." I started. She'd got me there, Alex and Lily hadn't really done much wrong. "It's more about my other friend, Beth Conner. She's annoyed at me and then Alex and Lily didn't tell me about something to do with her being annoyed at me and yeah." I finished lamely.

"Sounds like you should just be mad at Beth, not Alex and Lily. Not telling you something isn't doing something wrong. Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell you something or it wasn't their place to tell you."

I just shrugged, she did have a point.

"Besides, they're your best friends; you can't just ditch them completely! Besides, Stevens and Cook? Talk about repetitive stupid conversations!"

"Na, they're really cool. We talk about Quidditch."

"See what I mean about stupid conversations?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "Anyway, have you actually asked _their _opinion on your anger at your other friends?"

She's got me there.

"No, I suppose I'm just not close with them."

"Exactly the reason you need your close friends. I don't know what I'd do without Jasmine."

"Your short friend with the black hair?" I guessed. "The one that you were with at Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah. She's been my best friend for years; I'm not going to get mad at her for something one of my other friends did. And you shouldn't do that to Alex and Lily either."

"I suppose you're right." I sighed.

"Of course I'm right; it doesn't take a genius to work this one out." She said and we fell into silence for a few minutes. What was I supposed to say now? She didn't like Quidditch and I can't think of anything else to say! Oh Merlin help me please! She's just helped me out and now I can't think of anything to say. Hugo Weasley, you are totally inept. Thank everything that is good in the world, Hazel broke the silence.

"Did you see that article in the daily profit about that guy who collected the highest number of chocolate frog cards ever? It was incredible!"

"Yeah I did. That was pretty amazing; who knew you could eat that much chocolate."

We spent the rest of break talking and I have to admit that I felt better (once I'd worked out what to say when a piece of conversation ended). Maybe it was just being around someone who didn't know what was going on but still offered helpful advice. Anyway, the bell rang and we headed off to potions together (it's the only class we have together, remember? Gordic, you guys don't remember a thing).

Alex and Lily were lined up with the rest of the class when Hazel and I got there. They were talking about the essay that Nott had set us on Monday.

"Thanks." I smiled at Hazel as I walked over to my friends.

"You're welcome." She beamed back and my stomach did a back flip again as I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks.

My two best friends turned to me as they realised I was walking towards them, they both went completely silent.

"Hi." I started with. "Look I'm really sorry about the way I acted; I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys as it wasn't your fault. I've been acting like a prat and I'm really sorry."

"Got the guts to apologise did you?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"I suppose. I really am sorry."

"It's alright." Alex said immediately. "We all know that you get a bit moody when things like this happen. I probably would have done the same thing."

"You forgive too easily." Lily pouted.

"Is it wrong to want my best friend back?" Alex questioned her.

"Suppose not. But I quite liked the idea of watching him suffer for a bit longer." She grinned evilly.

"Hey!" I protested.

"But I suppose," Lily sighed, "that we have to forgive him."

A grin spread across my face. "Thanks, you're the best."

"We know." They said together, grinning all the same.

And with that, Professor Nott called us into the dungeons. Well things were already looking up, that's a good thing, right?

**

* * *

Author's note: So sorry about the wait! I just haven't really been into writing this, if you know what I mean. It just wasn't grabbing me and wanting me to write more (just the chapter, I'm quite looking forward to the next one to be truthful). This chapter was actually supposed to be two but I got to the end of the idea for the first and it was really short so I decided to add more (and it's not even that long, sorry!). **

**Anyway, I have been reading a FANTASTIC fanfiction that I thought I'd tell you about. It's called 'The Teachers' Notebook' and it's by the author 'alittleinsane963'. It's a brilliant, humorous story (in my opinion) about the Marauders from the point of view of the teachers. As I said before, it's brilliant! If you love marauder fics then I'd definitely check it out. Also, if anyone has any great marauder friendship (well they don't have to be classified as that, just ones that focus on friendship rather than the James/Lily romance) stories that they've read, then please let me know! I love them so much (as long as they're not Remus/Sirius romantic coupling, it's nothing against the pairing; I'm just not fond of it). **

**Sorry about the long author's note. It's pretty meaningless. Just one more thing, the WORLD CUP STARTED TODAY! Are you excited? I know it's not Quidditch but soccer/football is pretty spectacular. I'm rooting for New Zealand (obviously) and England! Exciting stuff.**

**Thanks for all the reviews; they mean so much to me!**

**Sorry again about the long author's note and the short chapter and the long wait. Hopefully next chapter will be better.**

**Thanks again.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	20. The Debate of the Pointless Patrols

**Warning: I am about to talk about the World Cup. Just skip to past this disclaimer if you do not care about it.**

**NEW ZEALAND DREW WITH SLOVAKIA! Are you excited? Probably not if you're not from New Zealand, or if you're from Slovakia for that matter (they were winning for most of the game and admittedly were the **_**much**_** better team). Our goal was in the last minute of injury time in the second half. Pretty intense stuff. And then Reid (the one who scored) got a yellow card for celebrating too long. But who cares because it's OUR FIRST POINT IN THE WORLD CUP EVER! We lost all three games in 1982 and now we've drawn with Slovakia. I'm just so proud of New Zealand!**

**Rant about the World Cup over. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the whole incident. Beth is still with her family but things are relatively normal here, thank Merlin! We've been working harder than ever because the exams are coming up (well the end of the year but the teachers are working us like they're next week). But even without Beth there to tell us off, we've been getting our homework all done on time (although Lily does make sure we do it, she's taking over for Beth at this point in time).

Other than homework, I've had Prefect duties which have been keeping me quite busy (I honestly don't know how Lily does it, prefect, Quidditch captain,_ and _homework, it's a wonder the girl has any time to breath). Like at the moment, I'm patrolling the corridors with Hazel. Personally, I don't see the point of this. Surely if there was something going wrong in the castle then the teachers would know about it, and even if they didn't, something evil and dark isn't going to be scared by two measly 15 year olds. Evil isn't going to stop because you point a finger at a badge on your chest and tell it that you're going to give it detention. I'm sorry, but things don't work like that.

Also, students who are out of bed aren't going to stop their night time wanderings just because a prefect told them too. Sure, they'd get detention but it's not going to help in the future. In fact, all it does is gives the teachers extra work. I know you'll think that the punishment will help the offender 'realise what they've done is wrong'. , that is the wrong answer. Do you know who I've known for my 15 years of life? Yes, James Potter and Fred Weasley. The two are ranked pretty high on the number of detentions list and let me tell you, a firm word from McGonagall or a detention from a prefect did _nothing _to stop them leaving Gryffindor tower when they wanted.

As you can see my compelling points, patrols are ridiculous. All they actually do is take up the time and energy of the prefects on patrol and stop them from doing that potions essay that is due in the next day (not that I'd know that from experience or anything, no, of course not). They punish wrongdoers but nothing really comes out of it, except the prefects' tiredness. They check to make sure that everything is fine and dandy in the school which doesn't do anything, except annoy the prefects. Believe me, I'll be having a word to someone about this (well actually I won't be, but you know what I mean).

Back to patrolling with Hazel, which is, as I stated before with my convincing points, pointless.

"Well, half an hour done." She sighed as we rounded a corner.

"Another hour to go." I replied in a sarcastically cheery voice.

"But I suppose it helps in the long run." Hazel shrugged.

"There I am going to disagree with you."

"What'd you mean?" she inquired as she opened a broom cupboard, no snogging couples in there this evening, thank Merlin. That's bloody awkward when it happens, that is.

"Well no one is going to stop sneaking out of their common room just because a prefect gave them a detention." I informed her.

"That's not true for a second. And even if it was, if we didn't have prefects patrolling the corridors more people would break curfew." Hazel told me.

"It doesn't stop anyone anyway." I pointed out. "So what's the point? I mean, we probably catch around 2 or 3 people a night and usually it's the _same_ people each week, clearly detention hasn't done anything to them. So here we are," I gestured to the two of us, "walking aimlessly around the castle, putting off, say a potions essay for example, so that we'll have to stay up later and do it. And then as a consequence of that, we may be quite tired tomorrow and therefore to not fully function well and our learning would suffer."

"As much as I would love to point out the obvious flaws in your argument," Hazel smiled sweetly, one of the ones that subconsciously made my heart beat faster, "I feel it's best if we just settle the argument. We are and will forever be at an impasse."

"As much as I assume that you have nothing to point out and are just saying that so I don't win," I smirked at her, "I will agree with you on this occasion."

"As much as I know that you are wrong in your assumption, I feel that pointing that out would be immature and therefore I feel this disagreement is over."

"As much as I would love to point out that you told me anyway, I would feel petty and therefore this disagreement has already ended." I grinned and Hazel smiled back.

She didn't respond for about a minute so HA! I win that one. Hugo 1- Hazel 0. Not that I'm competitive or anything. Where on earth did you get that idea?

"What mark did you get on your first potions essay that Nott set us?" Hazel asked as we climbed up the stairs to the next floor.

"An E, what about you?" I said casually. Truth was, I was really proud of my mark. It was the start of the year and getting the second highest grade at OWL level was extremely pleasing. I worked so hard on that essay and was so relieved when I got the mark back.

"An E as well." Hazel grinned at me, although I could see almost a flicker of annoyance in her eyes. It didn't bother me too much, well all wanted to be the best, right? It was completely natural for Hazel to wish that she'd gotten a better mark than me; I suppose I might have felt the same way if I got a lower mark. But I don't, not really, grades are important to me but I don't feel the need to stress about what other people have got. What's that got to do with my learning? In my opinion, you should always try and strive for your personal best; the only competition should be yourself. It's a good way to work by and it means that you're only disappointing/are annoyed at yourself.

The next hour or so passed by without much happening. We talked some more and Hazel gave some 4th year a detention for being out of bed to sneak to the kitchens (well that was his _story_). It was usually her who gave the detentions; I was more laid back on the whole approach. Is it really a crime to want a snack at night? I've been a bit lenient with the punishments I've given out. Neither Rose nor Hazel were too impressed so now I just let Hazel do all the telling off and back her up when she wants me too. It's all pretty simple on my part.

After saying goodnight to Hazel, I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room. Pretending to look away when two sixth years left the portrait hole. Yeah, I'm a horrible prefect, please get over it. Trust me, if they were doing something wrong I'd definitely stop them but they're not as far as I can tell so therefore I feel there is no harm in letting them out of the common room. If I catch them again then I might give them detention. Might, might not, but that's not really the point here.

"Hey."

"Hiya."

Alex and Lily greeted as I sat in an armchair next to them by the fire. Most the common room was empty now; most of the younger students had gone to bed. There were a few people studying, doing homework and several groups of fifth, sixth and seventh years chatting. I pulled my potions essay out of my bag and continued to work on it while Alex finished his Herbology essay (muttering angrily and cursing the subject throughout) and Lily finished writing out some new Quidditch tactic the Gryffindor Team was going to learn at practice.

"There, finished." I said after awhile as I put a full stop at the end of my conclusion. "How are the Venomous Tentaculas?"

"Venomous." Alex replied as he death glared the piece of parchment in front of him. For a usually peaceful guy, he really did have a vendetta against Herbology.

Just as I was putting my potions essay, book and ink back into my bag, there was a knock on the window nearest us. Seeing as no one else seemed to be paying attention to it, I opened the window and an owl flew neatly in. Looking at the name of the addressee, I saw _Lily Potter, Alex Williamson and Hugo Weasley _on the front in a small, neat script that I knew at a mere glance was Beth's handwriting.

"Hey guys, Beth's just sent us a letter." I said as I walked over to them. Lily wrenched the letter out of my hand faster than you could say "Hagrid's Hippogriffs" and tore open the envelope. Alex and I shared a glance, one of those 'wow she's gone crazy' type ones. Although in Lily's defence, we hadn't heard from Beth since she'd left and it was a relief to get some information from her.

"_Dear Lils, Alexandra and 'that other Weasley kid'" _Lily read out loud. We all grinned. Beth was obviously in a marginally better mood if she called us that. Everyone knew that Lily hated being called Lils and the only people she didn't jinx for calling her that was her brothers, Beth and I (although when in a bad mood, she would jinx us). Alexandra is quite a fond memory. On our first day at school, some teacher had stuffed up and accidently called Alex 'Alexandra'. He'd gone bright red and the whole class had laughed. It wasn't a memory he liked to relive. As for 'that other Weasley kid', well let's just say I'm tired of people calling me that. It's either 'that other Weasley kid' or 'Rose's brother' or 'James and Fred's cousin' there has been 'that kid with the orange hair, the one that's friends with the smart one, Beth Conner' and 'the freckly one next to Lily Potter'. I'm just not too fond of people not knowing who I am. It's not a cry for attention; I just don't like being compared to other people through what people call me. If someone calls me 'Rose's brother' they expect me to be as smart as her. If I happen to be 'Fred's cousin' people expect me to be really funny and if I'm 'Ron and Hermione Weasley's son' I'm expected to be some sort of bloody hero! You can imagine why I get annoyed.

Back on track to Beth's letter. When the time feels right, particularly in letter form, Beth will just pull out one of these 'beloved' nicknames to ease the tension. Well not 'Lils' so much, as Beth and I call Lily that all the time, but 'Alexandra' and 'that other Weasley kid' she seldom uses.

_I'm sorry that I haven't written. I just haven't found the time, energy or, frankly, the emotion or will power to write to you. I'd just like to say some things. First of all, I hope there isn't too much work I need to catch up on and I would really appreciate it if you could send me ALL the work I've missed. I have to catch up. Second, Hugo, mate, I'll save the real apology for when I get back but I've been thinking about if a for awhile now and it was stupid of me to act in the way I did to you. Even though I wish you hadn't interfered, I'm sorry that I got angry at you because of what you did. You were only looking out for me (ever try and do it again Weasley, and you will be dead meat). Third, I'm not sure when I'll be back. McGonagall told me to take off as much time as I wanted but hopefully I'll be back before Christmas. Fourth, Lily you have to promise me that you'll make the other two idiots do their homework. I'm worried they might fail without me nagging them. Fifth, Alex, make sure you wear protective gear in the Greenhouses. I still want to see you when I get back and I'd appreciate it if you weren't killed by Venomous Tentacula _("See!" Alex remarked. "Even Beth knows they're out to get me!)_._

_I'll see you when I get back, _

_Love Beth xoxo_

"Well she avoided the issues." I said as Lily folded the letter back up and put it on the table.

"What'd you expect? She's been through a lot." Lily shrugged.

"We're still her best friends. She could have told us what was actually going on." I pointed out.

"You know she doesn't work like that." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and sat back down.

"I can't believe we might have to wait until Christmas to see her!" Lily said. "That's so long!"

"It's important she sorts out her family stuff. Clearly in her letter she avoided the key points and just left us with things about us. She's obviously still extremely self-conscious about this and she's in shock and she's hurt so I think it's a good thing she's taking this time off." Alex said. "It would only get worse if she came back early without having properly 'healed'."

"You're right, of course." Lily said and the three of us fell into a comfortable silence.

When I went up to bed about half an hour later, I couldn't help but feel a little better at the fact that Beth had sent us a letter and that she was no longer mad at me. Sure, she was still in pain (who wouldn't be in her situation?) but at least she was with her family who could help her better than we probably ever could. Alex was right, although I'm going to miss her like crazy (who else is going to tell me off for sleeping in History of Magic?), she'd be worse off if she came back too early.**

* * *

Author's note: Looking back at this chapter, I'm surprised at how much is just Hugo's thoughts rather than actual dialogue. I never intended that to happen, it just sort of did. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter (I'm not 100% positive about the end because I'm still not completely sure how Beth would react to this situation). **

**Thanks heaps to all the reviewers! It means the world to me! I'd really appreciate it if you could review this chapter as well. Thanks heaps!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. The Pinch to Make Sure You're awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

It was the mouth agape type of shock that makes you say "What?" several times and the person has to shout the answer at you before you can comprehend it. The type of shock that makes you question if the world is actually revolving around the sun and if you haven't slipped into an alternate reality. It's that type of feeling where you think you're dreaming and have to pinch yourself to make sure.

"Ow!" Yeah, that tends to hurt if you are indeed awake.

I suppose this means I'm awake. And I'm pretty sure we're still resolving around the sun. Who would have thought this would be real?

* * *

Let's back up a bit, shall we? I don't want you lot in the dark. That would mean that I'd have to repeat myself more times than necessary (and I should only have to tell the story once, so listen).

It was the afternoon of a windy Saturday towards the end of October, I having a walk around the grounds with Hazel. We'd been doing this quite a bit lately. Every Saturday for the past month or so we'd have a walk in the grounds together. It was pleasant and I really enjoyed spending time with Hazel. It was nice hanging out with a girl that I wasn't related to (and seeing as Beth was still with her family...). And Hazel and I did have a lot in common (except the Quidditch thing, which I still can't get over).

"I really like autumn." Hazel said as we walked on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed and jumped on a particularly crunchy looking leaf. Hazel cocked an eyebrow at me and I just looked away in response, a blush forming on my freckled face. Doesn't anyone else jump on crunchy looking leaves? I don't think I'm the only one.

"All the trees turn beautiful colours and fall from the trees." She said.

"Except the evergreen trees." I pointed out and she threw me a look. Whoops, I'm not supposed to outsmart a Ravenclaw. My fault. "But yeah, I agree with you." There you go, I turned it around. If there's anything I've learnt from coming from a family of many fiery females and being friends with another one, it's that when a girl is annoyed at you, it's just best to agree with her. Even if you know you're right. They like that. It's one of the reasons I'm still alive. I know when to keep my mouth shut. Well mostly.

"Hmmm..." she seemed lost in thought. Her eyes gazed off into the distance and she had a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she asked, coming off her train of thought.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She said although a bit of pink appeared on her pale cheeks.

"Ok then." I said. I'm a bit of a go with the flow type person when it comes to these things. Not like Lily who can't let anything go. I swear, if you tell the girl not to worry about something, she'll freak out and _need to know_. In my years of experience, it's easier just to tell her at the start.

We continued our walk around the lake in a silence. I don't really know how I would describe it. It was comfortable, yet still awkward. If you know what I mean, I know comfortably awkward is a bit of an oxymoron there but try and picture it.

"So..." Hazel began a bit awkwardly. It was a bit weird for her; she wasn't usually an awkward person. In our hypothetical relationship (_hypothetical) _I was awkward enough for the both of us. "There's a Hogsmeade trip in a few weeks."

"Yeah, I saw on the notices." I said although I was a bit confused. Why was she telling me when there was a Hogsmeade trip?

"I was wondering if you know, if maybe, you wanted to go with me." She finished, her face bright pink. I stopped walking, staring at her. "On a date."

And this is where you came in. The shock. The mouth agape, alternate universe, pinch to make sure you're awake type shock.

"Ow!" Man I pinch hard.

"Um, why'd you do that?" she asked me.

"Just you know, to make sure I wasn't dreaming." She looked at me quizzically so I continued. "But yeah. I'd really like that." My face tomatoing up again (see, I used my new adjective in another situation, look how fast it's catching on).

"Awesome." Her tomato coloured face (hey look, we matched!), grinning at me.

"Yeah, awesome." I agreed, grinning back.

* * *

"She WHAT?" Yeah, that was Lily's reaction.

"Geez Lils, she asked me out." I mumbled. Merlin, if I knew she was going to react by shouting then I would have kept it to myself.

"Nice one mate." Alex said, giving me the thumbs up.

"She _asked you out_." Lily repeated, as though by saying it she could make it untrue.

"Yes Lily," I grabbed her shoulders to make sure she was looking me right in the eyes. "For the billionth time; she _asked me out _and we're going to Hogsmeade together in few weeks."

"But you hardly know her!" she was said and she starting pacing in front of the chairs that Alex and I were sitting in. "I mean-"

"Then why don't you dump Williams? You barely knew him but now you're going out." Alex pointed out. It's a good point, except for the fact he only said it for his only selfish crush. Ah well, I don't like Williams much anyway. Bit of a pretty boy to be honest with you. Beth and I have a bet going they'll be done by Christmas tops. She's a bit more cynical than I am, she doesn't think they'll last until then but I reckon they'll make it to at least February. Alex said, he was in a bit of a bad mood that day and was in the middle of a Herbology essay at the time, that they'd end up together forever and have 5 kids. We didn't take him seriously and he wasn't included in the bet.

Lily gave Alex a look which very clearly told him to shut up about her boyfriend. He just stuck his head back into his Charms book.

"Lily, I've been hanging out with her for almost two months. I'm pretty sure I know her well enough and anyway, I think we'd know if she was a murderer by now." I told her.

"She's a Ravenclaw, they're clever, she could probably cover up her tracks if she was a murderer." Lily pointed her finger accusingly.

"Yeah but she's not cunning or sly enough to pull off a successful murder, she's not in Slytherin." I pointed out. Although Slytherin wasn't as...ah...separated from the others houses as it was in our parents' time, they were still known as the cunning and sly ones of the school (those were two of the defining features after all).

"She could have had some-"Lily started.

"Okay guys, let's back up a bit." Alex intervened, "I really doubt that Hazel is a murderer. We're getting a bit off track."

"Yeah, but I think Lils is acting a bit crazy." I pointed out. "What's wrong with me going out with Hazel?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd thought this through." Lily huffed.

"Clearly he has, Lily, he's liked Hazel for ages." Alex said. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just smirked back at me. "You know I'm right. I could tell that time we were back at Diagon Alley and we saw her there."

"Yeah, well..." I didn't really have anything to say to that. I had liked Hazel for awhile now.

"Ok well that's ok then." Lily said although I could tell that she didn't look convinced.

"Gosh Lils, it's one date. It's not like we're getting married." I told her.

"Yeah well..." Lily said and then muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear.

Ah well. It didn't worry me at all. More importantly there was the fact that I was going out with Hazel Richards!**

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews up to this point. They mean so much to me and I really appreciate them! **

**And now I am going to have a World Cup rant so you can just click the 'review' button and skip this if you want to. Clicking the 'review' button is the key part to that sentence.**

**WE (as in New Zealand) DREW WITH ITALY! New Zealand is placed **_**78**__**th **_**in the world and we just drew with Italy, number **_**5**_** in the world, **_**winners **_**of the last world cup. Do you understand how fantastically EPIC that is? WE DREW WITH THE WORLD CHAMPIONS! LITTLE OLD NEW ZEALAND! YAY ALL WHITES! And I'd like to say that I especially thought that Ryan Nelsen (brilliant captain), Mark Paston (bloody legend) and Shane Smeltz (goal scorer) played SPECTACULARLY for our side. And Di Rossi **_**shouldn't **_**have got man of the match (bloody diver, not offence to anyone who likes him, or anyone who supports Italy, they are an **_**incredible**_** team, I love watching them play. He just irked me after getting that penalty, he didn't deserve it and then the ref didn't pick up Chiellini elbowing Reid in the face...sorry I'm bitter).**

**Tonight (well this morning here) we're playing Paraguay to get into the next round. No offence if I have any lovely readers from Paraguay but I hope we smash them (although we'll probably lose, but I did say that about Slovakia **_**and**_** Italy and we drew with both). Getting up at 2 o'clock to watch even though I have school tomorrow (I did it last time too). GO NEW ZEALAND.**

**Rant over.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. They mean heaps!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	22. The Tragic Thought of a Weekend Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Here it was; the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Obviously, it was the most competitive game of the season (with the possible exception of a Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor one last year, but both captains were in their final year at Hogwarts, had a personal grudge against each other and _really_ wanted to win the cup, and I mean _really_). Definitely the most violent. With all the house rivalry between the two houses (although most of the prejudice had gone over the years, the houses still clashed in personality and ways of doing things, they still wanted to beat each other the most) it is obvious that you would suspect as much.

Alex and I were in the stands, Gryffindor scarves wrapped our necks and holding a huge Gryffindor banner. I had tried to persuade Hazel to come with us but she told me about some potions homework that she wanted to go over, and then that she didn't really like Quidditch anyway. Remind me why I'm going out with her again? I'm just kidding. Despite that small difference, we're getting along great. The Hogsmeade trip is next weekend and that's our first official 'date' or whatever. We've still been hanging out like normal though.

Anyway, the teams walked out onto the pitch. Al (you know, my cousin, Slytherin Quidditch captain, Merlin you lot are slow) shook hands with Lily (which was kind of odd when you thought about it seeing as James and Al were in the same position last year, I suppose being Quidditch captain runs in their family) and Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signalling play.

And you know what, I'll just let Andrew Jordan, the commentator from the year above us, tell you the rest. He's a professional (or as professional as any 16 year old school boy can be at Quidditch commentating).

"And that's Potter with the Quaffle, Captain Lily Potter that is from Gryffindor. She passes to Thomas, new this year to the role of chaser but reserve _keeper_ last year. It's clear that this Gryffindor team is very versatile with Captain Potter also playing seeker when needed. Thomas passes to Longbottom, who is also a new player this year, seeing as Gryffindor only have two remaining players from their Cup winning team last year. That would be Lily Potter and Rose Weasley for all those first years, or those living under a rock. Longbottom passes back to Thomas who dodges a bludger from Goyle and passes to Potter. She ducks Malfoy, dodges a bludger from Bole, she's got a clear field, just the keeper ahead, she...SHE SCORES. Gerald Montague misses the save and that's 10-0 to Gryffindor."

Lils punched the air as she soared back up the pitch. There were cheers from our end of the stands, Alex and I waving our banner in the air, accompanied by the roar of the lion from one of the Scamanders' hats (it's got the face of the lion and it actually _roars_. Pretty cool stuff, even if they only support Gryffindor when we're playing Slytherin or Hufflepuff. But I suppose that's expected, one of them is on the Ravenclaw team. Sorry, I'm rambling). Of course, there were groans from the Slytherin end, but as about 2/3 of the crowd was supporting Gryffindor, they weren't really heard.

"Now it's Slytherin with the Quaffle, our very own Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy, has the Quaffle; he passes it to Lauren Goyle who flies off up the pitch. She dodges Potter, Thomas –but OW that has got to hurt, hit by a bludger from Peakes. So that's Potter with the Quaffle, passes to Longbottom, back to Potter, Thomas who dodges a bludger, to Longbottom who shoots HE...Argh! Montague from Slytherin saves the goal and it's Flint with the Quaffle, he passes to Goyle, she gives a spectacular pass to Malfoy who dodges Thomas, and he's away! "

The sound from the Slytherin side got louder as Malfoy (yeah, the blokes going out with my sister, he'll still be 'Malfoy' in my mind unless he ends up marrying her) got nearer and nearer Rose's goal.

"Malfoy is approaching the Gryffindor Keeper, the spectacular Rose Weasley who has returned to the team after an excellent performance last year. Malfoy is within range, he shoots...HE SCORES. That's 10-10 and Weasley does not look happy. Sounds like Malfoy is going to have to deal with a very angry other Head and girlfriend when he gets off the-"

"JORDON!" McGonagall exclaimed from next to Andrew.

"Just a piece of information to enrich the commentary." He commented but continued with the regular commentary as McGonagall gave him a glare. "So that's Longbottom with the Quaffle who seems to be taking after his sister who just graduated as is flying fast up the pitch..."

Basically, I could let this go on and on but I feel that Quidditch is better watched than just hearing about it. Dad and I get immensely frustrated listening to the wireless when a Quidditch game is on, as we can't actually see what is happening. I swear the wizarding world needs to get televisions; it would make everything so much easier. Rose and I sometimes watch Grandma and Grandpa's when we're and their place. It's so much better being able to watch. Even if the only sports they have only involve one ball. I mean fusball? Honestly, where's the fun in a game where no one is allowed to fly?

So we'll just fast forward to the last five or so minutes of the game, shall we? Just so you can read about the end of it. That's always the tensest bit. I remember watching a game in the fusball world cup with Grandpa, pretty tense stuff that was. But obviously not as tense as the World Cup Quidditch. It's pretty brutal. But anyway, I'm getting off topic. Sorry about that.

"The score is 90-50 to Gryffindor but it's anybody's game. If either seeker were to catch the snitch it would end the game in a victory for said seeker's team. And it's Longbottom with the Quaffle, passes to Potter who reverse passes to Thomas who is zooming up that pitch. Pass to Potter who narrowly avoids the bludger from Bole. Whoa and misses another one from Goyle...Wait, WAS THAT THE SNITCH!"

Hundreds of heads turned automatically in the direction of Al and our seeker, Pansy Robins.

"Captain of Slytherin, Potter, Albus Potter that is, and new third year Gryffindor seeker, Pansy Robins are chasing after that snitch. They're neck and neck as the follow the snitch through...on the other hand Lily Potter scores as a distracted Montague doesn't see the Quaffle coming. I feel if Albus Potter wasn't concentrating, he'd have a few things to say to his keeper. Potter slightly ahead as the snitch changes direction. Robins gaining but THAT'S IT! POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! THAT'S 200-100 to Slytherin." Andrew's voice sounded quite bitter when he said it but the green glad section of the stands roared their approval as the scarlet and gold end let out a loud groan of disappointment.

"Come on." Alex said to me. "If we move fast we'll be able to get out of here before the rush."

"Good point." Although I loved a good Quidditch game (and this was one, even if we did lose), I hated trying to get out of the stands after one.

And with that, we set off quickly up our row of seats and quickly down the steps, towards up the castle.

"It was a really good match." Alex said. "Did you see all those goals Lily got in? They were fantastic, such skill-"

"You know, Alex, if I didn't know any better, I might think that you had a crush on our Quidditch captain." I teased.

"Oh haha. You know, it's not as easy for everyone. Not all of us have a smart Ravenclaw girlfriend." Alex retorted.

"Yeah but you know, I'm pretty sure you could go out with a smart Ravenclaw too if you worked out this crush on Lils." I pointed out.

"Whatever. I've liked her for years, I have this feeling that it might not go away just because I want it to." Alex said grumpily.

"Cheer up, mate. She's bound to come to her senses in the next few years." I said encouragingly and Alex did seem a bit happier. "But if I were you I'd go and get yourself a girlfriend, that way Lils will see you in a different light."

"Speaking of girlfriends," Alex completely avoided the suggestion, "what am _I _going to do this Hogsmeade weekend? You're going with Hazel, Lily is going with _Williams_ and I'm all by myself!"

"Alex, you'll be fine. It's just a few hours. You can tag along with Hazel and me if you want." I suggested but almost immediately wished I hadn't. Alex is the best, but I really don't want him there on my first official 'date' or whatever with Hazel Richards.

"Nah, that's not fair on you or Hazel." Alex said. "I'll just walk around Hogsmeade by myself."

"And why's that?" Beth's voice called from behind us.

"Yeah, Alex, why's that? I mean Beth's going to-" I stopped mid sentence and turned around, Alex doing the same next to me, and saw none other than Bethany (it's in my mind, she can't see me calling her Bethany) Conner standing about 10 metres away.

"Beth!" Alex and I said at the same time and ran up to her and almost tackled her to the ground in a massive hug. What? It's been a couple of months since we've last seen her. I know you'd do the _exact_ same thing (well maybe not the _exact_ same thing, but something similar) if it was your best friend.

"When'd you get back?"

"Have you seen Lily yet?"

"You've been gone so long."

"We've missed you."

"How'd you get back?"

"Where's your luggage?"

"Did you watch the Quidditch match?"

"It's a shame we lost but YOU'RE BACK!"

"Wow, calm down guys, it's just me." Beth grinned. Her brown hair pulled up into a pony tail and a blue head band, almost matching her deep blue eyes. Eyes that looked like they'd lived a thousand years since we last saw them but were filled with happiness at the same time. Gut-wrenching sadness and exhilarating happiness, a bit of a strange combination but I was happy that they weren't the lifeless eyes we'd seen last time she saw us.

"Yeah but we haven't seen in you in _weeks_." I told her. "Do you know how weird it is not to have you rolling your eyes at me all day?"

"And how weird it is not to have you tease me about Lily. Although, Hugo's doing a fine job by himself." Alex grumbled half-heartedly.

"You trying to take my spot, Weasley?" Beth asked me, eyebrow raised.

"You implying I won't succeed, Conner?"

"Oh we all know you won't succeed." Beth smirked.

"Ah well, we've got the rest of eternity to tease him about it." I pointed out. "Just kidding mate, she'll come to her senses soon." I added at the look on Alex's face.

"Looks like I win." Beth smiled.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"You totally caved. You said something and then backtracked because of the look on his face. Sorry Hugo Weasley, but _I win_."

The triumphant look on her face was too much to handle, I couldn't help but grin back at her.

"It's good to have you back, Beth."

"Thanks. And I just want to apologise properly for getting angry at you for telling McGonagall. I know you were worried, and although I didn't want the help, thanks. And I'm sorry." She said, staring me straight in the eyes.

"That's fine, apology accepted. I'd feel the same way if it was me." I shrugged.

"Thanks." She grinned. "Now what's this I hear about Alex being tragically_ all alone _next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Well he's not anymore because you're back." I pointed out.

"You're avoiding the question, Hugo." She said.

"Just like you avoid questions, I just learn from the best."

"Witty." She said. "But seriously, what's up?"

"Um...well..." I started. I didn't really know how to go around putting this. I mean, does anyone else find it a bit awkward when you have to tell someone that you're going out with someone? Or is that just me and my awkward lifestyle? Yeah, maybe it's just me.

"Some Gryffindor you are." Alex sighed. "He's got a date."

"Really?" Beth looked genuinely shocked.

"No need to act so surprised that someone would want to go out with me." I grumbled.

"I'm not. It's the fact you plucked up the courage and asked someone." Beth said exasperatedly.

"Ok then- HEY!" I said as Alex laughed.

"He didn't, she asked him." Alex stopped laughing and told Beth. What a traitor!

"Alex!" I exclaimed.

Beth just laughed. It was nice to hear that again. "So who is it?"

"Hazel Richards." I told her.

"The one you talked to in Diagon Alley? The Ravenclaw prefect?" Beth clarified.

"That's her." I nodded and we started continuing on our way to the common room.

"Nice one, mate." Beth said. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Your general shock at my ability to do things does wonders for my self esteem." I said sarcastically.

"As it should." Beth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Well, after what she's been through, we can't expect everything to be fine and dandy. I still elbowed her for saying it though. Knowing Beth for over four years, I've come to realise she copes better when people act like normal in the aftermath of an event. It's just her.

"So how's Hogwarts been? Failed anything in my absence?" she joked.

"No I've actually been on top of my homework." I informed her.

"I have as well." Alex said. "Well except for Herbology, which I put off until the last minute."

"Unless Lily makes you do it." I reminded him.

"Yeah, well there's that." He shrugged. "But things here have been normal. How's it been at your end?"

Well he's a braver man than me, I'll tell you that. Although, Beth doesn't seem to get as angry at Alex as she does with me. Maybe it's just my personality? Beth and I do clash on a few things whereas Beth and Alex don't. Plus Beth and I are both headstrong, and Alex is more laid back with things he thinks is right. He won't force anyone to see his point of view, as long as no one tries to change his. Lily's more like Beth and I, only not as bad. Rose is most definitely like Beth and I. Probably worse.

"Not great." She said honestly but didn't elaborate. However at the look Alex and I both gave her she continued a few seconds later. "Dad will have to serve some time in muggle prison and is then going to rehab to sort out his alcohol addiction. Mum and I stayed with Jake and his Patricia and we had some counselling and stuff but it didn't work out so well, since it was obviously a muggle councillor so I couldn't say anything about my life at school which is supposed to help with the whole analysis thing or something. Anyway, Mum, Jake and I just spent a lot of time together." Of course she said this at top speed and it took me a few seconds to comprehend it.

"You ok?" I asked her tentatively. If it only took that small amount of persuasion to make her tell us something, she'd obviously changed since she left. Well obviously she'd changed; you don't go through that kind of thing without changing.

"Merlin, Hugo, I'm fine." She said. I looked at Alex and he was looking at me, we both knew she didn't mean that. But at least she's better than before (that much was obvious). "Now what homework do we have due? I have so much to catch up on!" She said and set off at a brisk pace towards the common room. See what I said about learning from the best? She's a professional at avoiding things.

"You're not buying she's fine, are you?" Alex asked me.

"Course not." I said.

"Probably better if we act like it is though, right? She'll kill us if we don't. And your head is already on the chopping block." He told me.

"True. But if she gets too depressed, I'm putting my foot down."

"Trust me, I'm with you there." Alex said defiantly. "But I think it's best for us to observe how she is."

"Ok but she better not find out. She knows more than enough jinxes to kill us and make it look like an accident."

"Ah, I've missed her trying to jinx you all the time." Alex smiled reminiscently as we followed Beth.

"That's the part I haven't missed."

"Too bad for you." Alex's grin got wider. "She's probably been reading while she was away. That means more variety!"

My groan could probably be heard from the grounds. Alex had an extremely valid point.

"You know what, I just won't annoy her." I said.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Alex rolled his eyes.

"HUGO WEASLEY!" I looked up to see Beth was 10 metres away, at the portrait hole, looking pretty angry. "Why on earth didn't you tell me the password?"

"Well that didn't last 5 seconds." Alex smirked.**

* * *

Author's note: Well I hope you found this chapter up to standard. Again, I was a bit unsure on the whole 'Beth talks about what happened' thing but I feel that she would have changed in the couple of months she wasn't there. Also, I checked out what the punishment is for domestic violence in the UK, it varies depending on the seriousness of it. As I am not a lawyer or a judge (although maybe one day...) I do not feel comfortable putting an exact time limit on Mr Conner's imprisonment, that's why she doesn't specify. In England, it's anywhere up to five years, depending on the circumstances, but I don't think that Mr Conner would be in for that long as he didn't sexually abuse any of his family. Anyway, again, I'm not a judge so I could be quite wrong. **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! They mean heaps. I know a lot of you wanted Beth back, so here she was (I hope I didn't disappoint). Just thanks heaps for reviewing.**

**And now, I have my rant on the world cup (don't worry, non-football fans, it'll all be over in a few weeks).**

**New Zealand didn't make it to the final 16 but...We left the country of South Africa UNDEFEATED! That's three draws against the teams ranked 5th (Italy), 30th (Paraguay) and 31****st**** (Slovakia); well I think that's it, in the world. Not bad for a country ranked 78****th****. We finished third in our pool, BEATING ITALY. Now, that's what I call an achievement. So I'd like to congratulate Ryan Nelsen (the captain), Mark Paston (who is my favourite NZ player, along with Nelsen, he's the goalie), Ricki Herbet (our wonderful coach) and the rest of the team on an outstanding world cup (not that they'll ever read this but I feel they should all be recognised). **

**And as New Zealand was out of the running (3 out of the 5 teams I support were, France, New Zealand and Australia), my two favourite teams that were left had to play each other (Germany and England). Now I was rooting for England (being half English and everything) but I feel the Germans played a magnificent game (I got up at 2am to watch) and deserved to win (even though it should have been 4-2, stupid lines man). So congrats England, even though you lost, because you fought hard. Germany, good luck, I'm rooting for you. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! They mean so much!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	23. The Hogsmeade Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Ah, Hogsmeade, who doesn't love Hogsmeade? Well obviously if you haven't been there, then you can't love Hogsmeade (unless you've had a really good description of it or something of that sort). However, if you _have_ gone to Hogsmeade, how could you not love it? The high street filled with shops and various other establishments, the Three Broomsticks up the road where they have _superb _Butterbeer, there is Honeydukes sweet shop to stock up on all the sweets you could ever want, then there is the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted building in Britain (even though I know what caused it, I'm not telling you that though, it'll ruin the general spookiness of the place), there is the Hogshead and Madam Puddifoots (possibly the only part of Hogsmeade that makes me want to puke and run in the other direction).

"So where do you want to go?" Hazel asked me as we wandered past Dervish and Bangs.

"I don't really mind. Where do you want to go?" I asked awkwardly.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks and get a Butterbeer then?" she suggested.

"Sounds great." I said and we headed off towards the pub up the road.

It was a brisk autumn day, not too hot and not too cold but a wind blowing past us every so often that meant you needed to keep a jumper on. Pretty much everyone from third year and above was here, including Williams and Lily having their date (hopefully not in Madam Puddifoots *gag*), and Beth and Alex, probably in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

We walked into the Three Broomsticks, ordered two Butterbeers and sat at a table down the back of the extremely crowded pub.

"So did you see that article in the Daily Prophet about the wizard who tried to get to the moon on a Cleansweep 23?" I asked her, just desperate to say something. It's never been that awkward with Hazel before, maybe it's date nerves or something.

"Yeah," she, thankfully, seized the topic. "How stupid was that?"

"I know! He didn't even think about the consequences."

"Is he still in St Mungos?"

"I think so; either that or he's dead."

"It reminds me of the witch who tried to apparate to Venus."

"I remember that, when was it? Two years ago?"

"Three I think. But that's nothing compared the bloke who..."

We continued our conversation and, thank Merlin; it wasn't that awkward once we got going. It wasn't at all different than talking to her as a friend, mind you; I might have had a _slight_ (just a _slight _one mind you) crush on her anyway so I'm not really seeing her in a different light on anything. Anyway, we finished our drinks and headed back out onto the high street.

To be perfectly honest, nothing else really happened, well nothing interesting. And most of all, I don't really feel like going into too much detail into my date with Hazel with you. No offence or anything. Just picture a date where two people go around Hogsmeade and have a good time. That's it. We talked a lot, our favourite wizarding bands (she likes the Weird Sisters, I never would have pegged her for liking old music), favourite books (where I told her about the Animagi book I was reading the other month, and she recommended a biography on Severus Snape which was apparently more realistic, although more depressing, than other ones she had read), I tried to talk more sense into her about Quidditch but that didn't last long and most of it was about Puddlemere United as that's the team that Janice (her sister) is on the reserve team for, with James.

At the moment, Hazel and I were walking back up towards Hogwarts in a comfortable silence. The wind was blowing behind us which was nice because I hate it when the wind is right in your face and is freezing you to death. Well, November wind isn't the worst, January or December is definitely worse than this.

We reached the gate at around 3 o'clock and Hazel saw some of her friends over by the lake who called to her to join them.

"Well thanks for the date; I had a really good time." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed, my face blushing. What the hell? Why on earth was I blushing? Probably just a reflex. You know, from blushing all the time.

"Well I'll see tomorrow on patrols." She said.

"Yeah, you-"I started but she kissed me midsentence. Just a peck on the lips but I felt my face turn a ravishing shade of beetroot as she ran off anyway, waving at me even though her back was turned.

Of course, this just made me have a massive grin on my face. She actually liked me, really _actually_ liked me. I could sing. But I won't, because I can't sing. Well actually, I shouldn't say that (and neither should you! Well unless you are incapable of speech, if you are then I am extremely sorry), because I _can_ sing, I just can't sing _well_. You see, that's the defining word in this. Words come out of my mouth in a melody, it's just an off-tune, scratchy sound melody. The melody that I just leave for the shower or when the wireless is on really loud so I can't hear my own voice, it really does make it sound better.

Back on track though. I was just casually walking through the empty entrance hall after my date with Hazel in Hogsmeade.

"I don't need any help, I'm perfectly capable of holding my bag myself, Sam." I heard an irritated voice from behind me.

"I was just trying to help, no need to get angry at me, Lily." And there you go, another irritated voice.

Turning around I saw just what I had expect, two fifth years looking extremely annoyed at each other. Sam Williams from Hufflepuff, his green eyes looking annoyed at none other than my lovely cousin and best friend, Lily Potter. I have to say, I'm not surprised. They've been a bit rocky for the past few weeks. Just little things that add up to big things. For instance, when he feels the need to help her with everything, even when she doesn't need, or _want_, him to help.

Ah, young love (although they're both older than me, oh well, I shan't mention that).

I had this feeling, just a slight suspicion, that they might not want me to listen to their arguing. Therefore, I walked up the marble staircase without them realising that I was there. Although I could still here the raised voices from a floor or two up. However, I just kept walking, although I really would rather stop and hear what they were saying, and made my way to the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully, the red blush from earlier had vanished.

As I walked into the common room, predictably, I heard Beth and Alex before I saw them.

"It's not that hard, Alex." I heard an irritated Beth.

"Look Beth, not all of us can get O's in Herbology." Alex snapped back.

"This is third year stuff." Beth said exasperatedly.

"And I suck at it, so why don't you-"he started.

"Ok guys, let's just calm down for second and think about the other person's point of view." I said as I sat down in a chair opposite my two friends. Beth had a Herbology book out and it looked like she was testing Alex on various plants (we've got a test on it next week to 'prepare us for the exams' which happen in over six months). Alex had a charms essay on the table which looked finished.

"You're back." Alex said unnecessarily.

"No, he's still on his date." Beth rolled her eyes.

"You know, one day people are going to get really annoyed at all your sarcastic responses." Alex told her in an annoyed tone.

"Well if people still say obvious things then I feel-"Beth started but again, I interrupted.

"Let's just cool off shall we. Just put the Herbology book away, and I feel that will really clear the air." I suggested.

Beth put her book under the table, all the while glaring at Alex. He just looked the other way.

"Hey Alex, do you have the notes from Transfiguration last lesson?" It was Melanie Jones. She was a Gryffindor in our year. Curly blonde hair, usually with a red headband, and light blue eyes, she's quite short and is known for being really nice and kind to pretty much everyone. Although she is a bit ditzy. "I was in the Hospital Wing."

"Sure." Alex said and he grabbed his back and pulled out some pieces of parchment. "Here you go." He said, and handed her the notes.

"Thanks Alex, I knew I could count on you." She smiled and then walked off to sit with her friends.

"So what did you guys do in Hogsmeade?" I asked Alex and Beth. This did exactly what I wanted it to. They stopped glaring in opposite directions and starting telling me about their trip to Hogsmeade.

"We went to the Shrieking Shack-"

"Because we hadn't been there in awhile. Then we went to Honeydukes-"

"They've got this new flavour of fudge; it's the most heavenly thing in the world-"

"And then of course we went to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes-"

"And the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer-"

"But we decided that there wasn't much else to do so we came back about an hour before you did."

"But anyway, we actually really want to know how your date with a certain Ravenclaw went?" Beth grinned.

"It was good." I replied.

"Good?" Beth looked really disappointed. "You went on a date with the girl Lily tells me you've had a crush on since the start of the year and all you tell me is 'good'?"

"Yeah mate, give us a bit more detail." Alex agreed.

"Really good?"

"You're hopeless, Hugo Weasley." Beth rolled her eyes.

And with that, we all got back to doing various things. Beth continued reading her Herbology book, but this time didn't try and quiz Alex. Alex went over his charms essay and I started my Astronomy one. We'd only been working for about 15 minutes when Lily came in the portrait hole.

"Hey Lils," Beth said as she walked over to us. "How was your date with Sam?"

"We broke up." She said shortly and sat down next to Beth on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Beth and I asked her at the same time. I don't think Alex trusted himself to speak, because he looked mighty happy around about now (although he was trying not to show it).

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not a big deal." She shrugged. "Alex, do you have your Transfiguration notes from last lesson?"

"No sorry," Alex changed his face to show a blank expression. "I lent them to Melanie. I'm sorry."

"No it's ok; I'll just go and read my book then." Lily said and made her way up to the girls' dormitories.

Beth and I just looked at each other. Only being in fifth year, none of us had had that many relationships. Beth went out with some Ravenclaw bloke for a few weeks towards the end of last year, we (aka Beth and I) kind of bullied Alex into accepting a date with Gemma Pauls but that didn't last long (considering Alex's crush on Lily), I had that disastrous date with Madison Finnigan and went on a few with Ashley Macmillan (although that clearly didn't go anywhere). Lily is the only one who has been able to sustain a relationship with anyone and suffice to say, we're not really too sure how to react.

I'm really hoping that she doesn't make a big deal and get depressed. And to be honest, I don't think she will. This is Lily Potter we're talking about; she doesn't make a big deal of things like relationships. Hopefully, and I'm hoping really hard, this should all blow over in a few days.

If they don't get back together. But I don't really see that happening. I meant what I said about them being rocky for awhile now.

Ah well, there are plenty more fish in the sea.

Well, if you like fish that is.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Alright, I am so sorry about the gigantic long wait for an update. Got my first massive hit of writer's block (I knew what I wanted to happen, but it just sounded awful) and had to get rid of it (obviously). So if you're still with me, thanks heaps. **

**I don't really like this chapter at all but I don't think it's going to get any better so here it is. I hope you enjoy it regardless of its not so good-ness.**

**I've just started helping beta someone's story (well I'm helping with the plot) and it's made me realise that I need to do more planning for this story. I've started and should finish planning in a couple of days or so. Then I'll get the next chapter out. I decided to finish this chapter today because it's my birthday tomorrow (well, in 36 minutes actually, well where I live it is) and I decided that I'll start my new year of sorts with a better start and make my writing better (well hopefully). So there we go.**

**Thanks heaps for all your reviews, and the fact that if you're reading this, it means you've stuck with me through this long gap of time (or you've just found the story and are reading it through now).**

**Thanks again, _so _much.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	24. The Annoying Use of the Word 'Him'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Thankfully, Lily didn't act any different than usual. The evening that she broke up with Williams was the worst, but really she wasn't much different to normal, just not her bubbly self all the time. We didn't really expect any different to be honest. But after that day, she acted like nothing had happened. Laughing, joking, just generally being Lily Potter. I think we were all pleased that the end of this relationship hadn't had an effect on her. Well not a big effect. Obviously it affected her, just not majorly.

Alex, of course, was pretty happy. He's just happy Lily is no longer going out with anyone. You'd think he'd try and cover up his glee, but he's not that great at it. Bless him. We, Beth and I, don't think Lily has caught on which is definitely a good thing. Do you know how awkward it would be if she worked out that Alex liked her and she didn't like him back? Correct. Very awkward.

Where would that put Beth and me? It would just be a bad, bad thing. Alex can tell her if wants too, but I think it's best if he keeps it a secret (well a secret from her, I'm pretty sure the rest of the school, plus pretty much all the Weasley relatives, know). Just for now, until Lily reciprocates the feelings. And if Alex moves on, then it'll remain a secret (from her) forever. Or until we're older and someone mentions it in passing. Ha, that would be funny. I can just imagine a thirty year old Lily with a husband and James mentioning that Alex had a crush on her from when he was 13 to when he was 15/16/17... (Well however old he'll be when he gets over it...if he gets over it, but I'm pretty sure it'll happen eventually or they'll live together forever, happily ever after, have lots of kids and all that fairy tale junk).

Anyway, it's been about a month and she's (Lily) perfectly fine. Obviously, she's been working hard on her Quidditch because they've got a match against Hufflepuff coming up next year and we really need to beat Smith. It's nothing personal (ok, that's a lie, it is) but I just really want Gryffindor to win. But that was a stupid statement. Of _course_ I want Gryffindor to win. I'm _in_ Gryffindor.

Me? Well I'm just casually making my way back up to the Gryffindor Common room after going on patrols with Hazel. Things are going along swimmingly with us thank you for asking. We've been spending quite a bit of time together, but not too much. Merlin, we're not one of those annoying clingy couples that do everything together. We're only 15 for Godric's sake.

It's about 9 o'clock in case you were interested. We got the early shift. Actually, I don't really see the point of having patrols when people are allowed out of bed. I mean, fifth years are allowed out of bed until nine. I suppose it's for all the little ones. Ah, yes, I remember having to be in the common room at 7:30. Good times, good times.

Sorry, I just got caught up in all the nostalgia.

Walking along the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait I saw Beth and Lily ahead of me. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't be bothered calling out to them so I just walked up behind them. I opened my mouth to say something but then they heard something that made me stop what I was about to stay and keep my step, about 5 metres behind them. Far away enough so they couldn't hear me but close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Merlin Lily, of course I don't have a crush on him." Beth said.

Of course, I'm not usually the eavesdropping type but you try and not listen when your best friends are talking about people they potentially might or might not have a crush on. I wasn't under any impression that Beth liked anyone. None whatsoever. And it seems that Lily thinks she does, therefore I want to know. I'm sorry, but I was good last month, this time I feel I'm allowed to eavesdrop. It's more personal than before. I mean, we all knew that Lily and Williams had arguments, and Lily isn't a really private person (she keeps private things private but not overly so) but Beth _is_ a private person...ergo I listen.

"But...argh...you so do!" Lily said, sounding immensely frustrated.

"No, I really don't. It's _him_ we're talking about. He's a great person, a fantastic person actually but I like him as a _friend_, it's a six letter word and is extremely relevant. I do _not _like him in any other way." Beth told Lily firmly.

"But it's just the way you've been acting around-"

"I haven't been acting differently around anyone because I don't have a crush on anyone. I just _don't_ like him like that." Who in the name of Salazar is this 'him' character? Why can't they just say the name like normal people?

"You so do! I just know it."

"Trust me on this one Lils; I do not like him in any other manner than a purely platonic one." Beth said sincerely. I don't know why Lily didn't believe her, because with that tone of voice I sure did. If they would just say the name...

"Fine. I believe you for now. But if I catch you glancing at him in a manner other than a friendly one, then you _have_ to admit it." Lily instructed.

"Fine, but it'll never happen. Me and him? That's the funniest thing in the world. Like that would _ever _happen." She laughed.

"It could happen." Lily said defensively.

"Yeah right." Beth scoffed.

And with that they proceeded to walk to the Fat Lady's portrait. I groaned. The only thing worse than hearing half an interesting conversation is hearing half an interesting conversation where the people involved use words like 'him' and 'her' and don't say the bloody names!

Unfortunately for me, Lily and Beth heard my groan and whipped around.

"Hey Hugo." Beth said, completely unabashed.

"Hi." Lily said, although she had a slight pink tinge on her face. Maybe I knew the person they were talking about?

"Hey." I replied.

"Did you hear our conversation?" Beth asked indifferently.

"A bit of it." I answered honestly."Why?"

"Which bit?" Lily asked, ignoring my question.

"Just the part where Beth said something along the lines of 'Godric Lily, I don't have a crush on him'." I shrugged.

"It was 'Merlin, Lily'." Beth corrected automatically.

"Whatever." I waved my hand in an impatient manner. "Who were you talking about?"

Unfortunately for me, we'd reached the Portrait hole and the second Lily said 'Paracelsus' and the two walked in, without answering my question. Don't you really hate that too? I know I do. Would it really be that hard to answer a simple question? It's not like I'd tease her about it...ok, that's a lie but I wouldn't do it _too_ much. And let's be honest, she'd do exactly the same thing to if I liked some girl that she knew.

Wow, two lies to you folk today. That's not good.

Anyway, I followed them into the common room and over to the corner where Alex was sitting, talking to Melanie. She was laughing at something he said. Beth and I looked at each other; someone's got a crush it seems.

Now don't think that Beth and I have just come to this assumption now. We know more than anything that laughing at someone's joke does _not_ mean that you have a crush on them but Melanie Jones certainly did have a crush on Alex. This wasn't the first time that Beth or I had noticed her deliberately talking to him, laughing at one of his jokes, staring 'longingly' (or as longingly as any 15 year old can get) in his direction or asking him questions about school work (I think Alex is the only one that hasn't caught on that Melanie is one of the top in the year at Charms and doesn't really need confirmation on anything, she's just using it as an excuse to talk to him). She tucked a curl of golden hair behind her ear and got up to go and talk to Ashley Rivers.

The three of us sat down in the chairs around Alex and pulled out our homework for the night.

"Have you finished that essay for Flitwick?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah, I finished it yesterday, why?" I replied.

"How did you conclude it? I'm at a total loss." she asked.

Basically, our evening didn't really have much interesting happening. But then again, not many evenings do.

However, later that night when I got into bed, I was left to ponder who this mystery guy was. Was it someone in our year? In our house? Was this guy sleeping in the same room as me right now? Merlin, that's a weird thought. But then again, does it really matter? Beth said she didn't like this unknown guy. I guess that means I can't tease her about it.

Really, that does suck.

* * *

History of Magic.

Possibly the most boring subject ever devised by wizard kind.

Well maybe that's being a bit unfair to the subject. It's not the Goblins fault that their wars sound so boring from the ghost Professor's mouth; it's Professor Binns that's the problem. If we had a different teacher, then maybe I'd find this class interesting. It's not so bad when I'm revising (from Beth's notes), it's actually quite interesting. Hmmm, I wonder if anyone actually takes it into N.E.W.T level? I don't think many careers need it. Well, if I wanted to take it then I'd have to make sure Beth did as well. I don't think I'd be able to write my own notes.

Anyway, as I'd slept well the night before, I didn't really feel like sleeping much. What's the point in sleeping for a longer time? It'll just mean that I won't be able to sleep tonight, and it's the most annoying thing in the world when you toss and turn for hours, trying in vain for sleep to wash over you.

Luckily for me, Alex didn't feel much like sleeping either so we played Hangman.

My word was 'pancake'. It's a great word because no one ever guesses the letter 'K'. Unfortunately, once people get panca_e then it's usually pretty obvious. But it's usually a good one. Just in case you were on the lookout for some interesting Hangman words.

Unfortunately for me, I'd forgotten that I'd used 'pancake' with Alex before so he got it in no time. And even more unfortunately, while I was trying to work out the other letters to his _ui_t, he decided not to pay attention.

"M" I whispered but he wasn't listening.

He was gazing over my shoulder with a somewhat dreamy expression on his face. Turning around, I saw none other than Lily, her head resting on her arm as she slept, fiery red hair falling neatly to one side of her face. Her eyelashes were moving which meant she was probably having a dream (it's called REM sleep, rapid eye movement sleep and it is one of the stages of sleep and is the most common stage of sleep to remember dreams in). Of course, my mate Alex was staring at her.

"You've got to be way more subtle, mate." I told him as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"What are you talking about? I can be subtle!" Alex huffed as he drew a face on the hanged man.

"Mate, you're as subtle as an exploding potion." I rolled my eyes. "P"

"I'm _way_ more subtle than an exploding potion." He said as he gave my hanged man a body.

"No, you're not." I persisted. "The only person who doesn't know you have a crush on Lily is Lily."

"That's _so_ not true." He insisted.

"Yes it is. I'll ask anyone in this room and they'll tell me." I told him.

"No they won't!"

"Yes they will! Trust me on this one. I'll ask Michelle." I told him and scrunched up our first game of hangman and threw it at Michelle Watson's head.

"Don't you dare!" Alex hissed.

"Oi! Michelle!" I called in a whispered tone to the girl a few seats in front of Alex.

"What?" the Hufflepuff whipped around as if someone had disturbed her sleep (which, of course, they had).

"Who does Alex have a crush on?" I asked her.

"Lily Potter. Anything else?" she said grumpily.

"No, that's all. Thanks." I grinned at her and then turned my grin to one of triumph as I looked at Alex. "See?"

"Just because one person guessed right doesn't mean anything." Alex said stubbornly.

"Do you want me to try again?" I challenged him. "Oi! Finch-Fletchley! Who does-"

"No no no!" Alex said as he clamped his hand over my mouth. "You do _not_ need to tell anyone else."

"Trust me, Alex, everyone already knows." I shrugged at him. "I wouldn't be making much of a difference."

"Well whatever, let's just finish the game." he said.

"Ok, 'H'." I guessed.

"Wrong." he said and drew an arm. "Why did you look so glum last night when you, Beth and Lily walked in the common room?"

"Oh," I said, lowering my voice so Beth wouldn't hear. Not that she'd be listening, she was too busy taking notes. "I overheard half of their conversation."

"The only thing worse than hearing half a conversation is hearing half a conversation when all people say are 'him' or 'her'." Alex nodded knowledgably. You see, this is why he's my best mate, he _gets_ things like this.

"Yeah, well that's what happened. Lily was sure that Beth had a crush on someone and I listened to their conversation but they never said his name. Only 'him', it was honestly the most annoying thing ever." explained. "Y"

"Nope." he said and drew the other arm. "What did Beth say?"

"That she didn't have a crush on anyone."

"Did it sound like that?"

"Yeah it did. Even though she's good at hiding things, her tone sounded definite." I told him.

"Ah well. I can't tease her about it then." Alex said glumly.

I grinned as the bell went.

"That's exactly what I thought."

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are things for you? I got your last letter. Thanks for the fudge, Dad. It was delicious. Even if Alex and Beth ate most of it. What I had was delicious though. _

_School's going pretty good at the moment. Lily is training the Quidditch team like crazy, although she's not nearly as bad as James was._

_Don't worry Mum; my school work is getting done. Beth and Lily make sure of that. _

_This is just to let you know that I'm coming home for Christmas. I'm not going to miss a Christmas dinner from Grandma. They're the best!_

_See you in a couple of weeks,_

_Hugo_

I'd walked the route to the Owlery too many times now that my feet just automatically took me where I wanted to go. It was like I was on autopilot and I was free to think about other things in my life. The problems in my life. Well luckily for me, I couldn't think of any problems. Well there was the slight problem of Alex and Lily possibly going out and then breaking up (which would honestly be worse than Lily not reciprocating the feelings in the first place). Not that I'd had any evidence to suggest such (apart from on Alex's behalf), it's just one of those things you worry about. The what-ifs in life. You think of them all the time, whether you realise it or not.

While thinking about the Alex and Lily situation (which was likely never to happen, but sometimes I can't help myself being a bit pessimistic, it's not that I don't want Alex to get with the girl he likes, it's just that I don't want Alex to get with the girl he likes...well that didn't come out right, but I think you got my drift), I didn't even notice a first year girl who was standing in the corridor. In fact, I bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry." I apologised and helped her off the floor where she had fallen.

"It's ok." she said and wiped her eyes with her sleeve of her Gryffindor robes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, she had tear streaked cheeks and her face was a bright splotchy red.

"Nothing. Nothing." she said as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Yes there is." I said as I crouched down as to see her face (she was short for an eleven year old and I've already explained that I'm quite tall). "You can tell me you know, I'm a prefect, we help with these sorts of things."

The girl just shook her head silently.

"Well how about we start off with names, I'm Hugo. What's your name?"

"Rebecca." she said shyly.

"Well Rebecca, how about we go back to the common room and if you want to, you can tell me what's wrong. Does that sound ok?" I asked her. She nodded in response and we started off down the corridor, back the way I'd come.

"So are you liking Hogwarts so far?" I asked her.

She just nodded mutely.

"What's your favourite class?"

"Herbology." she said quietly.

"Ah yes, that's a good subject. Professor Longbottom's cool too, isn't he?"

"Yes he is." she said. "He told us a funny story the other day about a boy who the Venomous Tentaculas are out to get." she giggled.

"Oh that's my friend Alex." I grinned at her. "He's not the best at Herbology; the Venomous Tentaculas seem to hate him for some reason."

"Really? So they won't eat us?" she asked, her voice suddenly grave.

"I wouldn't think so." I chuckled. "If they haven't attacked you yet, I wouldn't think it should be a problem."

"That's good. Thank you." she said as we reached the seventh floor corridor.

"That's ok. Anytime you need any help, just come and ask me or one of the other students, ok?" I smiled at her. "Want to tell me what was bothering you before?"

"It's these two girls in my dormitory." she said quietly. "They keep making fun of me for putting my hand up in class."

"What have they been saying?" I asked kindly.

"That I'm a know-it-all and no one will ever want to be friends with me, they've scared the other two girls off from talking to me." she sniffed.

"Don't worry Rebecca, that's not true. Being a bit of a know-it-all is a good thing, my friend's the same, and you'll make friends. Don't you worry about it; the other girls in your dormitory will come around. But I can do something to help you." I told her.

"Really? What?" she asked pleadingly.

"Well really there are two options; do you want to hear them?"

"Yes please!"

"Well if you tell me their names then I can give them detention. Or, and I quite like this idea myself, I could give you this jinx that will embarrass them for you." I told her, grinning.

"I like the second one." she admitted.

"Ok, so the jinx is the leg-locker curse, it's easy enough to do, and by the sounds of it you are pretty smart. So what you do, you point your wand at them and say 'Locomotor Mortis' and then their legs will lock together until someone does the counter curse." I told her. "Now practice on that guy over there." I said, pointing at Alex who had just walked into the corridor.

"Do you think he'll mind?" she asked me worriedly.

"Nah, of course not." I waved my hand airily. "So one, two, three..."

"Locomotor Mortis." she said and suddenly Alex's legs jumped together.

"Hugo!" he yelled as he fell over. "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm teaching." I called back. "I think you have it down." I grinned at Rebecca.

"I think so." she beamed back. "Thanks so much."

"That's ok. Anytime." I said as she hurried along to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

I followed her and stopped when I got to Alex.

"Do think you could reverse the jinx mate?" he asked me.

"Sure." I grinned and quickly performed the counter curse. "Was that great timing on your part or what?"

"Or what." he grumbled as he got up. "Paracelsus." he said to the Fat Lady. He climbed into the portrait hole and I was about to follow when I heard an angry voice behind me.

"Hugo Weasley!" It was Hazel. Oddly enough, even though I'd never heard her 'angry' voice before, I could tell it was her.

"What?" I turned around and asked her.

"Did I just hear you _encouraging _a first year to jinx one of their classmates." she said, her eyes narrowed and a frown on your face.

"Yes, you did." I said confidently.

"Why on earth did you do that? You _know_ that if someone is bullying someone else you report them to the teacher and give them a detention. You do _not_ tell the victim to jinx them." she said, her facing getting redder as she ranted.

"Yes, you do. Giving them a detention wouldn't solve anything, they'd still continue picking on the girl. I've got four older male cousins, I know that you don't get anywhere hiding behind authority, you have to prove yourself to them." I retorted.

"Yes, and girls are different. You don't just tell one to jinx the other." she snapped.

"Yes, you do." I told her. "Otherwise nothing is going to happen expect possibly infuriate the bullies and make them want to do more."

"It's not your duty to tell people to hurt others." she glared at me.

"No, it's my _duty_ to help other students out. And that's what I was doing. If you don't like my methods, fine, don't use them but you're not going to stop me from telling a first year to stand up for herself." I glared back.

"You're impossible Hugo Weasley." she said angrily and stormed off.

Well, if helping someone else was being impossible, then maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: I've decided that I'm going to make the chapters longer. They'll take a little while longer to update (probably once a week) but you'll be able to read more. It just gives you a bit more to read than reading a thousand words then having to wait a few days for the next bit. **

**As for the Hangman game, I really do like the word pancake and if anyone wants to work out Alex's word, go ahead. It's _ui_t for those who forgot.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	25. The Fudgeless Stomach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Girls. I rolled my eyes as Hazel stalked off down the corridor. Could they get any more complicated? All I was doing was trying to help a first year and she comes and tells me I shouldn't have. Bloody hell, what else could I have done? Telling McGonagall wasn't going to help anyone. Rebecca needed to learn to stand up for herself. It was bloody stupid, that's what it was.

Well, I suppose I should go and send this letter to Mum and Dad. It wouldn't get to them by remaining in the pocket of my robes.

Where does she get off anyway? It's not like it had anything to do with her. Nothing whatsoever. She shouldn't have just butted in and tried to tell me what to do. She had no right. None at all.

Calm down Hugo; just take a deep breath, count to ten, whatever works. It's not a big deal. You're right, of course you are, you don't need anyone else to tell you that. Hazel can have her opinion, that's fine, don't stress about it. Count to ten. Another deep breath should do it.

Ok, I'm officially calm.

Ish.

Well as long as I don't bump into her on my way up, I should be fine. I've had worse fights than this with other people. Yeah, loads worse and they all turned out fine. This one will blow over in no time. Yeah, no time at all.

It was just like that argument I had with Alex and Beth when they ate my fudge, well I did offer it to them but there was _no_ need for them to accept it! Couldn't they just see I was trying to be polite? See Mum? The only place being polite gets you is a hungry fudgeless stomach. The horror!

The Owlery was quite quiet when I got up there. A bit unusual for a Sunday evening. It's usually when quite a few people go up because they realise that they haven't replied to their parents' last letter and are procrastinating doing their homework. The choice between a two foot History of Magic essay and a letter home usually comes out with the letter on top. It's all part of the standard procrastinating technique after all.

When I got up to the Owlery the hoots of the owls were few and far between as they woke from their slumber. Although some of the ones that were awake were making a right load of noise. Spotting Linus I coaxed him down from his perch and tied the letter onto his legs.

"Have a safe flight, buddy." I said to him as he soared out the window.

It's sort of peaceful, watching owls in the sunset. Owls are very calming creatures when they're not screeching. There's just something majestic about them as they soar through the sky. Imagine what it would be like to do that, to have no limits, to just jump out of the window and float freely across the horizon. It would be wicked, that's what it would be.

* * *

The next day we, Alex, Beth, Lily and I, were walking to Charms when I remembered something vitally important.

My charms homework.

"Merlin's pants! I left my essay in the dormitory." I smacked myself in the head.

"I'd run." Beth and Alex said at the same time.

"Yeah...yeah...I'll do that." I said and tore back up the corridor.

I'm an idiot. An absolute idiot. This is our biggest piece of charms homework in the history of my schooling career and I _forget_ to bring it to class. That's just stupid, idiotic, and dumb; whatever else you want to call it.

Merlin, I wish I was fitter. Mind you, running up four flights of staircases, weaving in and out of the flow of students going in the opposite direction and having to accommodate the changing of the staircases is no easy feat. In fact, I'm quite proud I didn't fall over.

"Paracelsus!" I yelled at the Fat Lady, although I was puffing so it sort of came out like "Par-huh-a-huh-cel-huh-sus." But she got the message.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked as the portrait hole swung open.

Yes, I thought irritably but didn't say it out loud and just dashed into the common room. Running up the boys' staircase I ran into a second year (they have Monday mornings off, lucky buggers) who looked at me in an annoyed manner but I just kept moving. Shouting an "I'm sorry!" Over my shoulder too, of course.

And there it was, lying peacefully on my un-made bed. My charms essay. You see, the very simple reason for it being there was that I checked it quickly this morning to check that it was alright, no spelling errors, that sort of thing, and I left it there when Alex called me to help him with something. The problem was I forgot to put it _back_ in my bag. At least my room is close (by comparison to a thirty minute bus ride away like some muggles who don't go to boarding schools, that would suck) to the Charms room.

Anyway, I grabbed my essay, stuffed it hastily in my bag and charged back down the stairs. Past some seventh years that had a free period and back out the portrait hole (the Fat Lady calling after me "If you're only going to come back out in two minutes, what was the point of coming in?" I didn't give her a response).

Why won't my feet move any faster? I thought desperately as I sprinted down the stairs, why was I cursed with my mother's athletic ability? Does the world hate me? Rose got Mum's brains _and_ Dad's sporting ability. And this is fair, how?

Then, I did an Alex. I tripped over my own feet. Down several steps, and came to a halt on the fourth floor landing. Cringing in pain I opened my eyes to, thankfully, see no one in sight. Well, obviously they're all in class.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked from behind me.

Oh, so apparently I wasn't alone. Bugger.

By the time Hazel had moved around me to offer her hand my face had gone bright red. It completely beetrooted up. My face still a startling red, I grabbed her hand and she helped me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." she replied.

We just stood there. I was trying to think of something to say but I really couldn't think of anything.

"Um..." I started.

"Ah..." Hazel said at the same time.

We both stopped again, waiting for the other to say something.

"I'm really sorry." she said after a few seconds. "Although I think you're wrong, I shouldn't have overreacted, it's your opinion."

"That's ok. I'm sorry too." I said. "I shouldn't have snapped back."

Then we stood their awkwardly again.

"Well I'll see you tonight on patrols." she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"See you." I called as she walked away from me. Her golden hair was swaying as she walked down the stairs, the sunlight from the window shining off it.

Wait. What am I doing? I'm late for charms!

And with that, I raced down the corridor.

* * *

The scarlet steam engine pulled out of Hogsmeade station at around 10 o'clock in the morning on the Sunday before Christmas. Snow was falling thick and fast outside the windows of the train and all the students had their scarves wrapped tightly around their freezing throats, myself included. Beth and Alex were staying at Hogwarts these holidays so it was just Lils and I on the train. Lily had offered Beth to come and stay with her but she said she wanted to stay at Hogwarts. Alex was originally going to come and stay with me but now he was going to stay at Hogwarts to keep Beth company.

Lily and I shared a compartment with Al and Rose. Apparently Malfoy was staying at Hogwarts these holidays. I was quite pleased about that to be honest. Well actually, I think he just doesn't want to get killed by all the male Weasley relatives. I know I'd feel the same way if I wasn't part of my family and was dating someone from my family. Luckily, I am in my family and I have no interest in dating any of my relatives. _None. _Ew.

We spent the time talking, playing exploding snap and swapping chocolate frog cards. I'm missing Neville Longbottom and it's really starting to annoy me. Honestly, he's my Herbology Professor, surely I should have one. But alas, I do not. Lily's got one. She always mentions it just to annoy me. Luckily I've got Merlin, she doesn't have him. It's kind of funny because he's the first one I ever got.

"So how's Hazel, Hugo?" Al asked me.

My eyes went wide and I gave Al a 'shut up now' look. But it was too late. The words had already escaped his traitorous lips (stupid Slytherin) and Rose turned to look at me.

"Who's Hazel?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Nobody." I mumbled looking down at my hands. Wow, there was an interesting cut that from Herbology that I hadn't noticed. I pretended to examine it.

"She's not nobody!" Al and Lily said at once.

"She's Hugo's girlfriend." Lily explained for Rose.

"Aw, that's so cute." Rose said. I shot her a look.

"Rose, I'm fifteen. It isn't 'cute' thank you very much." I grumbled. It was _not_ under _any_ circumstances. Who uses that word to describe a relationship? A fifteen year old guy (wow, look, that's me) does _not_ want to be called _cute_. Ergh, it just brings me images of Madam Puddifoots.

"Whatever you say." Rose grinned. Al and Lily just smirked. I wanted to punch them. However, I restrained myself.

It was probably a good thing too, I'm a weakling to be honest and they are both excellent at Quidditch.

Yeah, it was safer not to. A glare would work just as well.

* * *

Ah Christmas, who doesn't love Christmas?

Snow, presents, _amazing_ food? It's just simply incredible. What's not to love?

Anyway, it's tradition for us all to have Christmas at the Burrow. Ever Christmas Eve everyone comes over and we all sleep here. Let me tell you, you need an _extremely _good reason to get out of it. I think Grandma almost murdered Uncle Charlie when he didn't come when I was eight. He's come every Christmas since.

This Christmas we have 28 people at the Burrow. That's a massive number of people. Of course there is Gran and Granddad who have their room; Dad, Uncle Harry and Uncle George have Dad's old room (it's awesome, Chudley Cannon posters _everywhere, _Mum won't let me do the same to my room); Mum, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Ange sleep in Aunt Ginny's old room; it's Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy and Uncle Charlie in Uncle Charlie's old room; Aunt Audrey, Aunt Fleur, Victoire and baby Remus are in Uncle Bill's room; Dom, Molly and Lucy sleep in Uncle Percy's room; Rose, Roxanne and Lils get one of the two rooms off the extension (Gran and Granddad had to get one, otherwise we wouldn't all fit); Louis, Fred, James and Dom's boyfriend Harrison Grover (it's his first Christmas with us, he was in Italy last year, lucky bugger) get Uncle George and Uncle Fred's old room; this leaves the other room off the extension for Teddy, Al and I. Uncle Harry made it very clear when Al was five and James was six that under _no_ circumstances were Al and James going to share a room. He said he liked the Burrow as it was. Fair enough I suppose.

Christmas Eve dinner was a bit weird to tell you the truth. Very weird in fact.

Are you all familiar with a certain Mr James Sirius Potter? Well you sure should be! Despite the fact he's a reserve beater for Puddlemere United, ultimate prankster and my cousin, you should know him because I've talked about him.

Anyway, I sat near him at dinner. James, Aunt Angelina and Uncle Percy. I hadn't had the time to talk to my cousin all day since I'd been busy playing a game of Quidditch and he'd arrived too late to join in. I was actually quite looking forward to hearing about life was on a professional reserve Quidditch team. But when I sat down opposite him he looked extraordinarily glum. Aunt Ange and Uncle Percy were chatting about broomstick regulations so I took the opportunity to ask James what was up.

"What's up, James?" Do you like my original question or what? Don't answer 'or what'!

"Nothing." James said and he started cutting the food on his plate.

"Yeah, and I'm a flobberworm." I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Alice and I had a fight." he shrugged. "It's no big deal, really. It's just the first one we've had." He looked up at me to see my raised eyebrows. "The first _major_ one we've had." He clarified.

"Is that why she's not here?" I asked him.

"Nah, she's working over Christmas. Trainee healers and the like get all the awful shifts, which includes Christmas time."

"She's already a trainee healer?" I questioned him. I thought you had to do way more training before you get to that level.

"Nah, there's a new scheme they've got going at St Mungos. If you start in the summer then you only have to do five months of written stuff and then you get to observe what's happening in the hospital for around six months. Helping out with very minor injuries, getting things for the Healers, that sort of thing. Then you go back to Healer School for another two to three years before you're allowed to be trainee healer and then you have to do two or three years with that before you become a low-ranked Healer." he told me.

"Well I don't know what the fight was about but, mate; she's probably a big stress ball at the moment. Imagine having to cope with all of that. You're probably a person that she can depend on to forgive her. I wouldn't even sweat it. Just give her time and space, she'll come around." I shrugged.

James smiled weakly. "Thanks little cousin."

"Any time." I rolled my eyes. "How's training going?"

A grin lit up his glum looking face and he began telling me exactly _how_ great being on the Puddlemere United reserve team was.

* * *

It was Christmas afternoon. Most people were having naps in various parts of the house (Teddy had passed out as soon as we'd finished eating breakfast), and everyone else was either reading or talking quietly to one and other. No Quidditch today, it's far too cold outside for that. Gran's got the fire going and is trying to warm up the whole house. People are walking around in Weasley jumpers and mittens.

At the moment, I'm playing with little Remus. Most of my cousin's are asleep and Uncle Percy is droning on about broomstick regulations again (the man _never_ stops talking about them) to the adults that I'd talk to. Remus is the nicest option.

He's not even one yet but honestly, he's the sweetest thing in the world. No, I'm not getting mushy over a baby. I just happen to think he's pretty cool.

"Peek-a-boo." I said as I drew my hands away from my face for about the 10th time. Remus giggled and I couldn't help but smile. Smiles are contagious after all.

It's kind of weird having Remus around. When I was a kid, I was the youngest so I never saw many babies; most people my parents were friends with had packed up shop. I reckon the rest of my cousins were sick of them by the time that I came around. Anyway, I loved playing with Remus; he was just such a cool kid.

"Peek-a-boo." I grinned at Remus and he giggled again. Literally, he was really cute. And I don't use words like 'cute' often. Actually, I barely ever use the word 'cute', unless it's used sarcastically. In fact I only use the word to describe Remus (he's a _baby_) and I think I might have used it to describe Hazel. And she is. In an attractive kind of way. Completely different from the 'cute' that Remus is. Actually, that's what I hate about the word. You can mean cute as in 'good looking' and 'hot', like Hazel or cute as in 'sweet' and 'adorable'. It's just frustrating.

"Peek-a-boo!" That just never gets old.

"...yes and Rosie is top of her year. I wouldn't be surprised if she got all O's in her N. E. W. Ts, she was so close with her O. W. Ls. She only got one E. Her mother's brains that one has..."

My stomach literally dropped, the grin sliding off my face. Of course it was perfect, darling, _Rose_ that Dad was bragging about to Uncle Percy.

"...a magnificent keeper on the Gryffindor team too..."

Perfect grades, perfect Quidditch ability, perfect responsibility...the only _not_ perfect thing about her is her bloody _boyfriend_ and he's not even that bad, it's just the fact he's a Malfoy that makes him not perfect too.

Handing Remus his toy dragon, a Christmas present from Uncle Charlie, I made my way into the kitchen to see if I could help Gran with something. I didn't want to listen to more of Dad's bragging and there was always some help to give.

"...yes Rosie is just so popular. Loads of lovely friends, Bella Finnigan is a lovely girl, very polite. And then there is..." Mum's voice wafted in from the kitchen.

Plan C; go to the room I'm staying in. Sure, Teddy and Al might be snoring (Merlin, it's annoying) but at least no one is going on about how bloody brilliant my sister is.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait but my life is pretty hectic right now. Mock exams next week, loads of homework due (you'd think the teachers wouldn't give homework to you right before exams, but alas, they do), preparing for my piano exam in just over a month. Then after that I'm going to Germany for three weeks (superly _mega_ excited for that) and then it's straight back to school for _real_ exams. Saying all this, if you're reading 'Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is!' then you'll already know, I'm not going to be able to update regularly until the end of the November when I've finished school for the year. I'm really sorry about that but school and piano comes first. I'll still be updating, just not as much (but as I haven't been updating as much as I used to, that won't really come as a shock).**

**Anyway, onto the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Not my best but regardless, I hope you liked it. **

**Just as a little fun-fact for you all. Linus, Hugo's owl, is named after Linus Van Pelt, my favourite character from the Charlie Brown comics. Well it's him and Lucy. **

**Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews. I'm so glad you keep reviewing; it makes my day/week/month/year/life.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

** Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	26. The Pain or Humiliaton, or Both

**I forgot to put it last chapter but thanks to majo17 who was my 200****th**** reviewer. I really do appreciate all my reviews so thank you so much to those who do review. They are appreciated very much. **

**Thanks to LoonyLovegoodLuvr for the idea with James in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

School. Ergh.

You know the feeling of when you are on holiday and you just don't want to go back to school? It's not that I don't like school, because it's actually really interesting, it's just that I don't _feel_ like going back to school. I don't want to have to get up early and have to do homework. No, that's what I don't want to do.

Ah well, at least I'll get to see Alex and Beth again. That's _always_ a good thing. If, you know, they haven't eaten my fudge. Sorry, I'll try and get over that.

It's the last day of the holidays. The _last_ day of freedom before O. W. Ls (because, Merlin, I'll be studying all Easter and weekends aren't long enough to be considered 'freedom'). Back to school tomorrow for more work, study and pointless patrols.

My life is awesome.

What I'd really like to be doing is mopping about for the whole day because it's school tomorrow but I don't really see the point in that as that just _wastes_ my last day of freedom. So I'm at the Burrow with everyone else, participating in things.

"So, Hugo," James said as he slumped onto the seat next to me. "Please tell me if I am mistaken but are you, or are you not going out with a lovely lady by the name of, if my sources are correct, Hazel Richards?"

"Um...uh...w-where did you hear that?" I stammered.

"Please, Hugo, you think I'm not connected with the inner workings of Hogwarts?" he smirked.

"Janice told him." Fred said as he sat on the seat to my left.

"Ruin all my fun why don't you, Weasley?"

"That was the plan, Potter." Fred smirked.

"Well I best be going now." I said and quickly got up off my seat. No thank you. I do not want to be interrogated by my older cousins about my love life. No. That is not on the list of things that I want to do.

"Oh no you don't." Both Fred and James said as they grabbed my arms simultaneously and yanked me back into my seat.

"Care to tell us about Miss Richards?" Fred grinned wickedly. The type of grin I'd come to associate with pain, humiliation or both.

"No. Not really."

"Come on, mate. We'll only laugh a little bit." James grinned.

"Have you snogged yet?" Fred said tactlessly.

It didn't matter that I didn't answer because my face went bright red. You could have cooked a sausage on the back of my neck. I honestly can't remember the last time my face was this red.

"Nice one, mate." Fred grinned and gave me a whack on the back. "Is she hot?"

"You can't just ask it like that, Fred." James rolled his eyes. "You've got to do it with more tact. Like this: So Hugo...is she hot?"

"Yeah, 'cause that's much better."

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"No." they both said.

"So what's her Quidditch team?" James asked me.

"Puddlemere United I suppose, since her sister's on the reserve team." I shrugged.

"That's doesn't mean anything." James said in an exasperated tone. "Do you think Al and Lils support Puddlemere because I'm on the reserve team? No. They don't. Because they're stupid and support the Tornadoes and the Harpies respectively."

"Yeah but her sister might actually be supportive." Fred grinned. He didn't support Puddlemere either. He's a fan of the Kestrels. They're both idiots. The Cannons are _clearly_ the best.

"Na, she just doesn't like Quidditch." I shrugged.

"What?" James said and he dug his finger in his ear. "Could you just repeat that?"

I looked from James to Fred and back again. James was looking at me expectantly and Fred had his mouth open, agape, whichever you want to use.

"She doesn't like Quidditch." I repeated slowly.

Fred's jaw jumped back into a normal expression and he shook his head darkly. James's mouth fell open wider than Fred's had been. His eyes bulging. However, he still looked like he couldn't _quite_ comprehend what I'd said.

Slowly, but surely, James reverted to his original facial expression.

"She doesn't like Quidditch?" he repeated my words.

Just shaking my head caused James to give me an incredulous look.

"And you're still _dating _her?"

"Yes." I shrugged.

"Mental." James shook his head as he got up and started muttering as he walked to the other side of the room to talk to Roxanne. "Doesn't like Quidditch?...dating...stupid...what the hell..."

"Don't worry about him." Fred said. "Although I'm shocked you're going out with someone who doesn't like Quidditch, as you love it, I don't really think it matters. What better way to make her change her mind on the sport?"

"Don't worry, I'm trying." I grinned; the last of the redness left my face.

"That's all we ask." Fred said solemnly and he patted me on the shoulder and walked off.

Great. If all they wanted to do was interrogate me about Hazel, I would have left when I first saw them. Come to think of it, I probably should have anyway.

Too late now.

* * *

Luckily for us, the bad weather had decided to stop for the day. No snow (aside from the slush that was still left from the last fall of snow), no rain, not too much wind and it was only quite cold, rather than the grizzly bitter cold that we'd had for the past few days.

The whistle blew at Platform 9 ¾ as Lily and I jumped onto the train and waved to our family as the train started to take off.

"HUGO!" Mum called as she ran to keep up with the train. "YOU FORGOT YOUR CHARMS HOMEWORK!" I snatched it out of her hand just as the train picked up speed.

"THANKS!" I called as the train rushed out the station.

"Only you, Hugo." Lily rolled her eyes. "Only you could forget your homework that was _in _your Mum's _hands at_ the train station."

"What can I say? I'm special like that." I shrugged and we made our way into one of the compartments towards the end of the train.

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." Lily sighed as she slumped down on one of the seats in the first empty compartment we found.

"Me neither." I grinned, sitting down as well.

"Except for the O. W. Ls" Lily added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I could live without those."

"I think we all could." she grinned. "It's just going to be an even bigger workload than before. I don't know how I'm going to remember it all. Let alone having enough time to do all the revision."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Lils." I reassured her, even though I wasn't so sure myself. Lily was involved in quite a few extracurricular things.

"Yeah." Lily said quietly, her eyes were gazing out of the window.

At around 12 o'clock I decided to stretch my legs and take a walk down the train, stopping off at the bathroom along the way. Although the train ride to Hogwarts was fun, it did get really tiring after awhile. Especially after first year when the thrill of going to Hogwarts wore off somewhat. It was still exciting but nothing beats your first train ride. You're full of nerves and excitement and the train ride is part of the experience. It's also the time to make friends before you're sorted. I suppose it impacts your sorting too. If you become really good friends with someone on the train ride, naturally, you'll want to be in the same house as them. That sort of happened with us. Although I do think that Alex, Beth, Lily and I would all have been in Gryffindor anyway. I've gotten over the fact that the sorting hat considered Hufflepuff for me. Apparently I'm 'Hufflepuff material' (I haven't dared to tell Beth this, an 'I told you so' Beth is not the kind of Beth you want). It worried me a bit until third year when I confessed it to Dad. He told me not to worry, that the hat had said something similar to him and that I was a Gryffindor. It was surprisingly tactful, from Dad at least.

I was making my way back to mine and Lily's compartment when I tripped. Bloody floor. What the hell was it doing, trying to trip me? I hastily got up and looked around to see if anyone saw.

"Walk much, Weasley?" I heard a scathing voice from behind me.

"_Smith."_ I muttered under my breath as I turned to face my companion. "Yeah, I'd have to say I do. Think much, Smith?"

I suppose I should take a few seconds to describe Liam Smith to you all. He's not worth it, but I'll tell you anyway.

Blond...typical.

Upturned nose...it's hereditary.

Quite tall...I suppose.

Good looking...if you don't have eyes.

Hufflepuff, but the sorting hat got it wrong. This guy does _not_ belong in the house of those who are "just and loyal". I swear if the Smiths weren't the descendants of Hufflepuff the whole lot of them would be in Slytherin. There's nothing just or loyal about them. There's Jemimah who is eleven and just started Hogwarts this year, Paul in 3rd year and the king himself, Mr Liam Smith in my year. My goodness I feel sorry for his dorm mates.

Maybe I should back up a little bit. Third year to be exact. I didn't really mind the bloke through first and second year, sure he was a bit arrogant, he had that 'I'm way too cool' attitude and he didn't treat people with respect. But really, I barely knew the guy. We only have History of Magic and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and neither of those subjects requires much interaction with the other people in the class.

It all started in third year.

Now I'm not trying to sound ominous, because really, it's not that threatening. It just sounds like it. In reality, it's just some stuck-up, arrogant, egotistical _prat_.

Anyway, one sunny morning in early September, a thirteen year old Hugo Weasley made his way to the Greenhouses for an interesting Herbology lesson. Of course, Alexander Williams was not looking forward to such a Herbology lesson, having been bitten by a Venomous Tentacula only the day previously.

Hugo and Alex were walking-

Okay, I'm switching it back up to first person now. Third person is way too weird. It's just a thirteen year old me.

So here we were, walking towards Greenhouse Three when we heard an arrogant voice from behind us.

"Yes and my dad was saying that the only case he's got this week is against that Hermione Weasley. I've seen her in court, she's _horrible_. And butt ugly."

Of course, at this outburst, I felt the need to turn around and confront whoever the bastard was that was insulting my family. My eyes fell on none other than Liam Smith.

"Excuse me, what was that you just said, Smith?" I asked Smith, trying to keep my voice polite, but I'm pretty sure everyone could see the anger slipping through the cracks.

"Oh, nothing, Weasley." Smith said, a superior smirk working its way onto his thin mouth. "Just something about your _loser _family."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I snarled and pulled out my wand.

"Hugo mate, you might want to calm down." Alex said quietly.

"No way, no one insults my family."

"I won't be the last time someone does." Smith sneered.

I didn't think twice before I waved my wand.

"Furnunculus!" I yelled at him, but he'd got his wand out too. He dodged it easily.

"Densaugeo!" It was my turn to dodge now (bloody curriculum, we don't learn the shield charm until next year).

"Locomotor Mortis!" I smirked in triumph as I got Smith. Unfortunately, the leg-locker curse still enabled him to speak, and therefore jinx me.

"Rictusempra!" I wasn't quick enough and his jinx got me. It was one of the worst feelings, I was laughing at the ache in my side as the tickling charm washed over me.

"MR SMITH! MR WEASLEY!" We heard a stern voice calling out to us and I felt the tickling charm vanish. I looked at who was approaching and groaned as it was Professor Nott. Head of Slytherin house and Potions Master at Hogwarts. Perfect. He already didn't like me because of my somewhat useless ability at Potions. Regrettably, I got my dad's ability at that particular subject. On the plus side, he wasn't a fan of Smith either. Well, from what I've heard. "Follow me." he said in his quiet voice that made you want to disapparate on the spot. It was that voice where you knew you were in trouble.

He made us move a little way away from our respective groups of friends and turned to us with a look that made you want to run in the opposite direction.

"I don't want to know what you two were fighting over but that is _unacceptable_ behaviour. 25 points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, a week's worth of detention each and I will inform your heads of house. They will have the _pleasure _of writing to your parents. Do this again and you'll be in bigger trouble." He said in an even, quiet tone. It would have been less nerve-racking if he had been shouting. But that was the effect he was aiming for, I guess.

He made his way back up to the castle without a backwards glance. I turned around and started walking back towards the Greenhouses. Unfortunately, I felt my body fall flat on the grass.

"Sorry, Weasley." Smith drawled and walked away, pocketing his wand.

And there lies my hatred of Liam Smith. He insults my family, jinxes me and gets me detention, loss of house points and, oh did I mention I got a _howler_ the following day from Mum for 'inappropriate behaviour'. You can see why I hate the guy's guts. You may call it 'holding a grudge' but it's not like he hasn't kept it up over the years. Well, really, our paths haven't crossed all year (until now) and I've quite enjoyed not seeing his smug face.

"Just watch where you're going, Weasley." he rolled his eyes and walked off down the train corridor.

* * *

"YOU'RE BACK!" Alex yelled happily when Lily and I walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Really, Alex? What would make you think that?" Beth said sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know, Beth, maybe the fact that they're back." He replied harshly.

"Just finished your Herbology essay?" Lily asked Alex.

"Yes." he mumbled. It always did make Alex a little more irritable than usual.

"And stuck with Beth all Christmas?" I joked.

"You bet." Alex replied, grinning. This, of course, resulted in a few cushions being thrown at us by Beth.

The rest of the afternoon passed by uneventfully. We caught up on what they did at Christmas ("Peeves thought it would be amusing to trip people up with tinsel." Beth said. "It wasn't." Alex assured us, a blush creeping up his cheeks) and then they asked us what we did ("James and Fred woke us all up at 5am on New Year's Day, just for the fun of it" Lily explained). Nothing really interesting happened until we were walking back from dinner.

It was at this point in time when Melanie Jones interrupted our conversation.

"The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes really need to get their act together. They've got Muggles all over the world believing that they're having Earthquakes." Beth said.

"Yeah, but it's not really their fault. They're the ones that cover up the accidents and catastrophes; it's the ones doing it that are the problem." Lily pointed out.

"I still think-" Beth started but then we heard Melanie behind us.

"Hey, Alex, could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, all the while, twirling a curl with one of her long thin fingers.

"Sure." Alex shrugged and they walked off in the opposite direction.

"Come on, we better go, we don't want to disrupt Melanie's opportunity to ask Alex out." I said and started walking off in the opposite direction to Melanie and Alex.

"What?" I heard Lily say and I turned around to see her looking completely nonplussed, she hadn't moved at all. Turning to my right, I saw Beth next to me. She was also looking at Lily and looked confused at what Lily had said.

"Melanie has a crush on Alex, didn't you know that?" Beth asked Lily, her eyebrow raised in a surprised manner.

"She has a crush on him?" Lily asked in a bewildered tone.

"Yeah, she has done for awhile." I informed her.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked, still standing in the same place.

"She's always been looking for opportunities to talk to him-"I started.

"She's asked him for help in _Charms _for Merlin's sake. It's her _best_ subject-"Beth continued.

"She's always staring at him-"

"Especially in History of Magic-"

"When Alex and I are playing Hangman-"

"And she just asked to speak to him alone-"

"Which would imply that she wants to ask him out-"

Lily shook her head from side to side in a disbelieving matter.

"Trust us, she likes him." Beth said.

Lily opened her mouth to respond but at that moment, Alex came sprinting back towards us. He looked completely shocked and his face was bright pink. He ran towards us and then skidded to a stop, promptly tripping over his feet.

"Whoa, slow down there." Beth said as she held out a hand for Alex to take.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Melanie...Jones...just...asked...me...out." He puffed, looking absolutely terrified.

"And?" I asked.

"Your point is?" Beth expanded.

"What?" Alex looked from Beth to me and back again. "You know that I can't go out with her!"

"Why not?" Lily asked him. She seemed to come out of her little bit of shock since she found out that Melanie liked Alex.

Alex's eyes went wider than before as he looked at her. If he looked terrified before, he looked positively petrified now. How could he tell Lily that the reason that he couldn't go out with Melanie Jones was because he had a gigantic crush on her? I held my breath, waiting to see if Alex was actually going to tell Lily the truth.

"Uh...um...uh...because I've never really thought about liking her." Alex said. I breathed out, okay, so he wasn't going to tell her.

"Just because you haven't thought about it yet, doesn't mean you can't think about it now. That's a horrible excuse for not going out with someone. What did she say when you said no?" Lily asked him.

"Oh...uh...um..."

"You ran away from her, didn't you?" Beth asked incredulously.

"Uh...um...well...you know..." Alex looked at me, silently asking me for help.

"Well to be fair, he was pretty shocked that she asked him." I pointed out. Neither Lily nor Beth looked very impressed so I just shrugged at Alex, implying that I'd tried.

"That's no excuse." Beth told me. "He has to answer her."

"Yeah, and I reckon you should give her a chance. She's a really lovely girl." Lily smiled. "I'm sure you'd have a great time going out with her."

"But it's not really fair to go out with her if he doesn't really like her in the first place." I told Lily.

"Well if he tells her that but says he's willing to give it a go then I'm sure she'll be pleased. She has a crush on him for Merlin's sake." Lily said stubbornly.

"Uh...um...I'll just go and talk to her now then." Alex said awkwardly, his face still a bright red but his face looked a little disappointed.

Of course, there's nothing worse than your crush telling you that _another_ girl is lovely and that you'd enjoy dating them.

Poor, poor Alex.

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait! But I have had mock exams (passed them all, YES!) and not really been in the mood for writing. But I'm getting back into it. Unfortunately, I'm really busy getting ready for my trip and I'm leaving in LESS THAN TWO WEEKS so I'm probably not going to have enough time to update before I go. So it'll probably be mid to late October before I update again. I'm super sorry but I can't do anything about it (and I'm going on holiday, I don't really want to do anything to stop it). I'm just super sorry I'll be letting you guys down.

**Anyway, I hope you liked the length of this chapter. Well when I read it through it doesn't seem that long to me but it's longer than most of the other ones. I'd also like your opinion on the Liam Smith stuff. I needed some place to tell it and it kind of fit in here. I hope you think it's realistic. I'm not too pleased with it but it's not going to get any better, even if I work over it again. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, Alex and Melanie? Thoughts? I'm just about to put a poll up on my profile about whether you think Alex should get over Lily or wait it out. I'd really appreciate if you could vote on it. Thanks!**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much for all your reviews and that you keep reading, even though my updating has been suckish lately (and will continue to be until I've finished my end of year exams in November and then I go on holiday again but I should still be good, I've got internet access for some of it). **

**Thanks so much for all your support. Hugs all around.**

**TTFN **

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	27. The Avoidance of One's Girlfriend

**Poll! Have you voted on it? Alex: Get over Lily or wait for her to feel the same way? It's purely out of interest. I know exactly where his relationship(s) are heading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I trust that all of you have started putting sufficient effort into your preparations for the upcoming examinations." Professor Longbottom had told us one Herbology lesson.

I hate it when teachers do that. You know, when they say that they 'expect' or 'trust' or 'know' that you've been doing your homework/study/revision/*insert subject related work here*, then you feel guilty for not putting enough work in. Yeah, I hate that.

Not that I haven't been studying, because I have. O. W. Ls are some of the most important examinations of our school life, it's just I haven't been studying as much as the Professors think I should be. Mind you, they think we should be studying for hours on end. I think they've forgotten what it was like to be a teenager, because they certainly seem to be putting the pressure on. Or maybe, they do remember, quite clearly in fact, what it was like. Therefore they feel that they have to make us suffer like they had to. A bit unfair, maybe, but I suppose it's valid.

Anyway, one Saturday evening in early February, Alex and I were in the library. Astronomy homework. It sucks to be us, believe me. I'm not really a fan of Astronomy at the best of times and when fourth years are gossiping a few tables away and Astronomy homework is taking up my weekend, well then I _really _don't like Astronomy.

"I officially hate exams." Alex groaned as he pushed aside the books on the table in front of him so I could see his face for the first time in hours.

"You've only come to that realisation now?" I asked him, an eyebrow raised disbelievingly.

"Of course not," Alex rolled his eyes. "I've only just chosen to share it with you now."

"Well thank you very much for your opinion." I grinned, my grin then faded at the homework in front of me. "Can we stop doing work now?"

"No." Alex said sadly as he covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. "We promised Beth and Lily we'd have this essay finished by tomorrow."

"But it's not due until Wednesday." I groaned as I pushed a useless book aside, unable to find the information on Jupiter's moons that I was looking for, and picked up another.

"Trust me, I know," Alex sighed sympathetically.

"Hey!" Beth's voice said as she slid into the seat next to Alex.

"Hey," I replied.

"Hi." Alex said. "We're doing our essay, you know, there's not need to come and check on us."

"Yeah, I know." she said. "That's not the reason I'm here."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Melanie is looking for you, Alex." She told him.

"Argh." Alex groaned. "Why does she keep wanting to see me?"

"Uh, I don't know Alex," I said in mock thought.

"Yeah, it's a tough one." Beth nodded in sarcastic agreement. "I mean, why would a girl look for her boyfriend?"

"One who is currently avoiding her?" I added.

"One who yelps when she calls his name?"

"One who wants nothing to do with her?"

"One who-"

"Ok, ok! You can stop now!" Alex protested. "You guys make me feel guilty when you put it like that." He added quietly.

"It's because you're guilty!" Beth said in an disbelieving tone. "You've been going out for a three weeks and you've tried to avoid her for _three weeks_."

"Hey!" Lily joined us and she took the seat next to me.

"Hey." We all replied.

"Melanie is looking for you, Alex," she told him.

"He knows." I replied as Alex groaned again.

"You don't really like her, do you?" Lily asked him.

"Uh...not like she likes me." Alex admitted.

"You need to tell her," Beth and Lily said at the same time. Do all girls think alike? They seem to say the same thing at the same time quite a lot. Maybe it's just the girls that I know. Whatever, they do it a lot. Too much for my liking.

"I can't tell her!" Alex protested. "I can't hurt her like that! She's never done anything to me. She's fantastic; it's my fault because I don't like her like that. I'm not going to hurt her. I'll just deal with it."

"Alex, you can't keep lying to her." Lily told him earnestly.

"It's not lying. It's stretching the truth. I like her, she's great, just not as much as she likes me." Alex huffed and he picked up the book he was working his way though, stuffed it in his back and walked out of the library.

"He needs to realise it's going to hurt her more in the long run if he keeps this up." Beth said as Alex disappeared from sight.

"Not necessarily." I said. "If she breaks up with him it won't matter."

"Yeah, but that's not going to do either of them any good." Lily said. "It's better to get it over with quickly. He'll hurt her but she'll get over it quicker, rather than clinging to a relationship that was never going to work."

"Never going to work? You're the one that told him to go out with her!"

"Yeah, because I was stupid and thought he'd grow to like her. I mean, she's a girl I can imagine Alex liking. I have no idea _why_ he doesn't like her." Lily shrugged. Beth and I didn't let anything show, we'd had far too much experience in Lily talking about Alex's love life and wondering why he didn't like anyone. It wasn't that hard anymore.

"Yeah, well you know Alex. He doesn't want to hurt anyone." Beth shrugged as she picked up one of the books that Alex had left behind. "He's not going to break up with her until he has a proper reason to."

"You'd think the fact that he doesn't like her would be reason enough." Lily sighed.

"You know?" I said. "Life's bloody complicated."

"Wow, aren't you clever? Fifteen years of life and you've _finally _worked out it's complicated." Beth said sarcastically.

"There's no need to be mean." I huffed and started reading my book once more.

_The cycle of Jupiter's moons..._

* * *

Sunday was still cold. I'm so over this horrid weather. Can't summer come quicker? Well actually, I don't want summer to come any quicker, summer would mean exams. In case you hadn't already noticed, I'm really not looking forward to those.

As we hadn't been outside in awhile, Lily and I chose to study by the lake. That way we'd get the fresh air and still work at the same time. Alex had stayed in the common room, complaining that it was too cold outside and he wasn't budging. Beth wanted to study in the library. Closer to her precious books.

"What are the twelve uses of Dragon blood?" I asked Lily, flipping to the back on my textbook for the answer. We were quizzing each other on various subjects, taking a small break from our Herbology essay.

"There's oven cleaner..." Lily started reciting; she seemed to be thinking of the next use but happened to catch sight of her watch. "Merlin, is that the time? I'm sorry I have to go to Charms club. I'm already late." And with that she swung her bag over her shoulder and ran back up to the castle.

Great, here I am. Out here, alone with a bunch of books, just what I wanted to do on my Sunday. Ah well, it'll be good in the long run. Exams are only a few months away, we can't afford to slack off. Well I probably could if I wanted to just pass in every subject but I actually want to do well. Call the Law Enforcement squad if you want but I actually think that studying is good idea. Of course, that doesn't mean I have to like it. I like learning things for enjoyment, I hate going over them a billion times. That's why I hate homework so much.

Plus, I have to get good marks otherwise I'll be overshadowed once again by perfect, darling Rose. She's bound to get top grades in her N. E. W. Ts so that means I'll have to get top grades in my O. W. Ls to even have a shot at getting recognised. Not that she did. She's still bitter about her E in Potions. However I'm bound to get a P or at the most an A in History of Magic. I really should study for that more. But it's so _boring_.

"Hey!" I heard a cheery voice.

"Hi Hazel," I grinned as she sat down next to me and gave me a quick kiss. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm pretty good, revising for exams, you know." she shrugged. "How are you?"

"Good, tired, but yeah, good." I responded. "How'd you know I was out here?"

"Your friend Beth told me."

"Really? Did you see her in the library or something?"

"Nah, she was making her way back to your common room with a stack of books." Hazel said. "She walked into me by accident."

"Is she ok?" I asked.

Hazel raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah, she's fine." She said, her voice sounded a little annoyed.

"What?" I asked her.

"What, what?" she replied.

"Why the annoyed voice?" I asked.

"It's nothing." she waved her hand impatiently.

"It is not 'nothing', if it was you wouldn't have sounded annoyed."

"Don't worry about-"

"Don't say don't worry about. It really bugs me when people say that and are clearly annoyed about something. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just that you asked how Beth was, rather than me and she's the one that walked into me. Not the other way around." she said huffily.

"I knew you were okay, you're sitting down next to me, looking perfectly fine. Plus, when I asked you how you were, you said you were good." I said slightly angry.

"It's not the point. You asked how she was, rather than me." she snapped.

"She's one of my _best friends_. What do you expect me to say?" I retorted.

"Never mind, Hugo." she said angrily and walked off. "Don't even worry about it."

"I DON'T GET IT! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" I called after her. She didn't even turn around in response.

Angrily, I stuffed the pile of books in my bag and set back off to the castle, hoping to find Alex or someone else that would help me understand what on earth Hazel was on about.

* * *

"I can't believe you don't get it." Alex said that night while we were getting ready for bed.

The dormitory was empty, except for Jacob's bed where there were loud amounts of snoring, and I'd finally found the time to ask Alex to help me with what Hazel was on about. I sat on top of my bed, looking at Alex across from me, as he sat on his.

"What is there to get? All I asked her was if Beth was alright and she completely bites my head off." I told him.

"She's just jealous." Alex shrugged.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, because you're friends with Beth." he expanded. I just shook my head in a confused manner. I just didn't get this. "Ok, I'll use an example. Remember when Lily was still going out with Williams?"

"Yeah, of course I do." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well remember that time when I was really annoyed because Lily kept talking about him in front of us?"

"How could I forget?" I smirked. It had been mildly entertaining to watch Alex try and not badmouth Williams whenever Lily was talking about him.

"Yeah, I was jealous."

"You're always jealous when it comes to Lils."

"That's so not true." He protested. "I was jealous because she was constantly talking about another guy." He looked at me as though everything was supposed to click into place.

"I still don't get it. How does this relate to me and Hazel?"

"For the son of Hermione Granger, you certainly can be thick sometimes." Alex rolled his eyes.

"You're forgetting something, also son of Ron Weasley."

"True, true." Alex admitted. "But surely you can work this one out."

"Not really." I shrugged apologetically.

"You. Asking about Beth. Hazel. Jealous." He said slowly.

"Yeah, still not getting it."

"Well Beth's a girl, right?"

"As far as I'm aware."

"And so is Hazel, right?"

"Yes, she is."

"And she's your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, captain obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"And you're worried about another girl in front of her?"

"Yes, and?" I said confusedly.

"Well she doesn't like that you worry more about another girl than her. It seems like you care more about Beth than you do about her. So she's jealous."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I concluded.

"Doesn't make it not true." he shrugged.

"Why can't girls come with an instruction manual? It would make everything _so_ much easier."

"Because life's not fair." Alex grinned.

"That is so true." I groaned. "Well we better get to sleep. We've got that Transfiguration test tomorrow."

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well lately." Alex told me as we got into our beds.

"Guilt over Melanie?" I smirked, although he couldn't see me.

"Piss off!" he said and he threw a pillow at my face, I just grinned, before the block of red whacked my face.

He's got quite good aim for someone who is so clumsy.

* * *

Right on time, I woke up at 7am (ready by 7:20); I've been getting better at it actually. Alex only has to drag me out of bed three or four times a week now. It's called improvement. Are you proud? Yeah, I thought so. The weird thing was that this morning, Alex wasn't up by 7:15. Let me tell you, he's always up at 7:15 (except on weekends of course), always!

"Hey, Alex. Time to get up, it's 7:20." I said quietly as I pulled the curtains around Alex's bed.

It looked a right mess, the blankets were all over the place, the duvet was turned sideways, a pillow at Alex's feet. Alex himself was sprawled out in the middle, a pillow being held over his head, you could just see a mop of brown hair escaping from under it. I called his name a few more times, nothing.

"Alex, Alex." I said a little louder, gently shaking him. "You need to get up."

He didn't respond at all. Alright, that's it. He whacks me with pillows when I don't get up. It's time to return the favour. Grabbing the pillow that he had at his feet, I held it above his body, ready to strike. However, being the kind, merciful person that I am (stop laughing, Rose); I gave him one more chance.

"Get up Alex!" I yelled. He still didn't move. Wow, that guy is one heavy sleeper.

And since he is, I have no shame in whacking him with his own pillow. Impaled upon his own sword, if you will. After about 10 seconds he woke up, quickly sitting up and glaring at me. His brown hair stood up at all angles, he had dark purple bags under his eyes and the eyes themselves were bloodshot.

"Merlin Alex, what's wrong?" I asked him as he got up slowly from his bed and made his way around to his trunk to get out his robes.

"I haven't been sleeping well for the past couple of nights." He shrugged in a halfhearted manner. "I barely slept a wink last night. Up till at least 5, maybe 6."

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure it's just been stress and stuff. I'll be fine soon." He shrugged again.

"Ok then," I said, not completely convinced. "But you better get ready; Melanie will be waiting for you."

While pulling his robes over his head, Alex gave a muffled groan.

"You just need to break it off with her." I told him as he searched around for his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said nonchalantly as he pulled on his socks.

"Come on, you have to. You're being unfair to her."

"How?"

"You're going out with a girl but you're in love with a different one." I said exasperatedly.

"So? It's not like anything is ever going to happen between Lily and I."

"That's not true." I lied.

He lifted his head from his shoelaces and looked me straight in the eyes. "You know she'll never like me in that way. You've always known that."

"Since when do I know anything?" I joked.

"It's not just you. I know neither you nor Beth think Lily will ever like me back."

"Who knows, Lils might surprise us?" I tried hopefully.

"I doubt it." Alex shrugged. "And since I'm never going to get her, I don't see the point in hurting Melanie when she wants to go out with me. She can break up with me whenever she wants. But I'm not breaking up with her."

"I still don't think that's-"I started.

"Ok Hugo, that's enough. I know Beth and Lily are going to bug me about it, but could you just be a mate and not try and convince me otherwise?" He asked me.

I thought about it for a few seconds. Honestly, I knew Alex needed to break up with Melanie but I really don't think he will. He doesn't want to hurt her, noble I guess, and I suppose I'm not going t convince him otherwise. Beth and Lils are much better at it anyway."Sure," I grinned. "Shall we go get breakfast then, lazy bones?"

"Sure."

* * *

Now I have to say, Ancient Runes is probably my favourite subject. There's just something about decoding words and messages that I find fascinating. Then of course there is the history side to it and why, in ancient times, they used Runes as a way of communicating. It's more exciting than History of Magic, that's for sure.

At the end of Wednesday's lesson, Professor Babbling was going over common mistakes in O. W. Ls, which I think is pretty good of her. Now we'll know where to make sure we don't stuff up.

"Now," Babbling said in her hard voice. "There have been many stupid mistakes made by students in the past, foolish ones that I trust no one in this class will make." Her eagle eyes stared us all down.

I dipped my quill in my ink pot, hoping to note down what she said, this was one O.W.L I didn't want to screw up. Despite being my favourite subject, I know that Mum was extremely proud of Rose for getting an O, that means I have to get one as well.

"The most common mistake that I am sure at least half of my classes each year make is the difference between Ehwaz and Eihwaz. It is extremely common and you had better remember the difference." She said harshly.

The bell rung at the end of her sentence.

"All homework up to me please, and if you have not done it, it'll be detention for a week." She said as everyone proceeded to the front of the class to place their essays on the pile. Ha! As if anyone wouldn't do their homework in Babbling's class.

"Come on, we better go and meet Alex and Lils for lunch." Beth said as we made our way out of classroom 6B.

"Yeah, if he's not avoiding _her_." I reminded her. We'd avoided using Melanie's name in case she was around (or any of her friends) and heard our conversation.

"Even if he is, he can't skip lunch." Beth said as we made our way down to the Great Hall.

"I suppose." I shrugged. But really, Alex might have skipped lunch if he knew it would be spent the whole time with Melanie. Now, he hasn't been avoiding her for the whole 3 weeks (well almost 4 now), he has hung out with her (although I know he ran for the hills when she tried to kiss him, not that he told anyone but me about it, Beth would take the mickey out of him, that's for sure). Mostly, he just avoids being with her more than necessary (so really he doesn't hang out with her much).

By the time Beth and I had made it to the Great Hall most of the school was already in the middle of lunch (being on the sixth floor right before lunch does suck sometimes). Spotting Lily's bright red hair half way down the table, we made our way towards her and Alex. The weird thing about this meeting was the sight that greeted us. Lily looked perfectly normal, some Sheppard's pie on her plate and a glass of orange juice next to it, and her red hair pulled into a plait. It was Alex who was the one looking a bit strange. And 'a bit' was a light way of putting it. His face was lying on his plate, food was on his face. His brown eyes were tight shut and he was snoring quietly. Everyone around him was giving him the weirdest looks.

"He feel asleep as soon as he put the food on his plate." Lily informed us as we sat down opposite her and Alex. Beth raised an eyebrow at her. "I tried to wake him up," she assured us, "but he isn't budging."

"Probably a good thing to let him sleep." I told them, helping myself to some lunch.

"Why?" Beth questioned.

"He hasn't been sleeping. I've had to wake him up for the past three days. _Me_, waking _him_ up!"

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Lily asked in a concerned voice.

"Guilt over _her_?" I shrugged.

"Worried about failing Herbology?" Beth suggested.

"I hope he's going to be ok." Lily said, shooting another worried look at the asleep boy beside her.

"If he's not, we'll go and see Madam Pomfrey by the end of the week." Beth assured her.

"Okay, how was Ancient-" Lily started but then stopped suddenly, a look of realisation dawning on her freckled face. "Bloody hell! I've got tutoring now." And with that, she dropped her knife and fork and almost sprinted out of the Great Hall.

"She needs to take a break. She's doing too much." Beth said as we watched Lily's hair whip out of sight.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's probably just stressed with the exams so she's forgetting things." I shrugged.

Beth didn't respond, however, she didn't need to. Alex had decided to join us.

"Huh? What's going on?" he lifted his head from his plate. He touched his hair and face, finding it covered with his lunch. "Ew, what happened? Where's Lily?"

I handed him a napkin and he rubbed most of the meat off his face.

"You fell asleep and Lils is tutoring some third year." Beth told him.

"I thought it was a second year." I said.

Beth just sent me a look and I didn't expand on it.

"So I fell asleep into my food?" Alex said with a revolted look on his face.

"Yes." Beth and I told him.

"That's disgusting."

"Hey, it's not us that did it." I grinned at him.

Beth kicked me under the table for that one.

**

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I'm extremely sorry about the wait for this chapter. But, as I explained in the last chapter, I've been on holiday (which was incredible and I only got back on Friday) and I've got exams coming up. My update has been, and will be, not that great and I'm really sorry but there is nothing I can do about it. Unless you want halfhearted horrible chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (I'm pretty sure it's the longest yet) and I'm really looking forward to writing more (while on holiday I had all these great ideas, well more like explanation on ideas I already knew I was going to do, mostly for Hugo's seventh year so I'm really excited to write that year and sixth year, and the end of this year…all of it really).**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and support and I really hope you're all still reading this even after my absence.**

**You're all amazing.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	28. The Return of the Dreaded 'Him'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Watching a break up is never fun. Not that I make a habit of it, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not like I _wanted_ to be there, believe me, I didn't. Mind you, walking down the seventh floor corridor after dinner isn't a crime, especially when the common room is just around the corner. Either way, I'm sure both Alex and Melanie would rather not have Lily, Beth and I there, especially Lily.

Fortunately for the five of us, Beth, Lily and I arrived at the end of the discussion. Personally, I'm really glad Alex summoned his Gryffindor courage and decided to do it.

His decision had happened quite suddenly. In fact, he decided he needed to wake me up at 3 o'clock in the bleeding morning to tell me! Bloody idiot. I was in the middle of a highly interesting dream (alright, it wasn't interesting, but I was still sleeping) and I felt a pillow whack my face. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes I turned over to see what Alex was doing. In my sleep filled eyes I could just make out Alex standing over me.

"Whasgoingon?" I managed in a slur of sleepy words.

"I'm going to have to break up with her." He said.

"Is that why you woke me up?" I asked slowly, still trying to get my half asleep brain to function.

"Well...yeah." He said. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Goodnight, Alex." I grumbled, turned over and went back to sleep.

Anyway, back to the present.

"It's because of _her_ isn't it?" Melanie asked him, her voice was even but you could tell that she was upset.

"Mel, that's not the po-"Alex started.

"It is, isn't it?" she shook her head in a mixture of disappointment and anger. "Why'd you go out with me in the first place then?"

"I don't know." Alex admitted quietly.

"Why didn't you break up with me earlier then?" she continued, her tone getting angrier as the conversation wore on.

"I didn't want to hurt you." he tried to explain.

"I'm a big girl, Alex, I would have been fine." She said, her anger reaching its point.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said.

"Whatever, Alex." She rolled her eyes and stalked away from him, towards the common room.

Alex just stared after her, a small frown on his face. To be perfectly honest, he looked a bit upset. It seemed weird in itself. Why would he be upset? He didn't want to go out with Melanie, why in the name of Rowena would be upset that they were over? It just didn't make any sense. I just didn't understand what was going on in that guy's brain. One minute he's upset because he _is_ going out with Melanie Jones (something that I know a lot of blokes in our year were jealous of), and the next he's upset because he _isn't_ going out with Melanie Jones. What is wrong in that guy's head? Aside from the obvious, obviously. He didn't even acknowledge us (although we knew he knew we were there) and made his way after Melanie, towards the Gryffindor common room.

I turned to Beth and Lily, hoping somehow that their girl minds could help me figure out what was wrong. But when I looked at them, they seemed to be having a non-verbal argument. Each would just give each other a look and the other would respond with another look. Are girls from another planet or something? Fortunately for me, they started talking, unfortunately, the dreaded 'him' was back.

"You like him."

"No, I don't. He's my friend. That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard!"

"You do. How can you possibly say that that relief and happiness that just flooded across your face had nothing to do with liking him?"

"Trust me on this one, Beth. I do _not_ like him in that way." Lily insisted.

"Oh how the tables have turned." Beth grinned wickedly. "A few months ago you were trying to convince me that I liked someone that I didn't, and now it's the other way around except this time, you actually like him."

"I don't like him." Lily huffed.

"Does anyone mind telling me who this 'him' character is?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Boys." Lily and Beth rolled their eyes at the same time. "Can't see anything." Beth added.

And with that they made their way back to the common room, still arguing over 'him' and whether or not Lily liked him. Confused does not even describe how I'm feeling. First of all, who is 'him'? Second, is it the same 'him' as Beth's 'him'? Third, why don't they say the bloody name? And fourth, what was up with Alex?

Why is life so bloody complicated?

* * *

By the time I'd reached the dormitory, Alex had already pulled the curtains around his four poster bed. But really, I'm not stupid as some people like to believe and I know that it's only 7 o'clock and there is _no_ way that Alex could have gotten to sleep that fast. No way on earth.

"Alex," I said. "Can I talk to you?"

Predictably, he didn't respond, still pretending to be asleep. But, again, I'm not stupid. He was awake and he knew that I knew, he was just hoping I'd have the courtesy to not disturb him. Good thing I have no tact. Therefore, I have no regret in pulling open his hangings and forcing him to talk to me. We're best friends; I know he'd have done the same to me if he wanted to talk to me about something.

"Okay mate, out with it." I demanded as I took my place on my bed and faced him.

He was just lying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, as though deep in thought. However, I knew he'd heard me.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." I told him. "I'm not stupid; I know something's bothering you."

"It's just..." Alex started. "I don't know, I'm not sure how to word it."

"Try."

"Well," he said, sitting up and facing me, his brown eyes staring straight at me. "I suppose it all starts with Lily." He took a pause. "What if she never does like me back? I know I've said it before but there's a bit inside me that tells me never to give up on her, it's always there. Whenever I say that I've given up or that she'll never like me, I never truly believe it. I still don't but then sometimes my logical side gets in and says 'Hey, Alex, what if you're wasting your life on someone who was just meant to be a really good friend?' and what if I am, what about that, Hugo?"

"You're 15, mate, you've still got quite a bit of your life left." I pointed out.

"Yeah but what if I never give up on her? What if I never realise to cut my losses? Will I just spend my whole freaking life waiting for her? Will I just watch her get married and still have some hope inside me? Will I watch all these amazing girls walk past me and never look at them because I'm in love with Lily? What if I never get her and I'm never meant to but I throw my life away. Or what if I give up too late? What I ruin my chances with someone, like Melanie, because I think I'm in love with Lily but it's just some stupid teenage crush?"

"You sound like a girl, mate." I told him.

"You're no help," he groaned as he lay back on his bed and put a pillow over his head.

"Look, I'm not an expert on girls, or relationships, or my cousin to be honest, but I have to say you need to sort out what you actually think. Do you really like her? Or are you just clinging to the idea that you like her because that's what you've known for the past couple of years? Look, I'm really not sure because I'm not you but I'm sure only you can figure this out. It doesn't matter to me what you chose, you never know, Lily might like you."

"Do you actually think that? Truthfully? Do you honestly think it could ever happen?" He asked me.

"Truthfully?" I asked him in return and he nodded in response. "No, not really, but I've been wrong before so we just don't know, do we?"

"Yeah, okay." he said. "Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime, mate. But now you've really got to sort out what you're thinking. Even if I still think you've got _years_ to work out this kind of thing."

We just sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in our own thoughts, thinking our conversation through. Well at least that's what I was doing. I don't know Legilimency; I can't see what's going on inside my best mate's brain. And I'm not sure I'd want to anyway.

"I feel like a bloody girl," Alex said to break the silence.

"Huh?"

"All the emotions, this whole conversation makes me feel like a girl." He explained.

"So...Quidditch?" I asked him.

"The Wasps are going to _flatten _the Harpies in the game on Saturday."

"Are you mad? The Harpies are _fantastic_, and have you seen the Wasps' line up? It's atrocious, they're benching Chang. Are they mental?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. They're playing Anderson instead and she..."

* * *

This Easter I had decided to stay at Hogwarts. Merlin knows that I would get much more study done at Hogwarts than if I was left to myself for the holidays. Just look at my summer homework if you want an example. Really, it was much better for me to busy my time at Hogwarts.

One morning towards the end of the holidays we were in the library, writing an easy for Transfiguration. I swear, what is the point of giving us homework when we're trying to study? The absurdity of it all! Anyway, Transfiguration homework. You have no idea how much I would have liked to transfigure this essay into a kitten and hand it in as my assignment. Surely, as it is about animal transfiguration this would at least get me an A. And it's not like these pieces of homework matter; our marks for the year come from only from our O. W. Ls. So theoretically I could have done no homework, gotten a D in all my class work and still receive all O's for the year. Of course, if I kept getting those marks I would be put in detention, probably have to get a tutor and my mum would murder me. But, apart from all that, it's a bit of a foolproof plan.

"There, done!" I said about 20 minutes later as I put my quill down, looking at my completed essay. "Are you finished Alex?" I asked my friend.

I looked up and, to my surprise, I found him quite asleep on his essay in front of me. It's a surprise I hadn't noticed. Mind you, I hadn't looked up in around 10 minutes, and he wasn't looking too great then.

"Alex," I shook him slightly, "Alex, mate, wake up."

"Huh?" Alex mumbled as he lifted his head up. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You fell asleep. For the, what is it, fifth time in the past few weeks." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so I did."

"Well done, Captain Obvious." Beth said as she returned to the table with a book she had spent the last quarter of an hour looking for.

"You need to go to Madam Pomfrey, mate." I told him as I packed my essay back into my back. Despite our original plan to take Alex to the hospital wing a few weeks ago, Alex had insisted that he didn't need it so we hadn't forced him...yet.

"I do not. I'm just a little more tired than usual."

"Alex, you keep falling asleep in the middle of the day-"Beth started.

"And even when you're awake you look like you're about to fall asleep." I finished.

"I'm fine; it's just a couple of nights' bad sleep. I'll go to bed early tonight, how does that sound?" Alex suggested.

"Um, no." Beth said. "It's not a couple of nights' bad sleep. It's a few weeks."

"And therefore, you need to go to Madam Pomfrey. Come on, we're going now." I said, slug my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed Alex and started to pull him out of the library.

"What? I haven't even finished my Transfiguration yet!"

"And you're not going to if you're too tired to concentrate." Beth said as she followed us, with both her and Alex's stuff.

"And it's two against one, so you're going." I added.

"Where's Lily when you need her?" Alex asked helplessly.

"Prefect duty." Beth and I said together.

"Bloody prefects, not even there when you need them." Alex grumbled as we made our way along the corridor to the Hospital Wing. "I'm not even sick!"

"Yeah, you're overtired." Beth rolled her eyes. "It's probably a psychological problem."

"Watch who you're calling psycho!" Alex snapped.

"Ah, anger. Yet another symptom of over tiredness." I said as we pushed open the Hospital Wing doors.

We barely made it through the door before Madam Pomfrey made her way quickly over to us.

"Ok, which Weasley is hurt now?" she said exasperatedly as she spotted my red hair.

"It's not me." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. But honestly, I'm not my cousins thank you very much. I'm very rarely in the hospital wing. I think the last time was the start of last year when Smith and I had a duel. Ah well. He came in as well, so all's well and no harm done.

"It's Alex, Madam Pomfrey." Beth said, noticing my tone.

"There's nothing wrong me!" Alex protested.

"He's having trouble sleeping. He keeps falling asleep during the day." Beth continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Alright, Mr Williamson, over on that bed." She indicated a bed in the middle of the hospital wing.

"I'm _fine_." he insisted but stopped at the look Madam Pomfrey was giving him and walked quietly over to his assigned bed. Beth and I followed.

"So, Mr Williamson, how long have you had trouble sleeping?" Madam Pomfrey asked him.

"Only a little while," Alex shrugged, trying to downplay it.

"Around four weeks, Madam Pomfrey." Beth interjected.

"Thank you, Miss Conner." Madam Pomfrey said, flicking her wand so that Alex was forced to lie down properly on the bed, rather than sitting on the side of it.

"You could have just asked." Alex said under his breath.

"I knew what your answer would have been, Williamson, I've had far too many stubborn Gryffindors in my time here." she answered waspishly.

Alex didn't really have anything to say to that, she was most probably correct in her assessment.

"Now sleep problems are almost always caused by some sort of mental problem." she said.

"Are you saying I'm mental?" Alex asked, a little irritable.

"Of course not, Mr Williamson, but your sleeping issues will almost definitely have something to do with what you are worrying about at the moment. A lot of small things can pile up and make it extremely difficult for someone to get to sleep. So, what has been worrying you?"

"Well," Alex sighed, he seemed to have finally accepted that there was no getting out of this. "Well, obviously, I've been worried about O. W. Ls because they are serious stuff and I've been having some trouble in Herbology-"

Beth coughed to cover up a snort of amusement, Alex was having more than 'some' trouble in Herbology.

"-and then, of course, we've got career advice next week which is just really nerve-racking. And I'm really worried I won't go well in my exams and that'll set a bad example for my brother. I mean, no one in our family is magic at all and we're the only ones to get to Hogwarts and I don't want him thinking he can slack off with bad marks. Even in the muggle world our parents didn't do that well in school and I want to show him that he should work hard to achieve what he can, because he's actually a lot smarter than I am, he _can_ do it better than me. My granddad hasn't been feeling well either and so I'm really worried about him. Yeah, I suppose that's it." Alex finished.

"Clearly Beth isn't the only one that keeps things bottled up." I told him, I was a bit worried to be honest. Alex had never said anything like that to me before. I mean, sure he'd mentioned the stuff about exams and Herbology (not that that was hard to guess), but he'd never mentioned his brother or his granddad.

"You know you're exactly the same. Remember the mouse incident?" He smirked.

"Yes, yes, well, we're all horrible at sharing things. Let's just move on." I said hurriedly, I don't want to discuss the mouse incident.

"Well Mr Williamson," Madam Pomfrey said to Alex, "it really is just the stress that is being built up. I would firstly suggest that you work out some of the stressful things in your life, create a revision timetable, talk to Professor Longbottom about Herbology, talk to your brother and get regular updates from your family about your grandfather. Apart from that I can give you some dreamless sleep potion to help you. You can use it for one week and one week only otherwise it can have some serious side effects. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"Good, now here you go." she said and handed him a small purple bottle. "One tablespoon before you go to bed each night should ensure you a good night's sleep."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Alex smiled at her, looking relieved to have found something that worked.

"Well then, you can go n-"she started but there was a loud crash as someone sprinted into the hospital wing. A flaming red haired someone.

"Who's hurt? What's wrong? Why did no one tell me someone was in the hospital wing?" Lily shouted, slightly hysterical, as she ran towards us.

"Whoa, calm down Lils." I said as she skidded to a hold beside Alex's bed.

"It's just Alex." Beth said nonchalantly.

"And I'm fine." Alex added, to reassure her. He gave a huge yawn. "Tired but I'm fine."

"Thank Merlin, I overhead some second years outside the library talking about how a Weasley-" Great, I thought to myself, just another Weasley. If it were Rose they'd have known her name. But no, it's me and I'm just another Weasley. "- and two of his friends had gone to the hospital wing. I assumed something terrible happened." she explained.

"Yes well, let's get back to the library to finish that essay." Alex said and we started walking out of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had gone over to her other patient, a dark haired Ravenclaw who, by the look of things, had had a Transfiguration mishap causing her to have the face of a dog. Merlin, imagine doing that in an exam!

"Oh no you don't! It's about five o'clock. I suggest we have an early dinner and then you can go to sleep." Beth instructed him.

"That would be ridiculous because then I won't finish my Transfiguration homework today."

"Better to get it done tomorrow when you're not exhausted than to do a shoddy job and finish it today." Beth told him.

"But then I'll be behind on other pieces of homework." Alex countered.

"But then you'll get a bad grade for a piece of homework you could have got an extremely good grade for."

"But then my other bits of homework will suffer."

"No they won't, you'll have time to do all of it."

"I'm not as quick at doing homework as you are, I won't finish it."

"If you keep up that attitude, of course you're not."

"It's not an attitude, it's a fac-"

"Whoa, let's just all calm down please." I interrupted them. When Alex was in a bad mood and Beth was on a stubborn streak, they could go on for awhile. "Let's go and have dinner and then see how everyone feels when we've finished eating."

"Fine." Alex and Beth snapped irritably.

This was going to be a long night if these two kept this up.

* * *

On that night in particular, Beth won that particular battle as Alex could barely keep his eyes open through dinner and recognised defeat as soon as we stepped into the common room. However, that was a couple of days ago now and Beth and Alex were both over it. He'd had that talk with his brother which, from what he had told me, had gone well and he'd written to his mum and dad about his granddad so everything was looking better. And, thankfully, Alex now had a few good nights' sleep under his belt which made him more alert and just generally more pleasant to be around.

Unfortunately for us fifth years, a not so welcome surprise came for us on the last weekend of the Easter holidays: Career Pamphlets.

Have You Got What It Takes to Train Security Trolls, Make a Bang at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Fly into a Career in Magical Sports, What it Takes to be an Auror, The Facts about Healing, Working in International Magical Co-operation...the names of the pamphlets went on and on, a never ending list of possibilities but I just couldn't seem to find one that I wanted.

Beth had been steadily reading through a pamphlet in Banking for the past 15 minutes; Lily had her hands on 'Fly into a Career in Magical Sports' but also had one about Magical Law Enforcement on her lap. Alex on the other hand was reading about Healing with a curious look on his face as his brown eyes flitted from side to side, drinking in every word the pamphlet. I couldn't find anything. I'd already been through Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Healing, Magical Co-operation, Caring for Magical Creatures, Banking...hell, I'd even been through Witch and Wizard Catering as well as freaking _Hairdressing_. There was _nothing_ I could find that even seemed remotely interesting. The closest I'd come to was that one on Rune Translating but even that didn't seem right.

"Alright, I'm off to bed." Beth said as she deposited the Banking pamphlet back on the table. "I think I've got my Career Advice preparation sorted."

"Yeah, I think I'll join you. I'll just ask Professor Longbottom about which he thinks I should do," Lily indicated the two pamphlets she had been reading and re-reading, trying to choose between the two, "he should be able to give some good advice. Night guys." Lily finished as she stood up.

"See you tomorrow." Beth said and the two wandered over to the girls' dormitories.

After about five minutes, in which I perused 'Being Part of the Accidental Reversal of Magic Team', Alex too put down his leaflet on Healing.

"Do you have any idea about what you want to do?" he asked me after a few minutes silence, where I skim read the rest of the pamphlet. It sounded dead boring to be truthful about the matter.

"None whatsoever," I admitted. "There is just nothing here that seems to scream at me, yelling 'pick me Hugo, you'll love this as a career'. Nothing, squat, zero. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, Healing sounds great-"He told me.

"Sounds perfect for you," I interrupted. I truly meant it; I can see Alex doing Healing. He's just that kind of person.

"Yeah, thanks, but," his face turned into a frown, "I'm not going to get the grades for it."

"What are you talking about? You'll do fine. You just need an E in all the core subjects."

"Exactly my problem, I'll need an E in-"

"Herbology." I finished for him, comprehension dawning. "Look mate, I'm sure you'll be fine, you'll just have to put a lot of study in. You can do it."

"Thanks. I was just really looking forward to giving up Herbology." Alex said glumly. "But I'll probably fail my O. W. L anyway, so it shouldn't be that bad."

"You'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Yeah, maybe." He got up. "You going to bed yet?"

"Nah, I've still got to find something that I might vaguely want to do. It could take me awhile." I said, gesturing to the pamphlets that still littered the table in front of us.

"Alright then, see you later." he said and made his way up to our dormitory.

The common room was almost deserted now. Only some seventh years doing some study, a second year who had fallen asleep over her book and a third year who was scribbling fervently at what seemed like an essay that was due the next day remained. Looking at the pile of pamphlets in front of me, my heart dropped. I'd almost finished reading all of them but _still_ hadn't found a career I wanted to do. This was a disaster.

However it was a job that had to be done. And with that thought, I picked up that pamphlet on training security trolls, just to see if after reading it I'd have a passion for teaching some of the stupidest creatures on earth to guard things.

Boy, this was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Thank Merlin this chapter has finished it. I swear, I've been writing it since a couple of days after posting the last chapter. That's almost two ****_months_****. I really am sorry, however I have had exams and I've been on holiday for a week with the family (I actually adore Australia) and I just haven't been inspired with this chapter in some ways. It was weird because this chapter was supposed to include a whole lot more but it didn't fit and the chapter is really long anyway.**

**More bad news, I'm away for a month because I'm off to see some family over Christmas (quite looking forward to it as my Aunty has a pool and it's set to be an amazingly sunny Christmas). Although I promise to get at _least_ one more chapter up before I leave on the 20th, I've finished school for the year so hopefully it should be too hard. Especially since I'm known for just relaxing at home by myself during the holidays. So yes, at least one more chapter before the end of the year.**

**I really do hope that next year I get better at these updates because I really wanted to finish fifth year before the end of this year but I just don't think it's going to happen. We still have a lot of important stuff to happen before the school year ends (namely, O. W. Ls).**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me and thanks so much for all the reviews and encouragement. I love you all (in a non-weird way).**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	29. The 'You Like Alex' Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I sat nervously outside Professor Longbottom's office just before 5 o'clock the next day. Having the last name 'Weasley' means I'm usually near last for everything. Alex was usually after me (having the last name 'Williamson') but because he had a detention for falling asleep in Harrison's class on the last day of last term (there aren't any detentions in the holidays) at 5 o'clock, Longbottom had switched our Careers Consultations around. While waiting I started biting my nails in nervousness. Thankfully, Alex came out a few seconds later.

"Did it go alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have to get some help in Herbology," he told me, "but it shouldn't be too bad. Longbottom said it was just going to be someone in our year so that they could study at the same time as helping me."

"Sounds good." I said.

"Good luck for yours, I would stay and wait for you but I've got to go to my detention or else Harrison will murder me." He told me.

I cracked a smile. "Of course he will, good luck with that."

"Thanks." He said. "See you later."

"Bye." I said and Alex walked down the corridor and I opened the door to Professor Longbottom's office.

Now as all offices should have, Professor Longbottom's office had a desk, a chair which he was sitting on, a chair in front of his desk for the victim- I mean student to sit on. There were also some family photographs, a stack of books and unmarked homework assignments, and a rather curious looking purple plant in the corner of the room.

"Please take a seat Hugo." Professor Longbottom said, indicating the seat opposite him. I sat nervously. "Now I take it that you have read the pamphlets that were placed in your common room."

I nodded in response.

"Well, do you have any idea about the sort of career you would like to do when you leave Hogwarts?" He asked me.

"Um...no, not really, Professor." I admitted. Professor Longbottom raised his eyebrows. "I've looked through pretty much all the pamphlets," I added hastily, "but there was nothing that I could see myself ever doing."

"Well that's a shame, Hugo but I suppose we should go over your marks and see if we can work out something for you from there." He said, his voice carried a tone of a mix of disappointment that I hadn't found anything yet understanding that it was a difficult thing to do.

"Ok then." I said and waited as he pulled out a brown folder with my name written on the front.

"Well your marks are generally very good in all your subjects. You are averaging an E in Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy. By the way things are going in those subjects I'm sure that you can achieve that result or higher in your exams. You're averaging an A in Astronomy and Potions so I'd work hard to push those marks up a bit, especially Potions as an N.E.W.T in Potions is very highly regarded. However you are barely scraping a pass in History of Magic so I'd try and work on that. And of course, you're averaging an O in Ancient Runes. Professor Babbling has written that you really have a knack for the subject. After reading these results, Hugo, I feel certain that you can finish this year with all 9 of your O. W. Ls."

"Thank you, sir." I said. Although it was a little disappointing to be told I was only averaging an O in one subject (whereas I'm sure that Rose was averaging almost all Os), I really couldn't be asking for much better.

"Now if you were to achieve these results in your N. E. W. Ts there are a lot of Career paths open for you. A lot of the well known and respected jobs require an E at N.E.W.T level in Defence, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. So I feel that if you chose to do those subjects it would be a good start. I would also advise Ancient Runes as it seems to be your best subject and one that I can imagine you would enjoy."

I simply nodded in response.

"With those results you could go into any number of careers. Along with the comments from your teachers and what else I know about you, I would say you'd probably make quite a good Auror."

"No." I said harshly. He raised his eyebrows again and I quickly rectified my rudeness. "Sorry, Professor, I just really _don't_ want to be an Auror."

"Why not?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Are you kidding?" Another look. "Sir." I added. "I mean, four people in my family are Aurors. My uncle's the Head of Department. My _dad_ is one of the senior Aurors. I don't want to be just another Weasley in the Auror department. I don't want to be the Head of Department's nephew or the Senior Auror's son. I just want to be my own person."

Professor Longbottom gave me an odd look across the desk. It wasn't pity and it wasn't disappointment or incredulity, it was sort of...understanding?

"Understandable, it's hard to live in other peoples' shadows. Well I don't think you have quite the temperament for healing."

"Me neither." I agreed.

"You could, of course, do something in the Ministry. Although, I would understand you would like to stay away from areas that your family are a part of."

I nodded,_ finally_ someone actually gets it.

"You could, of course go into somewhere like the Department on Ministries, but they require a minimum of 7 N. E. W. Ts and no less than 4 Outstandings which could be difficult, but if you are serious about it then I can see no reason why you shouldn't."

"That does sound quite interesting. I suppose it would be good to know what it actually involved but, of course, no one knows."

"Very true. Although we can deduce that it is research of some kind. The only time I was in that particular department, most of seemed to be research. Research on time, knowledge, love. I'd have a think about it at any case."

"I will, Professor."

"There is also teaching." He said.

"What? I mean, why would you suggest that, Professor?"

He surveyed me again for a few seconds across the desk, as if contemplating something.

"It's just an option, Hugo. One I am certain no one in your family is pursuing. Professor Babbling is looking to retire in the next five to ten years and as it seems to be your best subject, it would make sense that it might be a career you would like."

I just sat opened mouthed at him. Me, teaching?

"Well think about it, Hugo. If that is something you might want to look into, I'd suggest getting a job at Runes Museum or research place when you leave school. Or, if you're really thinking about doing something with Runes, you may be able to receive a summer job. As for your subjects next year, I would advise Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence and Herbology as basics. And, of course, Ancient Runes. If you are looking to do anything with the Department of Mysteries I would suggest taking Arithmancy as well."

"Thanks, Professor." I said.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked me.

"No, nothing." I said.

"Well you best be off to dinner then." he said.

"Alright, thanks again Professor." I said as I got up.

"It's not a problem. And Hugo," he called as I was about to open the door, "don't doubt your abilities because of who your family is. You're a bright student and you can do very well with some effort."

"Um, thanks, Professor."

And with the back of my neck burning, I closed the office door.

* * *

"What did Longbottom say to you?" Beth asked me.

It was dinner at the moment, I'd just come down from my career's consultation to the Great Hall where Lily and Beth were having their dinner (Alex was still at his detention).

"You know, stuff. What about you two?" I asked her as I put some potatoes onto my plate.

"Very informative, Hugo." she rolled her eyes. "Just that I was doing well and I need to receive 6 N. E. W. Ts, five of which at Exceeds Expectations to get into Curse Breaking. Sounds manageable."

"Professor Longbottom told me to go for Magical Law Enforcement because all the requirements cover the requirements for Magical Sports as well so I can still decide later and won't regret not doing a subject." Lily told us.

"Do you know what he told Alex?" Beth asked me. "Since he was before you."

"Oh, yeah, well he's all set to be a Healer except for Herbology so he has to get someone to help him." I told them.

"Sounds reasonable." Lily said. "Do you know who's going to help him?"

"Why is that, Lils?" Beth said slyly. "Worried it'll be some hot girl that he'll fall for."

Lily went bright red.

"What? Why would that bother Lily?" I asked, confused. However, after a few seconds of Lily being bright red and Beth's satisfied smirk I worked it out.

"Holy shit! You like Alex!" I asked her, my knife and fork falling with a crash to my plate.

"What? Why would you think that? No, of course not." Lily bluffed.

"Oh come on, Lils, I knew, and now so does Hugo. You like Alex." Beth smirked.

"No, I really don't."

"Wow, someone's in denial." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in denial. I don't like him." Lily said huffily.

"You don't like who?" Alex's voice said in a slightly strained voice as he sat down next to me, opposite Beth.

"Wow, your detention was quick." Lily said, trying to change the subject, her face still a brilliant scarlet.

"Yeah, Harrison just wanted me to organise some paper work, it only took me about 45 minutes, quickest detention I've ever had." Alex said, helping himself to some chicken. "But anyway, who's the bloke you 'don't' like?"

"I don't like anyone." Lily said stubbornly.

"Come on, Lily, you, Hugo, Beth and I all know that you're lying when you say that, we've known you for too long. So who's the lucky guy?" If Lily had been more observant she would have noticed a slight harshness in the way Alex asked the question. But, of course, she didn't. Stubbornness, it's a Weasley trait.

"No one, don't worry about it." Lily said quickly, her blush intensifying.

"Okay then," Alex frowned then sent me a look which said 'do you know?', which of course I had to shake my head to.

Argh! As if things couldn't get more complicated.

* * *

Luckily, I could escape the drama of my best friends who _liked each other_ by seeing Hazel. Now I know what you're thinking, I haven't really mentioned her in awhile, well it's my life, you're just tuning it, I get to decide what I tell you. Anyway, we'd gotten over that fight we'd had in February, we're not that bad, Merlin. She apologised for being irrational and I'd apologised for not asking her how she was (not that I'd really thought I was in the wrong, but the thing I've learnt about the female species as a member of the Weasley family is this: when a woman is mad at you, you just apologise, even if you think you've done nothing wrong, it's just easier that way).

After dinner I'd gone up the library to study with Hazel, she was helping me with History of Magic and Potions (those being my weaker subjects and two of her best). I would say that I was helping her as well but she was pretty good at all her subjects so she didn't really need it.

"How was your careers consultation?" she asked me about an hour and half into our studying.

"Okay, I'm not really sure what I want to be so it wasn't that useful. What about yours?"

"Pretty good, but I can't decide between Healing and being an Auror." she told me.

"They're both good options. Alex wants to be a healer, but he's having a trouble with Herbology, Longbottom is making him get some help from another student." I told her.

"Really? My friend Jasmine is incredible at Herbology; she's the best in our class by miles. Do you want me to ask her if she'd help him?" she offered.

"Yes please, that'd be fantastic." I grinned.

"That's ok, anytime. Now I've got to go, I'm on patrols with Lily in five minutes." she gave me a quick kiss and left the library. I watched her leave the library, her long honey coloured hair swishing side to side as she walked.

Things were going okay with Hazel, that's kind of the only way to put it. We'd hang out, like friends, but we weren't as close as I was with Lily, Alex or Beth. We'd have the odd snog, go on dates and other couple-y things but it wasn't the same as it was a few months ago. We'd kind of reached a standstill in our relationship. It wasn't like I _didn't_ like her, because I did (I was _going out_ with her for Merlin's sake), it was just different, I just didn't like her anymore than I did when we first started going out.

Oh well, I'm sure this was normal. This being my first relationship and everything (that date with Mary Finnigan didn't count, that was the date from hell), I didn't really have too much experience.

Anyway, I had more important things to worry about like MY BEST FRIENDS LIKING EACH OTHER!

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming." I told Beth as we sat by the fire in the common room several hours later, studying for Transfiguration. It was nearly midnight; both Alex and Lily had gone to bed and the only people still up were various fifth and seventh years, studying for their exams.

"Neither can I. It's been quite obvious for the past couple of months. But then again, you've never been the best at observation." Beth said, still bent over some notes on Vanishing spells.

"Oi!" I exclaimed but then comprehension finally dawned on me "Of course, the mysterious 'Him'! I've worked it out!" I finished gleefully; Beth glanced up from her notes to roll her eyes at my slowness. After ages of wondering who this mysterious 'Him' character was, I'd finally figured it out! Wait, if 'Him' is Alex, does that mean that- "You like Alex?"

"What?" Beth said incredulously, sure that I was kidding, the look on my face clearly told her otherwise. "You're not kidding? Me, like Alex? That _is_ the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"But, if Alex is 'Him' then he's the bloke you and Lils were talking about _months_ ago along the seventh floor corridor." I explained, pointing an accusatory finger at my friend.

"Oh Helga," she muttered, "Hugo, it's a different 'Him'. I do not like and _will never_ like Alex in any sort of romantic way. Both of you are like my brothers and Lily's my sister, therefore I do _not _like Alex in that way."

"Well that's a relief. Do you know how awkward it would be if Lily and Alex liked each other but you liked Alex as well? I think I'd just pack up and leave the country."

"Quit being melodramatic."

"Maybe the planet." I corrected.

"Speaking of awkward, you do realise it's going to be _so_ awkward until Lily learns not to blush in Alex's presence." Beth said.

"Do you know how awkward it's going to be when they finally get together? We're just going to be the 'friends' while they go off to coupletown, population: them, as in we'll be shut out!" I told her.

"Ok, _now_ you're being melodramatic; they're not going to shut themselves out of our lives." she rolled her eyes.

"Yes they are, Alex has been practically in love with her since third year, he's going to be awful when they're together. It's not like we can talk about how hot she is or whatever together because Lils and I are _related_ and that would be wrong on _so many _levels." I explained.

"You're being pessimistic; they're going to be fine."

"Pot calling the kettle black." I told her. "You're one of the most pessimistic people I know."

"Yeah, well." She suddenly had a dark, ugly look on her oval shaped face.

Suddenly I felt like the worst friend in the world, my stomach dropped, big time and I mentally smacked myself for being so tactless these past couple of months. I know Beth doesn't like talking about things but I hadn't really thought about it much. It'd been five months since she'd come back and I'd barely asked her about it. Stupid, stupid Hugo.

"How are you feeling, you know, about your Dad?" I asked her tentatively, the last thing I wanted was for her to get mad, yell or hex me and disturb a whole lot of angry fifth and seventh years.

Beth looked like she was struggling with herself for a moment, choosing whether to tell me or not.

"Um, well, you know- um wait, you don't." she said nervously, trying to work out which words to use. "Um, well, I don't know. I think that's it. I don't know _what _to feel like, I've been thinking about it for the last couple of months and I just _don't know_ and it, quite frankly and excuse the language, fucking _terrifies_ me."

I nodded; I knew how much Beth hated not knowing. She liked to be in control, predict what was going to happen and everything had to have a reaction that she knew about. This was why she was more logic than emotional.

"I want to hate him, so much, because of all the horrible things that happened but I just _can't_. He's my dad, you know, and part of me does love him because part of me still remembers the man that bought me a bike when I was 7 and taught me how to ride it. He's still the dad that tucked me into bed and checked to make sure the monsters weren't there. He's still my dad." she told me. It really looked like it was difficult for her to tell me this but then again; it looked like it was a relief to finally get it all off her chest. Her blue eyes, for once, were shining with emotion. She looked quite vulnerable for the second time I could remember (the first obviously being the time I caught her crying months ago).

"I wouldn't worry about it now." I told her honestly. "I mean, it's really important but you can't afford to stress about it now, we've got exams. It's really good that you actually told me though, because I know the Beth a year ago most certainly wouldn't have."

She smiled. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Thanks."

"It's fine, we're friends, it's part of the job description, to be there for you." I joked. "But seriously, you can talk to us about it anytime. We're your friends; we're here for a reason."

"So, you're not just here to practice my hexing?" she grinned.

"You'd have thought that, wouldn't you? But no." I grinned back. "Well we better get back to this studying."

"Actually I think I might go to bed, I'm really tired."Night, Hugo." she said, and unexpectedly gave me a hug. "Just thanks for listening ok."

"Anytime, goodnight." I replied and she walked up to the girls' dormitories.

I studied for another half an hour, before recognising I too was extremely tired and decided it was time to go to bed.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: I think I'm a day late (well I am if we're going by New Zealand time); maybe it's still the 20th in some places in the world. It doesn't matter though, point is: here is the chapter. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are so greatly appreciated. **

**This is my last update for the year (as I'm on holiday and will be until the end of January, so look out for updates around the end of Jan/start of Feb). Next year I will definitely try to update faster, it'll probably be easier as I won't have exams until the end of year.**

**Thank you all so much for putting up with my irregular updates and having to wait ages for them. Hopefully next year they'll be quicker and more regular.**

**Just all of you have the most amazing Christmas (and if you don't celebrate Christmas, just have a fabulous 25th of December anyway, or have a fantastic whatever you do celebrate) and have a simply fabulous New Year, I have a feeling next year is going to be even better than this year.**

**You're all amazing.**

**TTFN **

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	30. The Grinning About Herbology

**I'm back for another year of Fanfiction! Happy New Year to everyone and hopefully this year I'll be better at the updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

We all have that friend who becomes a nervous wreck before exam time. The one that does too much out of the regular classes and ends up stressing out about not having enough time to study. We all have that friend who worries too much about exams when they're going to do well anyway.

We all have a Lily Potter.

I love Lily, she's my cousin and my best friend, but when exams roll around, she gets rather annoying. I still love her, but she just knows how to annoy us all. For example, she constantly has a book out to read, she snaps at anyone who talks to her while she's trying to study and at the moment; if you aren't talking about Quidditch or exams then don't even bother talking to her.

She's just way too stressed. Plus she's too stubborn and prideful to go to Madam Pomfrey for calming draught. Thank Merlin that the Quidditch Final is this weekend or I think she'd have a mental breakdown. I, personally, don't see what she's so stressed about. Lily's an all-rounder, she's fantastic at Quidditch, half our year has a crush on her but she's not a slut like a lot of the other girls in our year (trust me, you should be glad that I don't mention them), she's kind, she's funny...she's going to get really good marks on her O. W. Ls and even if she didn't, then she's got all that other stuff to make it ok. Honestly, Lils, you're going to do fine.

Beth, Alex and I are all sufficiently stressed: Beth follows her study timetable religiously and Alex spends his time with his Herbology textbook under his arm as though he will somehow absorb the information by holding it. Me? Well I snap at people who disturb me while studying and just generally feel unprepared. But really, we're all calm compared to Lils.

"Hey, do you guys know where Lily is?" Alex asked as he came over to sit with Beth and me in a corner of the common room on the Thursday before the Quidditch final.

"Charms club." Beth said.

"She's doing too much." I said. "She's part of Charms club, she's Quidditch captain, she's a prefect and she's a student tutor. That's way too much when she has O. W. Ls in a month."

"She's also part of the Book Club." Alex added.

"Yeah she is. But you try and tell Lils that she's doing too much, Mr Meddles-in-things-that-are-none-of-his-business, she's not going to listen." Beth said.

"I wish she would." I said, ignoring Beth's jibe. "She's going to suffer from a panic attack soon; she should be concentrating on her exams and the Quidditch final."

"Why don't we just wait till after the Quidditch Final? She might be in a better mood if we win and that might make her moiré willing to think about how much she's doing." Alex pointed out.

"And, if we've lost, she'll be feeling hopeless and might give stuff up because she knows it's too much and doesn't want to be completely hopeless." Beth also said.

"Both good points, so after the Quidditch final?" I asked.

"Definitely." Beth and Alex agreed.

"Have you found a tutor for Herbology?" Beth asked Alex.

"Not yet, I asked Michelle Watson if she knew anyone but she-"

"Wait, didn't I tell you about Hazel's friend?" I interrupted him.

"What?"Alex asked, clearly confused.

"Obviously not then." I said. "I was talking to Hazel about careers consultations and apparently her friend Jasmine is incredible at Herbology and wouldn't mind helping you."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Of course I am." I said. "You think I would joke about something as _serious_ as Herbology?"

"No, of course not." Alex rolled his eyes. "So when can I meet her?"

"We'll meet her tomorrow at breakfast; it's too late to go looking for her now." I said.

"Wicked, thanks mate." He grinned, for the first time in his life he was _grinning _about Herbology.

We spent the rest of the evening studying; it's what we do these days. Eat, sleep, go to classes, study. It's routine. We've only got 4 weeks until exams and they affect our whole life post-Hogwarts life (maybe I'm exaggerating, but realistically, your job affects who you meet and very well may make you find the love of your life). Lily came back from Charms club at around 8 o'clock in a very bad mood.

"What's wrong, Lils?" I asked as she sat down next to me and basically threw her bag off her back.

"Everything. The people in Charms club were being ridiculous today, messing around and not doing what we were supposed to be doing, I've got an essay for Binns due tomorrow that I've barely started and I've got a massive headache. Don't talk to me for the rest of the evening." she snarled.

We were all taken aback by that but decided it was best not to do anything. In four weeks, only four weeks, we'd have regular Lily Potter back. I honestly couldn't wait.

* * *

I was woken the next morning by a shout and a pillow in the face.

"Up you get! Time for breakfast!"

"_I love my friends, I love my friends, I love my friends._" I muttered under my breath as I stood up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "What are you so happy about?" I asked in a normal voice.

"Herbology tutor, of course. I might actually have a _shot_ at passing my O.W.L, it's a pretty exciting thing for me." Alex informed me.

"I imagine it is." I mumbled sleepily as I got ready.

Around 20 minutes later, Alex and I were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Bacon and eggs this morning, what could be better? Alex just stuck with toast (he's not really a bacon fan; call him crazy, if you want to). Alex and I were just in the middle of some mindless chatter when Josh and Ethan sat down in front of us.

"Did you hear the news?" Josh asked before either Alex or I could get a word in.

"What news?" I asked.

"Miller, Puddlemere Beater, injured himself. Looks like one of the reserve Beaters is going to have to play." he told us.

"Really?" Alex asked, eyes wide.

"No way." I breathed. "So James could play?"

"That's what we heard. Ben said it was in the Daily Prophet, page 9." Ethan said.

"Do you know anyone who has the Prophet?" I asked excitedly.

"Apart from Ben? No, sorry."

"Beth gets the prophet," Alex said, "and she'll give it to you when she comes down for breakfast, her post owl probably went to find her."

"Girls, they're always late." I said matter-of-factly as I took a sip of orange juice.

When Beth did arrive, with Lily five minutes later, she refused to give me the paper.

"Please Beth?"

"Patience is a virtue, dear Hugo." she said as she opened up the Prophet and disappeared behind it.

"So much for being friends." I grumbled.

"Why don't you go and find what's-her-name, Hazel's friend, that's tutoring Alex while you wait?" Beth asked.

"Who?" Lily asked as she looked up from the Potions book she had propped up against the milk jug.

"Hazel's friend has offered to tutor me in Herbology." Alex said excitedly. "I might actually pass."

"Oh, ok." Lily said in a slightly disappointed tone (one that Alex didn't pick up on) and continued with her book.

"I'm sure she's really ugly, Lils." Beth grinned while taking a bite of toast.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked in a bewildered tone.

"Nothing." Lily said, blushing beetroot. "But weren't you going to find her now, Hugo? I'm pretty sure that's them leaving the hall."

"No, I'm good at the moment." I smirked. "Tell us Lils, what does it have to do with anything?"

"Bat bogey hex in 3, 2-"Lily started.

"Come on, Alex." I said, dragging him by the wrist over to the Entrance Hall.

"What was all that about?" He asked in that same bewildered tone.

"Don't worry about it."

I was still undecided on the whole Lily/Alex thing, but it was funny to watch Lily get flustered. She was usually so composed and in control that it was an unusual occurrence for her and you had to take advantage of it when the opportunity presents itself.

Spotting Hazel and three of her friends heading over to the marble staircase, I quickened my pace and called out.

"Hey! Hazel!" I shouted out to her. She stopped before she reached the staircase and turned around, her friends kept walking though, realising it was me.

"Hey, what's up?" she grinned.

"You know Alex," I said, gesturing to Alex beside me.

"Of course, hi." Hazel said.

"Is your friend still able to help him with Herbology?" I asked.

"Sure. Jasmine?" She called up to her friend who was only a few steps up the staircase. "Could you come here a second?"

"Sure thing." Her friend, who was obviously Jasmine (I vaguely remembered her as the girl that was with Hazel in Diagon Alley) replied softly. Jasmine was a petite Asian girl with glossy black hair and warm brown eyes, she seemed fast, judging by the way she made her way quickly back down the staircase.

"Jasmine, this is Alex," Hazel said, gesturing to Alex (who had remained silent throughout this encounter), "he's the guy I was telling you about."

"The one who was having trouble with Herbology?" Jasmine smiled.

"Yes, ah, that would be me." Alex scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Would you be able to help? Please?"

"Of course." she said. "Is tonight at seven okay? We could meet in the library?"

"Sounds great, thanks so much." he said.

"Don't mention it." Jasmine shrugged. "It'll be revision for me too."

"Alright then, see you later guys." Hazel said, giving me kiss and walking off to her next class with Jasmine.

"We have Herbology now, right?" I asked Alex. The grin that was on his face at getting help in Herbology quickly evaporated when he remembered he still had to deal with the _actual_ subject.

And the Venomous Tentaculas that went along with it.

* * *

That Saturday was the day we had all been waiting for (well, all the Gryffindor and Slytherins at least). It was the day of the _Quidditch Final_. Easily the biggest day of the year in terms of student enthusiasm (I mean, sure, _exams_ are the most important but more people get excited for Quidditch).

Usually, you only played a team once a year but since both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were flattened in every match they had (last year we had had three house captains in seventh year, it caused a problem for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, we're just lucky that Gryffindor bounced back), it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin in the final. Looking like it was going to be a very tough match, but I was more worried about Lily's stress levels.

"She'll be fine." Beth reassured both Alex and I as we took our places in the stands just before the final. "And anyway, it's one less thing for her to stress about when it's over."

"True." I agreed. Alex didn't look so convinced at Beth's words; he had already started biting his thumb nail before Beth pulled his hand away.

"And the teams are coming out onto the pitch." Andrew Jordan started the commentary as the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch. "That's Captain Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Robins, Longbottom, Peakes and Kneen. It's a new team that Potter's put up this year and, as seen in previous matches, is working very well..."

"Excuse me, excuse me." said a familiar voice to my right. I turned my head to see none other than Hazel making her way through the supporters. "Hey!" she said brightly as she took the empty seat next to me.

I just looked at her in shock. What was she doing here? It was a Quidditch match; Hazel had told me more than enough times that she didn't like Quidditch.

"What are you doing here?" I managed.

"I thought I'd join you here." she shrugged. "Might as well learn to like Quidditch a bit more and it _is_ the final."

"Here you go then, Hazel." Beth said and she leant across me and Alex to hand Hazel a small Gryffindor flag. "You'll need it." she grinned.

"Thanks." Hazel replied, smiling in appreciation.

"You've got to have the proper equipment at a game." Beth shrugged.

We all turned our attention back to the pitch where Lily and Al were now shaking hands.

"And they're off!" Andrew said. "Slytherin Chaser, Scorpius Malfoy immediately takes the Quaffle and heads up the pitch; he shoots past Thomas and passes to fellow Chaser, Lauren Goyle. Goyle is flying up the pitch; she dodges a bludger from Peakes and passes to Flint. Kneen hits a bludger at Flint and although it misses, Flint drops the Quaffle and Longbottom from Gryffindor picks it up. You must be proud of your son, Professor."

I looked over to Professor Longbottom in the stands and could swear I saw him roll his eyes at the commentator; his son on the other hand had gone bright red which clashed horribly with his Quidditch robes.

"Get back to the game, Jordon." McGonagall barked from beside Andrew in the commentator's box.

"Alright then, it's now Potter with the Quaffle, that's Captain Lily Potter of Gryffindor. She swerves to avoid Malfoy, that was close! She dodges a bludger from Vincent Goyle and passes to Thomas. Thomas with the Quaffle, he's almost at the goal. Can he get it? He feints a shot, Montague dives in the wrong direction. He SCORES! That's 10 – zero, 10 – zero to Gryffindor!"

There was, understandably a loud amount of noise from the Gryffindor end of the stands as we all cheered on Jack, and the rest of the team (obviously).

"And now it's Goyle with the Quaffle, she passes to Malfoy, who passes to Flint and back to Malfoy." Andrew said. "He's almost at the goal, he shoots. HE SCORES! That's 10 – 10, Slytherin evens things up and causes our Head Girl to get very frustrated."

"Jordon!"

"Sorry, Professor. Potter back with the Quaffle, and she's playing spectacularly as usual, won't go out with me though."

"JORDON! One more inappropriate comment and I will hand that microphone to someone else!"

"Sorry, Professor, it won't happen again."

"When did Jordon ask Lily out?" Alex asked angrily, glaring up at the commentator's box.

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't tell us?" I shrugged.

"It was last term." Beth told us, trying to get her voice heard over the racket. "Just before the holidays, she turned him down though."

"There you go, mate, she turned him down." I told him. "Now let's get back to the game."

Twenty minutes of intense playing later, Slytherin was ahead 50- 30. We were playing well, but Slytherin were really on form (not surprising, seeing that it's Al's last year and he'll want to go out with a bang). There still hadn't been any sight of the snitch.

"It looks like Robins has seen something," Alright, I spoke too soon, "she's flying off at an alarming speed. Potter hot on her tail. Yes, it looks like the snitch ladies and gentlemen. Both seekers are tearing after the thing. Whoever gets it first will win the match. Robins in front, now Potter, Robins, Potter, they're neck and neck. Potter reaches out his arm and yes! He's got the snitch _again_. Al Potter gets the snitch and Slytherin win the match, Slytherin win the House Cup!"

There was a tremendous noise from the Slytherin end of the pitch as they yelled and cheered for them team who were engulfed in a massive group hug. I saw Lily dismount from her broom not far from the Slytherins and saw a small smile on her face. It was a shame for her to lose her first cup as Captain but she did extremely well. I expect she's well proud of herself (as she should be).

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: I really needed to finish it there; nothing else seemed to fit nicely in this chapter. I had planned for other things happen but I suppose that'll just wait for next chapter. **

**I really hope you're all having a great year so far and I hope to get better with the updates.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews; they mean the world to me.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	31. The Things People Can't See Coming

**What? Dork-with-glasses is updating within a week? Has the world gone mad? To answer: No it hasn't, I've just dedicated myself to getting better at updates.**

**To clear things up: Jasmine is not related to Cho. A few people have asked me and I thought I should just clear it up for the rest of you (well she might be related distantly, you never know with wizarding families). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I'm fine, really, I'm fine. I don't need to quit anything."

Guess who got to be the negotiator for operation make-Lily-quit-things-so-that-she-doesn't-explode? My life is not fair.

"Lily, we're really worried about you." I told her from the seat across from her as she worked in the library.

The Quidditch final had only been _two hours_ ago and she was already up here studying for her O. W. Ls. Alex and I had decided to take the night off (Beth was still studying but in more of a relaxed manner; common room, book out, but still talking to other people) because of Quidditch. And we had decided now was the perfect time to make Lily quit something.

"You don't need to be, I'm fine." she snapped and opened another giant tomb of a book about the first Voldemort war.

"No, you're not fine. You snap at everyone, you freak out, you haven't been seen without a book in your arms for days, you're not getting enough sleep and you just don't have _time_ for everything." I explained, shutting her book so she had to look at me.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you need to quit something or you're going to _explode_." I said exasperatedly.

"And if I don't?" Lily challenged.

"I tell Alex you have the hots for him." I said simply.

"You wouldn't dare." she said threateningly.

"Oh yes I would." I told her. "We're all worried about you and if telling Alex is the only way to get you to stop something, then tell Alex I shall."

Of course, I was bluffing, I wasn't _really_ going to tell Alex (it would be completely counter-productive for the fact that Lily doesn't have enough time for things) but Lily didn't know that because she thought Alex didn't like her as more than a friend. My cousin is blind sometimes, I think it runs in the family, Rose was the same.

"Fine." she grumbled. "But I'm picking everything back up next year."

"Fine." I grinned. "So what are you going to drop?"

"Gobstones and book club." she said simply and opened the book again. "I can't stop prefect duties, Charms club will actually help with my exams and I've made a commitment to the people I'm tutoring."

"Wicked, thanks Lils." I said and got up from the table to go and join Beth and Alex back in the common room.

"But now you are _never_ allowed to tell Alex, ok?" she said, her eyes still on the book in front of her. "Because if you do, you'll really wish that you hadn't."

"Alright, Lily, I promise I won't tell him." I said and left her to her obsessive studying because no matter how many things she'd drop, she was always going to study obsessively.

I was on my way out of the library when, what seemed like, a large pile of books bumped into me and we both fell to the ground with a thud.

"I'm so sorry," Rose's voice said from the floor as I started to get up.

"It's alright, Rose, we all know you can't resist a pile of books this large." I grinned as I picked up some of her books.

"Haha," she rolled her eyes, looking remarkably like Beth. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Lighten up Rose, we just had the _Quidditch Final_ and you and Lily are _studying_?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"You know very well that to get good marks, you need to study." Rose said as she put the books on a table nearby.

"Yes, but you're going to get all Os anyway." I said. Rose is another Lily; I know I'm lucky to have two exam freaks in my life. I suppose I'm lucky Beth remains basically the same all year round so there isn't much change come exam time.

"You know perfectly well that may not be true. I received one E in my O. W. Ls, and if I want to get into a good job at the Ministry, then I'm going to have to try and get all Os."

"You'll be fine." I rolled my eyes. "Good luck anyway."

"You too, Hugo." she smiled and went back to her books.

I left the library with this thought crossing my mind:

Is it that the better people are at school, the more stressed they get?

* * *

Everything was rather subdued in the common room that evening; no one really liked losing a Quidditch Match (much less a final). However, we were the underdogs; Slytherin had had almost the same team for three years or so now and our team was basically brand new (Lily was the only member that had been on it for more than a year, Rose had only been on for a year and the rest were new). It wasn't expected for us to win, so I'm not surprised we didn't. Although it was nice that Al won on his last year (even if I desperately wished he'd lost, house pride and all that).

Anyway, Alex and I were sitting in our favourite corner playing chess while Beth was in an arm chair reading her charms book. Thankfully, I'd received at least _one_ good set of genes from my parents: being good at Wizard Chess. Well, I'm not sure if it's a gene, but whatever, I'm not going into the whole 'nature vs. nurture' debate with you. Unfortunately, Alex was also rather skilled at chess so it was quite even (as much as I liked a challenge, I also liked to win).

"So Lily agreed to quit something?" Alex asked me. "Knight to E5."

"Yeah, she's quitting book club and Gobstones club, although I don't know why she's part of that to begin with." I said. "Bishop to F7."

"Because she's good at Gobstones?" Alex suggested while surveying the board in front of him.

"Yeah, I suppose." I said.

"Pawn to E1." Alex said.

"How's Herbology tutoring going?" I asked him, he'd had his first session with Jasmine the previous day and I hadn't had time to ask him about it. "Pawn to D4."

"Really good actually." Alex admitted. "Jasmine actually explains things in a _calm_ manner." He looked pointedly at Beth who looked up from her book.

"I was just trying to help." she said simply. "It's not my fault that you didn't understand a simple procedure."

Alex just rolled his eyes and turned them back to the game, he'd stopped trying to prove that Beth's tutoring was her fault a long time ago, Beth was simply too stubborn and too sure that she was right to admit she was wrong.

"Anyway, she was really good at explaining things; I was really beginning to get the hang of it." Alex said. "Rook to C1."

"Pawn to E5." I said and my pawn took his Knight.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming."

"I can't either."

Was everyone blind at the moment?

* * *

Talking about things that people can't see coming, why I don't we just skip forward to Monday?

It was around 9:30 at night and Hazel and I were on prefect duty. She was strangely quiet this evening so I ended up babbling about nothing to fill the awkward silence. It was weird, usually we were quite comfortable in silence but tonight was different; the silence was suffocating so I tried more than anything to get rid of it.

"Yeah, I think Dom's boyfriend might propose soon," I said as we walked along the sixth floor corridor, please don't judge, I'd completely run out of topics. "They've been going out for quite a few years. He's an alright bloke, I guess. Bit quiet, actually now I think about it, but he's alright."

She nodded, not having anything to say on that matter. Of course she didn't, there was nothing to comment on! She didn't know Dom or Harrison and it wasn't an interesting topic of conversation. This was just so awkward, I had _nothing_ to say and she wasn't saying anything either. What the hell was wrong? Is she ok? Did I do something?

"So," I started awkwardly, "how's Janice?"

"She's good, a bit bummed that James got to play for the team instead of her but she's good." She said quietly. I didn't really have anything to say to that, I was _glad_ that James had been able to play a match on the real team rather than the reserve and the little tact I had knew that I couldn't very well tell Hazel that.

And, yet again, we lapsed into awkward silence. Throughout it I was constantly thinking of conversation starters but, like on our first date, I was fresh out of ideas. This went on for about half an hour where I attempted to start several conversations but Hazel was clearly either distracted or uncomfortable. I suspected it was the former because we had been going out for awhile now so we shouldn't be uncomfortable with each other. Could we?

"Hugo," Hazel started as we started along the fourth floor corridor, "I need to tell you something."

I was so relieved that she had started talking that my mouth split into a wide grin.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I think we should break up." she said quietly, determinedly looking at a point of wall over my shoulder rather than at my face.

My brain could only register shock so I only managed a "Why?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile." Hazel admitted guiltily. "I just don't think we're right for each other, I don't like you as more than friend anymore. I tried, I really did, I went to the Quidditch match to see if anything would change my mind, but it didn't." she finished hopelessly.

"No, no, it's ok." I gave her a weak smile. "But we're still friends, right?"

A look of relief passed over her face and she nodded. "Right."

Even with agreeing to be 'just friends' it was naturally an awkward end to our patrols. Neither of us spoke for the rest of our patrol and we said goodbye with a quick "Goodnight" and walked away quickly in opposite directions.

I made my way back to Gryffindor tower slowly; I didn't really feel like going back. I still don't think that my brain quite registered the fact that she'd broken up with me. Why had she really done it? Had I done something horribly wrong? Or was she telling the truth and we just really weren't right for each other? Even if I had been thinking our relationship was a bit off, it still hurt that we'd broken up. I didn't really expect it, or think about to be honest. I just thought this was a bit of a bump in the road or something, not a time that would cause us to break up. But really, what did I know about relationships?

"Are you alright?" Alex asked as I came to sit with Beth, Lily and him in the common room.

"Maybe, kind of, I don't know." I admitted.

"What happened?" Lily asked, looking at me through concerned brown eyes.

"Hazel broke up with me." I said, the words feeling strange on my tongue.

"Why?" Beth asked, frowning at me.

"Something about not being right for each other, not liking me as more than a friend anymore. Stuff like that." I told them.

"That's rough mate, do you need anything?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm..." The uncompleted sentence faded as I wasn't sure how to complete it. I shrugged and picked up my Defence book that I had left on the table before Patrols. Even as I read the book in front of my face, I could feel the three concerned looks from my friends on me.

Honestly, I wasn't going to start crying or something.

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter, I just had a certain amount of things I wanted this chapter to be and I finished writing them. I usually would have wanted to add things from future chapters in to make it longer but I really want O. W. Ls as one chapter so that's coming up next.

**I'm sorry for all of you who liked Hazel with Hugo (although there were only a couple who mentioned it), she may come back later, you never know (we still have over 2 years to go). And for all of you who didn't like Hazel and Hugo together, well I hoped you enjoyed it. I've had a lot of trouble breaking these two up to be honest. I think they were originally supposed to break up a few chapters ago but it didn't fit in anywhere nicely (it still doesn't but it had to be done at some point before they got married or something). Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews.**

**TTFN **

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	32. The OWLs

**Got a bit distracted reading Narnia fanfiction this week, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The most frightening thing to happen in fifth year was taking place today. The most terrifying thing that I had yet to come across was happening now. The most- Ah, forget it, it was O. W. Ls.

It was Monday morning (more importantly, the Monday morning of their first exam) and every single fifth and seventh year in the castle had worked themselves into various stages of panic.

There were a couple who took the laid-back approach, the 'there's not much I can do now except sit the exams' approach. They ate calmly and conversed with each other, simply accepting that there was nothing to do but eat. These people, however, were few and far between.

Then there were the worriers, the ones who sat anxiously at their house tables, fidgeting nervously with their hands. They didn't eat anything, of course, they were far too nervous to even think about touching any food without it coming right back up again. There were quite a few of this lot.

Of course, there were the crammers that had their Charms books open on the table in front of them. They were trying desperately to get as much information into their brain as they could before the exam started. These were the ones that were knocking over the orange juice, dripping egg into their lap and not paying attention to anything except the words on the page in front of them. A very respectable number made up this group.

Revisers were another group. Rather than cramming, they chose to recite spells under their breath at top speed, making sure they knew everything before stepping into that exam room. Their lips moved at a rapid pace as they muttered incantations, rather than filling their stomachs up. A fare few of these littered the hall.

There were the eaters, the ones who continuously ate to keep their minds off their exam and to keep them busy. As long as they were eating, they were happy. It wasn't the best approach but a couple of students certainly seemed to be doing it.

Hopeless people were dotted here and there. The ones who had resigned themselves to failing/not doing well but were not happy with it. These would eat small amounts, maybe talk a little bit, but mostly just sat with a hopeless expression on their face (hence the name).

The chatters were easily the most annoying. Mindless babble, on and on and on. They tried in vain to keep their mind off their approaching exams and annoyed everyone in the vicinity with their loud, fast, _irritating_ voices. Many of these people sat at the house tables.

Of course, as well as these groups of people, there were also mixtures of various groups that were around.

Lily was a crammer, of course she was, she'd been studying non-stop for the past couple of weeks; I fail to see why the morning of an exam would stop her. Beth, being Beth, was a reviser. Her lips moved soundlessly as she seemed to muttered spells, facts, counter-charms and other information to herself. She hadn't touched a thing on her plate. As she was looking a little green, I'd say that it was probably a good thing. Alex was hopeless. Ridiculous of course, because while he may not have the best marks, he does well and is _going_ to do well. Nevertheless, he had an extremely dejected expression as he watched the mix of milk and cereal fall from his spoon rather than eating it. Me? Well I'd have to say that I was a bit of a worrier. Although I had eaten a little bit of toast, I found that I couldn't stomach much and spent breakfast looking throughout the hall, looking at other nervous people as though it would make me feel better. It didn't.

None of us spoke during breakfast except for the odd comment like "Pass the marmalade" or "You've spilt orange juice down your front." We were still silent when we made our way out to the Entrance Hall while they set up the Great Hall for exams. Other groups of friends were chatting nervously, talking about what was likely to come in the exam, others were still reading their text books, the four of us on the other hand were standing in a silent huddle. The silence wasn't awkward or anything, because we all knew we were too nervous to have a proper conversation.

The moment that broke the silence was when Professor Flitwick opened the doors to the Great Hall and told us to slowly make our way in.

"Good luck." We all said at the same time, trying to reassure each other without much success.

We then trooped into the hall and took our places. Typically, I was seated at the back of the room because of my name. Alex was a couple of seats to my left, Lily was sitting in almost the exact middle of the hall, while Beth was sitting in the second row but in the same line as me.

I'd barely sat down when Professor Flitwick called from the front: "Turn over your papers, you may now begin."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself with what was to come, and turned the parchment over. I looked at the first question and smiled in relief. I knew this one at least.

_Give the incantation for the summoning charm._

Scribbling down the word 'Accio' in a hurry, I looked at the next question.

_What does the spell 'Incendio' do?_

I continued to work hurriedly for the next hour and a half, occasionally looking up at the hourglass in the front of the hall, but always going quickly back to the exam. I had trouble on one or two questions; I couldn't remember, not for the life of me, what 'Depulso' meant, so I had to skip that one. However, other questions, like describing the effects of Cheering Charms, went remarkably well. I finished my paper with ten minutes to spare and used it to check over my answers, remembering the counter charm for hiccups as I did so. All in all, I had to say that it didn't go too badly at all. Rather well, in fact.

Neither Beth nor Alex liked going over exams after they'd done them but, to be honest, it helped me deal with the stress. During our lunch hour, Lily and I went over our various answers to the exam questions, while Beth and Alex quizzed each other on charms likely to come up in our practical that afternoon.

"How long was your answer for question 42?" Lily asked me.

"The one about Cheering Charms?" I asked. She nodded. "Around two paragraphs I think. How long was yours?"

"Around that as well." She said, looking relieved.

"Hey guys, are you going to come up for lunch?" Alex asked us and we noticed that a lot of the fifth and seventh years out on the grounds were slowly making their way into the castle.

"Definitely." I said and we all got up and made our way to the Great Hall.

Food could only be a good thing after the small amounts that we ate for breakfast.

* * *

The last name 'Weasley' is sometimes a good thing and other times it's a bad thing. Others it's both. Actually, usually it's both. Now is no exception.

Weasley means getting called almost last for the practical part of the Charms exam. This is a good thing; it means that I can revise for longer. This is a bad thing; it means I have a longer time to freak out.

Another good thing is that Alex's last name is after mine so we were still able to talk while we waited for our turn to be examined. This mostly involved quizzing each other on spells. The people who had already been tested did not come back into the room off the hall we were waiting in which meant we couldn't ask Lily or Beth how it had gone. Neither me nor Alex was particularly worried for Beth or Lily, they were probably the best Gryffindors in our year (I think the top of our year was some Ravenclaw, not Hazel though), they were going to do fine. It was me and Alex that I was worried about.

"The charm for giving a teacup legs?" Alex asked me when there were only four of us left in the room. We were going to get called any second.

"That's-"I started but then Professor Flitwick came into the room.

"Weasley, Hugo – Williams, Samuel – Williamson, Alexander – Zabini, Tiffany." Professor Flitwick called and the four of us got up from where were sitting and entered the Great Hall.

"Mr Weasley, Professor Spinnet is free." Flitwick said, pointing over to a witch in the middle of the room.

I nodded slowly, giving a quick 'good luck' smile to Alex, and walked over to where Professor Spinnet was sitting behind a small table. She looked to be around my parents' age, maybe a couple of years older, with long black hair and kind brown eyes.

"Another Weasley, eh?" she said and I grimaced. "I examined your cousin a couple of years ago in Charms; she lost her head completely and charmed me instead." Lucy then, I thought, she was mortified when she told us (well, she didn't tell us, Fred and James got it out of her and told us).

Professor Spinnet took a circular dinner plate from the desk and put in front of me.

"Now, could you levitate this plate for me? Make sure it stays up in the air for 30 seconds and then place it back on the table without damaging the plate in anyway."

I nodded and pointed my wand at the plate.

"Excellent." She said when the plate landed neatly back on the table. "Could you now enlarge this cushion?"

The rest of the exam went just as well as the first spell, and I was feeling quite good when Professor Spinnet said I could leave. As I knew Alex was almost finished, I waited for him outside the hall.

"How'd it go?" I asked as he made his way out of the hall a few minutes later, completely red in the face.

"It all went fantastic until the last spell where my examiner asked me to change the colour of a hairbrush. I don't know what I did, but it blew up."

I tried not to laugh, but I was unsuccessful.

"How'd yours go?" Alex asked, after glaring at me for laughing.

"Pretty good actually, apart from the comment at the start."

"Another Weasley, eh?" Alex asked sympathetically.

I nodded.

"At least the exam went well. I'd rather have that comment than _blow up_ a hairbrush." Alex said, trying to make me feel better.

My mood lifted a little bit, imagining Alex's expression when it happened.

"Come on, let's get back to Gryffindor Tower, we need to study for Transfiguration tomorrow." I said and we reluctantly made our way back to the common room to study with Beth and Lily.

I have to say, for the first exam, it didn't go too badly at all.

* * *

We concentrated on exams for the rest of week, of course we did, they were important. They all went rather well in my opinion. Transfiguration passed without much trouble for any of us which was extremely good. Herbology, of course, was a bit different. I thought I did rather well, Beth and Lily did too, and actually, Alex didn't do too badly. Sure, his mandrake _really_ didn't want to go into the pot and almost escaped when Alex dropped it and ok, there was an interesting incident with a fanged geranium, but apart from that, I don't think it went as badly as it could have. Jasmine's tutoring seemed to have worked well.

Thursday was Defence which we all did well in. Although there were a few questions that I couldn't answer, the practical, again, went well (although I had Professor Spinnet again and she didn't remember that she had already examined me once, caused another round of "Another Weasley, eh?"). Clearly I'm more of a hands on type of learner. My final exam for the week was Ancient Runes. Beth and I went down to the Great Hall without Alex and Lily as neither of them took Ancient Runes (preferring Care of Magical Creatures).

"Do you think they'll be studying today?" I asked Beth as we waited outside the Hall for our exam to start.

"Lily will, of course, Alex will until you get back so you can play Wizard Chess." Beth said.

"Probably." I agreed.

Immediately after that, the doors to the Hall opened and Professor Babbling told us to come inside. After mouthing 'Good luck' to Beth, I was directed to my desk.

All in all, I'd say that it was my best exam. I answered every single question that was given and hopefully most of them were right. I had probably studied the most for this exam, so no wonder I found it easier than my others. Another good thing about the exam was that there was no practical (being a purely written subject) which meant that we had the afternoon after our exam to study.

Lunch was a happy affair. Both Lily and Alex had been studying that morning so were pleased to take a break, Beth and I had just finished our exam and were more than relieved to be finished with it.

"How was the exam?" Lily asked as she and Alex sat down in front of us.

"Good." I said through a mouthful of potato.

"It was good," Beth agreed, "not as difficult as I expected."

"Get the difference between Eihwaz and Ehwaz?" I teased.

"Of course." Beth grinned. "And you?"

"Of course." I mimicked.

"That's good." Alex said.

"How was studying?" Beth asked.

"Pretty good. The common room was pretty much empty so it was easier to study. The seventh years had Charms which nearly everyone takes so there were only one or two seventh years, a few sixth years and all the other fifth year Gryffindors except you two and Ben." Alex said.

"That would have been nice. No pesky little midgets screaming at the top of their lungs." I said.

"Hugo!" Lily said.

"Just because you're a giant, Hugo, doesn't mean you can call the rest of us midgets." Beth pointed out, pointing her fork and me accusatorily.

"It's not my fault that first years are tiny." I shrugged.

"He's right," Alex said. "It's not his fault. However tiny they may be, we cannot blame it on Hugo."

"Bugger." Lily and Beth said at the same time. "That was the plan." Beth added.

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, we were just happy to be doing something other than studying or taking exams.

* * *

The next week wasn't as good as the first.

Potions passed without much of an issue. There were a few mistakes I knew I made, and probably others that I didn't know about, but it wasn't too bad.

Beth and I had Tuesday off which we spent revising for Astronomy and Arithmancy (having three exams in one day was not going to be fun and we were quite glad to have the time off) while Alex and Lily sat their Care of Magical Creatures Exam.

The study definitely helped, a lot of the things that I wrote down in Wednesday morning's Astronomy paper were things that I'd gone over yesterday with Beth. It wasn't my best exam but it went well enough. I thought Arithmancy in the afternoon went much better; not nearly as many mistakes and much more in-depth answers. The practical Astronomy went quite well too.

Our last exam was History of Magic. My last exam for the one subject I was _definitely_ not taking next year (although I would miss the games of Hangman on the corner of Alex's parchment). All the fifth years looked impatient to get into the hall (definitely a first). As it was the last exam, everyone wanted to get in and get out. As it was History of Magic, most people didn't care whether they passed or failed as virtually no one took it to N.E.W.T level.

We were directed to our desks and Professor Lemming (another examiner) turned over the hourglass at the front of the room. My eyes quickly fell upon the first question.

_The first Voldemort War started when? What happened to cause it to start?_

I quickly scribbled down the date of March 17th 1970 and explained the attack on a small wizarding village in the north of England.

I slowly made my way through the first few questions, scribbling down everything I remembered about Giant Wars and Goblin Rebellions. Half way through a particularly difficult question on the Goblin Rebellion of 1506, I looked up to take a look around the room.

Most of the students were writing down answers, but with many looking up as though the room might hold the answers to question 27b. I looked up at the hourglass and saw that we still had an hour and a half until the exam was due to finish. Since I had approximately-

_Wait, it was the wizards who owned defended the land, not the goblins._ I crossed out my offending sentence and then looked up again. It was at this glance that I noticed a mane of honey coloured hair coming from the chair in front of me. Hazel. My stomach gave an uncomfortable squirm.

To think, we were going out a month ago. I suppose it was a good thing that exams kept me too busy to dwell on our relationship (well, _lack of_ a relationship) but looking at her from where I sat, a small part of me couldn't help but wish we were still going out. I heard a cough from somewhere in the room and was jerked back to my senses. I was in an _exam_. What the hell was I doing? And with that, I hurried to finish my question.

When Professor Lemming told us to put down our quills, I had _just_ finished writing the answer to the last question. He waved his wand and all the scrolls flew to the front of the class.

"You may go." he told us.

Everyone practically sprinted to the doors, desperate to get out into the hot summer's day and just _relax_.

"That's it then." Alex said, as the four of joined the throng of students trying to get outside. "Nothing we can do now."

"It'll be alright." Lily promised.

"Unless we all fail." Beth said.

"We're not going to fail." I said. "And even if we do, let's enjoy not knowing while we can."

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Two week wait, I'm sorry. Not quite as long as other update though. I'd like to tell you that I have this brilliant excuse, but really, I've just been reading a whole load of Narnia fanfiction and haven't really bothered writing. Sorry!

**Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews, they mean the world to me.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	33. The Bad Traits of a Wingman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Do you think I should ask her, just so I can get the rejection over and done with and then move on in life?" Alex asked quietly as we walked back up to the common room that evening after dinner. Lily and Beth were in front of us talking about Merlin knows what and couldn't hear us.

"Um...ah..." I didn't know. Well, it was obvious what he was talking about but I couldn't _help_ him with something like this. Now that I knew Lily liked him, I couldn't interfere. I was still in two minds about what I wanted to happen so I certainly didn't know if Alex should ask her or not.

Alex still looked at me expectantly.

"Well...um..." I tried again. "Um...just...ah..."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Do what you think is best." I said finally.

"That doesn't really help at all." He said bluntly.

"I can't always help." I snapped.

The silence that followed was an uncomfortable one. But you couldn't really blame me. I just finished exams and I was sick and tired of Alex wanting to be his wingman because honestly, I'm not sure I want Lily and Alex to go out. That's a bad trait in a wingman if I _ever_ saw one. Couldn't he just work everything out for himself? Get over Lily, date Lily, _whatever_, just leave me out of it.

"I'm sorry." Alex apologised as we reached the seventh floor.

"That's ok." I couldn't stay mad at him, not really. He was my best mate, and I'd learnt from an early age the importance of friendship. Besides, you can't really get mad at someone over the something they can't control (alright, you can, but not with Alex).

"I get that she's your cousin and your best friend and that it's weird." He explained.

"Yeah, well. I just don't want to play cupid." I said. I definitely wasn't in the mood for romance right now. "Ask Melanie or Ashley, they'd probably help."

"You mean, if I hadn't dumped Melanie?"

"Yeah, you might have thought about that in hindsight." I grinned.

"You're the one that wanted me to go out with her." Alex rolled his eyes.

"That was not me." I raised my arms in defence. "That was Lily."

"True." he nodded.

We had made it about a quarter of the way down the corridor when we heard a noise from our right. Looking there, I saw a tapestry of an old witch with an ugly green hat and scarlet red robes. The noise was there again, a sniff followed by a large, gulping kind of breath. Like someone had just been crying.

"Do you hear that?" Alex asked me, looking worried.

"Yeah," I said, "that sound coming from there." I pointed at the tapestry.

"That one." Alex nodded.

I opened that tapestry at once, staring down the corridor. Part of me was searching for someone with brown hair clinging to tear stained cheeks, with more tears falling from her blue eyes. However, it wasn't her; it was a girl with messy orange curls and deep brown eyes, exactly the same shade as mine.

Alex, seeing who it was, quickly made an exit, not wanting to intrude. I, on the other hand, sat down next to Rose. She was staring at the opposite wall with a few tears making their slow way down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." she said.

"But you're crying." I rolled my eyes. "How is that nothing?"

"Trust me, it's nothing. It's just stupid." she repeated.

"It's Malfoy isn't it? I bet it is him. Just wait until I get my hands on him, Rosie. I told him not to hurt you, but _look_ at what he did." I said viciously and was about to get up and launch a ruthless attack on Scorpius Malfoy when Rose interrupted.

"No, you idiot, it's not Scorpius."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just my exams." Rose said, a few more tears falling.

"What about them?" I asked, completely nonplussed.

"What if I fail?" she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"You, fail?" I said incredulously. "You're not going to fail, Rosie."

"How do you know that?" she challenged. "Were you in the exam with me?"

"No, but I _know_ you." I pointed out. "You're not going to fail."

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I can know that. Why don't you trust me to know that?"

"Because you didn't see my Potions exam. It was a complete disaster."

"I highly doubt that. Jasper Finch-Fletchley blew up his caldron. You can't be worse than that."

"No, I suppose not." Rose sniffed. "But it doesn't mean that I can't fail."

"Can't you just trust yourself that you won't fail?" I said, starting to get a little annoyed. Honestly, Rose Molly Weasley is the least likely person to fail an exam. I'm the one who's got to worry, _I'm_ the one who has those big shoes to fill (metaphorically, of course, Rose's feet are tiny).

"But what if I do?" she said worriedly.

"You won't." I repeated. "And even if you do, you can retake the exam at the Ministry."

She didn't look completely reassured.

"What's done is done and you can't get yourself worked up over something that you're going to get straight Os in."

"I'm not going to get straight Os." she rolled her eyes and then wiped them on the sleeve of her robes.

"And I take secret dance lessons with Blinky the house elf at midnight every Saturday." I said sarcastically.

She laughed weakly and pulled me into a hug.

"Argh Rose, get off."

"No, you idiot." she said hugging me tighter, just to bug me. "Thanks."

"You're probably just letting out all the stress and stuff, like Mum does. Except she yells at Dad instead of crying."

"You have no tact." she said shaking her head.

"I've been told."

"Who told you that?" she grinned.

"Um, you, Beth, Lily, Mum, Roxanne, Molly did once, then there was-"

I was cut off by a shout coming from the corridor I had recently left.

"Hugo! Where are you?" It was Beth.

"It seems like I'm needed." I said. "You going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. And if I'm not I'll go and see Scorpius for company." she said.

"Please don't." I advised and made my way out of the corridor.

Beth was making her way down the corridor, her hair falling out of her hair tie as she ran, calling my name loudly.

"Beth!" I called, and she spun around and walked back down the corridor towards me. As she got closer I could see her eyes wide, she stared at me as though she was in shock. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen Voldemort."

"He's going to ask her out." she said softly, eyes still wide.

"He's _what?_" I almost yelled. She didn't need to explain who he was, for once in my life I knew who 'he' meant: Alex.

"He's going to ask her out." she repeated, as though she could barely believe it herself.

"When did he say that? I was just talking to him, before we saw Rose; he only asked my opinion about if he should."

"What did you _say_?" Beth asked.

"That I didn't know." I said. "Well, basically." I amended. "What did he say to you?"

"Well we were playing chess-"

"You were losing spectacularly?"

"Of course." she said, forgetting that she didn't like losing for a second. "And Lily had gone to talk to Madison about the new song that Merlin's Socks had just released, because they're the only two people in existence that like that band. Alex watched her go and just said he was going to ask her out. Then I left to find you."

"Don't you want them to get together?" I said, completely confused. "You said a few weeks ago that it was going to be fine if they went out."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would actually happen. Besides, she's going to think it's a joke, or that we talked him into it. Lily's the only person, muggle and wizard alike, on this goddamn _planet_ that doesn't know that Alex has had a crush on her since third year. She's going to think it's a pity date." Beth explained.

"Merlin's pants, you're right!" I said, the colour draining from my face. "But what can we do about it?"

"I don't know." Beth admitted, biting her lip. "Stall Alex until we think of something?"

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded. "Did he say when he was going to ask her?"

She shook her head. "No, but I don't think it'll be tonight. Alex isn't the type of bloke to ask a girl out in the middle of the common room and I can't imagine him asking her to go outside with him."

"That's something, at least."

* * *

As it turns out, Beth was right (as per usual), Alex didn't ask her out that night. He also didn't talk to me about it, at all. Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I've only been his friend for _five long years_. You, and me, would have thought that he'd have told me but he didn't. He was more nervous than usual, though, like he was hiding something (which, of course, he was).

We went to sleep in more of an awkward state than usual, he having something that he hadn't told me and me knowing what that was without him knowing. I fell asleep quickly though which was a relief and barely woke up at all during the night.

It was when I was putting my socks on the following morning that Alex plucked up the courage to tell me what was going to happen.

"I'm going to ask her out." He said.

"I know." I replied, pulling on my other sock.

"Yeah well, I know- wait, what? How did you know?" He shot me a puzzled look.

"Beth told me." I said simply.

"I should have guessed." Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't you want me to? Because I won't ask her if you don't want me to."

I stared out the window for a moment, watching a pair of robins zoom happily together through the air, contemplating what I could say. I could easily say no, he couldn't ask her out, and Alex, being Alex, wouldn't do it. On one hand it was a very promising option. But what kind of friend would I be if I said that? But then again, what if they got together and then broke up, would that be the end of our friendship? Whose side was I supposed to take? My best mate or my cousin who was also my best mate? I just didn't want it to end in disaster. And it could do so, _so easily_.

"You need to do what you want to do." I said finally, as the pair of robins flew towards the Forbidden Forest.

"You sure?" He asked.

"No." I admitted. "But do what you want anyway."

"Not exactly reassuring, but I'll take it." he said.

I shrugged in a helpless sort of manner. "Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

Beth and Lily met us in the common room and the four of us made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was early for a weekend, all four of us waking early for one reason or another. Most of it was out of habit from exams, though. We weren't the only ones. A fair amount of the school had risen early out of habit too and the Great Hall was about a third full when we entered.

"It's so nice being able to not worry about exams." Lily said as we sat down.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Agreed." Beth said.

Alex just nodded his head, he looked a little green. Must be thinking about asking Lils out.

"Now we have a free week to spend out in the sun here before we go home." Beth said. "Another boring summer lined up."

"What do you mean, boring?" I asked. "Doing nothing is the _point_ of the holidays."

"It's alright when you've got a billion cousins to hang out with, I don't." Beth said pointedly which immediately made me feel bad. Shit, it would be first summer without her dad.

"You can always come over to mine." Lily offered. "Mum and Dad have to put up with Scorpius whenever Al invites him over, if he's welcome, you sure are. But maybe Scorpius will spend the summer at your place, Hugo." Lily added innocently.

"Yeah right." I scoffed. "The guy's not suicidal. With Dad there, there's no chance he's coming over more than once. He avoided our house like the plague last summer; I see no reason he'd do any different this year."

"Or with you there." Beth added, smirking over the top of her glass of juice.

"I have never intentionally harmed the bloke more than once." I said hastily.

Beth rolled her eyes. "You still did it once."

"I wasn't alone. If you'll remember, Lily was with me. We were simply warning him off hurting Rosie." I shrugged.

"I hate to say, I feel sorry for the guys that date your cousins." Beth said tactlessly. Or maybe she did it on purpose. Whatever it was, Alex turned greener and focussed his eyes on the eggs on the plate in front of him.

"It's not too bad." I shrugged. "Teddy was fine."

"Because he's practically your family." Beth pointed out. "And at least 5 years older than anyone who would threaten him about what would happen if he hurt Victoire." she added.

"Let's not worry about that now, shall we?" I suggested.

Beth shrugged but went to eating her breakfast anyway. We were all quiet for a few minutes while we ate, each lost in our own thoughts. Beth was looking between Lily and Alex with a look on her face which plainly said she was expecting them to start snogging right in front of our eyes (thank Merlin they didn't, I didn't want to be scarred for life). Alex was staring determinedly at his food while he ate; he looked like he was trying to work out his thoughts. Lily just seemed to be lost in thought, or a day dream, she was staring off into the hall with a glazed look in her eyes. Well, if you've understood all this then you'll know that I've been looking at my friends, trying to work out what they're thinking. But hey, I'm no Legilimens.

We were all disturbed from our thoughts when a large barn owl landed in front of Beth, Daily Prophet in its beak. Beth paid the owl and took the newspaper from its beak and unrolled it.

"Oh that's awful." she said softly, looking at the front page.

"What happened?" I asked her, leaning over so I could see the article she was talking about. On the front was a picture of woman, she looked around 50, had long hair (although you couldn't tell what colour in the black and white photograph) and sad eyes that were looking up at us.

"A witch was murdered in her home in Upper Flagley, at around 10pm last night. The Aurors say it was definitely a wizard's murder but have not yet identified any suspects. It says they're asking for witnesses." she said, skim reading the article.

"That is awful." I agreed. "So they have no idea who did it?"

"None." she said. "Whoever it was must have covered their tracks."

"How can anyone think of doing something like that?" I shook my head. "It's disgusting."

"I agree." Beth nodded, opening up the paper to read the rest of the article.

I looked up, to ask what Alex and Lily thought of this news when I noticed that neither of them were there.

"Beth." I said, shaking her arm. "Did you see Alex and Lily leave?"

"What? They're right-"she put the paper down to point at their empty places at the table. But they were just that, _empty_.

"Code red, do you think?" I asked, standing.

"What the hell is code red?" she asked, but stood nevertheless.

"Alex is about to ask her out." I said, making my way quickly down the space between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"You think so?" Beth said, still clutching her newspaper.

"Yeah, why else would they leave?" I said, quickening my pace.

"Where do you think they'll be?" she asked, speeding up to walk with me. Both of us were ignoring the stares as people noticed our hasty exit.

"Entrance Hall?" I suggested.

"Too public." she shook her head. "Library?"

"Don't think so. Outside?"

"I wouldn't think so. People could see them out of the windows. Alex is expecting a rejection; he isn't going to want people watching."

"Do you think that they're maybe in a corridor upstairs then?" I asked.

"Probably." she nodded. "Should we check first floor? I can't see them going that far up. If you've seen one deserted corridor, you've seen them all."

"Good idea." I said, and we made our way, half running, up the marble staircase.

Unfortunately, I banged into someone as we reached the first floor landing. A quite tall, blond someone with an upturned nose.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley." Smith said as he got up from the floor where he'd landed.

"Why don't you?" I retorted. Not very good, I'll admit, but insulting Smith wasn't really my first priority at the moment.

"Where are you going anyway?" Smith said, his gaze flickered quickly to Beth and then back to me again.

"Because what I do with my time is your business, isn't it Smith?" I snapped. "Goodbye." I grabbed Beth's wrist and started pulling her along the corridor. Smith looking at us oddly as we passed him. Beth, however, yanked her wrist out of my grasp almost immediately.

"I can walk thanks, mate." she said.

"Sorry." I said. "I just didn't want to hang around and talk to Smith."

"I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual." she said. "Probably why you haven't crossed paths much this year."

"Yeah, well, the less Liam Smith in my life, the better." I said.

"True." she nodded and we continued down the hallway.

It was when we were about halfway down the corridor that we heard voices. A few seconds of listening told us that a) it was Lily and Alex and b) they were standing just around the corner. With a look at Beth, we both tried to walk as quietly as we could down the corridor, to hear better.

"Beth and Hugo set you up to this, didn't they?" We heard Lily say angrily.

"What? Why would Beth and Hugo set me up to this?" Alex asked.

"It's just _like_ them to do something like that. As a joke or something." she said. Beth and I shared a hurt look. Sure, sometimes we laughed at things that might not have been funny for all parties, but we would never do something like this to deliberately hurt someone's feelings.

"I assure you, Beth and Hugo did _not_ tell me to do this. Both of them had half a mind to talk me _out_ of it." Alex said.

"If it wasn't Beth and Hugo then why did you do it?" she asked. "Hugo and Beth were the only ones who knew that I liked you."

"Lily, I honestly like you, Beth and Hugo did _not_ tell me that you liked me, so would you please go out with me?" Alex said sincerely.

"Oh, well, alright then."

Despite everything I worried could go wrong, I couldn't help but smile.

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It's been coming for a long time and I know a lot of you wanted it (which had no effect on it, by the way, I'd always planned for this to happen, and when it was going to happen). I'd really appreciate if you'd review this chapter especially because I really want to know what you all think on the Alex/Lily stuff.

**Just a quick note about the Daily Prophet Article: The article about the witch in Upper Flagley is my way of representing the unavoidable things in life. For those who don't know, there was an earthquake in Christchurch, New Zealand on Tuesday. 76 people are dead with numbers expected to rise. I feel that a lot of fanfics (mine included) don't have this real aspect that we have in life. After the Voldemort War, I can assure you that things weren't always fine and dandy. I suppose this murder is to remind us all that not everything is good in the world and sometimes terrible things happen that we can't stop and we don't know why they do happen. My thoughts are with the people in Christchurch (I'm fortunate enough that the people I know there are safe, but I know that that's not the same for everyone) and I just wish the earthquake had never happened.**

**Thanks for all the reviews; they mean a lot to me.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	34. The Need of a Date

**You know what you should do right now? You should go and read _Dalton_ by CP Coulter. It's only the _best_ fanfiction I've ever read in my life. Yeah, it's Glee, so I suppose you'd have to be a Glee watcher but just _read it_. It will take over your life (as it has done mine for the past few weeks, i.e. the reason I haven't updated). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"HU-GO!" The shout shattered the silence and woke me with a start. "I'm going out to get some milk, so get your lazy arse out of bed to look after the frying pan so that the house doesn't burn down, _again_!"

Grumbling to myself, I yanked my body out of my bed and stumbled down to the kitchen.

Yep, school holidays. First day of them to be exact. Don't freak out about missing a week in my boring life. Wohoo, Alex and Lily got together. That's basically all that happened. I'm serious. Well, I suppose Beth applied for a couple of summer jobs, Josh Stevens and Ethan Cook had a heated debate about who would win the Quidditch league finals (I don't know what Ethan was thinking, the Kestrels were going to _cream_ the Tornadoes) and someone let a load of Cornish pixies loose in the castle. So, like I said, nothing happened.

By the time I got down to the kitchen, Rose had already left to get the milk (sometimes the five exceptions of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration really suck) and I had to look after the bacon frying in the pan. Looking at it, I saw there was only enough for one person. Gee, thanks Rose, love you too. Luckily there was still some in the packet she'd left on the bench so I put it in the frying pan as well. Bacon was one of the only things I could cook; I'd have to wait for Rose to get home before she made the scrambled eggs.

And Rose got home just as I was putting the bacon onto a plate, carrying a bottle of milk and a magazine.

"Don't touch it yet." she said as I grabbed a piece of the crispy meat and had it half way to my mouth. "I've got to make the eggs first."

"Well do hurry up." I rolled my eyes as I put the bacon back on the plate. "I'm not getting any younger."

Rose didn't give me a response and started on the cooking.

"Are you going out? I can't think of any other reason why you're up this early?" I asked her.

"Yes, I've got an interview for a job in the Department of Magical Co-operation." she explained.

"Nice work, only a day out of school and you're already looking for a job." I grinned. "Don't you usually have to wait for your N.E.W.T results?"

"No, the interviewing process is going to take awhile, there are so many people wanting job, and they said because they know Mum that I could have the first interview without my results but if I don't achieve the required results then they're not giving me a second chance."

"Makes sense," I said, picking up my piece of bacon again while Rose's back was turned. "What's Al doing?"

"He's not sure yet. Just going to relax for a little bit I think. He said something about maybe trying his hand at journalism. He's read the newspaper obsessively for as long as I remember, I think he'd be good at it." she said, finishing off the eggs and putting them in a bowl.

We both sat down and helped ourselves to the food.

"Yeah, I agree." I said through a mouthful of food. "And it's not something Uncle Harry ever thought of doing."

"Why does that make a difference?" Rose questioned. "He's been around long enough for everyone to know that he's not just Uncle Harry's son."

I rolled my eyes again. No matter how old we were going to get, all of us Weasleys (and Potters) would be known as our parents' children. We weren't going to escape it as we got older, and Al had the worst of it out of all of us. It's enough that he looks _exactly like _Uncle Harry, but he's also quite like him in personality too. It was mostly ok for Rose because she was really proud of our parents and didn't mind being compared to them. I just know it's different when you're getting compared to her and a million other Weasley relatives as well. Rose only had Mum and Dad; I had the entire Weasley family.

"Trust me, most people don't think of it like that." I told her. "Anyway, when's your interview?"

"Midday." She said. I looked up at the clock, it was eleven.

"So in an hour then. When are you leaving?"

"In about half an hour. Why? Do you want me to leave now so that you can invite a million friends around?"

"Hardly, I was going to go back to sleep." I informed her. "I haven't planned anything with anyone yet."

"Why not?"

"Geez Rose, I'm only a day out of school. I'll owl my friends tomorrow or something. Anyway, I'll see Lily tomorrow at Grandma and Granddad's."

We lapsed into silence again as we finished off our breakfast, Rose rushing a little bit so she wasn't late. I don't know why, apparating takes all of five seconds.

True to her word, Rose did leave the house at half past 11 and looked extremely worried. Remembering her reaction after her N. E. W. Ts I called out some encouragement.

"Good luck! Unless there's someone better than you, you'll get it for sure."

Predictably, she rolled her eyes. "Just don't blow up the house while I'm gone."

"No promises."

"Bye Hugo."

"Good luck!" I said again and she turned on the spot and disapparated, shouting a quick "Thanks." before she went.

House to myself, food in the cupboard, sun shining outside...it's time to retreat into my dark room and sleep.

* * *

As always, Sunday lunch at The Burrow was a busy affair. Not as many yells, shouts and crashes as there were a few years ago as all the Weasley grandchildren were older than 15, but still a sufficient amount of noise and chaos. It wouldn't be the Weasley family if there wasn't.

The standard game of family Quidditch would take place after lunch, so most of the family were milling outside in the sun, talking to each other. I found myself in a conversation with Uncle Charlie who had taken a week off from work to come and visit the family in England.

"So squirt, how's your life?" Uncle Charlie asked me as we sat together underneath a tree in the garden. He always called me that, squirt, even though I was much taller than him. Although, he did start calling me that when I was a kid, when I had been _much_ shorter.

"Pretty good; exams are over, I've got the whole summer to relax and in approximately 10 minutes, I get to eat some of Grandma's cooking." I told him.

"How'd the exams go? Blow anything up?" He smirked.

"No, managed to avoid that, thank Merlin." I said. "My mate Alex did though."

"Ouch, that's something I can relate to. When I sat my potions exam I accidently blew my cauldron up and my potion went everywhere."

I started at him with my mouth open for a few seconds.

"Had to evacuate the whole exam, people had potion on them and they weren't sure if what I'd concocted was harmful. It wasn't, thankfully, but everyone smelt bad for days."

I started laughing at that. "What'd you get on that exam?"

"Just scraped an A, thank Merlin, or Mum would have killed me. I did well on my written which made up the marks I needed."

"Well that's good, at least. What did you get on your others?"

"Oh I don't know, it was so long ago now." He said. "The only person that remembers there exam results by the time they get to my age is your mother and my mother. I swear Mum remembers all of our grades."

"Probably a proud Mum thing." I said. "I know Mum has Rose's result slip on the fridge, Dad likes to brag about it to anyone that comes by."

"I can see little Ronnie doing that." Uncle Charlie grinned. "I remember when he was about six and he was bragging about how Ginny had learnt to tie her shoes. He just wouldn't shut up, he was so proud of her."

It's always weird hearing stories about your parents, I think. To me, they're just plain old Mum and Dad. Funny, proud Dad with flaming hair and kind, smart Mum with dark brown eyes; being small was never something I imagined them being. Just like I didn't imagine them being war heroes and got uncomfortable when anyone brought it up; it was hard to be compared to that.

"Really?" I wondered if that parental arrogance included me as well. Probably not.

"Yeah, 100 percent true."

"So how are the dragons?" I asked him.

"Very good. We've got a Hebridean Black that is causing us some trouble, gave me a burn right here," he lifted up his trouser leg to show me a big, nasty burn that covered the length of his calf, "but the lads have said that they've got her under control. It's always nice to have new dragons."

"Don't let Grandma here you say that." I grinned.

"I won't." he assured me seriously.

It was then that Grandma called us over to eat. We gathered at the large tables in the garden and took our places in front of the many dishes in front of us. It was basically pure heaven; the sun shining down on us, neither too hot nor too bright, the pleasant sound of chattering and the smell of Grandma's cooking.

At first, there was quiet, with only the clink of knives and forks as people ladled the food onto their plates and started eating. This only lasted a minute before everyone started talking again; Dad and Uncle Charlie argued about who was going to win the league, Grandma and Uncle Bill _still_ fought about his hair, Victoire and Dominique gossiped away, James and Fred laughed at the expense of others...just another Sunday lunch with the Weasleys.

Today I was sitting between Lils and Louis, opposite Aunty Ange. It's much quieter than if I had sat with Fred, James, Uncle George, Teddy, or any other 'mischief makers' or (as Grandma likes to call them) 'lazy-sods-who-don't-do-anything-except-laugh-at-others'-expense'. Well, she doesn't call them that all the time, just when she's mad.

Once we'd all finished, Dom and Harrison (her boyfriend, remember?) got up to speak. Predictably, it's Dom who did all the talking; Harrison always was a bit of a shy bloke.

"As you all know, Harrison and I have been dating for awhile now," Dom explained, "and last week he asked me to marry him and I-"

She didn't get to finish because she was cut off by a shriek of delight from the head of the table; Grandma was ecstatic. She got up and hurried over to the two standing and gave them a hug.

"Oh this wonderful, my second grandchild, getting married. It feels like it was only yesterday that Fleur told us she was pregnant." Grandma beamed at them as she let go.

"Come on Molly, dear, let them finish their announcement." Granddad said from his seat which was next to Grandma's.

"Oh yes, of course." Grandma blushed slightly and sat back down. "You were saying, dear?"

Dom looked a little annoyed at getting cut off mid-announcement but Harrison's smile couldn't have been wider. Seems he was pretty pleased at getting accepted into the family. Not that there was any way that he wouldn't be. When we- uhh, I mean when some select members of the family that shall remain nameless- went to threaten him when he started going out with Dom, it was obvious he had genuine feelings for her and wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes, well Harrison and I are getting married." Dom told us all with a smile. A real Dominique smile (she wasn't a smiley person, but when she truly smiled, i.e. not the fake one people put on when trying to be polite, it was a big, bright, genuine one). It was at this point that everyone erupted into congratulations and squeals of delight very similar to Grandma's. I saw James and Fred looking at Harrison pityingly, as though he didn't know what he'd set himself up for.

"When?" Uncle George called from his seat.

"Next summer." Harrison told us, grinning as he squeezed Dom's hand.

"July 7th." Dom said. "And, of course, we'd like you all to be there."

"Of course we will." Aunt Audrey said.

"You think Grandma would let us skip it?" Fred asked her incredulously.

"Yes, well we-"Dom started until Harrison gave her a rather shocked look. I grinned while sipping my pumpkin juice, I'd seen Dad give Mum that look far too many times. "Well, _I w_ould like all of the Weasley grandkids to bring a date."

Well, there went my juice. At Dom's announcement it flew out of mouth and all over Aunty Ange in front of me.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." I said. I could feel my face and neck burning. The whole table burst out laughing at my expense while Aunty Ange cleaned up the mess with a wave of her wand.

"It's alright, Hugo. Next time, though, I'd appreciate it if you swallowed it." She grinned.

"Yeah, alright then." I agreed, still blushing beetroot.

"So Hugo, don't want to take your girlfriend to the wedding?" James asked.

"You have a girlfriend, Hugo?" Mum asked.

My blush intensified even more as I felt everyone looking at me.

"No." I said shortly.

"Finally dumped her because she didn't like Quidditch then?" James asked. "Because-"

Lily gave him a look from beside me and he shut up pretty quickly.

"So, anyway." Dom said, bringing the attention back to her and Harrison. I breathed a sigh of relief. "To make it an even number of people, everyone should bring a date, if they are not already married, of course."

No one else seemed to have a problem with this. Fred, James, Roxy, Lucy, Al, Rose and Lily all had boyfriends or girlfriends. Vic and Ted were married. It was just Louis, Molly and I that didn't have anyone to go with. This didn't really seem to both the other two though. Molly's best friend was a guy and would happily go with her (Dom knew Brett from school as well, which made it all the better). Louis could probably score a date in five seconds, it's the Veela blood. He didn't have any problems with finding someone to go with. Me, on the other hand...

"Can't I just go with Lily?" I asked Dom.

"No, Hugo. If everyone else is getting a date then you have to as well." Dom said.

"But-"I started.

"Besides, Lily has a boyfriend." Rose said.

"She has a _what?_" Was the sound from two black haired teenagers at opposite ends of the table.

"I thought you dumped Williams?" Al said angrily.

"Who is this guy? You're way too young to be dating." James started up.

"You can't already be dating someone else, that's far too fast to be going through boyfriends."

"We haven't even checked the bloke out yet, we don't know that he's fine."

"You know," Lily interrupted, "this is the reason that I _don't_ tell you about my love life. That and what I heard you did to Sam once you found out we broke up. It's none of your business who I'm dating and how many boyfriends I've had."

"Exactly how many have you had?" Uncle Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"It doesn't matter." Lily said stubbornly.

"Only two." I put in from beside her.

Lily whirled around to glare at me.

"What?" I asked her. "It's Weasley Boy rules."

"So who is this guy? And when can we jin-I mean, when can we meet him?" James asked in a false cheery voice.

"I'm not saying." Lily said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner.

James, Al and Uncle Harry all looked at me expectantly.

"Uh...best friend code?" I said tentatively. Rock and a hard place if I ever saw one. I looked at Lily in a plead for her to tell them just so that I didn't have to. She raised her eyebrows in a 'really? After what you told them?' sort of way.

"For goodness sake, you're all being ridiculous. It's Alex Williamson." Rose said.

"Your best mate?" Al questioned me.

"Uh, yeah." I said in response.

"Really!" Grandma had finally had enough. "This is supposed to be able Dominique and Harrison. James and Al, you leave Lily alone. She's quite right. And Hugo dear, I just wouldn't get involved if I were you."

"Do I still have to get a date for Dom's wedding?" I pleaded. If anyone can get me off the hook, it's Grandma.

"Yes. This is Dominique's wedding and it is up to her and Harrison." She said bluntly. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, well I was hoping that Molly and Vic would be my bridesmaids. Penny will be my maid of honour, of course, but I'd really like you two to be there for me as well." Dominique asked her sister and cousin. Penny was her best friend; they'd been that way since second year I think.

"Of course we will." Vic said immediately.

"Definitely." Molly grinned, pushing up her glasses that were sliding down her nose.

"Alright, it's settled then." Dominique grinned. "Thanks so much."

As Dom and Harrison sat down, everyone started chatting again. Except this time it was mostly about the upcoming Weasley wedding. Just as everyone was getting up to clear the plates, Grandma turned to speak to Uncle Bill.

"I would have thought you'd have said something, dear, I know how protective you are of your girls."

"Harrison came to me months ago, before he even asked Dominique." Uncle Bill explained.

"I knew I was less likely to be killed that way." Harrison grinned.

"Very smart, if his reaction to me having a boyfriend for the first time was anything to go by." Aunt Ginny rolled her eyes.

The Wedding was all anyone really talked about for the remainder of the afternoon. Even while playing the weekly game of Quidditch we still had to listen to comments about it. It would have been fine if only I didn't have to get a date.

Because really, who needs a date to their cousins wedding?

* * *

When we arrived home that night, Mum had finally stopped talking about the wedding and turned to question me.

"So what was this James was saying about having a girlfriend?"

I groaned softly and wished James had kept his fat mouth shut.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Mum." I told her honestly.

"But did you have one?" she asked. "Was it Beth?"

"Yes, I did. No, of course it wasn't Beth. We're practically siblings." _Just because you fell in love with your best friend, doesn't mean everyone else does too._ I mentally added.

"You know you can tell me these things, don't you?" Mum said.

"Yes, Mum of course I know that." I rolled my eyes because really, what fifteen year old bloke wants to talk to their mum about girls? Not me, that's for sure.

Thankfully, I was saved by a tawny owl which just flew through the window. Seeing the familiar bird and tearing off the envelope addressed to me, I grinned as I read the letter in Beth's neat handwriting.

_Hugo,_

_I got the job! At Flourish and Blotts! They've hired me to stack shelves and help customers for the whole summer. It's bloody brilliant!_

_You, Alex and Lily should come and check it out some time. If Alex and Lily aren't too 'busy'. They've just got this new order for a whole bunch of Quidditch magazines. You should definitely check them out._

_Love Beth xoxo_

Well, at least she wouldn't be 'bored' this summer. I, on the other hand, am going to have as much fun as possible.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Really sorry about the wait again, and again no good excuse. Ah well, that's life. Also sorry about the poor quality of the chapter. But realistically, it's not going to get any better, no matter how long I work on it for.**

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story. This chapter marks over a _year_ that I've been writing this and that some of you have been reading it so really, thanks for sticking with me this long. **

**Little embarrassing moment for you all to laugh at. I have a friend called Beth (who my OC is not based on, by the way; Beth Conner is actually nothing like the real Beth except for being short, British and having brown hair) who I have almost called Bethany Conner twice. It's quite awkward, seeing as Conner isn't her last name. Luckily I've been able to catch myself so I don't think she's noticed, but still, awkward. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**TTFN **

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	35. The Fraternising with the Enemy

**LoonyLovegoodLuvr mentioned something that I thought I'd clear up.**

**She said that she thought if someone implies you like someone, then you will start to wonder why. It was an extremely valid and accurate point. However, in the case of Hugo and Beth, it certainly isn't the first time someone's thought that (see Lily in chapter 24 for more evidence on that one). Third year, I believe was the first time someone brought up. It's old news to both Hugo and Beth. They brush it off because they've heard it all before and as far as they're concerned, they're like siblings at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

It started with a bang on the front door.

"Hide me!" Alex yelled as he jumped up from his seat on the living room couch and threw himself behind it.

It was the first week of the holidays and I'd invited Alex over so that we could go and visit Beth in Diagon Alley. As Aunt Ginny had taken Lily shopping for something, we were going to meet her there. I can't remember what the thing they were shopping for was; some article of clothing that I didn't care about, I think.

"Would you relax? It's just Malfoy." I told Alex as I walked to the front door to answer it.

"Until the person at the door confirms he or she is not your insane cousins, I will be staying where I am, thank you very much." He called from behind the red couch in the living room.

Opening our front door I saw that it was, indeed, Scorpius Malfoy standing in front of me. No James or Albus in sight.

"You don't happen to have Albus and James with you, do you?" I asked in a bored tone.

"No, why?" he shot me a puzzled look as I let him in.

"My friend's insane and paranoid." I explained and Alex popped up from behind the couch to glare at me.

"Ah." Malfoy nodded at Alex understandingly. Well, he had suffered the wrath of us- eh, I mean _those_ -Weasley boys first hand himself.

"She's upstairs." I said.

"Thanks." He grinned and made his way to the staircase.

"Malfoy?" I called and he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything you wouldn't want my dad to see." I said. His pale facer grew more so and I smirked, making my way back into the living room.

"Let me just say," Alex said as resumed his place at the couch, "that I have the right to be scared."

"No you don't. They won't hurt you too much." I waved my hand impatiently.

"Please, I remember the jinxes you gave Malfoy and I know that James is _way _more protective than you are." He told me.

"Yeah, well, you got what you wanted, didn't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Alex couldn't stop the grin forming on his face.

"Well then, you shouldn't have to worry. James and Albus both know that you've liked her forever." I shrugged.

"You _told _them?" Alex said incredulously.

"Alex, Alex, Alex." I shook my head incredulously. "When on earth are you going to understand that everyone in the world knew that you liked Lily?" Then added: "Except Lily, of course."

"What? No!" Alex said, his face turning red nevertheless.

"Look, we've been over this before. _Everyone _knew."

"Everyone?"

"_Everyone_."

"Should we go and meet Beth and Lily now, then?" He asked me, his face now resembling a tomato. He seemed quite keen to get off this topic as he got up from the couch.

"Alright, since there's nothing better to do here." I shrugged.

* * *

"They're disgustingly cute." I moaned to Beth as she stacked some books on a shelf.

We'd made it to Flourish and Blotts at around 1 o'clock, with Lily catching up with us just before we made it into the shop. It was rather quiet in the shop itself; just Beth and one other shop assistant. I hadn't actually seen him yet as, according to Beth, he was checking up on something in the back of the shop. Rows and rows of book shelves hid the few customers that weren't outside enjoying the sunshine, the ones that had their noses tucked in thick paper volumes, so we could talk without getting interrupted.

"You don't have to tell me." Beth said as she dumped a pile of books into my arms so she could climb the small ladder that reached to the higher shelves.

Alex and Lily of course, was the topic of conversation. They'd come in with me to see Beth, stayed for about 5 minutes and then gone off to do some couple-y thing that I didn't want to know about. All throughout the walk to Flourish and Blotts they'd been holding hands and giving each other loving looks. It was quite disgusting. Ok, it was sweet but, you know what I mean; it's just not fun for other people.

Instead of joining the love birds as a third wheel on their date, I'd opted to stay behind with Beth. She said it wouldn't matter if I did as long as I didn't distract her from her work too much. Her boss wasn't even in today, so even he wanted to tell her off, he couldn't.

"I'm just relieved I haven't seen them snogging yet, because that would be weird." I said.

Beth turned to me with her nose wrinkled in a rather comical expression, a mix between disgust and amusement.

"I have." she said.

"What? When?"

"Last week of term, you were talking to Josh and Ethan. I went to the library to return some of my books, walked in on them in an empty corridor." She grimaced.

"Ergh."

"It was sweet, but still really weird, if you know what I mean." she said conversationally as she finished staking the books and came down from the ladder. "Anyway, how are you? Anything happened in your oh-so-interesting life?"

"Not really. Haven't done much. Started reading some old books of Dad's I found in a book case. Mum doesn't have many novels, so I usually have to go through Dad's. They're actually pretty good." I explained as we walked back through the labyrinth of shelves to the front of the store where the register was. "We had the Weasley family lunch on Sunday- wait, that reminds me-"

"Reminds you of what?" Beth asked. However, we were interrupted by a customer who walked in.

"Excuse me, deary, but do you stock Gilderoy Lockhart's books?" She was quite an old lady, understandably. I mean, no one from this generation reads Lockhart's books.

"Yes we do, they're just in the back. I'll show you." Beth said and she walked off to find them, the lady following her.

In the mean time, I scanned the stack of books on the table by the counter. It was Rita Skeeter's latest biography (after The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, she started a whole set of biographies on wizards and witches as they died). This one was called 'Ollivander: Outrageous and Oddly Omniscient.' about the Wandmaker who had recently died. Needless to say, it looked horrible.

"Thanks so much, deary." The old woman was back, clutching a stack of books, each with bright colours and the same gag-inducing face on the cover.

"That's alright." Beth said cheerily. "That'll be 6 Galleons and 12 Sickles all up, please."

"There you go." The woman said, reaching into her bag.

"Thank you, have a lovely day." Beth said. The woman exited the shop and Beth turned back to me. "So what reminds you of what?"

"Dom and Harrison are getting married." I told her.

"Nice." Beth grinned. "When are they having it?"

"Next summer."

"Need lots of time to get everything perfect?" Beth smirked; she'd met Dom a few times and picked up quite quickly how perfect Dominique liked everything.

"Basically." I rolled my eyes. "But there is another thing that Queen Dom has asked. Actually, no, she's demanding it."

"What is it?"

"We all have to bring a date."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"To make sure we have the right proportions of male and females. I don't know." I said exasperatedly and Beth grinned at my discomfort. "We just have to, Dom's insisted. And since I'm the only one who was against this movement, I was overruled."

"The only one?" Beth laughed. "But not all your cousins are in relationships, are they?"

"Almost all of them; only Louis, Molly and I aren't."

"Is that all? I thought Lucy and Fred were single too."

"No, Lucy's going out with some bloke she met at work and Fred's still going out with Jenny."

"Oh yeah, I remember them dating at Hogwarts." Beth nodded.

"Yeah, but basically everyone is fine with this because Molly can take Brett and Louis can get a date in five seconds. I, on the other hand, have to find a date."

"You poor thing." Beth rolled her eyes.

It was at that moment when a brilliant thought struck me. "Hey, do you want to go with me then?"

"Sure." Beth shrugged. "I don't think I have anything planned for that day. What day is it exactly?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know. Thanks though," I grinned. "At least now I don't have to worry about finding a date."

"Especially since you're completely hopeless with girls." Beth smirked.

"Yeah, well, Weasley family genes." I shrugged.

"That is not true! Fred and Louis are both extremely charming from what I've heard."

"Sorry, I meant Ron Weasley genes." I rolled my eyes and Beth laughed.

"What would you do without girls as friends?"

"I honestly have no idea." I admitted.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence as Beth started sorting some books into piles behind the desk and I watched a couple of kids fighting outside the window. The way the older one was smiling as he obviously teased the younger one reminded me of James and Albus.

"Did you listen to the league final on the wireless?" Beth asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"Of course I did, Dad and I were glued to our seats in the living room for the entirety of it. Mum got really pissed off when Dad asked her to fetch something from the other room for him because he didn't want to miss a second of it." I explained.

"I wish we could have gone. It sounded amazing!" Beth said.

"I know, but Dad couldn't score tickets from work because it was sold out." I said. "I'm glad the Kestrels won though."

"Me too, I can't believe Ethan thought that the Tornadoes would win." Beth rolled her eyes.

"I know," I agreed. "What was he thinking?"

"I honestly have no idea. They're nothing compared to the-"

"Hey Beth, did Mr Jones come in to pick up those books he reserved?" A familiar voice joined our conversation, interrupting Beth's sentence.

Recognising the voice immediately, I turned around to see a tall boy with blond hair and an upturned nose in front of me. Liam Smith. In Flourish and Blotts. Wearing the designated dark green employee's robes. What the hell?

"No, he hasn't. He said he'd be here at around noon but I guess he forgot or something came up." Beth shrugged, talking to Smith with a perfectly civil tone.

"Some people have no sense of punctuality." Smith rolled his eyes. "Well if the shop gets too busy, just call me out. I'm just pricing a large stock of books on Arithmancy out the back."

"Sounds good. I don't think it'll get too bad though. It's a Wednesday afternoon; I seriously doubt many people will come in." Beth pointed out.

"True. Well I better get back to those books." He flashed Beth a smile, completely ignoring my presence, and left. Beth went back to sorting books.

"What was that?" I asked Beth, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice.

"What was what?" Beth asked.

"You. Smith. _Being civil_."

"He's my co-worker." Beth gave me an odd look. "Am I supposed to be hostile because you hate him?"

"_Yes_."

"Isn't that a little immature?" Beth asked me.

"No, he's Smith." I told her.

"I don't see what the problem is. It's not like we're even friends, we're just working together."

"You're fraternising with the enemy!" I hissed.

"The enemy?" Beth laughed. "Seriously, Hugo? I know you hate him, but enemy? Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Whatever." Beth rolled her eyes. "I promise you that I remember why you hate him and that I'm just being civil."

"Alright then." I said grudgingly.

"Good, now you can grow up. What do you want for your birthday by the way?"

"I don't know. I don't care. What do you want for yours? That's sooner than mine."

"True, but you're harder to buy for."

"That is completely untrue."

* * *

Friday was a scorching hot day that had turned into a humid night. I had invited Alex over for the weekend as there was a Quidditch tournament for all the reserve players for the league (to give them a chance to play real games) over the course of three days. We were just tossing a Quaffle around outside at around 7 o'clock and life was going pretty great, I suppose.

"When do you think we get our exam results back?" Alex asked as he threw the Quaffle at me.

"Not sure, it's usually a couple of weeks into the holidays. At least that's what Mum said." I answered as I tossed it back.

"You don't remember Rose getting hers?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well I spend a lot of time trying to forget about it, to be honest." I told him.

"Really? Why?"

"Well before she got them she was a nervous _wreck_ and was sure that she failed everything, which is ridiculous because she's Rose. And then when she got them she just wouldn't shut up. Seriously, it was horrible."

"Fair enough." Alex said. "Is she freaking out more about her N. E. W. Ts?"

My thoughts flicked back to Rose crying in the corridor. "A little, but that's to be expected." I felt it would be an invasion of privacy to tell Alex about Rose. He didn't really need to know anyway.

"Yeah it is." Alex agreed.

"Did I tell you that Beth was working with Smith?" I asked him after a minute's silence.

"Yes, several times." Alex said patiently.

"I just can't believe she's being civil." I complained.

"You never know, he may have gotten better." Alex said. He explained further when I shot him a disbelieving look. "You haven't properly fought with him since fourth year, maybe you've both changed."

"Doesn't change the fact he's a prick." I said seriously.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just don't harp on about Beth being friendly with him; he's probably a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Smith, nice guy. Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you never-"He started but was interrupted by someone opening the door that leads into the house.

"There he is!" A loud voice exclaimed.

I knew who the voice belonged to before I turned around. And before I did so, I had the pleasure of seeing Alex's brown eyes widen with absolute terror as he stared at the people (as I assumed there was more than one of them) behind me.

"What are my chances of escaping?" Alex hissed at me quickly as James and Albus Potter approached us quickly.

"Zero." I apologised.

"No need to be so scared, mate." James said as he draped one long arm around Alex's shoulders. Alex winced at the contact, eyes darting from James to Albus and back again.

"We just wanted a little chat." Al said with the same casual air as his brother.

"I'm not getting any support from you, am I?" Alex asked, looking straight at me.

"Course you're not." James scoffed. "He was lucky to get out of his own obligations as a Weasley Boy because he's your best mate."

"But help you?" Al scoffed. "Not bloody likely."

"So, see you later." I grinned somewhat sheepishly and left Alex to his doom-eh, I mean to a lovely conversation with my delightful cousins.

As I walked into the living room I saw Dad sitting on the couch, listening to the sports news on the wireless.

"Where's Alex?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"James and Albus are with him." I explained.

"Ah," Dad nodded. "Giving him the warning?"

"Yup."

"Good, good." He said. "He's a nice young bloke but family is family, and no one hurts ours."

"I know, Dad." I said. "And to be honest, in this relationship, if it doesn't last, it's more likely that Alex will be the one getting hurt."

"Good, good." Dad repeated.

And with that, we listened to the rest of the news together.

"Bye Uncle Ron!" James said happily as he strode through the living room to get to the front door. "Bye Hugo, see you on Sunday."

"It was lovely to visit." Al agreed, a slightly malicious grin on his face.

"Bye." We both said and we heard the front door click as they left it.

We waited in the quiet for a few minutes, the radio presenter's voice still humming quietly through the air. Then Alex came in, eyes still wide with the same fear as when I left him to deal with my cousins.

"Your cousins are scary, mate." Alex said shakily.

"They're harmless, mostly." I said, getting up from the couch to pat him on the back. "Just don't hurt Lily and you'll be sweet."

"Yeah, James and Albus made that one _quite _clear."

I laughed. "I can imagine."

* * *

**Author's note: Bit shorter than I anticipated but I hope you liked it anyway. Next up is O.W.L results! I'm thinking that will be more of a reflective chapter, whereas this one was pretty much all conversations. **

**I've decided to stop apologising for the wait between updates. I'll update when I update, things have been pretty busy at school lately (.Although saying that, I am hoping to get my next chapter up soon. The holidays start on Saturday so I'm off for two weeks which is exciting and will hopefully allow me to write more (although I wouldn't count on it, I'm dead lazy in the holidays).**

**Thanks for all your reviews and support. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	36. The OWL Results

**Excuse time: Basically I've been procrastinating my school work (history project did just not want to be done) and I had to do that before I did this. Therefore, it's taken awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Rose was a mess. She just was. It was just over two weeks since the holidays began and she was freaking out about her exam results. Pacing, biting nails, talking about it nonstop- you name it, Rose has done it. Me? I just wanted to forget about my results until they came, but Rose was making that impossible.

"I just know I didn't do that well in my potions practical." Rose said worriedly one morning about two weeks after the start of the holidays.

I felt like banging my head against the kitchen table. For a genius she can sure be stupid. I knew that she'd gotten an Outstanding in her potions (well, I didn't know, but I was pretty certain). It was just too early to be dealing with this sort of Rose-drama. I was still in my pyjamas for Helga's sake.

"Rose, you got an Outstanding, quit worrying about it." I snapped. I was having trouble being sympathetic when I knew my results were just going to get compared to Rose's. She had nothing to worry about. I had to worry about living up to her.

"You don't know that." Rose said.

"Yes I do, I'd give you 10 galleons if you didn't." I said. _It's me that might not get an Outstanding_. I added silently.

"Whatever." Rose rolled her eyes, clearly not the in the mood for people to sing her praises. That was fine by me.

We ate our breakfast in silence, Rose still probably worrying about her exam results, and me thinking about hanging out with Josh and Ethan in the afternoon. It was then that we heard the soft hoot and both spun around to see two proud looking tawny owls, each with a letter tied to their leg. The names_ Rose Molly Weasley _were on one letter and _Hugo Arthur Weasley_ on the other.

Rose had gone exceptionally quiet, staring at the two birds with wide eyes.

"Well, are we going to open them?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes, of course." Rose said, flustered.

We both reached out and took our respective envelopes and opened them. Pulling out the sheaf of parchment, I read my O.W.L results.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**Pass Grades:**

**Outstanding (O)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E)**

**Acceptable (A)**

**Fail Grades:**

**Poor (P)**

**Dreadful (D)**

**Troll (T)**

**Hugo Arthur Weasley has achieved:**

**Ancient Runes: O**

**Arithmancy: O**

**Astronomy: E**

**Charms: O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts: E**

**Herbology: O**

**History of Magic: A**

**Potions: E**

**Transfiguration: O**

I grinned to myself. Five Outstandings! That was over _half_ of all my subjects. And I'd passed everything. I hadn't failed a thing. This was brilliant, this was fantastic, this was...not as good as Rose. No, wait, I shouldn't let Rose's success ruin this moment for me. I did great, five Outstandings certainly wasn't anything to moan about. Yes, this was great.

"What'd you get?" I asked Rose, a half-genuine grin on my face.

"Oh, I did well." Rose said, trying to sound humble but she couldn't keep the large grin off her face.

"Let's see." I said, whipping the parchment out of her hands. "Yup, as I suspected. All O's. Everything perfect, of course." I said, no bitterness seeping into my voice, thank Merlin.

"Shut up." Rose said, snatching the parchment back, but still with that grin. "What did you get?"

Her question was left unanswered for the time being because we heard the beeping which signified that the fireplace suddenly roared to life. Both Rose and I ran quickly into the living room to see who was flooing. It really could have been anyone. Scorpius looking for Rose, Mum or Dad wanting to know our exam results, Lily and Al coming over to ask about our results. However, it wasn't any of them. It was Alex.

He stumbled out of the fire place, coughing from all the soot.

"Hey mate, how'd your exams go?"I asked as Beth left the room, presumably to write a letter to Scorpius or her friend Bella Finnigan.

Alex's face was almost the happiest I'd ever seen it. His grin was so wide it looked like it might slide off his face at any moment, eyes practically shining with joy.

"Igotaneinherbology." He practically yelled at me, his words rushing together in his excitement.

"You got a what?" I asked him, not being able to decipher his words.

"I got an E in HERBOLOGY!" Alex said more slowly, but still at a rather fast pace and still in the same elated tone. "An E, in Herbology!"

"Really?"

Alex just nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations mate. Another two years of Herbology for you." I grinned as Alex's face fell at the prospect.

"I didn't think of that. I was just so focused on getting an E so I could be a Healer. What have I _done_, Hugo? Why couldn't I have chosen a career that didn't involve Herbology?"

"Because that would be much too easy for a Gryffindor." I grinned. "What else did you get?"

"O's in Transfiguration and Potions, E's in Herbology, Charms, Defence and Care of Magical Creatures, A's in Astronomy and History of Magic and a P for Divination."

"Nice work." I grinned. "Thank Merlin the hairbrush incident didn't impact your Charms grade that much."

"My thoughts exactly." Alex told me. "And I only failed Divination, but that's to be expected. Quite surprised I didn't get a T for that actually, seeing as I didn't really do anything in that lesson except sleep."

"Why did you take it again" I asked him.

"To sleep." Alex said honestly. "I knew it was a crap subject, everyone told me so. But you know, there was nothing else I wanted to take and it seemed like a laugh."

"And was it?"

"When I was awake, yeah. Jacob and I had a great time laughing at half the stuff Trelawney said."

"Too bad you won't be able to do it next year." I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, it's alright. Two more years would just be overkill." Alex grinned. "What did you get, anyway?"

"O's in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology."

"Nerd!" Alex grinned.

"Shut up. I also got E's in Potions, Astronomy and Defence and an A in History of Magic."

"Nice work." Alex said, grinning at me. "We're N.E.W.T students now, aren't we? I wonder what Beth and Lily got."

"Better than us?" I shrugged.

"Come on, let's go and check." Alex said, pulling me over to the fire place.

"Wait a second; I'm still in my pyjamas." I said, gesturing to my outfit.

"You just make everything too complicated." Alex grinned good-naturedly. "Go and get changed, then we'll go."

"Yes, sir." I rolled my eyes and left the living room.

* * *

As it turned out, I was right. Both Beth and Lily did better than Alex and I. Both of them passed everything and received 6 O's (albeit in different subjects). Beth passed her other three exams with E's, whereas Lily received 2 E's and an A ("History of Magic was just never for me" she had told me). All the results were pretty much to be expected.

Anyway, right now I wasn't with any of my friends. I wasn't at home either, unfortunately. I'd been dragged around to the Potters for dinner. I know what you might be thinking 'Oh Hugo, why are you being so negative about it? They're your family; you enjoy spending time with them! And Lily's there as well.' Only two out of three there, my dear friends (well not friends, but more...I don't know. People). Yes, they are my family. And yes, I do enjoy spending time with them. However, Lily is not there. Neither is James for that matter, or Albus, or Rose. It's just me, Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny.

I love my family, but sometimes family dinners suck. Especially when there's no one to talk to and you really just aren't in the mood. Lily is on a date with Alex, Albus is out with some friends, James is in Scotland training with the reserve team at the moment and Rose is with Scorpius. So it's just me because Mum and Dad wouldn't let me stay home ("I'm not taking any excuses from you, Hugo Arthur. You aren't going to be doing anything at home so you are going to come out and enjoy yourself"- 'enjoy yourself' is a relative term, Mum).

Uncle George and Aunt Angelina had come over as well, but both Fred and Roxanne had managed to get out of it somehow. I wish I was of age. It's just me and Lily left now and she'll turn 17 almost a year before me so I'll be even more of the baby of the family than usual. Never mind that I'm almost the tallest (out of the cousins, that is, only Louis is taller than me and it's only by an inch or two but I'm still growing).

"Have you got any more information on that witch in Upper Flagley?" Uncle George asked as we ate dinner.

"A little bit, but not much." Uncle Harry said. "No one's coming forward."

"The Aurors have managed to track down some more evidence at the crime scene, though." Dad said. "That's something at least."

"No suspects?" Aunt Ange asked.

"We've got a couple, but we're not making much progress." Uncle Harry said regretfully.

"It's horrible, really." Mum said. "Just thinking that there's a killer on the loose."

"Yeah, but we've just got to let the Aurors do their work. We can't do much else." Aunt Ginny said.

These conversations were the ones that sucked the most; the depressing conversations that had nothing to do with you. I wonder what everyone else is doing now. Actually, scratch that, I do not want to know what Rose is doing, or Alex and Lily for that matter. They can have their dates; I just don't want to know about them. Beth's probably with her mum. Or maybe her brother. She did say her cousins were down, maybe she's with them. Ethan and Josh are probably with each other, they're basically joined at the hip. Ben said he was going to Spain on holiday so he's probably there. I think Jacob had relatives from Scotland over so he'll be with them. I wonder what they got for their exams.

"So Hugo," My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Uncle George saying my name, "how'd your exams go?"

"They went well." I said.

"They went fantastically." Dad corrected, beaming at me. I smiled at his words.

"They really did." Mum agreed. "5 Os, 3 Es and an A."

"Closet nerd, eh?" Uncle George grinned and I smiled back in spite of myself.

"Not really. Just got some of my mum's brains." I replied.

"Clearly you did, little Ronnie would never have gotten those results."

"Watch who you're calling 'little'!" Dad snapped. "I'm taller than you."

"But you're still younger." Uncle George said.

"What did Rosie get?" Aunt Ange said, before an argument could break out between the two Weasley brothers.

"All Os." Dad's smile became even wider and my heart dropped.

"We're just so proud of her. It's really the best result she could have gotten." Mum also beamed.

I stabbed my food moodily. The topic of perfect, darling Rosie had started, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon if Mum and Dad had anything to say about it. I zoned out and tried to block out the thoughts that I'd never be as good as Rose.

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed uneventfully to be honest. Alex and I hung out with Josh and Ethan a couple of times, I saw Jacob when he needed an escape from his crazy family (I assured him that he didn't know the meaning of crazy until he'd met my family), I spent some time with Lily and when Beth had days off from work, we hung out together. Sometimes it was with Alex and Lily but other times they were off together so we hung out. It was nice actually, to spend time with Beth because I realised that I hadn't spent much time with her last year. Since she'd been away for a few months because of her Dad, and hadn't really been herself for a little while afterwards, it was nice to actually spend some quality time with her.

Not much else has happened. Sorry to be boring.

But hey, not everyone can have an interesting life all the time.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter. I thought it was going to be longer but then I realised I had nothing else planned for it. There was really no point in adding things for the sake of it; it would have made this chapter worse.**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll get around to updating quicker. Thanks for all the reviews, guys; they mean the world to me.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	37. The Cousin of Lily Potter,an Improvement

**Ok guys, I've been really busy at school at the moment and that's why my updates have been horrid. It's the most important year at school for me (using the results from this year to apply for Uni, it's pretty serious stuff) and I hadn't anticipated how difficult/time consuming it was going to be. I admit that I do spend a lot of time on the computer, but it's usually to distract me from work and writing isn't very good at doing that for me (it reminds me more that I should be doing work). So yeah, my updates have been really horrid. It's not going to get better any time soon, I'm really sorry. It's only June and I still have mock exams, more internal assessments, a piano exam and **_**real**_** exams to go before I'm out of school for the year in November. It's going to be tough and I'm just really sorry that my updates aren't going to be good. Just warning you my updates are going to continue to be pretty slack until the end of the year. I'll still be updating though. I have promised myself to finish this story and I will keep that promise.**

**Just thanks for being amazing, guys. I love you all. **

**On a different note, two of my friends and I got tickets to the midnight screening of HP! We're dressing up as Quidditch players (Oliver, Harry and George). It's going to be epic!**

**On another, exciting note, it's now my two year Fanfiction birthday/anniversary! (I wasn't sure which to call it). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

It was here, ladies and gentlemen. Today was the day. My first day at Hogwarts without my older sister being superior in everything. Today was the day. The day I was finally going to be my own person (at least until I graduated). Because now I wasn't Head Girl Rose's little brother, I was Lily Potter's cousin- which wasn't that much better but still an improvement.

Of course, even though I was the only one in my household going to Hogwarts, we were still in a rush. Mum and Dad were arguing over if they had enough time to cook a proper breakfast, Rose was taking forever in the bathroom and I was still putting socks and underwear that had just come out of wash in my trunk.

Just your average, ordinary day in the Weasley family house.

"HUGO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mum's voice shouted from down the stairs.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" I yelled back, looking around my room for the book that I was currently reading but had misplaced.

It was literally 30 seconds before she called again.

"I SAID, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"I SAID, GIVE ME A MINUTE!" I shouted back.

Parents these days. Utterly ridiculous.

"HUGO!" Mum's voice started up again.

"I'M COMING!" I snapped the lid of my trunk shut and pulled it off the bed and took it down the stairs with me. Being able to do magic would have been great, that trunk was bloody heavy, alright?

Unsurprisingly, no one was actually ready to leave. Mum was in the kitchen with a bit of toast in her mouth as she cleaned up the mess that had been made (presumably by Dad). Dad was running around half dressed looking for his left shoe. Rose was standing in front of the mirror in the hallway, studying her hair critically.

"It looks fine." I rolled my eyes. I don't know why she cared about her hair; it was just hair wasn't it? Girls, I'd never understand them.

Rose didn't respond, still too preoccupied with her hair.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Mum said, shrugging on her cloak.

"I am." I shrugged. "Don't know about Rosie though, it seems her hair is more important than me getting to the train on time."

"Hugo." Mum raised her eyebrow in warning.

"Hey, just being honest." I shrugged.

"Alright team, let's go." Dad was back and fully clothed this time which was always a good thing.

And with that we loaded into the car, making our way to King's Cross Station on the morning of September 1st.

"So did you get the job in the Department of Magical Co-operation?" I asked Rose once we were on our way.

"I don't know yet." Rose said. "I got called back for a second interview once I got my results but they interviewed a load of people for it, so they haven't made a decision yet."

"Know who you're up against?"

"No. Probably people with loads of work experience and the only thing I have is helping out Mum for a couple of weeks during the summer of sixth year."

"You'll be fine." I reassured her. Anyone would want to hire Rose, she's great with people, is extremely intelligent, hard working...she's basically just the whole freaking package (believe me; I've been compared to her for 16 years). "They'll be contacting you any day now saying that you've got the job."

"No they won't." Rose said waving her hand airily.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "You keep telling yourself that."

We arrived at King's Cross twenty minutes before the train was due to leave, which was good for us I have to say. We made it through the packed station and all the muggles running to catch their trains. With 15 minutes to spare, we made it to the barrier. However there was already a family waiting to go through.

Just my fucking luck. Long honey coloured hair, held back with a clip. White floaty top, green shorts and yellow converse. Today was not going to be a good day at all. To make this less awkward for all of us (although neither Hazel nor her family had spotted us) I avoided eye contact and stopped talking, so that Hazel wouldn't hear my voice and turn around. Because that would prompt Rose to recognise her, Rose to say something, Mum to work out who she was, Mum to integrate me, Dad to say something embarrassing, Hazel to notice my presence, me to blush...well, you get the idea, don't you? So staying quiet and avoiding eye contact was just going to be the way it was.

I almost managed to avoid the situation too. Hazel was just about to make her way through the barrier when Rose recognised her.

"Hey look, it's Hazel. Aren't you going to say hi?" she asked me. Hazel looked up at the sound of her name, looked at Rose and then I assume she looked at me. I wouldn't know. I was looking at feet.

"Really, Rose? Really?" I snapped.

"What? I thought you were still friends?" Rose shrugged.

"Who's Hazel?" Mum asked.

My head snapped up and I looked at Hazel. She was giving me an awkward half smile; I shrugged weakly in response and nodded towards the barrier. She took the hint and made her way to the platform.

"Just someone I know, Mum." I answered once I was sure Hazel had gone.

"Ex-girlfriend." Rose corrected.

So much tact. Such a small girl.

"Just someone I know." I repeated through my clenched teeth.

"Oh Hugo, why did you break up?"

"It doesn't matter, Mum."

"Don't worry son, there are plenty more from where she came from." Dad said with a wink.

"Ron!"

"What? It's true. She didn't look like anything _that_ special." Dad said. "Nothing like you, dear."

"Even so." Mum huffed, but a small grin was forming on her face.

"Can we just get onto the platform now?" I asked.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell your loving parents about your love life." Mum said, rolling her eyes as if to say 'teenagers'. Please, like she talked to her parents about Dad when she was 16. Ridiculous.

"Glad we're on the same page." I said and then directed my trolley in way of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Within a minute or so, the four of us were on the other side of the barrier, on platform 9 3/4. Hundreds of witches and wizards and cats and owls and toads (well, I think I only saw one toad) crowded the platform.

"You know that you can talk to us about anything, right?" Mum said as we walked over to Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Albus and Lily on the other side of the platform (our usual meeting place).

"I know, Mum." I said, my patience wearing thin. Do all adults feel the need to repeat themselves?

"Alright then." She said, not entirely convinced but dropped the subject anyway.

"Hey Hugo!" Lily said brightly as we reached the Potters.

"Hi." I grinned. "How're you?"

"Pretty good. Really excited to be going back to Hogwarts, this year is just going to be brilliant." She said. "And you?"

"Yeah, pretty good. I'm not longer Rose's little brother now, am I?"

Lily laughed.

"Lily! Hugo!" A voice shouted and we both turned around to see Alex running towards us, dragging his trunk.

"Hey," I greet while Lily gave him a hug. I could see Alex's eyes glancing nervously over Lily's head to where Albus stood a few metres away, as though he might hurt him for hugging her.

"What's the matter with you?" Lily asked, picking up on Alex's nervousness.

"Uh, nothing." Alex said quickly, smiling at her.

"Let's just put our trunks on the train, shall we?" I suggested, seeing as we only had about 5 minutes before the train started.

"Yeah, let's do that." Alex agreed, clearly ready to get out of sight as both Uncle Harry and Albus were sending glares his way.

We found a free carriage and put all of our stuff into it and then hoped back onto the platform to say goodbye (Alex had already said goodbye to his parents).

"You try hard alright." Mum said as she pulled me into a hug. "And don't forget to write! You can tell us anything, you know."

"I know Mum." I said again.

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Have a good time at school." Dad said when it was his turn to hug me.

"I always do, Dad." I grinned.

"I love you Hugo, you know that."

"Yeah Dad, I love you too. Well I better get on the train, you know, before it leaves." I said.

"Hey, what about your big sister?" Rose said, as she came over from talking to Al.

"Of course, Rosie." I said, allowing her to give me a quick hug.

"You behave yourself, alright. Now that I'm not there to keep you in line." She grinned at me.

"No promises." I grinned back and got back onto the train as the whistle blew. "See you at Christmas!" I called out the window.

The train started to move out of the station and Alex, Lily and I waved to our families as they got further and further away.

"There you guys are!" A voice said from the compartment door. We all turned around to see Beth standing there, dragging her trunk behind her. "I've been looking for you guys for ages! I was starting to think that you'd missed the train."

"Not quite." Alex grinned. "Sorry, you can't get rid of us that easily."

"There goes my master plan." Beth sighed.

"You know you love us." I teased.

"I question my sanity because of it, but yes, I do love you guys." Beth admitted.

"We love you too." Lily said. "But right now, Hugo and I have to go to the prefects meeting."

"Yay!" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, mister. We are going to go and listen to the Head Boy and Girl." Lily said, making her way out of the carriage. "Bye guys!"

"Good luck." Beth smirked.

"I'll need it." I assured her and followed Lily out of the compartment and along the train to the prefects' compartment.

The prefects' meeting was boring, but then again, it always is. No other way to describe it, it's just not very interesting. Usual run down of rules, patrolling schedules, passwords given out...basic instruction junk that we all knew or didn't really care about. It dragged on forever though, the new Head Boy, Denzel Boot, was a complete bore. I suppose we were all lucky that Lily Travers, the Head Girl, was actually really nice. Although she made it a bit more bearable, nothing can make Uniform regulations sound interesting.

"I wonder who'll get Head Boy and Girl next year." Lily said as we made our way back to our compartment at around lunch time.

"Not Zabini, I hope." I shuddered. "I think I'd resign in protest, I cannot stand her."

"Agreed. Although I wouldn't quit being a prefect." Lily said. "I can see Gemma getting Head Girl though, over Hazel."

"Yeah me too," I agreed. Hazel was a good prefect, but Gemma Pauls was known for being friendly and helpful, which I think you need in a Head Girl. "Walton has Head Boy pretty much locked up though, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I would." Lily said. "Lewis is a prat and Smith is just-"

"Also a prat." I interjected.

"I was going to say 'not dedicated enough', but I suppose prat works too." Lily grinned a little as she pulled the door of our compartment.

"You can't do that!" Beth said, neither she nor Alex acknowledging our presence as we sat down. Well, until Lily sat next to Alex and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Yuck. Couple stuff.

"Beth, Knight's can move like that, they're allowed to jump over pieces." Alex said patiently as he surveyed Beth over the chess board.

"What? No they can't. I'm sure you're just making that up." Beth said stubbornly, eyes fixated on the board in front of her.

"She's in denial about losing?" I asked Alex who nodded, grinning to himself.

"I haven't lost yet. He can't make a move like that." She said frustratedly.

"Yes he can, it's a basic rule of chess." I told her.

"He can, Beth." Lily agreed.

"Do you have a rule book?" Beth asked.

"Not with me, no." I raised an eyebrow. "But I can ask Dad to send me his if you're that stubborn about it."

"You should do that, especially as I'm sure you can't do it."

"Should we just stop the game now?" Alex asked her, his face obviously trying to mask his amusement at Beth's absolute need to be right.

"Yes." Beth said.

"Not just because you're losing?" Lily teased.

"No, of course not." Beth scoffed, but it didn't really fool any of us.

"Has the food trolley come yet?" I asked Beth and Alex as my stomach gave a loud growl.

"Not yet, no." Alex said, his arm still around Lily.

"I hope it's here soon."

"Of course you do, you're always hungry." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Growing teenage boy, remember?"

"Using that excuse again?" Lily asked.

"Not an excuse. It's a fact." I told her knowledgably.

"Of course." Beth rolled her eyes as well. "How was the prefects' meeting anyway?"

"Boring." Lily and I said at the same time.

"Boot needs to learn to not speak in a monotone for most of the time, it's really frustrating." I expanded.

"Ergh that sucks." Alex said. "Who's Head Girl?"

"Lily Travers." I told him.

"That's good, she's nice." Beth said. "She'll do a good job, even if Boot doesn't."

"Who do you think will get it next year?" Alex asked.

"We were just talking about that." Lily grinned at him.

"So who do you think?" He asked.

"Gemma and Walton probably." I shrugged.

"Sounds like it." Beth nodded.

"Nah, Lily could definitely get it." Alex said, a streak of pride in his voice as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"No, Gemma's much more likely to get it." Lily said humbly.

"No, I can see you getting it, Lils." Beth nodded. "Although I would have to say that Gemma is probably more likely."

"As long as it's not Zabini, I'm happy." I put in.

"Agreed." The others said.

"You really think it'll definitely be Walton, though?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Lewis is a complete prat." I said.

"They don't choose positions of power based on whether the person is a prat or not." Beth said. "Or else you wouldn't be prefect." she added jokingly.

"Well they should." I said. "Lewis is a jerk, and so is Smith. Hopefully they won't get it, I have nothing against Walton, he's pretty cool."

"Smith isn't that much of a jerk." Beth said, causing the three of us to look at her weirdly. "He's not that bad." she shrugged.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bethany Conner?" Alex said.

"I worked with him all summer, aside from the fact that he was completely rude to Mrs Weasley and has continued to be rude to Hugo, he's not that bad. He's actually pretty nice."

"What?" She thought Smith wasn't that bad? What the hell? Smith had been nothing but a jerk since third year. Well, last year he wasn't as bad but that was because we didn't see him that often.

Beth shrugged. "I have to say that I know him better than you, you're blinded by hatred for him. He's nice, to me at least."

Really? _Really?_ Smith just wasn't nice. We all knew that. Or at least I thought we did.

"Beth's allowed to have her own opinion." Lily said. "He might not be that bad any more. "

Seriously? So now both of them were trying to tell me that Smith was a nice bloke. Just...how could they do that to me? I looked at Alex for some sign of support.

"You know I agree with you," Alex said, "but maybe he is nicer to people he likes."

"But he barely knows Beth."

"As I said, we spent time together all summer. We're friends."

"You're what?" My head wiped around so fast it hurt. I started at Beth, my best friend, the one I'd known since I was eleven. She was _friends_ with Smith? Wasn't there some kind of code against friends becoming friends with people you didn't like? I'm sure that there is.

"Honestly Hugo, you're being ridiculous." Beth rolled her eyes.

"No, you are." I snapped back.

"Let's just not talk about it, shall we?" Alex suggested, looking from my pissed off expression to Beth's exasperated one.

Needless to say, the rest of the trip to Hogwarts was quite awkward.

But that's what happens when your best friend tells you she's friends with the guy you hate.

No, I'm _not _being melodramatic. Who are you? My mother?

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews guys; they mean the world to me. I know I didn't reply to all of them for last chapter, but I do really appreciate them. I'll try and get the next update as soon as I can!**

**To ****LilyRose95**** (you seemed to have turned off PM, I can't reply to your review): Yeah, the murdered witch was just boring conversation. No plot really, it was just a lot better than the Bagman conversation I had in it originally. **

**TTFN **

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	38. The Question of Dating

**Sorry I've been so bad with the updates, although I was away all last week, I was on a business course thing. Speaking of that, there was a tall, gangly, freckly, red headed 16/17 year old guy there and my head screamed HUGO when I noticed (about 2 days after knowing him...nice one, dork). Except his hair was more red than ginger but it still counts, it still counts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Look mate, I know she's being a bit unreasonable at the moment, but maybe you could cut her some slack." Alex said that night when we reached our dormitory. Needless to say, the evening had been a bit tense. Between glaring at the Hufflepuff table and shooting hurt looks at Beth, there'd been little room for much else.

"Why should I? She knows that I hate Smith; she knows that he's not a good person. Why the hell should I cut her some slack?" I said angrily as I pulled my pyjamas from my trunk.

"Because she's your friend and she's not stupid."

"I know she's not stupid." I said as I began getting changed.

"Then you'll know she wouldn't just trust Smith for no reason, she's smarter than that." Alex reasoned as he too got ready for bed.

"But you and I both know that she's not the best at reading people."

"She knew I liked Lily."

"Every man and his hippogriff knew you liked Lily." I pointed out for the umpteenth time.

"Even so, I think you should trust her on this one." Alex said.

"Who's this?" Jacob Sanders asked as he and Ben Kettle entered the room.

"Beth." I told him. "She's friends with Smith."

"Liam Smith? Upturned nose, blonde, prat Smith?" Jacob asked.

"Hufflepuff prefect?" Ben added.

"The very same." I told them.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because she's insane, I don't know." I said.

"Because she's spent time with him all summer and thinks he's not a bad person." Alex corrected.

"He's probably not _that_ bad." Ben said in clearly what he thought was a fair tone; I didn't really want to hear it. "Bit arrogant, yeah, but not horrible."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jacob said. "I was partnered with him for Herbology in fourth year. Thought he was the best and wouldn't let me do anything because I would 'ruin in completely'."

"At least you got out of the work." Alex said positively.

"Yeah, but he was still a prat." Jacob shrugged.

"Who are we talking about? Hugo is it?" Ethan Cook asked as the door opened again as he and Josh came in.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes while Alex and Jacob laughed.

"I thought so." Ethan shrugged. "But seriously, who is it?"

"Liam Smith." I told him.

"I still think you're blowing things out of proportion." Alex said but continued when I gave him a look. "As I said on the train, I don't like him; I just don't think you're giving Beth enough credit."

"Why? Is she dating Smith?" Josh asked.

My head whipped in his direction. "No!" I exclaimed. "Definitely not."

The others all looked at me oddly.

"She's not is she?" I asked worriedly.

"Not that I'm aware of." Alex said, still looking at me weirdly.

"That's good." I nodded. "I thought them being friends was bad enough."

"I can't really see them going out." Ethan said. "He's too proud; he'd never be able to handle her sarcasm."

"She wouldn't be able handle him being a prat." Josh said. "I mean, I don't know Conner well, but she doesn't seem like the type to put up with anyone's shit."

"She's not." Alex and I said at the same time.

"Well then they won't date." Josh shrugged.

"Which is good, because he's a prat." Jacob added.

"You're just bitter over the E you and Smith got in Herbology." Ethan laughed.

"If he'd let me do any work, we would have gotten an O. I don't know why the prick wouldn't let me help." Jacob huffed.

"He's an idiot." Josh shrugged.

"I'm glad we can all agree on that. Now if we can just convince Beth..." I said.

"Not that I like Smith or anything, and I'm really going to regret asking, but why do you care so much if she's friends with him?" Ben asked me.

"Because she's my friend and I don't want her being friends with a jerk." I told him. As I looked around the room, everyone looked at me sceptically, even Alex. "What?"

After a moment of silence, Alex answered. "Nothing."

And with that, everyone got into bed and fell asleep within a few minutes.

Well I assume everyone did. By everyone I mean me.

I was asleep in 10 seconds flat. Who cares if anyone else did?

* * *

While taking a shower in the morning, I'd concluded that I'd just not mention Smith to Beth. If we didn't talk about him, surely it would be fine? It sounded good to me at any rate and great solutions always come about while showering. Or that moment between being awake and asleep. But mostly in the shower.

"When do we tell Longbottom what we want to do this year?" Alex asked me as we waited for Beth and Lily in the common room before breakfast.

"At breakfast, I think." I told him. "I'd assume so. When else would we do it?"

"I was just worried we might have missed it."

"How?" I asked him. "There's been no opportunity to do it."

"Still..." He trailed off. I grinned.

"Morning." Beth yawned as she came over to us, Lily beside her.

"Morning." We replied.

"Yeah, good morning." Lily agreed, looking really tired.

"You ok?" Alex asked her, taking her hand.

"Yeah, just tired." She gave him a small smile and he grinned back at her. He looked like the happiest guy in the world. It was kind of nice to know Lily had that effect on him. Let's just hope they don't break up. I'm pretty sure that would shatter his whole world. But no pressure, Lily.

"Let's go to breakfast, then." Beth said and with that we walked out of the common room.

* * *

"Transfiguration, Defence, Charms and Potions, all good marks, I see. You're fine to do them." Professor Longbottom told Alex, looking at the notes in his hands. "Herbology as well." He added with a slight smirk. "I have to say, Alex, I'm extremely proud of the work you put in to achieve this mark and I really hope you continue to do so for the next two years."

"I will, sir," Alex grinned, "don't worry about that!"

"Good, here's your timetable." He said, handing Alex a blank piece of parchment and then taping it with his wand so that Alex's timetable appeared. "Now Hugo..." He said, rummaging through his notes for the ones on me, presumably.

"Failed everything, has to go home." Beth shook her head pityingly at me.

"Thanks, Beth." I rolled my eyes.

Longbottom chuckled. "No, no, you can still definitely stay. So Defence, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms are all good. Ancient Runes being your best, Professor Babbling is delighted to have you back in her class."

I blushed at the compliment but couldn't help feeling pleased.

"Arithmancy as well?" Longbottom raised his eyebrow.

"Don't want to limit my options." I mumbled. _I also don't want to look like an idiot next to Rose's marks,_ was the other, unspoken reason.

"Alright then." He said, surveying me with quite a hard stare, and giving me my timetable. "You have Ancient Runes in 10 minutes; I'd get going if I was you."

And with that, he left to talk to Ashley Rivers about her A in Potions (nice try Ashley but you're not going to get in).

"You better get going." Beth said, munching on some toast. "You know Babbling will kill you if you're late."

"Believe me, I know." There was this...incident in fourth year where I found out just how mad Babbling could get on a bad day. "I still can't believe you're not doing Ancient Runes, you got an O."

"Too much work. I, unlike you, don't have an older sister to look up to, so I only have to do 6 subjects." Beth smirked.

"Whatever." I sighed. "I'll see you guys in Charms."

"See you!" Beth called; Alex and Lily were talking and didn't notice me leaving. Bloody typical of them.

* * *

Ancient Runes was a small class. Before O. W. Ls there had only been 15 of us that took it (three Gryffindors, four Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws and three Slytherins), now there were eight of us; Alan Griffiths, Liam Smith, Alastair Walton, Jeremy Boot, Jasmine Wang, Patrick Lewis, Isla Rosier and me.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T Ancient Runes." Professor Babbling welcomed the class. "All of you passed your exams with at least Exceeds Expectations so I have no doubt that you will be able to keep up with the class work." Her tone had a very _or else_ feel at the end of it.

"As you all know, we have mainly covered the actual rune translations in class. However, this year we will also be focusing on the history of Runes. Why they were used, when were they used, what circumstances were they used for? I would now like you to turn to page 5 of your text books and read the first few pages on the Germanic origins of the runes."

We all sat in silence for the next few minutes, each of us reading the pages of our textbooks. I finished quite quickly and spent the time surveying the rest of the class reading; most had utterly gormless looks on their faces. Alastair Walton scratched his nose with the end of his quill next to me as he turned a page and Jasmine Wang coughed loudly, but basically nothing happened. Actually, nothing happened all lesson, we just learnt more about the history of the Runes. Of course, then we got a mountain of homework from Professor Babbling, it'll be a miracle if I finish it all before Friday.

The bell rang outside the classroom just as I finished copying down the subject for this week's essay. I had just left the classroom when someone called my name.

"Oi, Weasley!" Liam Smith called as he caught up to me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I need to talk to you." He said, looking at me passively.

"About what?" I asked him angrily.

"Beth." He said simply.

"What about her?" I asked.

"If I can talk to you, then you'll know." Smith smirked.

"Fine." I agreed irritably and we moved to the side of the corridor so people could still walk past.

"You know that me and Beth are friends, right?" He started.

"I've been told." I said coldly.

"Yeah, well we spent a lot of time together over the summer." He said. I felt my blood boil, _hadn't Beth said that they were just colleagues? _"And I really like her."

"So?"

"Well, I asked her out and-" He started.

"You what?" I shouted.

"I asked her out." He replied, looking at me oddly. "I thought that part was pretty clear, but then again, you always were a bit slow, must be-"

"Don't start with me, Smith." I snapped, cutting him off. "What did she say?"

"No, obviously." Smith rolled his eyes. "Do you really think we'd be having this conversation if she said yes?"

_No, I'd most likely be hexing your arse off, not much room for conversation._

"What the hell are you telling me this for?" I asked him, ignoring the question.

"Because," Smith said in a condescending tone that made me want to punch him, "she might say yes if you were okay with it."

"What? She doesn't like you!" I told him.

"How do you know?" Smith smirked.

"Because she's my best friend!" I exclaimed. "I'd know."

"Whatever, could you just tell her that you don't mind her going out with me?" Smith asked, turning around and walking towards the marble staircase.

"But what if I mind?" I called after him.

"Then ask yourself: is your selfishness really worth her happiness?" Smith called back and walked out of sight.

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

I barely made it to the next lesson. My talk with Smith had caused me to skip break and I made it to the Charms classroom just as the bell was ringing.

"Where were you at break?" Beth asked me as we filed into the room. "Surely Babbling didn't keep you overtime."

"No, I was just talking with someone." I said, my head still ringing from my conversation with Smith.

_I asked her out._

_She might say yes if you were okay with it._

_Is your selfishness really worth her happiness?_

"Who?" Beth asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter." I said quietly as we sat down. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Seriously, it's not relevant."

I spent a lot of the lesson not listening to what Flitwick was saying. Something about non-verbal spells. I think. Maybe. It didn't really matter, what was I going to do about Smith? He liked Beth, or did he? That was what was so confusing. Surely he wouldn't go to all this trouble if he didn't like Beth, would he? I can't really see him doing that. He's a prick, sure, but he's not that cruel, I can't see him using someone like that. But I still don't think he should go out with Beth. He may not be using her, but he's not exactly running for bloke-of-the-year award. He's arrogant, selfish and condescending; he's not worth Beth's time. Yeah, I should definitely not talk to her about it. Or maybe I should, just so she knows he's trying to talk me into getting her to like him. Yeah, because she doesn't even _like_ him, she's said no, why doesn't he get that?

"Hugo, are you evening listening?" Beth asked from beside me.

"What? No." I said honestly.

"Must have been some pretty gorgeous girl you were talking to for you to be so spaced out." She muttered.

"What?" I yelled, absolutely horrified. The whole class turned around to look at me. My face went red.

"Mr Weasley, please do not shout in my classroom." Professor Flitwick squeaked. "5 points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, sorry, Sir." I nodded guiltily. The rest of the class turned back to listening to Professor Flitwick.

"Who were you talking to then?" Beth muttered.

"Smith." I whispered back.

"Right, I take back my earlier comment." Beth grinned.

"Thanks, because that gave me really bad mental images." I told her.

"Ew, Hugo!" Beth gave me a disgusted look.

"You started it!" I retorted.

"You didn't need to finish it!" She pointed out but we were both smiling. "We should probably continue listening to Flitwick."

"Probably a good idea." I conceded, although still thinking a bit about my conversation with Smith.

After the lesson, Beth cornered me on it too. It was lunch and we were at the Gryffindor table eating our lunch. As she put some steak and kidney pie on her plate, she turned to look at me.

"So what were you and Liam talking about?" She asked me, Lily and Alex looked at me interestedly too. "Because you know you can't stop me being friends with him." So it's Liam now is it?

"Oh, he told me that he asked you out." I tried to say nonchalantly, I don't think it came out like that.

Beth's fork fell to her plate with a cluck and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"Smith asked you out?" Alex asked her. "When did this happen?"

"In the summer," Beth said, her face going a bit pink, "one day after work. I said no, though."

"Why did he-?" Alex started but Lily cut across him.

"Don't pester her about it," Lily said. "It's not a big deal."

"It is a bit of a big deal." I countered. "Why did you say no?"

"Because I don't like him like that." Beth said simply, her face regaining its normal colour. "He's a friend, sure, not a really good one, but a friend. I do not see him in a dating scenario."

I nodded. At least that was good.

"It would also be completely disloyal to you. I know I'm pushing it, being friends with him, but he is actually nice. But I know that if I went out with him, it would be completely breaking the line, forget crossing it." Beth added.

"I've told you that we have no control over who you date." Lily told her. "If you want to date Smith, no one should stop you."

"It's seriously okay, Lils." Beth said. "I don't like him like that at all."

"You know, Lily's right." I said. The other three stared at me. I have to say I was surprised at my own words. "If you really do like Smith, you should be able to go out with him."

"I'm telling you again," Beth said simply, "I don't like him like that. I'm not going to go out with him."

I admit, hearing that made me feel a million times better inside.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. I'll try and get the next update out soon. I know I say this every time, but I'll really try this time.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	39. The Life of a Lion

**I was so tempted to quote The Princess Bride in this chapter: "Thank you so much for bringing up such a painful subject. While you're at it, why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it." But I decided Hugo wouldn't be aware of 1980s muggle films so felt it would be a bit out of character ****(or...a lot out of character****). But if you want to substitute it in when Hugo says "Thanks for reminding me, I had no idea." Be my guest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

_Dear Hugo,_

_I hope your first week at Hogwarts is going well and that you're studying hard. Just because it's not O.W.L year it doesn't mean that you can slack off like your father did! _

_Has anything interesting happened at school yet? Have you gone down to visit Hagrid? _

_Our week has been good. Dad's training some trainee Aurors at the moment which I know he loves, even if he does moan about them. I'm doing fine at work; a very interesting case has come in about a wizard breaking the law under __Section 12 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. Rose is doing fantastic, she got the job! We're all so proud of her and I was hoping that you could send her an owl to congratulate her; it really is a big deal!_

_Love from_

_Mum and Dad._

"What's with the sour face?" Alex asked me as I put the letter down. It was breakfast on Tuesday about a week after term started. Beth and Alex were sitting opposite me, both eating their breakfast while I read my letter.

"Rose got the job." I told him.

"Ah," Alex nodded understandably. "I see what you mean."

"And I'm supposed to owl her and congratulate her because it's _perfect, darling _Rosie who is just so _perfect_ that I should just write her a bloody song or something!"

"Write her a song?" Beth asked with a raised eyebrow over her morning cup of tea.

"Well it doesn't actually say that," I huffed, "but it's pretty damn close!"

"What does it actually say?" Alex asked.

"_Hope you're studying hard_...blah blah blah..._Anything interesting happened?_... blah blah blah...stuff about their week being good...blah blah blah..._Rose is doing fantastic, she got the job! We're all so proud of her and I was hoping that you could send her an owl to congratulate her; it really is a big deal!"_ Even I could hear the bitterness lacing my voice.

"Well, you probably should congratulate her." Beth said.

"I know, but I don't like being _told_ I have to!" I said.

"I can see that." Alex reasoned.

"Yeah," Beth agreed, "you never have liked doing what other people tell you to do."

"It's more the point that they don't think I'd have congratulated her by myself, if you know what I mean." I sighed. "Of course I would have congratulated her when I found out, I don't need the prompting."

"We know, mate." Alex said. "Maybe they're just making sure, you know. Rose is probably really stressed out about getting this new position and they probably think some encouragement might help her."

"That's a good point." Lily said, sliding into the seat next to me and picking up some toast.

"Where were you?" Alex asked, completely changing the topic of conversation.

"Oh I was talking to Harold Sloper about Quidditch tryouts." Lily said airily. Alex's face frowned slightly as turned back to his breakfast.

"Oh." He said. Harold Sloper was in the year below us, pretty crap Quidditch player but very enthusiastic about the sport. He also had a crush on Lily. Actually, a lot of guys had a crush on Lily. Don't really see why...although I am her cousin, which makes it different...but even so!

"Yeah, well we only really need a keeper and a chaser, seeing as Rose and Jack Thomas were the only ones that left last year. I could do a full team tryout but I don't really see why, it would cause a lot of hassle and the rest of the team performed really well last year."

"Robins only caught the snitch once." I reminded her.

"Yes, but it was her first year playing for the team, she has a lot of potential."

"If you say so." I shrugged.

The rest of breakfast passed with not much else happening. We ate, we talked and Alex held Lily's hand quite tightly when we left for first period Transfiguration.

* * *

At break the next day, Beth hung out with Smith. I don't know why, Alex, Lily and I are perfectly good company, but she did.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Alex and Lily while standing on my tip-toes to see if I could see Beth and Smith on the other side of the courtyard.

"Does it matter?" Alex asked, turning away from his conversation with Lily.

"Of course it does!" I said, exasperatedly. "How else are we going to know if they're talking about Smith asking her out?"

"I thought you said you didn't mind if Beth went out with him." Lily raised her eyebrow at me.

"I didn't say that I didn't mind, I said she should be able to go out with Smith." I rolled my eyes. "If she wants to go out with him, I'm not going to stop her; it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well she's not going to go out with him." Lily said. "She's told us all that she doesn't like him like that."

"But how do we know that she's not just saying that so we stop bugging her?" I questioned.

"I'm with Lily," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Alex's words, "if she really did like Smith, she'd go out with him. When has she ever waited for other people's permission to do something?"

"True," I conceded, "but that doesn't mean he can't try and persuade her."

"We all know that won't happen." Lily said. "If you can't convince her to listen to the Weird Sisters, I doubt Smith will be able to convince her to date him."

"I suppose that's true as well." I acknowledged. I never had gotten Beth to listen to the Weird Sisters. I don't see why, they're the best band in Wizarding History! They're not together anymore, obviously, but there music is _incredible_. I listen to it all the time on the Wireless. They've got their own channel, it's amazing. But Beth just doesn't like their music at all. I've said it before and I'll say it again: she's weird.

The bell rang from the castle and we trooped towards the Greenhouses for Herbology. Herbology was quickly becoming one of my favourite subjects actually; it was much more hands on (obviously) so it was a nice break from all the written work we had to do in other subjects. Plus, Professor Longbottom never gave out too much homework, which was always a bonus, especially with the workload we were getting. It was still Alex's least favourite subject, but, as the saying goes: you can't have everything in life.

That day in Herbology we were working with Snargaluffs. Seeing as Alex and Lily were always paired together, it gave me an opportunity to interrogate Beth about Smith.

"So how was Smith at break?" I asked in what I thought was a pretty casual voice.

"Good, I suppose." Beth shrugged, surveying the Snargaluff, looking for the best way to tackle it. "Why do you care?"

"Well, you know, he's your friend now." I explained. "I should be interested, right?"

"No, but I'll go along with it for now." Beth said suspiciously.

"Great, well it's good that he's good." I nodded, looking at the plant with Beth.

We started working on getting the pod from out of the Snargaluff at that point. Let me tell you, they're tough work. I won't be getting one of them for my house when I leave Hogwarts, that's for sure.

"Did he ask you out again?" I asked Beth once we'd recovered the first pod from the plant.

"Yeah, he did." Beth admitted, seeming quite unfazed by it. "I said no, though. I've told him before that I don't like him like that, I don't know why he thought I'd change my mind."

"Because he's an idiot?" I put in helpfully. Beth turned to look at me severely but the corners of her mouth twitched. I grinned.

* * *

_Dear Rosie, _

_Congrats on getting the job!_

_Hugo_

Don't think I was going to be too nice about it, I was still mad about being forced into congratulating her. Trust me, if Mum and Dad hadn't told me I had to, it would have been much longer and much more congratulatory. However, given the circumstances I felt justified in being short and sweet. They do say getting to the point is usually the best thing to do, so there you are.

As soon as I finished my letter I said goodbye to Alex, Lily and Beth in the common room and made my way up to the Owlery. It's always quite a nice walk; no one really goes in that direction unless going to the Owlery so it's always pretty quiet. Well, until someone interrupts your silence.

"Oi, Weasley!"

"Liam Smith, what do I owe the pleasure?" I said sarcastically, turning around again to face the blond haired prat.

"I thought you said you were going to tell Beth you didn't mind her going out with me?" He said angrily as he stalked up to me.

"I never said anything of the sort." I reminded him. "But it just so happens that I told her that she should go out with whoever she wants."

"You're lying." Smith spat at me.

"Seriously, I'm not." I smirked. "I told her that if she wanted to go out with you, she should."

"Then why wouldn't she?" He snarled.

"You're a piece of work, you know that, Smith? There are several very good reasons why she wouldn't go out with you."

"And just what are they?" Smith drawled.

"You really want me to give them to you? Okay, that is fine with me." I said. "First, you're a prat. Second, no sense of humour. Third, you're arrogant. Fourth-"

"Shut up, Weasley." Smith snapped.

"You asked the question." I shrugged, a smirk forming on my face. "I just gave you an answer."

"Those are what you think of me, not what Beth thinks of me." Smith retorted.

"Those are what _everyone_ thinks of you." I told him. "Just take the hint, Smith. She doesn't want to go out with you."

With that I turned on my heels and walked up to the Owlery, still smirking, leaving Smith spluttering behind me.

"Okay Linus, you ready for a long flight?" I asked my owl once I made it to the Owlery. He hooted softly at me which I took as a 'Yes' and I attached my letter to Rose to his leg.

"Have a safe flight." I told him and he flew out of the window. "Perfect, darling Rose is sure to have a treat for you when you get there."

* * *

"All I'm saying," Alex said as we made our way up the boys' staircase on Thursday night, "is that if it came down to it, I reckon the Kestrels reserve team could smash the Cannons real team."

"That's insulting!" I told him. "The Cannons are just in a rough patch at the moment, they'll be out of it any day now."

"Hugo, they haven't won a game since before you were born." Alex reminded me.

"Thanks for reminding me, I had no idea." I said sarcastically. "But they'll turn around any day now."

"For that to happen, they'd have to actually have to get decent players." Alex said.

"They have decent players!" I said indignantly.

"If they have decent players then I'm a pygmy puff."

"It's funny, pygmy puffs are usually a lot smaller." I said, pushing opening the door to the dormitory.

The rest of the sixth year boys were already in the dormitory when we got there. Jacob and Ethan were going over a Quidditch magazine that Josh had already finished with while Josh and Ben were debating the pros and cons of becoming Animagi.

"It sounds like a lot of work." Josh was saying. "And for what? Just so you can turn into a toad when you want to? I mean, it's a good party trick, sure, but is it really useful?"

"I'll have you know it's extremely useful." Ben countered. "Professor McGonagall wouldn't have become one if it was useless."

"Maybe she just likes cats." Josh pointed out. "Come on, apart from bragging rights, there's nothing useful about it."

"Au contraire," Ben said, "it shows that you're extremely good at Transfiguration. It's highly advanced and dangerous magic isn't it?"

"Yes." Josh admitted grudgingly.

"Well it shows that you're an extremely capable witch or wizard, meaning that you are in an excellent position to get a job." Ben concluded.

"All that work just to _possibly_ have a better chance at getting a job?" Josh asked sceptically. "It seems like a rough deal to me. Anyway, there are other ways to show that you are an extremely capable wizard, which would probably take a lot less time."

"I have to say I'm with Josh on this one." I said as I sat down on Jacob's bed where Josh was sitting opposite Ben (who was his own bed). Alex sat down next to Ben.

"You people do not understand the complexities of magic!" Ben said exasperatedly. Josh and I shared a grin at Ben's expression.

"I agree with Ben, it'd be a talking point, wouldn't it?" Alex said. "Not many people can go, 'Oh, by the way, I can transform into a lion'."

"There haven't been any lion Animagi." I told him.

"That you know of." Alex said mysteriously.

"I've read a book about them, there haven't been any." I said.

"There haven't been any that are _registered_. There may well have been an unregistered lion Animagus." Alex pointed out.

"But what would be the point of becoming a lion?" Josh said. "How would that benefit your life in any way, besides being something to talk about? It's not like lions have a better life than us."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Alex shrugged. "For all we know, it could be amazing."

"Are you lot still talking about Animagi?" Jacob said as he and Ethan came over from where they had been reading the magazine.

"Yes, Josh and Hugo seem to think it's pointless!" Ben said indignantly.

"It sort of is." Ethan said.

"Who cares?" Jacob said before Ben could start his retort. "It's not like any of us are Animagi."

"Exactly," Ethan said. "But what would you guys like to be if you were an Animagus?"

"A lion." Ben said immediately. We all took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

It was about a month after term had begun and I was already behind on my homework. Honestly, I try really hard and I do all of it as soon as I can (well maybe not as soon as I can, but pretty close). There's just too much for me to do.

"It's your own fault for biting off more than you can chew." Beth had told me the other week.

I suppose she's sort of right. I really shouldn't have taken seven subjects. But hey, I've got to keep my options open! Professor Longbottom did say that if I wanted to work in the Department of Mysteries I'd need 7 N. E. W. Ts, so that's what I'm doing. I'm fully aware that I'm not actually looking into a career there, but I might change my mind between now and when I leave school, you never know.

Anyway, I was coming back from the library just before 9 o'clock seeing as we had to be back in the common room by then. And once again I found myself hearing a conversation that wasn't meant for my ears. I stopped walking and stayed silent as I didn't want to the two people around the corner to notice me.

"I don't know, Beth." Lily said. "I really like him, I really do, but he's just so jealous all the time."

"Lils, it's because he really likes you too." Beth explained. "He doesn't want you dumping him for someone else."

"I wouldn't do that." Lily insisted. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Beth said. "But you can't expect Alex to think rationally, he's crazy about you and doesn't want you to leave him. His only other relationship was with Melanie, and we all know how that turned out."

"I know, I just wish he'd give me a bit more space." Lily sighed. "We've only been going out for a few months."

"That's quite a long time, Lily." Beth pointed out.

"I guess but I just feel that he likes me much more than I like him and it's causing him to become jealous. He's not possessive or anything but I like my space, I like being able to talk to guys without getting asked about it afterwards. It's as though he doesn't trust me or something."

"He trusts you." Beth said sincerely. "It's the guys you're talking to that he doesn't trust. I mean really Lils, you talked to Andrew Jordan yesterday."

"So? We're friends." Lily said. Their voices were getting fainter now, as they got further and further away.

"Everyone in the school knows he likes you, he's not exactly subtle." Beth said.

"It doesn't mean I like him back, I _don't_ like him back. I like Alex."

"I know that and he knows that too, he'll get better." Beth said. "He probably just has to get used to the fact that half the guys in the school are in love with his girlfriend."

"Half the boys in the school are not in love with me." Lily scoffed.

"You want to bet on it?" Beth laughed. "Please, there's at least Alex, Sloper, Jordan..."

Beth probably continued talking but I couldn't hear anymore as they had walked out of my hearing range. That wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was what Lily was saying. This was bad. This was really bad. This was really really bad.

Alex probably _wouldn't_ get less jealous because, let's face it, he's liked Lily for almost four years now and now that he's finally got her, he doesn't want to lose her. I suppose it makes sense but he's just going to end up suffocating her! This is not good. This is bad. This is really bad. This is really really bad. They can't break up, alright? Because if they break up, Alex will be heart-broken and possibly never speak to Lily again; it will be the end of their friendship.

There's nothing I can do about it, though. I can't tell Alex that Lily is getting frustrated at his jealousy because I'm not sure how he'll react and it could potentially be really bad. I can't talk to Lily about it because I wasn't supposed to hear that conversation. I can't talk to Beth about it because, again, I wasn't supposed to hear that conversation and I had basically just heard her opinion on the subject. This was bad. This was really bad. This was really really bad.

Did I mention it was bad?

"Uh Hugo, you alright?" A voice came from behind me. "Because you've been standing there for at least a minute."

"What?" I turned around and saw Jacob there. "Yeah I'm fine, just, you know, thinking."

"Standing in the middle of the seventh floor corridor?" Jacob asked sceptically, grinning a little bit.

"Yeah, so maybe I was eavesdropping." I admitted grudgingly, Jacob laughed. "But who cares about the details?"

"The people you were eavesdropping?" Jacob suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, maybe." I grinned in return. "What were you doing out of the common room at this time? I didn't see you in the library."

"Detention." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Used magic in the Muggle Studies classroom."

"What spell did you use?" I asked.

"Accio." Jacob told me. "Apparently because Muggles don't have the convenience of the summoning charm, I'm not allowed to either while in that class."

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies again?" I asked him.

"I'd like to do something with Muggle relations." Jacob shrugged. "It's also pretty cool, when I'm not getting detention for using 'Accio'."

"Great." I said. "Have you ever thought-"

However I was cut off by the sound of running footsteps. Turning around I saw a girl who must have been no older than a second year running towards me and Jacob, two letters clutched in her hands.

"Excuse me?" the girl said breathlessly. "Are you Hugo Weasley?"

"Yeah, I am." I said, staring bewilderedly at the girl.

"I'm supposed to give you this." she thrust one of the letters into my hand. "Do you know where I might find Lily Potter?"

"Yeah, she just went down that corridor about five minutes ago, she'll be in the Gryffindor Common room." I said, still bewildered.

"Thanks!" she said and rushed off down the corridor.

"What does it say?" Jacob asked as I unfurled the letter.

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_I must ask that you come to my office immediately._

_The password to my office is 'Animagus'_.

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall. _

"Well that's not very helpful." I said, wondering what on earth I could have done to make Professor McGonagall demand that I come to her office immediately. I couldn't think of anything.

"What does it say?" Jacob asked again.

"That I have to go to McGonagall's office immediately." I said, still looking questioningly at the letter in front of me. "Have you ever been summoned to her office?"

"No, I haven't." Jacob said, with the same expression on his face. "You'd probably better go though, if McGonagall wants you to."

"Yeah," I said, thinking of all the things that would warrant a trip to the Headmistress's office. "I'll see you later then."

"See you." Jacob said and he set back off for the Gryffindor Common room while I turned around and started making my way to the Stone Gargoyle that hid the entrance to McGonagall's office.

What on earth could McGonagall want? As far as I was aware I hadn't done anything illegal, or anything that was against school rules. I certainly haven't cheated on a test or copied someone else's homework. And anyway, those instances would be reported to my Head of House, not the Headmistress. What was going on?

"Hugo!" Lily's voice was a shout as she too ran towards me.

"Did your note say the same thing?" I asked her as she fell into step beside me.

"Well as I don't know what yours says..." Lily gave me a small smile. "It just said I had to go to Professor McGonagall's office immediately."

"Yeah, mine too." I said, frowning slightly. What could we _both_ have done to merit this?

"Do you know what it's about?" Lily asked.

"No, you?"

"No idea." she admitted.

* * *

**Author's note: Only one week to update? I'm getting better, readers, I'm getting better. Although I start school again tomorrow after a two week holiday which means I don't have as much time to write and I've got mock exams. And I'm still making excuses...but anyway. **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	40. The Sprouts

**As of the end of this chapter, this fic is officially the longest one that I've ever written. So thank you so much for all your support! It really has kept me going. **

**Sorry this took so long to write, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Paragraph of italicised text is taken almost directly from Harry Potter Wiki and doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

"Animagus." Lily said clearly to the Stone Gargoyle as we reached McGonagall's office. The Gargoyle hopped aside and revealed a moving spiral staircase. We stepped on and it took us to the oak door that was the entrance to the office itself.

I knocked on the door and heard Professor McGonagall's voice say "Come in." Prompting both Lily and I to walk into the office.

I know it sounds predictable, but the minute I stepped into the office, I knew something was wrong. It's a feeling, you know? When something bad happens and you just _know_ because it's your gut instinct. You don't know how or why or what or when but you _know_ and your mind thinks up all sorts of frightening possibilities: is Mum hurt, has she died? Was Dad fatally injured while on a job for the Auror department, is he lying in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's right now? Was it Teddy? Had he been bitten by a werewolf or a vampire, or something equally horrible? What had happened? What was wrong? How could we fix it?

Seeing as the only things I could go on were Professor McGonagall's mournful expression and Uncle Harry's presence, as well as _his_ expression, it's no surprise I didn't get the right answer.

"Your Granddad's in hospital."

What? Why? What? When? What? Where? Why was in _hospital_? What happened? Why? What?

"What?" Lily's voice was shaking as she looked at her Dad.

"He's in hospital."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Dragon Pox," Uncle Harry informed us, a mournful expression on his face.

My eyes widened and a choking sound came out of my mouth.

_Dragon Pox is a potentially fatal contagious disease that occurs in wizards and witches. Its symptoms are similar to Muggle Illnesses such as smallpox and chickenpox. However, in addition to leaving the victim's skin pockmarked, dragon pox causes a lasting greenish tinge. Simpler cases present with a green-and-purple rash between the toes and sparks coming out of the nostrils when the patient sneeze - _1000 Magical Illnesses by Matilda Shot.

"Why didn't anyone pick up on it before?" Lily asked, tears now flowing rapidly down her face. She looked like a little girl, eyes wide as she looked up at her Dad, silently pleading with him to make everyone okay because he was her Dad and he could fix everything.

"It's virtually undetectable until the spots show up." Uncle Harry said, his eyes looking sad and tired as he looked at Lily. "No one was looking for it."

"Well they should have been!" Lily said, her cheeks going a blotchy red. "Everyone knows that older patients catch it more easily, why weren't they checking up? Who wasn't checking? They should have been!"

"Lily, no one knew, it's no one's fault." Uncle Harry said, pulling Lily into a hug.

A sniff from behind Uncle Harry showed the Professor McGonagall was also upset by the news. She too had watery eyes and was dabbing at her cheeks with her handkerchief. Uncle Harry wasn't crying but his eyes looked older than I'd ever seen them, looked pained and hurt. Lily's sobs filled the room, loud and painful to listen to.

"When are we going to see him?" I asked after a minute.

"We can't, Hugo." Uncle Harry said, looking at me over to top of Lily's flaming hair.

"What do you mean 'we can't'?" I said aggressively.

"We can't go and see him." Uncle Harry said.

"Why not?" I shot at him.

"Because Dragon Pox is highly contagious, no one is allowed to see him until they're sure that the disease can't spread. Your Grandma is going crazy." I could imagine that only all too well; Grandma shouting at healers, pointing her wand at them, demanding to see her husband, all the while tears streaming down her face.

But that still didn't make any sense to me. They could make it safe. They were fucking wizards. I was going to see my Granddad and no one, especially not some stupid healer that didn't even know my Granddad, was going to stop me.

"We're going to the hospital." I said, arms crossed over my chest.

"We can't Hugo," Uncle Harry said for a second time. "I would love to take you but we just can't. We have to go to-"

"You're Harry Potter! Of course you can!" I shouted, angrily. "You defeated Voldemort! Everyone listens to what you say! You can get us into that hospital to see him!"

"Hugo, I'm really sorry," Uncle Harry said as he let go of Lily and made his way over to me. "But we can't go and see him; we have to go to the Burrow with everyone else." He put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, turning away, glaring out the window.

My Granddad was deathly sick and I wasn't allowed to go and see him. Why the hell not? Dragon Pox can't be _that_ contagious. Actually, I don't care if it is; I just want to see him. What if he dies? I can't even remember the last time I had a conversation with him. Christmas? _Maybe_. How the fuck will I feel for the rest of my life when I can't even remember the last conversation I had with him? I can't just wait for him to die! I can't just sit here doing nothing. I need to get the hell to St. Mungo's and make sure they're doing everything in their power to cure my Granddad. I need to do it now.

I wasn't listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying to Uncle Harry so I didn't expect it when I felt McGonagall's hand on my shoulder. Turning around I looked up at my Headmistress. Her usual sharp eyes were strangely soft and her lips were turned in a sad frown, rather than a disapproving lip purse.

"Hugo, would you like to write a note to any of your friends, telling you where you've gone?" She asked, her tone kind and soft. It was a tone I'd never heard from her before.

I gave her a stiff nod, my hands still curled into angry fists.

"Here," she said, giving me a piece of parchment and a quill. "And perhaps you could write for Lily as well, she doesn't seem to be in quite the state to."

Turning around I saw that McGonagall was right. In the few minutes I'd zoned out, Lily and Uncle Harry had moved to sit down on a couple of chairs. Lily's face was buried in her Dad's chest as sobs continued to rack her body. Uncle Harry's face was heartbroken, but no tears escaped his eyes.

_Alex and Beth,_

_Granddad's sick. Uncle Harry's taking Lily and me to the Burrow._

_Don't know when we'll be back._

_Hugo_

"Are you ready to go, Hugo?" Uncle Harry asked. I nodded again, still glaring at him. He could get us into St. Mungo's if he wanted to, there was no reason that we should be heading to the Burrow instead of the hospital.

"Can we use your fireplace, Minerva?" Uncle Harry asked Professor McGonagall. She also nodded silently, although her eyes were filled with tears rather than anger. "Thank you. I'll let you know when these two are coming back to school."

"Give my best to Molly." Professor McGonagall choked out.

Uncle Harry gave her a sad smile in a way of answer and steered Lily towards the fireplace, nodding at me to follow. I did, watching Uncle Harry vanish will Lily still clinging on to the front of his robes.

"All my best, Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall said to me as a brave attempt of her usual voice.

"Thanks, Professor." I muttered, taking a handful of floo power. "The Burrow."

* * *

The living room at the Burrow wasn't meant for so many people, but as fate would have it, the whole family was crammed into the small space. It was clear that people were taking on certain roles in the family.

Mum and Dad were sitting together on a couch, Dad crying loudly with his face buried in Mum's hair as he held tightly onto her. Mum was crying too, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she clung to Dad, whispering what I could assume were words of comfort.

Rose and Molly were sitting on the floor in a corner, noses pressed into books. Stacks of the tombs lay around them, all having things to do with Dragon Pox or other illnesses. Although they were completely focused on the task at hand, I could see the dried tear tracks on both of their faces.

Teddy was comforting Victoire, who had always been extremely close to Granddad. I couldn't see if she was crying or not, her face was hidden by Teddy's arms. He wasn't crying although he looked like he might start at any moment.

Lucy was keeping Remus occupied on the carpet near Molly and Rose. Always the best with children, she was trying to distract him from everyone's pain by playing quiet games with him. But even she couldn't hide her own hopeless expression for too long.

Aunt Fleur was ranting to Uncle Bill in rapid French, tears falling thick and fast down her face as she did so. Bill was trying to hold it together but it was easy to see the cracks in his mask.

Fred was sitting with Roxanne, the two clinging onto each other as though their lives depended on it. Neither was crying but they never were the crying type. They looked a lot more serious than I'd ever seen them.

James was pacing. Never, not in the 16 years that I'd known him had he been completely still. This was no different. He was wringing his hands, pacing in front of the window, looking out of it every few seconds as though expecting news, an uncharacteristically dark look on his face.

Al had taken over comforting Lily, who was still crying (she hadn't stopped since Uncle Harry told her). Like Victoire, Lily had always been close to Granddad. Like his Dad and brother, Al wasn't crying but it didn't mean that his expression was any better.

Dominique looked as angry as I felt at the whole situation. Her face was a bright, blotchy red and her arms were folded angrily across her chest. She was glaring at the wall opposite her, as though she wished she could be somewhere, anywhere else, actually doing something useful. Harrison was sitting next to her, trying to get her to calm down but with little luck.

Louis and Uncle Charlie were sitting solemnly together in a corner. They were usually quite different: Louis, outspoken and vibrant; Uncle Charlie, strong and silent but they grieved the same way. Both looking out a window and staring off into the distance, their thoughts a million miles away.

Uncle Harry was stroking Aunt Ginny's hair in the same way he was stroking Lily's only an hour previously. Slow, gentle strokes down her mane of fiery hair as she cried, albeit silently, into his chest.

Aunts Angelina and Audrey had taken on the roles of caring for everyone. Cups of tea were being made (although not drunk), owls were being sent, the house was getting cleaned and dinner was being made. Although they too were devastated, I think they knew that someone had to hold the family together and why couldn't it be them? I was trying to help them as best as I could, finding toys for Lucy to give Remus, taking away the cups that had gone stone cold, washing the potatoes, that sort of things.

Especially seeing as no one would take me to the hospital. It was still bloody ridiculous but it wasn't like I could escape. Uncle Harry's eyes flicked to check where I was every few minutes, just to make sure. Plus I couldn't apparate and the fire would be way too noticeable. It's not I could walk to London from here either. ARGH! It was just so infuriating. I needed to see my Granddad. But I suppose it'd have to wait. I mean, if Grandma can wait, so can I.

Speaking of Grandma...she wasn't well. She hadn't stopped crying since the healers had told her. Although her tears varied in emotion. Sometimes they were white hot angry tears while she shouted and demanded to see Granddad, other times they were silent, defeated tears and then there were the heart breaking sobs that made it seem like the whole world had shattered. Uncle George and Uncle Percy had taken it as their job to stay with her. Aunt Audrey had told me that both refused to call it comforting because they knew they couldn't comfort her, it wasn't something that they could make better. In fact, the only thing that could possibly make her calm down was for Granddad to come through that door saying that he was cured.

That wasn't going to happen.

"Is there anything I can do to help Aunty Ange?" I asked her as I stepped into the Burrow's kitchen.

"Thanks Hugo," she said, looking around at me from where she was supervising a knife chopping the potatoes that I'd washed earlier, "would you be able to peel the sprouts?"

"Sure thing." I tried to give her a smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"You're a star, Hugo." She said as she handed me my pile of sprouts.

I don't even like sprouts.

* * *

We didn't get home until late that night. The Burrow really couldn't fit everyone at such short notice and it probably wasn't the best idea to have Grandma worrying about so many guests, never mind that we're family. I think Uncle George, Uncle Percy and Aunt Angelina stayed but everyone else went to their respective homes.

As soon as Rose, Mum, Dad and I got home, Mum put the jug on to make us all a cup of tea. We were silent as we sat around the small kitchen table, each of us sitting with our own thoughts. It was 2 o'clock in the morning but it didn't feel like it. It didn't feel like any time. It simultaneously felt as though we'd only just left Hogwarts, yet we'd been away for months.

"Here you go." Mum said quietly as she passed me my cup.

"Thanks." I replied shortly.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, none of us drinking anything.

"So do you guys have any questions about Dragon Pox?" Mum asked us, Dad looked way too out of it to speak.

"No." I said again shortly.

"We already know about it." Rose expanded, her voice quavering as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh Rosie." Mum said getting up from her chair to wrap her arms around Rose as she burst into uncontrollable tears.

"I...just..." Rose tried to finish her sentence but it seemed as though her tears wouldn't allow her to say anything.

"Shh...shh..." Mum said, stroking Rose's hair. "I know, sweetie, I know."

I turned my eyes away from Mum and Rose, clutching tightly to the tea cup in front of me. My eyes turned to Dad who had never looked so old before. His eyes were looking at Rose and Mum but it didn't look as though he was really seeing. They had a distant look to them; he was completely lost in thought, in pain.

I got up from the table, leaving my full cup of tea where it was. I walked up the stairs to my room and flopped face down onto my bed full clothed.

It was then that the tears started coming.

They didn't stop.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about my complete lack of updating. I finished my exams a couple of weeks ago but I literally had no motivation to write this chapter. I don't really like writing sad chapters. Hopefully I'll get the next one out sooner. There's a really good chapter coming up in a few so I'm just going to motivate myself to write so I can write that one.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It definitely wasn't my best, I found it really difficult but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	41. The Time for a Plan

**And I thought writing the last chapter was tough! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

It has come to my attention that all five of you reading about my life may not know the severity of someone 0having Dragon Pox, so I'll explain. If you are under the age of around 15, Dragon Pox is now easily curable. You'll basically be back to normal after a couple of weeks of bed rest and daily doses of the potion that cures Dragon Pox. Depending on the severity of the case, you may be left with a greenish hue and pock-marked visage but it's usually only for a couple of months. It's almost never fatal.

If you're anywhere between 16 and 50 it gets a little harder to treat. You have to go for check-ups at St. Mungo's every couple of days and you have to take a potion twice daily. Usually you have to have about a month of bed rest. It's still not too bad though; chances of the illness being fatal are about 1 in 1000.

Now if you're over 50 it all turns to custard. You have to stay in hospital (and you're relatives aren't allowed to visit you even if their Uncle is the saviour of the Wizarding World), hourly checks by the healer, potion taken 5 times a day and yet your chance of full recovery is 1 in 1000. You can have partial recovery which means the Healers can stop the disease from worsening. Live expectancy = up to five years. You've got about a 1 in 100 chance of that.

So yeah, the odds aren't really in Granddad's favour at all.

It's been about four days since he was put in hospital, four days since we found out, four days that we haven't been allowed to see him.

Grandma is going completely nuts; she goes to St. Mungo's and stays there for almost the whole day for each day. Uncle George and Uncle Percy take turns looking after her. It's usually Uncle George seeing as he runs his business and Fred is more than willing to take over until he comes back. Most of the family has taken time off work and the ones that are still working only go in for an hour or two.

We go over to the Burrow every day. It's mostly just people sitting around, doing nothing and not talking. Most of the crying has stopped but every once and awhile someone will start again. I've been trying to get away from it all. I tended the Garden yesterday and the day before I helped Aunt Audrey clean the kitchen. It's something to keep my mind off things and to help people. I'm also not allowed off the property. Something about me running off to see Granddad. Seriously, there's an adult watching me at all times. Apparently I'm reckless.

I think Lily and I are going back to Hogwarts soon, as long as Granddad's state stays the same. They don't know how long the disease will stay inside of him. It could be anywhere between a day and 5 months and we really can't take that much time off school. If his condition gets worse we're allowed to stay.

Anyway, at the moment I'm helping Uncle Charlie with the lunch. Neither of us are very good cooks but we're making it work. We don't really talk much; Uncle Charlie isn't the type to talk if there isn't anything to say. I'm just chopping up the vegetables while Uncle Charlie cooks the chicken we're having. No one eats much but we all try to eat a bit anyway, gotta make sure we don't starve.

With a loud crack Uncle Harry apparated into the kitchen. He shrugged off his coat and turned to look at us, waving his wand so that the knives and forks make their way to the table that's been set up.

"Any news?" He asked us.

"None." Uncle Charlie said gravely.

"Blasted Hospital." Uncle Harry shook his head.

"You know-"I started but Uncle Harry gave me a stern look so I didn't finish my sentence.

"What times lunch going to be ready?" Lucy popped her head around the kitchen door.

"About 20 minutes, you reckon?" Uncle Charlie said, looking at me.

"Probably." I agreed.

"Great, thanks." She gave us a weak smile and left the room.

"Is Molly okay?" Uncle Harry asked Uncle Charlie. The hospital had demanded that Grandma stayed at home because apparently she was 'distracting the Healers'. Which is basically just official talk for 'she was worried and no one was giving her any bloody answers' but hey, I'm no Healer.

"She's not as bad as she was when you left." Charlie replied in an undertone. "But she's not doing well. If the hospital would just send her some news..."

"I know, it's ridiculous." Uncle Harry agreed, getting to work on putting the vegetables I'd chopped up in a salad. "You would think-"

But he stopped suddenly, his eyes staring out the window.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think that's a St. Mungo's owl." Uncle Harry breathed.

"Looks like it." Uncle Charlie agreed, looking at the bird as well. "I know I've seen enough of them."

"It's coming this way." Uncle Harry said.

We immediately opened the kitchen window and watched as the owl soared in and landed on the spare bit of the bench. Uncle Harry immediately took the letter from the owl and it flew off, back to St. Mungo's.

"MOLLY!" Uncle Harry shouted, walking into the living room.

"What is it?" Grandma asked fearfully.

"An owl has come for you." Uncle Harry said, handing Grandma the envelope.

Grandma took the letter from him with shaking hands. Everyone in the room was looking at her or the letter. Rose and Molly looked up from their books, Aunt Audrey turned from where she was dusting, Louis looked away from the window and James stopped pacing. Grandma opened it and read it, her eyes darting fearfully over the page.

It was a few minutes before she spoke and when she looked up at us every single person in the room held their breath.

"He's got partial recovery." She breathed, her whisper carrying like a shout through the silent living room.

There was a mixture of emotions in the room. Some people (Mum, Victoire and Molly among them) burst into new tears, whether from relief or fear I didn't know. Others (like Uncle Percy, James and Fred) let out a whoop of celebration. Uncle George immediately wrapped his arms around his mother, stroking her hair as she cried a mixture of happy and sad tears.

"So he's coming home?" I asked the room at large. Grandma looked up at me from Uncle George's arms and gave me a nod and a weak smile which I returned.

Really, partial recovery was definitely a positive. Although everyone would have liked him to make a full recovery, the likelihood wasn't high and it was definitely better to have Granddad stay alive for another couple of years than drop de- than pass away right now.

But anyway, about _bloody time_ we heard something from the Healers! It's been ridiculous! How do they think the family of the ill person feel? Honestly they have on people skills whatsoever. It's disgraceful! I'll talk to Alex about it; he'll be able to change it when he becomes a Healer. Actually, I could probably talk to Alice, James's girlfriend, about it seeing as she was a trainee Healer.

"Hey Hugo, you gonna finish this salad?" Uncle Charlie called a grin on his face.

"Of course!" I replied and I walked back into the kitchen to finish helping with the lunch.

* * *

It was utter chaos at the Burrow. Granddad had arrived about an hour ago and everyone was eating lunch. Or, rather, everyone was _supposed_ to be eating lunch. Everyone had been crammed into the dining room and it was extremely cramped. As well as this, there seemed to be a lot going on. Fred and James had let off a bunch of fireworks which were zooming over the tops of everyone's heads, occasionally whizzing past someone's head, causing them to yelp in surprise.

Victoire was crying relatively quietly at her place at the table, her sobs being drowned out by the fireworks and the explosion of people talking. Almost everyone was paying attention to Granddad though. He was a sickly green colour and had lost a big chunk of his hair. There were also great big purple dots all over his body which looked bloody awful to be honest. Grandma was clutching onto Granddad's arm, as though she was afraid to let go. Her tears had dried up but there was definitely going to be more later. I think there was going to be more for everyone later. Granddad was doing his best to make jokes though, lightening up everyone's mood. We tried to stay happy for the most part, pushing the part of our brain that told us the truth we didn't want to hear.

"This food is delicious Molly," Granddad said. "Loads better than that hospital rubbish."

"Oh I didn't make it. Charlie and Hugo were in charge of lunch." Grandma said, still holding Granddad's arm tightly.

"Did you really?" Granddad asked, looking from Charlie to me with a rather impressed expression. "Well done boys, well done."

"Thanks Dad." Charlie grinned.

"Yeah, we're all surprised." James said. "Who knew those two could cook?"

"At least we can cook without blowing up the kitchen, eh James?" Uncle Charlie replied and James flushed scarlet while everyone who had been listening laughed.

"It was one time." He muttered.

"Twice actually." Aunt Ginny corrected.

"Whatever." James rolled his eyes. "You blow up one kitchen; you've blown up them all."

Most people laughed at that. We continued eating lunch, everyone shooting worried looks at Granddad without trying to seem like they were doing it. All throughout Grandma didn't let go of him. I honestly can't imagine what it would have been like if he died. I don't think Grandma would have been able to handle it; Granddad's her rock, the person that is always _always _there for her. I don't really like to think about her living without Granddad, actually, I don't like thinking about any of us living without Granddad. Wishing on everything that Granddad defies all odds and beats this thing. He's got up to five years, right? That's enough time to make a cure! Right? _Right?_

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. Granddad went to bed early out of tiredness and the rest of us just waited, all looking rather lost. It was about 8 o'clock at night that Mum and Dad said it was time to go home. We all went to bed early that night, needing to catch up on a lot more sleep.

* * *

Two days after Granddad came home it was time for me and Lily to go back to Hogwarts. Since it had been a week and seeing as Granddad was 'better' (utter rubbish but there you have it), we were forced. It was weird, just the two of us leaving, because everyone else was still at the Burrow. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Mum, Dad and Al all came to send us off, everyone else being with Granddad or at work. I suppose it wasn't really a send off, we were just standing in the Potters' kitchen in front of the fire.

"Owl us in the morning," Mum said as she gave me a hug, "just s we know you're alright."

"Mum, I'm going to Hogwarts; I'm going to be fine." I told her, as she let go.

"I know," she said, "but I just like to make sure."

"It'll be fine." Dad said, clapping me on the back. "Just don't get into too much trouble there."

"I'll try not to." I grinned. "No promises though."

"You're coming home for Christmas, right?" Mum asked, except it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course." I replied. "Wouldn't miss it." _Especially because of Granddad._

"See you at Christmas then." Mum smiled.

"See you then." I agreed.

"Bye Hugo!" Al said. "Have fun!"

"You too. Good luck with your job!" I replied. Al had just gotten a job at the Daily Prophet, he started on Monday.

"Thanks, it should be good." Al said.

"See you at Christmas Hugo." Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry said, turning away from where Lily had just vanished in a swirl of emerald flames.

"See you later." I said to all of them and followed Lily into the flames.

* * *

It was weird being back. The corridors seemed longer, the ceiling higher; the castle just felt generally spacious after the claustrophobic feeling the Burrow had had for the past week. It was a welcome change, even if it was bloody freezing.

"Do you think we've missed much?" Lily asked as we made our way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'd say about a week's worth." I teased, causing Lily to elbow me in the side.

"I'm serious." She said. "Do you think there's a lot?"

"I honestly have no idea." I told her. "I've been away as well, remember?"

"Of course I remember." Lily said. "Just wondering is all."

"I know, Beth'll tell us anyway." I shrugged as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"True." Lily conceded. "_Ollivanders_." She stated the password to the Fat Lady.

"Wrong." She said absently.

"What?" I asked. "What'd you mean 'wrong'?"

"She means it's not the password anymore, idiot." A voice from behind us said. Sure enough, turning around, Bethany Conner and Alexander Williamson walked towards us.

"Hey!" Alex greeted before I could responded with a witty, yet slightly insulting comment (well, alright, it was likely to be neither funny nor insulting but you know, I would have got something out).

"Hi." Lily smiled, giving him a hug.

"How's your Granddad? I was really worried." Alex said, still holding on to Lily.

"Oh well-"

"Yes, yes, it's all very nice to say hello and chat and everything." I said, cutting Lily off. "But would either of you like to tell us what the password is so we can go into the common room and have this conversation there?" I asked.

Alex and Beth looked at each other before answering.

"Not really." They said together, Beth smirking and Alex grinning.

"Bloody fantastic." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Alright, alright, it's _fairy eggs_." Alex said.

"Correct." The Fat Lady said and swung open to let us into the common room.

Ah, home sweet home. The warmth of the flames, the red of the walls and furniture, the loud chatter of other students...it just felt really comforting.

"So what was wrong with your Granddad?" Beth asked as we took four free arm chairs in the corner of the room.

"Dragon pox." I said as Lily looked down at her lap. She didn't like talking about it.

Shocked looks flicked across Beth and Alex's faces before almost immediately changing to ones of worry. They'd both met Granddad on more than one occasion when either Lily invited one or both of them around to the Burrow in the summer or the Christmas holidays. Even if they hadn't, everyone in the Wizarding World knows how lovely Granddad is (I'm not even joking, our family is famous, remember?).

"Is he alright?" Alex asked, grabbing Lily's hand across the space between their armchairs. She gave him a weak smile as she looked briefly up at him.

"They've contained the disease but he's got five years tops." I said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Alex asked.

"No, it's alright." I said, glancing at Lily who had tears in her eyes. "But anyway, what have you lot been doing?"

"Not much, it's only been a week." Beth said, seizing my change in conversation quickly. "You've got quite a bit of homework but I'm sure the teachers will let you have extra time on it."

"Yeah and there's a Hogsmeade trip in two weeks time." Alex said. "Should be good, don't you think?"

"Definitely, sounds great. That'll be the 24th right?" I said.

"Yeah it is, a week before Halloween." Alex said.

"Great. So what'd you want to do while we're there? Seeing as Alex and Lily will be on some mushy date." I asked Beth.

"I said I'd go to Hogsmeade with Liam, sorry." Beth said nonchalantly, although a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" I said, gaping at Beth.

"It's not a date, Hugo. Don't get your wand in a knot." Beth said, looking at me through narrowed eyes. "I just didn't know when you and Lily were going to get back so he asked if I'd like to go with him as friends and I agreed."

"Mm hmm," I replied, trying to look as though the matter didn't bother me. "Well that'll be fun, won't it?"

Beth didn't really buy my easy-going attitude.

"Seriously, I'm not going out with him." She said again.

"So did you hear about that Chaser from the Kestrels getting fined for apparating without a licence?" Alex said, clearly trying to change the topic again.

"No, I didn't. What happened?" I asked him. We hadn't had much news lately and it was probably a good idea to steer the topic from Smith and Beth. The following talk on the merits of apparition versus the advantages of floo powder blew the idea from my mind, actually.

It was only when we were walking up to the dormitory a couple of hours later that I started thinking about it.

Alright Weasley, it's gotten out of hand. Time for a plan.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm extremely sorry about the lack of updates and the general awfulness of this chapter. I found it hard, as I said at the beginning but hey, I'm glad I did it because it allowed me to get out of my comfort zone. Although, we're back into now: adolescent angst and scheming! Should be good. I'm looking forward to it.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and continued support!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	42. The Badger and Lion are on the Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I do not understand what we're doing here."

It was a blustery day towards the end of October. October the 24th in fact. Even though the sun was attempting to peek out from behind the grey clouds, it was still very cold. Leaves had fallen from the trees and littered the streets of Hogsmeade. Everyone was all bundled up, trying to keep warm from the unexpected chill that the autumn brought them.

As it so happened, on this fine morning Ben Kettle, Jacob Sanders and I were crouching behind a low wall down one of the side streets, peering out to look at a couple of people looking in the shop windows. I know this sounds really suspicious, and somewhat stalker-like but trust me, I have a good reason.

"Because we're helping Hugo make sure Smith and Conner aren't actually on a date." Jacob said to Ben as though he was stupid.

"Sorry, my mistake," Ben said, rolling his eyes, "I meant I don't understand what _I'm_ doing here."

"Blackmail." I shrugged, still peering out at Beth and Smith who were looking at a display in Dervish and Bangs.

"You don't have anything on me!" Ben exclaimed.

"I'd find something." I said. "You forget who my cousins are."

"James and Fred, I know." Ben sighed. "I still don't understand why you need to follow them in the first place; won't Conner have your head if she finds out?"

"That's the fun, Ben!" Jacob said, also peering out at Smith and Beth. He was a lot more cooperative when I asked him to help me than Ben. The only reason Ben came was because Jacob forced him. Oh, and Melanie turned him down for a date. But apart from those two things he definitely wanted to be here. "The thrill of not knowing if they'll catch us. Plus she'll go for Hugo anyway, not us."

"Thanks, Jacob." I said. "But anyway, I need you guys so it doesn't look like I am following her and Smith."

"You're hiding behind a wall down a side street while staring at her!" Ben said incredulously. "How could she not think that you were spying on her and Smith?"

"Well, you know, that's what you two are here for. If she turns around and spots us we can pretend to be talking and walking up this street."

"Hugo, this street is full of empty shops." Ben said.

"Stop being such a kill joy." Jacob said. "This is fun."

"You two are insane." Ben said finally, standing up from where he was crouching down with us.

"Get down!" I hissed, pulling at his jacket. "They'll see you!"

"They're not even looking over here." Ben pointed out.

"You are rubbish at the art of spying." Jacob said, shaking his head at his friend as he grabbed Ben's coat and yanked him back down behind the wall.

"Always be prepared." I agreed. "They could look over at any moment!"

"I still think you're insane." Ben said, picking himself up from the ground were Jacob had pulled him.

"I'd rather be insane and know for sure that Beth isn't dating that prat than be sane and have her marry him or something." I told him frankly.

"I still don't get why you care so much." Ben said under his breath. I didn't respond. I must have told Jacob, Ben, Ethan, Josh and even Alex a million times why I cared so much. She was my friend. I didn't want her getting hurt. I didn't want Smith dating her. He didn't deserve her.

"Badger and Lion are on the move. They're on the move!" Jacob hissed at us.

"Alright men, lets head out. Walk casually into the street and pretend to look in the windows at WWW. Alright?" I said. "Now go, go, go!"

The three of us moved quickly and smoothly into the traffic flow of Hogsmeade and were able to get to our position without arousing too much suspicion. Alright, so a bunch of third year Ravenclaws were gawking at us but apart from them and the seventh year Slytherin raising her eyebrow, no one thought it was odd.

"Wow, these look so cool!" Jacob said, pointing at a bunch of small round green balls that I didn't know the use of.

"Nice acting." I told him. "Fitting into the environment well."

"He's not acting." Ben said in a bored tone. "He honestly thinks they're cool."

"And look at those over there!" Jacob said, completely ignoring me and Ben. "Those look amazing! You know Hugo; you have the coolest Uncle ever!"

"He's alright I guess, when he's not slipping things into your food." I shrugged. As much as I loved Uncle George, there were more important matters on my mind right now. Things such as: WHAT WAS SMITH DOING HOLDING BETH'S HAND?

"Hugo?" Ben said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What. Is. He. Doing?" I spat and started walking towards the pair.

"Hugo!" Ben said, grabbing the back of my jacket. "Don't go over there."

I was about to tell him that he couldn't tell me what to do, thank you very much, when something happened that made me stop. Beth held Smith's wrist with her other hand and gently pulled her hand out of his grasp. She gave Smith a pointed stare and he just shrugged in response.

"Ha! Take that!" I exclaimed. It was actually rather loud, people in the vicinity started staring. Luckily for me, I quickly turned around and made it look as though I was talking to Ben and Jacob. I don't think Smith and Beth noticed but I couldn't turn around to check, in case they were watching.

"They've gone." Ben said after a few seconds. "You know, you two thought my spying ability was horrid, but I have to say I'm doing better than you so far."

"Oh shut up, Ben." I said. "I was just startled, that's all."

"Sure," Bens said, rolling his eyes. "Now why don't we go the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer? Conner's not going to let Smith pull anything and to be frank, it's bloody freezing out here."

"Fine," I said grudgingly. "But you have to pull Jacob away from drooling at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes display."

"Yeah, that's fair." Ben said sarcastically as I grinned.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to stop the spying expedition." I shrugged in return.

The Three Broomsticks was packed when we entered, bunches of students chatting loudly as well as the usual Hogsmeade residents. I think that if I was a Hogsmeade resident I'd stay out of the village when the Hogwarts students were allowed out. It would ruin it for me, I think. But anyway, Ben, Jacob and I managed to find a table at the back of the pub.

"Have you guys done that essay for McGonagall on conjuring spells yet?" I asked the other two as I sipped on my Butterbeer.

Ben replied with a "yes" at the same time Jacob responded with a "no."

"Have you?" Ben asked.

"Nope, I still couldn't find a book that gave me accurate descriptions of conjuring spells gone wrong." I said.

"There's a book in the library on that. It's called 'Conquering Conjuring' by Rupert Jervis. It was still in last time I checked." Ben said.

"That's good, I was getting worried I wouldn't finish it in time." I said, taking a swig of my drink.

"You always finish things in time, you're such a nerd- even if you do try and hide it." Jacob said.

"I am not!" I protested.

"Yes, you are." A new voice said as Ethan slid into the chair next to me, Josh taking the last seat at the table.

"Completely." Josh agreed. "Don't deny it, I saw you reading your text book the other night."

"For homework!" I protested.

"Yeah, we believe that one." Ethan said.

"Come off it, I'm not a nerd. I just value intelligence." I said.

"Nerd." Jacob coughed under his breath, I glared at him.

"Don't worry about it Hugo," Ben said, "at least you won't fail your N. E. W. Ts like a few people I could mention."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ethan said.

"Yeah, we'll pass." Josh agreed.

"I can't believe you would suggest such a thing, Ben!" Jacob added.

We spent the next hour or so in the Three Broomsticks. Talking, making fun of each other, seeing who could drink a Butterbeer the fastest (Josh), seeing who could do the best impression of McGonagall (Jacob) and just generally hanging out. It was good fun actually. Although I do wish that Ben had let me stalk- erm I mean, watch over- Beth and Smith for a little longer. Who knows what happened between when we left them and when they got back to the castle?

"You like her, don't you?" Ben said to me as we walked back to the castle.

"Who?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder to see if I could find Beth and Smith in the mass of Hogwarts students slowly making their return to the school.

"Beth." Ben said simply.

"Don't be ridiculous." I replied. "She's like my sister."

"Not the sister excuse again." Josh said, turning around from where he was talking with Ethan and Jacob.

"What do you mean 'excuse'?" I asked.

"You obviously don't think of her as a sister." Ethan explained. "You like her."

"No, I don't." I said.

"And why not?" Josh asked a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Of course she is," I said, "and smart and funny and really good company. She may be a bit mean sometimes but that's all part of her humour. Her laugh is amazing and her smile is beautiful. And she...what?"

They were all giving me incredulous looks.

"And yet you say you don't like her?" Ben said, shaking his head at me.

"I don't." I repeated. "She's-"

"Like my sister." They all cut me off in the same dull tone.

I don't know why they keep saying it. I don't like Beth.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was exceptionally warm after the chill of the autumn air outside. The fires roaring, people in their woollen jumpers and people generally relishing the fact that it was the weekend. Lily, Alex and I were sitting in our usual corner playing exploding snap. It was a good game to play because you could have as many players as you needed and who doesn't love random explosions? No one, that's who.

"How was your Hogsmeade trip?" Lily asked me as Alex shuffled the cards for our fifth game.

"Good, Jacob, Ethan, Ben, Josh and I spent a lot of time in the Three Broomsticks." I shrugged. "Not much else." I knew the polite thing to do would be to ask how their trip to Hogsmeade was but I didn't want to know. Alex and Lily are my best friends but I had no interest in their date.

"Besides spying." Beth said as she crossed the room and sat down in the seat next to Lily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, the back of my neck burning traitorously.

"You. Jacob. Ben. Spying on me and Liam outside Dervish and Bangs. About four hours ago." Beth said, looking at me expectantly, one eyebrow perfectly raised, arms crossed loosely across her chest.

"Doesn't ring any bells." I said, trying to stop the rest of my face resembling a tomato.

"Yes, because I am completely unobservant." Beth rolled her eyes but didn't seem that offended by the whole situation. "Honestly, I told you that I wasn't going out with him and yet you still tried to follow me."

"You should have expected it." Alex said cheekily. "The Weasleys have always been extremely protective over those they care about."

"Pot, kettle, black." I snorted; Alex was the last person to be teasing me about being protective. Although I suppose he was correct in his statement. We're Weasleys, we're protective, is there anything else that needs to be said?

"Well I hope you were satisfied with your findings." Beth said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Very." I replied. "Although I wish you weren't friends with him."

"Too bad you don't get a say in my life." Beth said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving my hand airily. All four of us knew that really, there was no chance of me not trying to get involved in her life, in Alex or Lily's either. I care about my friends too much to let some prat hurt them. "Do you want to play or what?"

"Prepare to get beaten." Beth answered, smirking at the three of us.

* * *

Halloween, as it always is at Hogwarts, was fantastic. Giant pumpkins, live bats and Professor McGonagall even allowed Professor Flitwick to put a charm on the Great Hall so that it sounded as though there was a storm outside, there was even lightning. I have to say, it was extremely impressive.

"I don't see the point of Halloween." Beth said as we tucked into our meal. It was just the three of us tonight. Lily was sitting with Melanie and Ashley, as they were discussing some 'gorgeous' new wizard boy band and Alex, Beth and I were not the best conversationalists for a topic like that (Alex and I being male and Beth hating anything to do with boy bands, muggle or wizard).

"Well it is Nearly Headless Nick's deathday." Alex said, his mouth full of potato. "I think he'd consider that important."

"Oh yeah, what year is he up to now?" I asked.

"Must be around his 525th." Alex said.

"Well my parents did go to his celebration of his 500th." I said.

"A deathday _party_?" Beth said, looking confused.

"Yup, apparently they were the only living people there." I said knowledgably. "Of course that was the day the Chamber of Secrets was opened so they don't talk about it much."

"I can't imagine wanting to celebrate my death." Beth said thoughtfully.

"Nah, we'd all be celebrating it without you." Alex teased. Although Beth could see it was in good humour, she still whacked him on the head.

"Prat." She said. "I just can't understand wanting to stay alive, so to speak, after my death."

"Well I suppose there are people that are afraid of death." I said.

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave, though?" Alex said. "It doesn't make sense that there are Gryffindor ghosts."

"Well maybe there's one thing everyone's afraid of. Mine is mice." I said.

"Heights." Alex said.

"Needles." Beth said.

"What're you scared of needles for?" I asked her. "When do you ever sew?"

"Not those kind of needles." Beth rolled her eyes. "Needles that they put into you for injections."

"What kind of sick person puts needles _into_ you?" I stared at her, aghast.

"It's a muggle way of protecting people against diseases." Alex said, looking at me oddly. "Completely normal."

"No, protect spells are normal, sticking a sharp, pointy thing into someone's body is _not_ normal! It must hurt!" I exclaimed.

"Hence my fear of them." Beth rolled my eyes."I start shaking and everything."

"Well that's a rational fear." I said. "No one would like some sharp thing being jabbed into them."

"It doesn't bother some people. There's acupuncture which is a form of muggle healing where they put multiple needles into a person." Beth shrugged.

"This is considered normal in the muggle world?" I asked. "That sounds like torture, not medicine!"

"It's been around since 200BC, it works." Beth said. "Even if it makes me want to throw up."

"Not over us, please." Alex said, leaning away from Beth.

"I'm not going to throw up." Beth said exasperatedly.

"How do we know that?" I asked, watching her warily.

Beth just rolled her eyes in response, knowing that she wouldn't get a proper response out of me or Alex. That was okay though, dessert had just appeared and I was more than happy to forgo conversation for a few minutes while I loaded myself up on pumpkin pasties and other delicious things. There was even pumpkin flavoured ice cream which was surprisingly delicious. Both Alex and I had two helpings of it. Beth scrunched her nose up adorably when we forced her to try some.

All in all it was a good Halloween. Made even better by what happened while we were walking through the Entrance Hall.

"Hey Beth!" Smith called from a few metres behind us. "Can I talk to you?"

I swore I saw Beth cringe as she turned around to face Smith, a forced smile playing on pink lips.

"What about?" She said, trying to keep her tone polite but I could see she was exasperated.

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after lunch?" He asked, trying to convince her with a 'winning' smile.

"Sorry, I'm helping Hugo with his Defence homework." Beth said, trying to look apologetic. "Maybe another time, yeah?"

"Sure," Smith said, looking a little down hearted, "see you later!" And with that he was gone.

"I finished my Defence homework yesterday." As soon as Smith was out of earshot.

"I know." Beth said with a sigh. "I'm just sick of him trying to hang out all the time. It's like he thinks that the more time I spend with him the more likely I am to go out with him. I don't want to go out with him; I don't know how many times I've said it."

"Clearly not enough." Alex said, smirking.

"To be honest, and don't take this the wrong way Hugo, it just makes me want to hex him." Beth said.

"Well I did s-"I started.

"Don't say a word. He's still my friend. He's just more aggravating than most." Beth said.

"Success." Alex grinned at me. "We've finally found someone that's more aggravating than us."

"I didn't think it would happen." I said, grinning back at him.

"I didn't. I said more aggravating most, you two are not most." Beth said, quickening her pace, presumably to hide her grin.

Alex and I shared another grin before catching up with her, trying to convince her why we were less aggravating than Liam Smith.

* * *

**Author's note: Excuses: Exams. A new obsession in Merlin. Exams. A piano exam. Exams. A family wedding. Exams. And exams. Luckily, I finished exams 4 hours and 45 minutes ago (about bloody time, I've just been a big ball of stress for the past month) so I am now free (except for my piano exam next week) which means more updates! Unfortunately, I'm making my way to the US (which actually isn't unfortunate) over Christmas so yeah, updates are likely to stall. However, an 18 hour flight from Sydney to San Fran is likely to give me a lot of time to write. Sorry in advance!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've kind of come to a gap in my plan for the story. I need to find things that are going to happen between the events that are ending and the ones that don't start for awhile so that's taking a little longer than usual. And again my AN is full of excuses. I'm going to stop now.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are honestly the best for sticking with me for almost two years.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	43. The Ultimate Quidditch Team

**All Quidditch Players mentioned are real. According to Harry Potter Wiki at least. I had loads of fun choosing why which character would choose them in a team.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Winter was definitely here. It was the beginning of December now and the weather had wholeheartedly put its effort into making every day more freezing than the last. Students huddled by torches in the corridors, desperate to keep warm. People loathed leaving their hot classrooms and almost ran to their next class. Care of Magical Creatures was apparently awful, having to stay outside. Herbology wasn't much better.

"I hate this stupid subject." Alex muttered angrily during Herbology on Friday afternoon.

"I know." I grinned, in spite of the cold and the plants that we were dealing with that liked to bite.

"I'm bad enough at the subject already; I don't need the cold to make both me and the plants more irritable." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"These plants don't get irritable, Alex." Beth said calmly, looking at him from the other side of the work station we were at.

"You want to bet on that?" Alex scoffed. "Because I'm positive that this one has it in for me."

"You think every plant has it in for you." Lily smiled, although I noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Because it's true." Alex assured her. "Trust me, I, Alexander Williamson, was not meant for anything to do with nature."

"So if I were to ask you to come tramping with my mum and I this summer, what would you say?" Beth smirked.

"Oh I'm sure I'd come up with a good excuse as to why I couldn't go. Mum's sick, Grandma's visiting, the cat died, something good like that." Alex grinned for the first time since we walked into Greenhouse Three an hour ago.

"At least you're honest." Beth replied.

"Are you actually going tramping with your Mum?" I asked her.

"Yes, unfortunately." Beth said. "Mum reckons it'll be good Mother-Daughter bonding time, since she doesn't see me for most of the year. I am not looking forward to it."

"Is your brother going too?"

"No, he's going on a trip backpacking around Europe with his girlfriend, so it's just Mum and me." Beth said.

"You'll still be in England for Dom's wedding though, right?" I asked, remembering her promise to come with me.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss Dominique's wedding for anything in the world!" She said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Good," I nodded, "because I'd hate to have to find someone else to go with this late."

"You'd have to find someone else who _wanted_ to go with you too. Don't think you'd manage it to be honest." Alex grinned at me.

"Oh shut up and keep pruning the plant." I retorted.

Both Beth and Alex grinned, Lily managed a small smile. It was a bit weird, she'd been quiet all lesson. Probably 'that time of the month' or something, that always makes women do all sorts of crazy things. Girls, I'll never understand them.

The rest of the lesson passed by completely uneventfully; we got another piece of homework, Alex got bitten a few more times and Sally Long tripped over a pot and ended up falling on her face. It was funny until we realised she was bleeding.

"You know, Abigail Bones was staring at you during that lesson." Beth grinned at me as we walked back up to the castle alone. Lily and Alex had decided to take a walk around the lake and we really didn't want to accompany them on their snog-fest.

"No she wasn't." I replied, my cheeks burn traitorously red.

"Oh yes she was." Beth said teasingly, grinning wickedly at me. "Spilled dragon dung all over herself when she wasn't paying attention."

"Because she was looking at me?" I scoffed. We'd reached the Entrance Hall and made our way towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Beth said.

"You're barking mad." I told her.

"Perhaps, takes one to know one." Beth shrugged. "But that doesn't change the fact that she was staring at you."

"I still don't believe you." I said.

"You don't have to, just take it as a compliment." Beth shrugged. "Obviously one person finds you attractive, it's quite impressive."

"Well Smith's attention means he likes you, you should take that as a compliment." I retorted.

"I would," Beth rolled her eyes, "if he just stopped pushing it."

"Yeah, well, he always was an idiot." I said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"How come all our conversations seem to end in you badmouthing Liam?" She asked curiously, putting fresh pasta into her bowl.

"He's an easy target, James and Fred told me to always go for that one."

"That's why they pick on you then?" Beth grinned.

"One of the reasons," I said, "as well as me being the youngest."

"And yet the tallest, you giant."

"Yeah, well I didn't get looks, brains or wit; I suppose I had to get something."

"True, very true." Beth agreed, nodding sagely.

"Isn't life fair?"

"The fairest!"

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, munching on our food and savouring, once again, the House Elves incredible cooking. Lily and Alex didn't return for the whole of dinner. They must have got caught up in each other's love or eyes or some other gushy-yucky-lovey-junk. Nearly-Headless Nick came over for a chat though; it was interesting to hear about the ghosts arguments. Apparently Peeves had been bothering them again, but then again, he always was.

"So if you had to pick your ultimate Quidditch team, who would you have on it?" Beth asked as we made our way back to the common room.

"Am I allowed to take players from different time frames?" I asked her.

"Of course, it's the _ultimate_ Quidditch team."

"My seeker would be Josef Wronski, obviously." I started. "He was the best seeker ever."

"Debatable." Beth countered. "But go on."

"Joey Jenkins and Keiko Takahashi as beaters."

"Although I agree Jenkins was a good beater, helped the Cannons a lot, why would you pair him with one of the famous Takahashi sisters? Why not just have both Takahashis?"

"Because Jenkins was the best beater we ever had and he'd work amazingly well with Takahashi!" I defended.

"I suppose, I still would have gone for both Takahashis over him." Beth said.

"Well you can do that when it's your turn." I told her.

"Oh no way, Asgeir Knutsen is clearly the best beater of all time!"

"Again, you can choose her when it's your time." I said. "I'm on to Chasers now, aren't I? Well obviously I'll have to choose Troy, Mullet and Moran from the Irish team in 1994-1995. They were absolutely incredible at the World Cup! My Keeper would be Oliver Wood. Family friend and he's just generally brilliant. I wish he was still playing for England."

"You're family friends with Oliver Wood? How come I didn't know that?" Beth said, eyes wide.

"You never asked? I don't see him that often. He's more Aunt Ange, Uncle Harry and Uncle George's friend than Mum and Dad's, so I only see him at big gatherings."

"Please tell me next time he comes to the Burrow. I will be there in a heartbeat! He's amazing!" Beth said.

"I know, that's why he's on my team. Yours is?" I asked her.

"Oh that's easy. Viktor Krum is my seeker. Apart from being an incredible player, he was also unbelievably gorgeous when he was younger. My beaters are Gwenog Jones and Asgeir Knutsen, obviously; two of the best beaters ever. Wilda Griffiths, Catriona McCormack and Petrova Porskoff are my chasers because they're all incredible. Barry Ryan's my keeper. He was one of the best the world has ever seen."

"Nice team," I said. "Mine would still crush yours though."

"No they wouldn't." Beth said. "Aside from my team being better, my Keeper was on the same team as your chasers and therefore knows all of their moves."

"Did you do that on purpose?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Happy coincidence." Beth assured me as we walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"White Christmas." I said and we let into the common room, much warmer than the corridors outside.

"I always forget how cold it is until we get somewhere warm." Beth said as we made our way over to our usual sets in the corner.

"How could you forget how cold it is? Those corridors are like death."

"Exaggerating again, are we Hugo?" Beth rolled her eyes as we sat down. "Where are Lily and Alex? I assumed they'd just go up to the common room if they weren't at dinner."

"I thought they were too caught up snogging." I shrugged.

"But it's dark and freezing outside." Beth said, looking out the window.

"Lily's perfected the blue flames in a jam jar, they'll be warm." I said.

"Yeah, maybe..." Beth said, still looking out the window.

"Well, since it's Friday and therefore indecent to start homework, do you want to play chess?" I asked her.

"And lose spectacularly?" She asked.

"Of course." I grinned.

"Alright then, only because Alex isn't here to give you a fair game." Beth sighed. "But you have to go and get the chess set from your dormitory, I can't be bothered getting Lily's from ours."

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do."

I got up and made my way to the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Opening the door that said 'Sixth Year' it felt as though something was off. Looking around I noticed that Alex's curtains were closed around his four-poster, which was weir d because I was sure that he had opened them that morning when we left. Why would he close them anyway? When would he have time to cl-oh, unless he was behind them now and didn't want to be disturbed. Being the considerate friend that I am, I totally ignored his want for privacy and opened the curtains anyway.

"Alex?"

I've spoken before about looking at someone and just knowing something is wrong. However, unlike Granddad being sick, I knew exactly what had caused this; I knew exactly who caused Alex to stare at the ceiling like a lost puppy, exactly who was behind the few tears making their way down his pale face.

Lily.

Looking down at him I was at a total loss for what to do, caught between two loyalties, caught between two of my best friends in the entire world. Obviously they wouldn't want Beth and I to choose sides but, as all people who have been in similar situations know, you end up choosing a side eventually (willingly or not). My first thought, as ashamed as I am to admit it, was to run, pretend I never saw Alex and run to Beth for help. Obviously I didn't, because a) Alex had probably noticed me already and b) I'm not the type to run away when things get tough, like I said before, this was one of my best friends.

I ended up sitting on the bed at his feet, looking at him for a few minutes, still not sure of what to do. He looked at me though, brown eyes full of pain. They asked me _why_; _why_ did Lily break his heart, _why _did he love her, _why _did he feel so worthless, _why_ was he not good enough? I'd really like to answer those questions but I just didn't know the answers.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him, finally speaking.

"I don't know." Alex admitted, his voice soft and croaky. "I don't even know what I want to do with myself."

I decided not to mention that eating some dinner would be a good start, because nothing good ever happens on an empty stomach but it probably wasn't the time for that. I'd go down and get some food for him later and leave on his bedside table in case he felt like eating during the night. It would have to be something cold then, because cold soup or something would taste disgusting.

We continued to sit there, neither of us sure what to say. Well I suspect Alex was lost in thought, it was me that wasn't sure of what to say. I know what guys are supposed to say in this instance, I know what Alex did for me when Hazel broke up with me, I know that I'm supposed to say that she wasn't worth it, but I can't. Lily's my cousin, she's my best friend as well (has been since _birth_) and I can't call her a bitch or anything because she's _not_ and I would never want to because I love her, she's definitely my closest relative. I was torn. I couldn't choose sides and I couldn't think of anything to do that would comfort Alex, I knew nothing I said would make him feel better. Alex loved Lily, he _loved_ her and clearly she didn't love him back.

"Hugo!" The door banged open and Josh burst into the room. "Conner's wondering where the hell you are."

"I'm here." I said, gesturing to Alex who was still staring at the ceiling. Josh's face softened as realisation of what happened dawned on him.

"You want to explain to Conner? I'll take over here." Josh offered and I nodded, thinking it was probably for the best that Beth knew the situation. Hopefully she'll know what to do.

If she doesn't, we're screwed.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter but I'm going to USA in less than 12 hours and it was this or no update until 2012. So yes, here is it (only 10 days after my last update, which is quite amazing for me).**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Or appreciated it, because I know most of you (or at least most of my reviewers) love Alex and Lily together. Sorry! But I'd planned this since the start of the story.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I say it every chapter but they mean the world to me.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**TTFN for 2011**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	44. The Divorce

**Welcome back to A Little Bit Weasley for 2012. Another year of waiting forever for updates and shoddy excuses!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I think I could probably stop saying that, 44 chapters in, but hey, I'll keep going for traditions sake).**

* * *

Breakfast the next day was just Beth and I, both Lily and Alex stayed in their rooms, neither wanted to see the other or anyone else. The rest of the lads and I just left Alex to himself last night. He'd made it clear that he didn't want to talk to anyone and it was better to agree to his terms, he was the one who was upset after all.

Beth had been quick in her response when I told her about the situation. She said to just leave Alex for the night to think about everything, but to offer support if he needed it. She went up to Lily and didn't come back down. It was only now, over a glass of orange juice and a plate of toast on Saturday morning, that we filled each other in properly of our findings.

"I wouldn't call her 'upset' as such." Beth said. "I think she's happy with her decision and she's definitely been thinking about it for a while. Unfortunately for Alex, it doesn't seem like a hasty decision on her part."

"Yeah, I thought as much." I replied. "I overheard you two talking about how he liked her more or whatever, the night we left for Granddad's."

"Yeah, they were just at different stages of the relationship. Like I said, she's not upset, just worried."

"Worried she's ruined her friendship with Alex." I nodded in understanding. "Makes sense."

"It does. From what I understand, it's why she's put if off for so long- trying to find the best way to do it."

"There's no 'best' way to break your best friend's heart." I scoffed. "He's absolutely devastated. He just lies there, staring at the ceiling. We had to force him to get into his pyjamas last night so that he didn't fall asleep in his dirty robes from Herbology. Speaking of sleep, I don't think he got much, if any."

"I can imagine." Beth said. "I just don't know what we're going to do about their friendship."

"All of our friendships." I corrected her, pointing my piece of toast at her for emphasis. "Them breaking up as completely changed our dynamic, the Conner-Potter-Weasley-Williamson quartet, so to speak."

"Yes, I thought about that as well." Beth sighed. "This situation is bringing up all my original concerns of these two being in a relationship."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. We obviously can't take sides but I doubt we'll be able to hang out as the four of us and threes are complicated because it means either Lily or Alex is left out"

"Exactly. And we'd have to split our time evenly, because we love them both just as much."

"Is it just me or is this starting to sound like a divorce?"

"And we're the children?" Beth gave me a small smile.

"Exactly. Well before we sort out what to do about Lily and Alex, I have to send a letter to Louis."

"Louis?" "Beth asked, baffled. "Why Louis?"

"Head Weasley Boy." I told her. "He has to know about the break-up."

"You'll tell it was her who did it though, right?" Beth asked, her tone implied it was an instruction, not a discussion. "I don't want him getting more hurt."

"Yes, Mum."

* * *

_Louis, to be opened with the rest of the Weasley Boys (or at least show them the letter asap)._

_Last night Alex and Lily broke up. I don't know if Lily has already told James and Al (most likely not), or told Rose who accidently mentioned it to Al, or told Rose who mentioned it to Scorpius who told Alex (much more likely)._

_Details:_

_Time: sometimes between 5-8pm on Friday 6__th__ December 2024_

_Location: Hogwarts- most likely the grounds by the lake_

_Dumper: Lily Luna Potter_

_Dumpee: Alexander Oliver Williamson_

_Witnesses: a couple of birds? (None known at this point in time)_

_Reason for break-up: participants were at "different stages of their relation" – quoted Bethany Sophia Conner (best friend to both Lily Potter and Alexander Williamson). It can be observed that Alex was more serious about the relationship than Lily._

_Offences of dumpee: none_

_Additional notes from the informant: Seriously guys, him being my best mate aside, Alex didn't do anything wrong. This was all Lils's decision. Don't do anything horrible- he's torn up enough as it is._

_See you at Christmas, hope Granddad's doing well,_

_Hugo_

* * *

I managed to convince Alex to have lunch with me that day. I think it was the grumbling of his stomach more than my persuasion that actually got him out of the dormitory but hey, he's out and about and I'll take some credit for it, thank you very much.

"You need to eat," I said, watching Alex move the food on his plate around with his fork, "you'll get sick if you don't."

"I don't feel like it." Alex said glumly, all earlier signs of hunger gone; he'd clearly lost his appetite.

"It doesn't matter if you don't feel like; continuing to live requires you to eat." I said.

"You can survive without it for something like 3 weeks; I'll be fine for lunch."

"Hugo's right, shocker I know." Beth said as she joined us at the Gryffindor table. "Eat up. It's really good."

Alex looked over at her as she put a piece of quiche on her plate. "You haven't had any."

"Mere technicality." I said for her.

"Whatever." Alex said, moodily picking at his food.

While he was concentrating on the plate in front of him I turned to look at Beth beside me. My look was trying to communicate the message 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-I-thought-we-agreed-to-split-our-time-between-them-until-we-could-think-of-something-else-you-are-supposed-to-be-with-Lily'. I don't know if it came across as that but I was hopeful as Beth just nodded over to Melanie Jones and Ashley Rivers as if to say 'she's-sitting-with-them'. I hope she'd tell me why later, it's something I'd like to know and I couldn't tell by her facial expressions and obviously, I'm not a legilimens.

"So what are we doing today?" Beth asked, trying to distract Alex from thinking about the break-up.

"Well it is Saturday, which means we can do all our homework tomorrow." I said. "We could go for a walk by the lake."

Beth gave me a frantic look, as though to tell me to stop talking. I then realised what I'd said and wish I hadn't. Great idea, Hugo, let's walk around the place where his girlfriend broke up with him, bloody brilliant idea. I have a feeling Beth was thinking the same thing as my brain.

"Or we could play chess, me and Hugo were supposed to play last night but I'd rather read a book so you two could play." Beth said, trying to cover up what I'd said.

"_Thank you"_ I mouthed.

"Sounds like fun; you're more of a challenge than Beth." I told Alex. "You up for it?"

"No thanks." Alex said in a monotone. He picked up a small bit of food with his fork and nibbled on it as though it was disgusting (which I know for a fact it wasn't).

"Come on mate, I mean you could do Longbottom's essay if you wanted to, but I really think Wizard Chess is a better option." I said.

"I think I'll just go back up to the dormitory." Alex said. He got up from his seat and started making his way up the hall.

"Alex, wait! Come on, please beat Hugo in chess for me!" Beth called desperately.

Alex didn't give any indication that he heard her. In fact, he kept walking slowly with an almost mournful look on his face until he got to the place where Lily was eating with Ashley and Melanie. At that point he speed up and pointedly didn't look anywhere near her. Lily looked after him, a frown playing about her face, a sad look in her eyes. She sighed and went back to her food.

"This has royally screwed everything up." Beth said, pilling more food onto her plate.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "Alex is avoiding Lily and Lily is avoiding Alex. Why did she sit with Ashley and Melanie?"

"She said something about it being her fault that she and Alex broke up so it wasn't fair to Alex if she took me and you away from him or something along those lines." Beth said sadly.

"So she's not going to be hanging out with us?" I asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Beth sighed. "Maybe one-on-one. I mean, I'll see her all the time because we live in the same dormitory and you're her cousin so you'll see her at family gatherings and in class I guess."

"She's not just my cousin, she's my best friend." I said. "I don't want to just see her at family gatherings but I don't want to ditch Alex to hang out with her."

"We're just going to have to the best we can." Beth said. "Just do what they think is best."

"Yup, this really is a divorce."

* * *

Louis's reply came at breakfast on Monday morning. The rest of the weekend past uneventfully; Alex mostly stayed in the dormitory except for meals and Lily mostly spent her time with Melanie and Ashley. She talked to us in the common room for a few hours on Sunday evening after Alex had gone to bed but it was different; everything she said was guarded, as though she was afraid we were judging her. I don't understand why, Beth and I haven't taken sides, we don't want to be in the middle of this.

But anyway, it was Monday that the letter came. Lily was sitting with Melanie and Ashley again, so Alex was sitting with us. He'd started eating more which was good, and talking more for that matter. He was still clearly heartbroken, but I think that loving a girl for so long and then having her break up with you would do that to someone. Maybe I'll find that out some day but I kind of hope to avoid it altogether actually.

Louis's barn owl brought me the letter and it said this:

_Hugo, _

_We did not know prior to your letter that Lily and Williamson had broken up (apparently Rose had not been told, as least according to Malfoy she hadn't and Al seems to believe we can trust him **(I've said it a thousand times, we**_** can_ trust him!- Al_**).

_We've talked it over and have agreed on the following course of action:_

_We understand that as the best mate of Williamson, this puts you in a difficult position. However, we must ask that you implement our agreed consequence of this circumstance._

_We've talked it over and we agree that we cannot find anything that Williamson has done wrong (__**heck, we know what it's like to like a girl more than she likes you- James**__). However, he cannot be allowed to escape without consequences for his actions. _

_We must ask that you talk to him about the situation and tell him that if he is to engage in any romantic relationship with our Lily in the future he must not hurt her, because we are twice as harsh the second time even if we're just letting him off with a warning now. _

_Thanks so much, we'll see you in a couple of weeks (Granddad is doing fine, he's still having trouble moving around by himself but his mind is just as sharp as it was before the pox),_

_Louis, Fred, James and Albus. _

I sighed as folded the letter back up and went back to my toast. It was more than I could have hoped for really, at least I didn't have to jinx him (because although I had enjoyed doing that to Malfoy back in fourth year, I like Alex a lot more than Malfoy and don't want to jinx him).

Alex looked up at me, frowning slightly. He didn't look too upset. He actually looked okay, not 100% but much better than he had been. His eyes had lost their redness and puffiness and he wasn't scowling or looking depressed at all. Well, I wasn't going to tell what Louis wanted me to yet, he was in an alright mood, I certainly wasn't going to ruin it. I'd wait until he'd seen Lily and gone quiet for a bit and looked a little upset. Not too upset, mind you, I don't want to hurt him even more, just a little upset so that I wasn't ruining a good mood. Yup, that's how I'd do it.

"Who was the letter from?" Alex asked me.

"Mum and Dad." I lied. "Rose got a promotion or something. Like I care." Don't get mad at me for lying, it wasn't even a complete lie. On Sunday I'd gotten that letter but it hadn't come at breakfast, Linus had come flying towards me on my way to the Prefects' bathroom and told me the news: perfect Rose was doing so well in her job that her boss had promoted her. Youngest person to be promoted to this position, ever. We're all so proud.

"I'm sorry?" Alex said.

"Thank you." I said. "I just can't wait for everyone to talk to me about it at Christmas. 'Oh Hugo, your sister is doing so well at her new job, me and your Granddad are so proud', 'Squirt, how're your grades coming along, you've got a lot to live up to with Rose as your sister', 'Hughie, can you believe how intelligent Rosie is? I haven't met anyone with her intelligence since your mother', 'Hugo! Haven't seen you in ages, have you heard-'"

"Yes, yes, we get it." Beth cut across me. "You're a bitter old man trapped inside a sixteen-year-old's body."

"Basically." I agreed.

"At least you don't have a younger brother who's smarter than you." Alex said quietly. "Did you know that Ben is the top of the year for Herbology? It's unnatural."

"Yeah but Ben's cool." I pointed out. "Rose is an uptight, bossy, control freak."

"She's not that bad." Beth said, rolling her eyes. "She's always nice to me when I see her."

"That's because you're not her little brother." I said.

"Well, maybe you just get annoyed at her because she's your sister. I know I get annoyed at my brother all the time. Well I would, if he still lived with us but he doesn't."

"Speaking of families, what are you guys doing this Christmas?" I asked them, keen to stray away from the topic of annoying siblings. I loved Rose and I'd ranted about her, I didn't want to get into a big discussion about our relationship and have Beth attempt to pschoanalyse it.

"I'm going home and spending it with Mum, Jake and Melissa." Beth said. "Nothing that exciting. What about you two?"

"At the Burrow, as usual. I think we're going to see Nana and Poppa as well but who knows, we don't really see Mum's family that often." I said. We usually only went once or twice a year to Mum's parents place. It was a bit sad but we just didn't have that much in common with them and they lived a few hours by car from our house (we couldn't apparate because of me and because they're Muggles their house isn't connected to the floo network). Mum visited them every couple of weeks though, usually with Dad. I think Lucy had visited them a few times with Granddad to learn more about Muggles. It's always been a running joke in the family that Granddad was the happiest when Mum became part of the family so he had muggles for relatives (Aunt Fleur and Aunt Audrey are both purebloods, Aunty Ange is a half-blood and obviously Uncle Harry doesn't get on with his muggle relatives).

"We're going to Scotland to see Mum's family." Alex said. "We haven't been in a couple of years so it's bound to be sufficiently awkward. I've got a couple of older cousins who always take the mickey out of me."

"Oh mine do that all the time," I said empathetically. "Do they tease you about girls? That's James's favou..." I cringed as I realised what I'd said. "...rite."

"No tact!" Beth mouthed at me as she kicked me in the shin, hard. Merlin, that girl was not gentle.

So while I was trying not to scream from the pain in my leg (I suppose I kind of deserved it), Alex got all gloomy and stabbed his poached egg viciously and splattered yolk all over himself.

I'm kind of an idiot sometimes.

In case you hadn't already figured that out.

An idiot with absolutely no tact.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I've actually been back for almost two weeks (USA was amazing!) but I'm really slack (but you all know that).I'm actually going away on Friday as well for a week (Christchurch isn't quite as exciting as the USA but I'll take it). I WILL GET BETTER! Maybe. Well I'm doing better than some of the stories I'm reading at the moment (so I do know how frustrating it is and I will attempt to get better at updates). **

**I will see this thing through till the end.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews- I'm rubbish at replying to them (in fact I've got nine in my inbox that I need to reply to and will be doing as soon as I finish this) but I do read them all and appreciate them all very much!**

**TTFN  
Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	45. The Zoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Good marks?"

"Yes."

"Good friends?"

"Yes."

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Yup."

"Still a prefect?"

"Sure am."

"Got a girlfriend?"

I thought of Beth and I could feel my cheeks and neck burning. "No."

Aunty Ange surveyed me over the dinner table at the Burrow, a smirk playing about her mouth.

"Really now?" The smirk was infuriating.

"Yes, no girlfriend. None." I said. I know the guys keep teasing me about liking her and I know she's pretty and funny but I swear I don't like Beth. Do you know what kind of bad things happen when you like your best friend? You endure heartache for two years, a couple of months of bliss when you go out with them and then you break up and completely destroy not only your friendship with your best friend that you liked but also the friendships of your two other best friends and the whole dynamic of your group. You end up miserable and have to be comforted by said best friends, then you go to Scotland for the holidays to spend time with your aging aunt who smells like dead cats and your cousins that tease you at every opportunity, especially about girls which makes you even more upset...and then you get back to school and hopefully everything's alright but maybe it's not.

Nothing good comes out of liking your best friend. Nothing. And I don't like Beth so that's a good thing. No matter how many times Alex and Ethan and Josh and Jacob and Ben keep saying it, I don't like her. I don't.

"So if we were to ask your friends about you having a girlfriend, they'd deny it too?" Fred was sitting next to me and decided to just drop in on our conversation.

"Oh definitely." I said confidently. _They'd tell you all sorts of rubbish about me liking Beth but really, they couldn't deny the fact that I didn't have a girlfriend so there!_

"Don't worry, we'll find out about it in the summer when he brings some girl to Harrison and Dom's wedding." Now Louis was teasing me too, really?

"Who are you bringing?" Aunty Ange asked me, although in her defence she did look curious as well as amused.

"Beth." I said shortly, praying to all that is good in the world that I didn't turn any more red than I already was.

Apparently I'd reached the limit of red one could blush and so they didn't question me further, thank goodness. Just what I need, people comparing me to Mum and Dad because 'oh you're in denial about liking your best friend, oh that's so sweet, oh you're just like your parents, it took them years to get together'. I'm not my parents and I do not want to ruin my friendship with Beth with people just suggesting things like this. No. Nu uh. I don't like her.

"So how's the shop been?" I asked Fred.

"Really good actually," he replied. "Dad's got a whole load of new stock and he's let me helped test it. I'm even in the process of making a couple of products myself." He seemed dead proud of himself and rightly so.

"Wicked." I replied. "Is it really busy at the moment, seeing that it's Christmas?"

"Oh yeah, hectic, we're barely able to manage with the two of us plus Verity and Harold in the store itself." Fred said. "Dad doesn't want to hire new people though, doesn't want to go through training them and stuff while everything's so busy."

"Do you want me to come and help out?" I asked him. Two summers ago I worked for a few weeks at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes (afternoons only, of course, I don't want to get up too early) so I know how everything works around there. Plus, it's my family so even if I hadn't worked there before I'd know how it all worked – we all do.

"Would you?" Fred asked. "I'll ask Dad and we can get you on the pay roll."

"Don't worry about that," I said, waving my hand at him, "I'm family, you don't need to pay me."

"Yeah we do. Work is work, no matter who does it." Fred replied.

"Family's family and you don't get paid for helping them." I shot back. "End of story."

"Fine..." Fred said, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare spend extra money on my Christmas gift either." I said.

"Far too smart for your own good, little one." Fred shook his head.

"Thank you, big one." I snorted in return.

The rest of the meal passed by uneventfully. It was good to be back at the Burrow though, around all the family again. As it was almost Christmas, Uncle Charlie had come home from Romania and all of the adults – which I suppose is everyone except Lils and I - had managed to free their schedules for the days leading up to and the days after Christmas. It wasn't snowing yet but hopefully would in the next day or so, there really was nothing like snow on Christmas day, especially because of the annual Weasley Family Snowball fight that took place each year (winning team of last year was captained by Uncle George).

After dinner there was a Quidditch match. Since our family was so large, we always got to have full teams but unfortunately it meant that some people were left out. Team 1 this time was Albus, Rose, Dom, Fred, Aunty Ange, Lily and Uncle Bill (Seeker, Keeper, Beaters and Chasers respectively) and Team 2 was Uncle Charlie, Harrison, James, Lucy, Louis, Aunty Fleur and Roxanne (again, Seeker, Keeper, Beaters and Chasers respectively).

Uncle Charlie's team won by 160 points so it was a tight game before the snitch was caught. Even though I was a bit annoyed about being left out, it was still great to watch and gave me a good chance to talk to some of the rellies. Teddy, for instance, I don't think I'd talked to since Lily and I came home because of Granddad and then it hadn't been for long. Our last proper chat must have been in the summer, around 5 months ago. It was good to talk to him, find out what he'd been up to with his work promoting werewolf rights and asking about Remus, my second cousin.

The Quidditch game finished at about 8pm (luckily the pitch had been able to be lit) and after a round of hot chocolate it was time for everyone to go home. It was nice to see everyone again but I always love going home, especially since we'd be staying at the Burrow from Christmas Eve up until New Year's Day.

Rose went straight up to bed; apparently it had been a tough day at the office or something else that I didn't care about. Mum went to her office to read up on some case she was working on but Dad stayed in the living room with me and we had a game of chess.

Chess was always my favourite activity to do with Dad, and Dad was my favourite chess opponent period. He was better than me, I'll admit, but I did win occasionally and it made it that much more fun to try and beat him and it made the satisfaction of winning so much more. Anyway, while we're playing we always chat about our lives and stuff; Dad's pretty cool most of the time.

"So how's school?" He asked, surveying the chess board in front of us.

"Okay." I replied. "Some of the lessons are really boring and I always seem to be busy but most of the lessons are pretty good."

"Which ones?" He asked. "I never liked any of them."

"Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology." I replied. "Especially Ancient Runes."

"Well that's good." Dad said. "I always wished that I'd found something I liked doing at school but it really wasn't for me. Your mother on the other hand, she loved everything. Rose was much the same, always raving about how much she loved her subjects."

"Well that's Rose." I smiled. "Always talking about school."

"Not anymore, though, obviously," Dad said, "now that she's got her job. She's barely ever home! Spending more time than necessary with that boyfriend of hers if you ask me."

Dad had never really warmed up to Scorpius. Most people would take it as a prejudice thing (Scorpius being a Malfoy and everything) but honestly, I think it's just Dad being overprotective. Rose always was a Daddy's girl and no matter who Rose was going out with, Dad was never going to warm up to anyone that she was with. If they get married I think it'll be fine, if he breaks up her he may 'disappear' for a while. Simple as that.

"Don't worry, Dad. Malfoy's not the worst person she could be going out with." Liam Smith crossed my mind.

Dad didn't really respond, just focused on the board in front of him. Seeing as Rose had never been a favourite topic of conversation for me, I didn't feel the need to keep the conversation going.

The game continued with some more talking, mostly insignificant; Dad's cases for work were our main topic of conversation since they'd always fascinated me. After about two hours we'd finished (he won) and I was exhausted so bed time it was.

* * *

As you would expect, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was absolutely frantic. Small children grabbed things off shelves; parents tried to restrain them but were usually too busy looking at products themselves. There were teenage girls giggling over the Wonder Witch products and another bunch of guys who were laughing at the puking flies ("set one off during a test and let it make a mess").

I was in-charge of restocking shelves and cleaning up after people dropped the products. Seeing as everything was so tightly packed and you could literally not see the floor because there were so many people, these jobs had to be done mostly by hand so that I didn't accidently clean the wrong thing or send products flying off the shelves. It wasn't really a great job but it certainly helped Uncle George (who was getting greyer and greyer every time I saw him) to not stress out. By nature he was a generally calm bloke but I think if you put anyone in this sort of environment and they'll freak out a little bit at least.

"Oi little one, some kid has knocked a whole display of love potions over, come clean it up before a different kid licks it off the floor!" Fred yelled from the counter where he was serving an elderly witch looking very out of place as she purchased a pygmy puff (probably for her granddaughter).

"On it!" I called back.

See, I get all the good jobs. Despite the urge to just throw my brush on the floor and clear off (maybe to Flourish and Blotts) I trudged over to the Love Potion display and started cleaning it up. Trust me, no one wants to be near spilt love potion, it's just a recipe for disaster. A few of the girls around gave me disgusted looks as I pushed past them to the mess but I took no notice of them. Who were they to judge? You either clean this stuff up or it's mayhem. Well more mayhem than it already was in here. It was already like a zoo.

"Hugo!" Someone called my name as I finished cleaning up. Turning around I saw Alastair Walton standing beside me, a Ravenclaw scarf wrapped tight around his neck.

Now I don't know Alastair all that well but he was a nice enough bloke. He sat next to me in Ancient Runes, was a fellow prefect and was just generally well liked by the whole year (except for Patrick Lewis but Lewis doesn't like anybody) – basically he was a shoe-in for Head Boy. Scottish, quite short, with fly-away brown hair and round glasses, he wasn't the fittest bloke out there but he definitely wasn't unattractive (Lily's words, not mine, and really, who am I to judge? Mr. Gangly McFreckles-Pants, that's who).

"Alastair!" I grinned. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, and yourself?" He asked.

"Good, good." I replied. "What're you in here for? Never thought of you the type to frequent joke shops."

"I'm not." He admitted. "My brother is though and seeing as it's two days from Christmas I thought it was probably time to get him a present."

"Probably." I laughed. "I suppose I'm lucky Rose is such an easy person to buy for."

"You got her a book?" Alastair asked.

"Of course." I replied. It was the biography of Bathilda Bagshot, the magical historian who Rose had admired since the dawn of time. "Now what were you thinking of for your brother, you need any help?"

"That'd be great, thanks." He said, looking relieved. "I wouldn't even know where to start in a place like this."

"Good thing I'm here, then." I said and started moving around towards the display of Skiving Snackboxes (they were always a good start) and then further on near some other classic joke shop items.

I finished at closing time (so around 7pm) and went home to a very warm house and pretty much collapsed on the couch and napped for about an hour before dinner time.

Relaxing Christmas, eh?

* * *

**Author's note: So guys, I'm thinking that for this year I write shorter chapters and update more (last year my updates were around 3,000 words but I'm thinking of cutting them down to 2,000 so that I can update more frequently and also get the story moving a bit quicker). Thoughts? Because this really is about you as well as it's about me!**

**So yeah, started school for the year today and I can already tell it's going to be a busy year (last year of school and everything so of course, that was expected). Hopefully will get better with updates-I do realise I say this every time but I do mean it!**

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews and support!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	46. The Charming Seventh Floor Greeting

**Guys guys guys! I'm so sorry! This was supposed to be updated two nights ago! On the first night FanFiction wouldn't even let me log in, so obviously I couldn't update and I completely forgot to upload it last night before I went to my friend's place. All in all, super sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

As one would expect, Christmas day at the Burrow was the most hectic thing in world. Some of you sceptics may think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. Trust me. The Burrow wasn't that big in size, most of the rooms were bedrooms anyway. Because it was so cold, everyone had to stay mostly indoors (or the small space outside that the adults had charmed to keep warm) which meant that it was extremely crowded. There were 29 of us in total this year (Granddad, Grandma, all the aunts and uncles, all the cousins, Teddy, Remus, Harrison and Andromeda) which was huge – even for us.

Dom was in full-Wedding mode, telling anyone who would listen (i.e. Aunt Audrey, who was polite and patient by nature, Andromeda, who hadn't heard much about it, and Grandma, who loved any and all weddings) all about it. She had cornered me the day before, asking about whether I'd got a date and what I was wearing (I told her I was bringing Beth and lied and told her my dress robes still fit – I'd have to sort that one out before the summer). Luckily, Lucy had needed some help with the Christmas tree (I was the tallest cousin, just overtook Louis, so I got all the good jobs like putting the decorations on the tree).

Aunty Ange and Aunty Ginny were overlooking the cooking (seeing as Grandma was listening to Dominique) and I was helping them with Louis by setting the table and cutting the vegetables. They were simple enough tasks but it kept us busy which was always nice when family gatherings got a bit too much.

"You'll be of age soon, won't you?" Louis asked me as we worked.

"August." I reminded him. "It's not that soon."

"Sooner than it was when I last asked you." Louis smiled. "I can't believe you're almost 17, I remember when you were born!"

"Isn't that something the oldies say?" I teased.

"Yeah, well apparently I'm an oldie now if you're 16!" Louis said.

"Everyone just forgets that I grow up." I told him. "I think everyone still think I'm about 10."

"You're possibly right." Louis admitted. "Maybe it's just weird that all 12 of us are almost are adults."

"Well Remus is still little. Plus, Dom and Harrison will be expecting within a year."

"A year? I'd say two." Louis said.

"A galleon?" I asked him.

"Sure thing." Louis grinned.

We lapsed into silence while we continued to prepare the vegetables. It was nice talking to Louis, I don't see him as much as I'd like because he's always so busy with work. I suppose I was like that with all my cousins, I never seemed to catch up much with any of them. Although, I am still at Hogwarts and sort of keep to myself in the holidays because I like to relax. Maybe I should work on that, make more of an effort. Oh well, I'm going back to Hogwarts in about a week so maybe I'll just work on it next summer.

"Hugo! There's an owl for you!" Aunt Audrey called from the living room.

"Coming!" I called back.

"Who's writing to you? Girlfriend?" Louis teased.

"Ha! I wish!" I replied. "Been single for a while actually, since Hazel dumped me."

"She was the one that didn't like Quidditch right?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, she was."

"Good riddance!" James said, clapping his hand on my back as he came bounding into the kitchen, presumably to cause the mayhem that just naturally followed James Potter around. "You should date Beth, she's funny and likes Quidditch."

"You should shut up." I retorted and made my way into the living room where a tawny owl was sitting with a letter and parcel attached to his leg.

_Hugo!_

_I'm so sorry that this will arrive in the middle of the day! I can't believe I forgot to send this to you yesterday! I'm such an idiot sometimes (please don't say anything)._

_Anyway, Happy Christmas!_

_Love, Beth xoxo_

I opened the parcel to find a small picture frame with a piece of paper inside it, a messy signature reading 'Joey Jenkins' in black ink.

"Wow." I breathed.

"What is it?" Fred called from where he was playing chess with Uncle Charlie. "Letter from your girlfriend?"

"Don't have a girlfriend." I replied.

"He's got Beth; it's only a matter of time." James grinned, coming back into the living room, just to tease me.

"I'm not my parents." I muttered, ignoring James and Fred (who continued to fabricate all sorts of reasons that I liked Beth) and went up to the room that I was sharing with Teddy and Al for this week and replied to the letter.

_Beth!_

_Don't worry about it being late, I certainly don't mind (although, if you send it late, could you send it as late as possible? I have four male cousins who think that every girl I mention is my girlfriend)._

_THE PRESENT IS AMAZING! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND IT? Certainly beats the present I got you, I'm extremely sorry!_

_Happy Christmas,_

_Hugo._

* * *

Christmas dinner, being Christmas dinner, was a massive affair. Pots and bowls and trays and dishes of turkey, pork, salmon, salad, potatoes, stuffing, roast vegetables, and everything else lay on the dining room table. People squashed in next to each other, all uncomfortably close in the small room. But hey, it's family! Wizarding crackers lay next to the knives and forks and Christmas carols played from the wireless.

We all tucked in and after an hour or so, everyone had eaten as much as they wanted (except for Fred, but he'll eat anything if it stays still long enough) and so we all just talked and laughed and generally had a very merry Christmas.

* * *

That was that, really. The holidays came and passed and soon enough, Lily and I made our way back to the glorious institution that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I think that's the first time I've ever used its full name, it really is just 'Hogwarts' to everyone.

Lily and I walked up the path to the great oak door and into the Entrance Hall. Nothing was really different, because we'd only been away a week. A few people were talking in groups, mainly students with friends in different houses, but most people were actually in the Great Hall, eating their lunch.

"It's nice to be back." Lily grinned.

"It is." I replied.

We walked into the Great Hall (after dropping off our luggage at the foot of the stairs where the House Elves would collect it), fully intending to eat lunch together like we'd been doing for the past week or so. Unfortunately Lily spotted Alex sitting with Josh and Ethan half way down the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry," Lily said, looking at me sadly, "I just don't want to make things more awkward than they already are."

"It's all right." I said, barely keeping in a sigh. "I'll see you later on today, right?"

"Definitely." She promised and stopped to sit with Ashley and Melanie about 10 seats down from Ethan, Josh and Alex.

I continued down the table until I reached them and took the seat next to Josh, facing Ethan and Alex.

"Hello!" I said brightly, immediately pulling food towards me. "How are you all?"

"Hey." The all replied.

"Pretty good." Ethan answered. "Not sure about these two, but yeah, I have to say things are good."

"Good pretty much sums it up." Josh agreed.

"Mm hm." Alex nodded, smiling at me as if to tell me that he was all right.

"How was your Christmas?" Ethan asked me. "Didn't get teased too much by those troublesome cousins of yours?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I assured him. "What about yours?"

"Pretty quiet." Ethan said. "Just me, Mum and Jamie." Ethan's parents were divorced and he lived with his Mum and his little sister Jamie.

"Nice." I nodded. "What I wouldn't do for a quiet Christmas?"

"You don't mean that." Alex snorted. "You love your family. At least they're funny and nice. Mine are all uptight snobs that look down on Dad because he works in a grocery store rather than having a 'real' job."

"Didn't like Scotland?"

"Not one bit." Alex answered.

"So France and now Scotland, is there any where you do like?" Josh asked.

"Wales." Alex told him. "I love Wales."

"Well that's something." I grinned. Having never been to Wales myself, I couldn't really comment but I'm sure it's lovely.

"Hello!" Ben had arrived as well and sat down next to Alex. "Good Christmases?"

"Yeah, they were all right." Josh answered. "I spent it with the extended family, so did Hugo. How was yours?"

"It was good." Ben nodded as he ladled tomato soup into a bowl. "A bit uneventful though."

"When's Jacob getting back?" Alex asked.

"Don't know. Maybe later tonight? He was catching the Knight Bus, I think." Ben said.

I wondered to myself where Beth was, as well, but decided not to ask the rest of the guys. Seeing as I'd spent the last week being teased about her by my cousins, I didn't need the teasing from my friends to start so early. Fair enough, I thought.

"Where was he for Christmas?" I asked instead.

"His family's place." Ben said. "Pretty standard stuff. His little sisters were thrilled to have him back, they miss him loads apparently."

"Aw how cute." Ethan said teasing tone.

"Hey, we all know how much you miss Jamie when you're here." Ben countered.

"Yeah, well she's only nine. How old are Jacob's sisters?" Ethan asked.

"Three, four, six, seven and 10." Ben said.

"Bit of an age gap." Josh noted.

"Yeah, well it's his Mum's second marriage." Ben shrugged. "He doesn't see that much of his Dad. His step-dad is pretty much like a father to him anyway."

We all continued eating after that. Talking, eating, joking, teasing. Just standard stuff really. I'd forgotten how good the food at Hogwarts was and just had a fantastic meal, like always. I wonder if the House Elves have ever cooked a bad meal. I mean, I've never had a bad one from them, I don't think anyone else I know has or they'd have talked about it. It'd be a talking point, that's for sure.

Anyway, Alex and I said goodbye to the rest of the guys after lunch and headed up to Gryffindor tower (I don't know what the other guys were doing and I didn't really care all that much).

"Have you seen Beth since you got back?" I asked Alex.

"Nope." He replied. "I assume she's back though, class starts tomorrow after all and it wasn't like she was going on holiday for Christmas. She was just staying with her Mum, right?"

"I think so, yeah." I said. "But what about your Christmas; was Scotland really as bad as you make it out to be?"

"The country, not so much. My family, you bet." Alex said. "They are honestly the worst. You have no idea how lucky you are to have such a big family that you love."

"I think I do." I smiled. "Although they're not that great all the time." I added, trying to lighten the mood. "James and Fred were real gits these holidays. Louis even joined in! Ha, see if I ever help him with Dom's birthday present again!"

"What about Al?" Alex laughed. "He didn't join in?"

"Once or twice, not nearly as much as the others. Privilege of being the older cousins, I guess." I shrugged. "How're your mum and dad, then? Surely you don't hate them."

"Nah," Alex grinned, "they're good. Really good, Mum got a promotion at work."

"Nice stuff, Mrs Williamson!"

"Yeah, well we were all dead proud." Alex explained. "We went out for dinner one night to celebrate, seeing as me and Ben won't be home again until summer."

"Oi, you two!" A loud shout from behind us stopped me from replying.

Of course it was Beth. Does anyone else ever stop us on the seventh floor corridor with a charming greeting?

"Oi yourself!" Alex grinned in reply as she walked up to us, beaming in return.

"Hello Miss Bethany!" I grinned, giving her a mock bow.

"Normally, I'd get you for that one." She said as she came to a stop right in front of us. "But seeing as I haven't seen you since _last year_ I'll let it slide."

"Thank you very much, that's very kind." I replied, nodding in mock respect.

"He doesn't really deserve it but I guess it's up to you." Alex sighed, trying to look disappointment but a smile crept onto his face nevertheless.

"Shhh, don't make her change her mind!" I snapped in a fake hushed tone, complete with the hand on one side of my mouth so Beth wouldn't see it. What can I say, I'm a professional spy.

Both Beth and Alex laughed. I grinned at both of them, my eyes flicking between the two. They lay to rest on Beth who was now biting her lip as she giggled silently. She was sort of beautiful; white teeth biting on pink lips, blue eyes crinkling with laughter, brown hair scraped into a ponytail with a few strands of hair falling on her face.

Sort of really beautiful.

Oh bugger.

* * *

**Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I kind of had all these ideas of how I was going to write Hugo realising. I put it in a couple of different places (ugh I put it while Hugo and the guys were having lunch but it _really _didn't fit there) and I actually never ended up writing the one I had decided on (they're not that different, basically just a different location). But I'm pretty happy with it.**

**New reason that I might be slack on the updates: I've kind of found a new TV show to obsess over (don't Avada Kedavra me!), Supernatural is kind of way more awesome than I expected. So yeah, I've still got over 6 and a half seasons to watch. Hopefully it won't disturb my writing too much!**

**Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews, you've all been spectacular!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	47. The Bloody Helpful Pep Talk

**HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY GUYS! It's been a long time and there's still so much more to go (a year and a half, in fact- Hugo time, hopefully not dork time). Thank you ever so much for all your continuing support – especially those who have been here from the very beginning (in fact, would it be okay if those who have been reading from when I first uploaded Chapter One send me a review or a message or something, I'd really be keen to see who has stuck with me for so long – I know some of you have been reading my stuff since before I published this). So basically, THANK YOU!**

**On a different note, the only time I've gotten more comments on my last line is in 'Guide to the Weasley Girls' (which I swear is in almost every single review I've ever received for it), so cheers, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Seriously guys, thanks so much for all your reviews! I seriously sit there smiling to myself while I read them and then again when I go through and reply. You guys make my day/week/month/existence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Shit. SHIT. Bugger. Bloody hell. Buggerty-arse. Flipping hell. Fudgy-do-da. Fuck. Bugger. Fuck. Fuck. Bollocks. Shit head. Crap. Fuck. Shit. Bloody fucking hell!

THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME! I point blank _refuse_ to let this happen to me. And don't you go and say 'oh Hugo, there's nothing wrong with liking your best friend, it's only natural' because you can fucking shove it because _no_ it is _not_ all right. It's just effing not all right!

I paced. Back and forth. In front of my four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Sixth Year Boys' Dormitory. Alex, Ben, Jacob, Josh and Ethan were sitting on the beds opposite mine with their faces in various states of amusement. I, on the other hand, was pacing. Back and forth. Running my hands through freaking orange hair, tugging on it as though that could stop my brain from being stupid. If it was my brain that was even the problem, not my freaking heart. Not that that's the point because the point was that I can't like Beth and the guys were not helping one jot.

"I can't believe it's taken him this long." Ethan said, smirking at me.

"Shut up!" I said, stopping my pacing and pointing at him. "I'm having enough of a problem with this without you being all high and mighty and 'oh Hugo we've known you've liked Beth from the start. You were just so frigging stupid and didn't freaking notice it until now and now you're royally screwed.' I do not need it, Ethan Cook, I do _not_ need it."

"Whoa, mate, calm down." Josh said, trying to placate me as Ethan held his hands up in mock surrender. "We know this royally sucks but you just can't freak out about it."

"Freak out, who's freaking out? Not me that's for sure." I said sarcastically. "Josh, I like _Beth_, as in my best friend who is completely amazing but really not someone I should fancy."

"Take it from someone who knows what you're going through," Alex said, "it doesn't get any better from here."

"Thanks for the pep talk." I said. "Really bloody helpful."

"I'm not going to lie to make you feel better." Alex shrugged. "It sucks more than this if someone does that."

"Thanks." I said, sincerely that time. My anger at the situation had fizzled out, my hopelessness...not so much.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Jacob asked. "Tell her?"

"I am not telling her!" I exclaimed. "Oh no way, Beth is never ever finding out. Ever. Also, seeing as there are only six people who know about it and they're all in this room, if she finds out I'll know exactly who to murder."

"Well you have a one in six chance, actually." Ben corrected. "Or one in five chance since the sixth would be suicide."

"That's not the only flaw," Ethan pointed out, "he thinks we're the only ones who know."

"You are the only ones who know." I said.

"You really are the most oblivious person on the planet, aren't you?" Ethan said.

"No he's not." Josh replied. "Lily didn't realise Alex was in love with her for two years."

"Maybe it's a Weasley-Potter thing." Jacob mused.

"Who else knows?" I asked them, interrupting their musings on the obliviousness of my family (which I'll have to concede as a point because it's kind of really true).

"Uh...everyone." Ethan said, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Not everyone." Ben corrected. "He's exaggerating, again."

"Yeah, it's just almost everyone." Josh grinned.

"Please tell me I'm not as bad as Alex." I groaned, sinking down onto my bed.

"No, you're not." Ben assured me. "Josh is exaggerating too."

"Thank Merlin." I sighed as Alex exclaimed "Hey!"

"A few people suspect, I'd guess." Ben said. "Your cousins definitely do, Lily does, Richards probably does and probably has done since you guys were going out-"

"Hold it, hold it," I interrupted. "I've liked Beth all of twenty minutes, how could Hazel know about it when I was going out with her? We broke up almost a _year_ ago."

"Eh, we've always suspected you liked her." Ben shrugged.

"I am my parents." I said miserably. "I'm my parents. I never wanted to be my parents."

No one said anything to that. No one knew what, or how they'd even start. There was nothing to say anyway.

I was going to be Ron Weasley for the rest of my life.

* * *

Now don't think anything changed between me and Beth because of this whole realisation thing. No sir, nothing's changed. Why? Because I'm not an idiot and Beth is not unobservant. She'd noticed I'd practically fled to the dormitory after entering the Gryffindor Common Room and how I didn't come down for about an hour (I spun her a tale about forgetting to do the Charms essay that Flitwick set over the break, I think she believed me, or at least hope she did) and she'd notice if I started acting different around her. I don't fancy the stupid types after all. I like to think my track record speaks for itself.

So when we entered Charms on Tuesday afternoon, nothing was weird between us. Nothing at all. Nada. Nothing. I mean, maybe I kept glancing at her more often than was natural but hey, I'm a guy, she's a girl I find attractive (believe me, it's taken a long time for me to be able to say that – even in my mind), what's not to glance at?

Anyway, we sat down in our usual seats in the middle of the class. Alex and I sat behind Lily and Beth, which was sort of a good thing because then Alex didn't have to turn around to stare longingly at her – the boy really needed to get over her. As cruel as it sounds, Lily really wasn't going to like him back again. As it had also pretty much destroyed our friendship with her, I was kind of reluctant for them to date again, even if Lily was willing.

"Today class," Flitwick squeaked excitedly, "we are going to be starting a new piece of work. As N.E.W.T students, you have learned most of the basics when it comes to Charms. It is the view of the Department of Magical Education that sixth year students should be able to have a bit more freedom in what area of charms they wish to study." Flitwick beamed up at us, like this was the best thing to happen in the world. The old man was enthusiastic, I'll give you that. "Henceforth, we will be starting a project in which you get to choose which area of charms you are most interested in and perform an oral presentation to the class!"

Oral presentation, that didn't sound so bad. I was pretty much over embarrassing myself, everyone kind of knew what an idiot I was anyway, and an oral presentation certainly wasn't going to destroy a 'reputation', if I had one that is. Alex didn't look too nervous about it either; in fact, he looked quite excited at the prospect.

"Mate, this is going to be _fantastic!_ We get to talk about whatever part of charms we want, what's not to love?"

Lily didn't turn around from where she was sitting in front of me, but I didn't really expect her to. She'll be fine, anyway, she's never had a problem with talking to people, anyone really. Plus, she's got two older brothers who like to embarrass her at every chance they get; she doesn't get embarrassed anymore. Beth, on the other hand, was a bit of a different story. Her body was stiff; her quill frozen in her hand, leaving an ink blotch where she'd kept it on the parchment.

"What's wrong?" I heard Lily hiss at Beth.

"I don't do oral presentations. I just don't." Beth muttered back, her head still staring straight at Flitwick so I couldn't see her expression. It didn't sound like she'd be smiling.

"It'll be fine." Lily replied. "We'll help you through it."

"I just don't do them." An edge of panic creeping into her voice.

"It'll be fine." Lily repeated, looking at her nervously before turning back to face Flitwick.

Flitwick continued the lesson, telling us that the presentation would be for four minutes and would take place at the end of February, almost two months from now. Quite generous, I'd thought – until he gave us a massive load of extra homework at the end of class. Maybe not so generous after all.

* * *

Ancient Runes was after break which was a nice change. Not being around Beth was actually something I quite enjoyed at the moment and sort of hated at the same time. It was a difficult balance. She was incredible, I wanted to spend all my time with her; she might realise I like her, I wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. Life sucks. Oh to be a teenage boy.

Apart from being away from Beth, Ancient Runes was actually just a lot of fun. We were going over Rune Theory (Magical Hieroglyphics and Logograms opened in front of me, of course) today which was always more interesting that Translation simply for the fact you weren't translating things from Runes to English, which can get quite tedious. Don't get me wrong, I love that part too – I just prefer the theory, it's way more interesting. Alastair, who sat next to me, agreed, if that's any consultation for you.

"Class, you are dismissed. Remember to have your essay on my desk no later than nine o'clock Friday morning." Professor Babbling said as the bell rang.

I hastily packed my bag so that I could get to Defence quickly, Professor Macmillan did not appreciate anyone being late. However, as I was leave the classroom, Professor Babbling stopped me.

"Mr Weasley," she called and I turned around from where I was about to follow Isla Rosier out the door. "Could I have a word please?"

"Sure." I said, walking over to her desk and trying to keep calm. _What does she want from me? What have I done wrong? Am I in trouble? I haven't done anything! But why else would she ask to talk to me?_

"Well Mr Weasley, I was having a talk with Professor Longbottom in the staffroom the other day."

_Professor Longbottom? What does that have to do with me? Herbology and Ancient Runes are completely separate. What have I done that involves both teachers?_

"He mentioned that you were thinking of pursuing Ancient Runes once you leave Hogwarts."

"Um yeah..." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "I'm not completely sure but, yeah, it's something I might be interested in."

"Well I was thinking about it and I've got a friend who works in Germany trying to decode some of the ancient Germanic runes. I talked it with her and said that one of my best students was interested in pursuing Runes after school and she suggested that you come and take a look during the summer at what they're working on over there."

"R-Really?" I said, the words catching in my throat – Professor Babbling thought I was one of her best students and had recommended me to some professional Rune decoder! "You've got to be joking."

"Mr Weasley, you should know by now that I do not joke about things like this." Professor Babbling said, a twinkle in her eyes. "If you'd like I can give you her name so that you can contact her. You don't need to do it right away, she said about a month before the holidays begin should give her enough time." She ripped off a piece of parchment and wrote down the name of her friend.

"Thank you." I said, accepting the paper from her.

"That's quite all right." She replied. "Now hurry up to your next class, tell whichever teacher you've got that it was my fault for keeping."

"Will do, Professor." I said, nodding to her and exiting the classroom.

On my way out into the corridor, I almost ran into a bunch of third years, all crowding around the door, waiting to be let into the class. They looked so small and nervous, staring at me like I was some sort of weirdo-giant-thing (well, anything would look giant to them, they're absolutely miniscule. I definitely wasn't that short when I was in third year). I pushed past them (they should know not to crowd a doorway) and made my way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

**Author's note: Short-ish chapter, I know, but I really wanted to get this out today because it's the actual second anniversary of this fic – pretty crazy stuff.**

**Thank you so much for all your support again, it literally means the world. I'm trying to get better with updates but I think it's finally hit me how much extra work Year 13 is, so yeah, we'll see. I'll definitely finish this fic though, I don't quit stuff, I'm way too stubborn.**

**TTFN****  
****Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	48. The Reason Jeremy Boot is a Prick

**Look! It's dork updating for the first time in over two months! (On that note please don't kill me for not updating sooner).**

**My excuses for not updating soon: school, Supernatural and Fiji. **

**A note: I spent ages agonising over which year it would be. I cannot be bothered trying to work it out anymore. It's 2025 okay. Fact. That's my decision. If I'm a year off I simply don't care at this point (but the date is exactly right for 2025 – I checked – so at least you have that going for you). Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

There's a tradition at Hogwarts that surrounds Valentine's Day. It is the most gag-worthy, girly, frilly, sickening tradition to ever grace the halls of this prestigious school. I'm proud to have never been a part of it (and ashamed to have once wanted to be – curse my 13 year old self). It literally (okay, metaphorically) sends shivers down my spine because it's just so freaking cliché. It's just another way for everyone who has a boyfriend or a girlfriend to flaunt their love in front of everyone who is single. It's just a rubbish addition to everyone's self-esteem. I suppose that's kind of Valentine's Day in general but I'd argue that if you're not at Hogwarts you can just pretend you've been out. You can't here.

It all started because someone complained about Valentine's Day almost always being a weekday (boo-fricking-hoo). No one's quite sure how it got from there to where it is today but it happened. That's all that matters. Basically, because classes are usually compulsory on Valentine's Day and therefore no one can go to Hogsmeade and snog in Madam Puddifoots (an all around good thing in my opinion, but there you are), the weekend after Valentine's Day is celebrated. Anyone who's anyone (in other words, anyone who's got a date) moseys on down to the village for sweets, snogging and sickening other things.

I'm bitter, I'll admit it. I didn't have anyone to go with this year. I didn't ask anyone. No one asked me. To be honest I didn't want to go with anyone. It's a stupid tradition and I shouldn't have to conform to these ideals of 'romance' or whatever the hell everyone thinks they're a part of. And it is, my dear people, the reason why I found myself at 11am February 15th 2025 sitting on the front steps of Hogwarts with Liam Smith.

It's rather unexpected I know. Oh Merlin, don't take this the wrong way. We're mainly just moping. I'm good at it, he's good at it, and it just makes sense. Why can't two blokes who are crushing on the same girl sit next to each other on the front steps of Hogwarts in amicable silence? The answer is that they can. On that note, in all the moping and talking, we sort of came to a truce.

I know you're all dying to find out how this happened, so I guess I'll just have to tell you.

It all starts, I suppose, with Alex getting a date.

* * *

I'm not going to blame Alex for finally getting over Lily enough to accept another girl's proposal for a date. In case you were wondering, Alex didn't ask this girl out– of course he didn't! This is Alexander Williamson, the lad who took _three whole years _to ask Lily, his best friend, out. Honestly, the bloke is not the type of person who asks someone out willy-nilly. It's quite interesting though, because I'm sure he would never have even thought of asking Isla Rosier out in the first place.

Ooooh I've got you interested now! How does a modest, friendly, all-around top bloke get a date with a generally stuck-up, snooty, drop-dead gorgeous girl?

I still don't know the answer, so I can't tell you.

I do know, though, that she asked him out at 5:48pm on Friday 7th February 2025.

We were walking to the Great Hall for dinner from our last lesson of the week; Transfiguration. It wasn't a nice thing to have on a Friday afternoon as it required too much brain work. Fortunately, this Friday Professor Harrison let us have a completely practical lesson and also made a competition out of what we were doing – it was a lot more fun than normal, I'll tell you that for free. So anyway, Alex, Beth and I were walking towards what I had hoped to be a piping hot plate of lamb stew (it wasn't, but that's a whole other story), when Isla Rosier called out Alex's name.

The thing you should know about Isla Rosier is that she is completely stunning. As in, if I hadn't known her since she was pre-pubescent (although she was still better looking than most) my mouth would probably drop when I saw her. Dark, luscious hair, piercing brown eyes and olive skin, not to mention fit legs – she was pretty much everyone's idea of gorgeous. And even though she was raised from the depths of hell to make other girls feel completely shit about their appearance, she wasn't completely evil. Not entirely.

"Alex?" She started by calling him when she was a few metres behind us. Naturally Beth and I turned to look at her too, despite not being called. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Alex looked at her oddly, before turning his head sideways to look at me oddly and then turning back to look at Isla oddly.

"Um, okay, sure, I guess." He said, evidently completely and utterly confused. "I suppose I'll catch you guys in the hall later?"

"Yeah, see you soon." I said and turned around, pulling Beth by the wrist because she was staring at Isla suspiciously.

"I don't like her." Beth said the minute we were out of ear shot and making our way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Beth, the list of people you like could fit on one page. It's not surprising you don't like Isla Rosier." I told her as we sat down at the end of the table.

"She's just an utter cow." Bet said, still looking extremely suspicious.

"She's not that bad." I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure this was all girls' reactions around Isla. She may be rude and obnoxious sometimes but she can't be like that all the time, right?

"You're just saying that because she's fit." Beth shot at me. I didn't respond; it was kind of true.

We ate our dinner quietly for a few minutes. It wasn't the lamb stew I'd been craving but food is food and Hogwarts food is second best only to Grandma's. It was about 10 minutes later that Alex returned, falling into the seat next to Beth, opposite me. When he didn't say anything for a few seconds, I had to egg him on a bit. The boy had just talked to Isla Rosier alone for Merlin's sake!

"So what did Isla Rosier want?" I asked him.

"She, uh, kind of asked me out?" Alex said, sounding more like a question than an actual statement.

"No way! You're serious?" I dropped my fork onto my plate with a loud clatter.

"Yeah, I think I am." Alex said, still looking a bit dazed.

"You said yes, didn't you?" I questioned him. "Please tell me you said yes, you can't have said no!"

"Yes, I said yes." Alex said, eyes wide. We sat there staring at each other for a few seconds, both of us caught up in the surprise that Isla _I was a supermodel in another life_ Rosier had asked Alex out.

"You are a legend, mate." I finally said. "Legend."

"Why did she ask me out?" Alex said, ignoring me completely.

"Because you're attractive, funny, smart and interesting." Beth contributed. "Why wouldn't she?"

"You don't have a crush on him too, do you?" I asked Beth, suddenly a little worried.

"Hugo, we went through this last year, I am not in love with Alex." Beth said in a bored tone.

"Hey, I was just making sure. Girls change their minds all the time." I defended.

"So do guys, don't get all 'girls do this' on me." Beth retorted.

"Fine, I'm sorry." I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, Alex, mate! You've got a date with Isla Rosier! Valentine's weekend I presume?" Despite my hatred for the whole Hogsmeade-Valentine's Day tradition thing, I could put it aside when my best mate gets a date with a fit girl. That's how life works.

"Yeah, I'm meeting her in the Entrance Hall at 10."

"You are brilliant. That's all I have to say. Brilliant."

"You're both idiots. But I suppose I'm happy for you Alex."

"That's all I could ask for, Beth, that's all I could ask for."

* * *

The next part of the story is Beth getting a date to Hogsmeade. Are you guys seeing a pattern here?

The only good part about this whole ordeal was the fact that it wasn't any of my friends because that would have been treachery on so many levels and I'd probably have them burnt at the stake for treason against a fellow Gryffindor and mate. It's a pretty suckish good part but I suppose that's life when the person you like is also your best friend so you can't tell her you like her and so she goes on a date with some Ravenclaw prick. Not that I know if he's a prick but I'm allowed to call him a prick because I said so.

I suppose Jeremy Boot isn't that much of a prick but really, anyone who goes out with Beth at this point is so I'm sticking with it. Alex and Ben didn't exactly agree with my assessment but Jacob, Ethan and Josh did and majority wins so haha common courtesy; Jeremy Boot is a prick.

This time it started with me talking to Beth about what we were going to do instead of going to Hogsmeade because Beth doesn't tell us anything about anything remotely personal. Not only is it extremely frustrating, it just sucks generally.

It was lunch on the Tuesday before the Valentine's Day weekend and as per usual, Beth, Alex and I were sitting together. It was a chicken soup with sourdough bread that day. It was absolutely delicious.

"So instead of studying like you usually do during the weekend," I was saying to Beth, "why don't we actually do something fun while all the couples parade around Hogsmeade with their tongues down each other's throat?"

"But I'm going to Hogsmeade on Saturday." Beth said simply, looking down at her soup.

"What?" I spluttered, choking slightly on the soup I'd just put in my mouth.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade on Saturday." Beth repeated, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Hugo, I have a date." She snapped, eyes suddenly looking up from her soup and glaring at me as though I'd personally insulted her.

"No need to get angry." I said, putting up my hands in defence and trying to keep my voice relatively normal. "With who?"

"Jeremy Boot." She said defiantly, still staring straight at me.

"That's great." I said, trying to cheerful but I'm not 100% sure it came out as that. Beth didn't give me a weird look though so I suppose it can't have been that bad.

Beth nodded, now looking back at her soup. I was going to bring up how she hated Valentine's Day and all it stood for (we'd both agreed on this every year since about third) but sensed it probably wasn't the time. Look at that! I'm actually learning tact! Good job, Hugo, good job. What? No one else can say it – this is my mind – so I have to congratulate myself. It's all I've got left. Don't tell me I'm being dramatic.

* * *

The third step that caused me to be sitting with Liam Smith on the Hogwarts steps on February 15th was Lily.

"What'd you mean you're going out with Andrew Jordan?" I shouted while I was doing Charms homework with Lily in the library on Wednesday evening.

"Oh shut up, Hugo!" Lily said exasperatedly. "No need to yell."

"What'd you mean you're going out with Andrew Jordan?" I hissed. "You were supposed to hang out with me on Valentine's Day! Beth and Alex have already got dates."

"I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you with my choices surrounding who I want to date." Lily rolled her eyes. "But Andrew asked me to Hogsmeade and I said yes."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me." I told her, slumping down in my seat. "It's one thing to be alone on Valentine's Day but to be alone when _all your best mates have dates!_ That's the saddest thing in the world, Lily."

"Whatever you're trying to hint at, I'm not cancelling my date." Lily told me.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "I just hate the stupid holiday anyway and don't want to be alone while everyone else is off being happy."

"You could ask someone out you know." Lily smiled at me. "I hear Abigail Bones likes you."

"Did Beth tell you that?" I asked, my cheeks turning that traitorous Weasley red.

"No, does Beth know?" Lily asked curiously. "I think it was Melanie who mentioned it to me."

"Well I don't like her so I'm not going to ask her out just because I'm feeling lonely." I grumbled.

"Probably wise." Lily agreed. "So if you don't like Abigail, who do you like?"

"You know, Alex asked me to pass on this message to Ben and I completely forgot! I'll see you later!" And with that I grabbed my bag, pushed all my books into it and practically ran out the door.

* * *

It was reasons four, five, six and seven that awaited me in the Gryffindor sixth year boys' dormitory that evening.

Alex and I were playing Wizard Chess on my bed (Alex wanted to avoid Lily at all costs now that he'd got a date with Isla – I don't know why, he's just odd) while the other four members of the dormitory were either in the Common Room, the Library or somewhere else in the castle.

"I can't believe Professor Longbottom assigned us so much homework!" Alex was saying as one of my bishops attacked one of his pawns.

"Well, it is February, exams aren't that far away." I reasoned.

"Yeah, but still! I hate the stupid subject and homework does not make it any easier. Why did I take the subject again?"

"It's your lifelong ambition to become a Healer." I reminded him.

"Ergh, I suppose." Alex sighed. "Why couldn't I have chosen an easier one?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not the idiot who did it." I told him.

"Oh yeah, that'd be me."

"Don't be too hard on yourself; at least you know what you want to do. I haven't got a bloody clue!" I said. Although I was looking forward to possibly going to Germany to look at Runes, I wasn't sure it was even the right direction for me and it freaked me out that I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. It seemed crazy that in just over a year we had to basically know what we wanted to do for the rest of the life. I tried to forget about it mostly or else I started freaking out like Rose. As I'm already resigned to becoming my parents, I don't need to become my sister too.

It was that moment that the rest of the guys walked in, obviously from whatever they had been doing before now.

"Hey Alex, a little owl told me you'd got yourself a date with Isla Rosier." Ethan asked, smirking at Alex as he plopped down on his own bed across the room.

"Who's the little owl?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

"Me!" Jacob grinned. "Hugo told me, it's true right? He's not just pulling our legs."

"When have I ever pulled your leg?" I asked, trying to sound shocked.

"Yeah, it's true." Alex said, blushing slightly but getting in before anyone could respond to my comment.

"Whoa, how'd you manage that?" Ben asked.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged. "But it'll be good."

"Yeah it will!" Ethan agreed. "But you might want to watch out for confetti balls – Josh and I are planning on going to the village to throw at couples." He grinned wickedly and Josh, sitting next to him, matched it.

"That's what you're doing on Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Well yeah," Ethan shrugged, "we don't have dates so we're ruining everyone else's fun." Josh nodded but didn't seem quite as keen on the idea as Ethan. At least that's what it looked like.

"Great, so I can't have my pity party with you two then." I sighed.

"Pity party?" Ethan questioned.

"Well yeah, Alex, Lily and Beth all have dates so I'm stuck by myself, unless Jacob and Ben want to join me?" I looked at my other two mates hopefully.

"No can do, Hughie boy." Jacob told me. "Got myself a date with Gemma Pauls."

"Future Head Girl? That'll be useful for getting out of trouble next year." Ethan nodded appreciatively.

"That's not why I asked her out." Jacob muttered, looking anywhere but at any of us.

"And you Ben? Surely you won't leave me by myself?" I asked the blonde boy.

"Afraid I'll have to." Ben said. "Melanie actually said yes this time."

"You lot are the worst mates ever!" I complained. "I can't even rely on being single with company on Valentine's Day!"

"You're just upset no one loves you." Josh smirked.

"Shut up!"

* * *

So that, whatever-or-whoever-you-are-to-me, is how I came to find myself sitting alone on the front steps of the castle at around 10:45 on Saturday the 15th February 2025. It was a blustery day, the sky cloudy but no sign of rain on the horizons which was more than a bit frustrating – if it's going to be an awful day, might as well go the whole Hippogriff. I was just staring out at the grounds, wishing I wasn't so freaking alone on Valentine's Day. I'm not the sentimental type but come on, not only do I not have a date but I don't have any mates to mope around with! To their credit, Ethan and Josh had offered that I came along with them but I really did not feel like throwing confetti at happy couples. Plus, more likely than not one of them would be Beth and Boot and I really didn't feel like dying so early in my life. It was on these thoughts that Liam Smith sat down beside me, no warning, no insults; he just sat on the cold, stone, step next to me and looked straight ahead at the grounds.

"What're you doing here, Smith?" I asked him.

"Moping, that's what you're supposed to do when you don't have a date on Valentine's Day, right?" He asked me in that slightly condescending tone people use when they think they're generally superior to you.

"Right," I rolled my eyes, "but they usually do it with their friends, not someone they don't like. Just a pointer on that one."

"Thanks for that." Smith replied sarcastically. "But as my friends have all gone on dates I thought I'd come outside and you just looked so pathetic I thought I'd join you."

"You really didn't need to go to all the trouble." I assured him.

He didn't respond so I felt like I'd won that round at least. It was a few minutes before he spoke again, so long that I thought he'd given up and was just going to sit there.

"You like Beth, don't you?" Those were the words that broke the silence.

"Yes," I replied simply. I didn't really feel up to defending myself and who the hell was Smith going to tell anyway? I could just deny it. "You too, huh?"

"But you knew that already." Smith shrugged. "Boot's a prick." He added after a moment.

I laughed. "Right in one."

"Is there a reason that we don't like each other?" Smith asked after a while.

"You insulted my mum in third year." I reminded him, although I didn't feel as angry as I usually did when I thought about it. "Plus you've been trying to get a date with Beth for half a year."

"You think I'd know when to give up." Smith replied, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry about what I said about your Mum."

I just nodded in reply and we were silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Beth not liking you." I told him.

"Which time?"

"All of them."

"It's okay; we both know she doesn't like me." He said.

We were quiet for a moment. The more I thought about it, the more I realised that although Smith was a bit of a prick, there was no real use in hating him. It's not like he's done anything recently to make me hate and to be honest, it's a little tiring having to hate someone.

"Truce?" I asked him, turning around for the first time to look at him and sticking out my arm for him to shake.

"Truce." He agreed, shaking my hand. "Anyway, we both know Boot's the real enemy now."

"That he is, that he is." I smirked.

* * *

**Author's note: Once again I apologise for the wait and I hope to update much more frequently. I lost the want to write for a while and had just read a couple of amazing fanfics which always makes me feel not as good about my writing (in any case, read 'The Life and Times' by Jewels5 because it is SPECTACULAR).**

**On this chapter specifically, I hadn't originally planned to do a Valentine's day-esque chapter. In fact I started this chapter launching straight onto Beth's insecurities about the Charms presentation. However, while on holiday I planned out almost the entire fic (I've always had a vague plan in my head but I'd never written it down until then – bad, I know) and the inspiration came for this chapter and so I wrote it. **

**Thank you once again to everyone who reviews – don't be alarmed if I take ages to reply but I always reply (unless it says 'update' or something because I honestly have nothing to say to that). It just may take weeks for it to happen! **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	49. The Guy You Ask to Pass the Gravy

**I really have no excuse for you. It's been almost eight months and I haven't updated. All I have to say is that I'm really really incredibly sorry for the wait. Although I did have both mock and real exams (last ones for high school in fact), I did enough procrastinating to have the time to update this. At the end of exams, I decided to finish my other fic first and then get back on this one so I could dedicate my time solely to it. **

**If you're still following this story at all, thank you so much for continuing after my very long leave of absence. Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

For a kick-arse, independent, opinionated girl, Beth sure let stage fright bite her in the butt. Seriously, she was completely freaked out, about a speech – a bloody five minute presentation in front of people she'd known for over five years! I sometimes do not understand that girl at all. My basic philosophy on the matter, for instance, is that they've known me for five years – there is literally nothing that could embarrass me further because let's face it, they know every single embarrassing thing about me (I have loud mouth cousins and Hogwarts is just generally gossip central). There is nothing to be scared of, in my opinion, because even if they could humiliate me no further, public speaking is some easy stuff. Just getting up there and just speaking your mind in front of people. I don't understand why Beth's so freaked because she tells Alex and me what to do almost all the time and speaking her mind is kind of her thing but whatever! I've tried to talk some sense into her but it just hasn't been working out too well for me.

"It's because you expect everyone to be like you." Lily said quietly while we were working in the library a couple of days before the presentation was due.

"What'd you mean?" I asked her.

"You expect Beth to not have stage fright because _you_ do not have stage fright." Lily explained.

"I don't understand her reasoning!" I protested. "I mean sure, if she'd never met these people then that'd be fine but everyone in the class knows her."

"It doesn't have to understandable, that's why it's called an irrational fear." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I've tried to help but she just doesn't want to listen." I said.

"I think you're going the wrong way about it." Lily said. "Just let her read her speech to you, maybe it'll help."

"Why don't you do that then?" I asked. "Seeing as I'm 'going the wrong way about it'."

"Because I'm not madly in love with her." Lily grinned wickedly.

"Because being in love with her means I should listen to her speech instead of you." I rolled my eyes. "And I'm not in love with her; I don't even like her like that!" I lied.

There's a look, I'm sure you're aware of it, that just screams 'I-am-not-taking-that-bullshit-don't-even-try' and Lily, well Lily's got it down pat.

"Fine I like her; I'm not in love with her. I fancy her – there's a distinct difference!" For Merlin's sake I'm 16 years old, what the hell do I know about love?

"You're right – I'm just happy that you've finally admitted it so I can rub it in your face." Lily grinned.

"Why? What've I ever done to you? I never did this to you when you liked Alex!"

"Yeah but you did it to Alex for liking me so we'll call it pay back on his account." She said.

"Oh that is not fair." I told her. "The rest of the guys are still laughing at me for it."

"Life isn't –"

"Fair. Yes, I know, I understand. Thanks Mum."

"Just trying to help." Lily shrugged. "Just make sure you have some tact when you talk to her about it."

I'll try, Lily, I'll try. Trying is, however, no guarantee I'll be any good at it.

* * *

We were in the Gryffindor Common room. It was past midnight and we were well into the wee hours of the morning of Friday, the 28th of February. The room was still littered with chocolate wrappers, scrapped balls of parchment and empty inkbottles that were normal at the end of a night. The fire was still roaring however, so that we could see. I was sitting in an armchair by the fire and Beth was standing in front of me, small pieces of parchment in her shaking hands. It was just the two of us; it had been since about 1am.

You may be wondering what we're doing in this predicament. Well obviously you haven't been paying much attention. It was the Charms assessment this morning and although I'd finished hours ago and was perfectly fine with presenting my information in front of my classmates, Bethany Conner was not.

"The me-memory c-charm dates ha-has b-b-b-been u-used – that's it I can't do it! We've been doing this for over three hours now and I'm not better than when we started. I can't do it." Beth said, throwing the parchment out of trembling hands and stomping off to the couch and falling down onto it.

"You can do it!" I said, heaving myself out of my chair and walking over towards her. I knelt down beside where her she was lying.

"Hugo, I'm trembling and stuttering over my words while speaking to you. You! You're my best friend. If can't read my presentation out loud to you, what makes you think I can do it in front of our whole class?" Beth exclaimed, verging on hysterics. "I'm going to fail this assignment all because I can't speak in front of a group of people about a topic I've prepared and have been preparing for two months! What does that say about my future careers, Hugo? If I can't even speak in front of a group of people without wanting to faint?!"

"Beth, you're working yourself up." I told her, putting a hand on her arm. "It's 3am and you're freaking out but you can do this, I know you can."

"You cannot know that, Hugo Weasley, you cannot know that!" She bit back at me.

"Look," I said, deciding to ignore her rudeness, "I'm honestly just trying to help because I want you to get a good mark. Can you please just try again?"

"It'll go exactly the same way as last time!" Beth said.

"It won't." I promised her. "You've just got to believe in yourself. You said it before; you're only speaking in front of me. What am I going to do if you stuff up? Nothing whatsoever because I'm not here to laugh at you and neither are the rest of our classmates."

"Okay." Beth sighed. "One more try."

"Deep breaths." I told her as I helped pull her off the couch and into a standing position. "Just tell yourself you can do it because you can. You can do it."

Beth smiled gratefully at me as she picked up her parchment and stood in front of me once more. "The memory c-charm dates h-has been used since the dawn of m-magic where – " she went wide-eyed and looked ready to stop speaking. I smiled at her, encouraging her to keep going. "- Wizards used it t-t-to wipe the m-memories of muggles whose f-food they stole."

And she continued for the rest of the speech. Okay, so she didn't do it outright the first time. In fact, she sort of broke down again by about the two minute mark but we tried again and again and by 5am she could recite the whole speech to me completely, with only stuttering on a few words.

"Thank you so much for this." Beth said as we cleaned up all our stuff and headed to the staircases for an hour or two of sleep. "It really means a lot."

"S'ok." I shrugged. "I just want you to do well."

"So do Lily and Alex but they didn't stay up all night with me." Beth said as we stopped at the foot of our respective stairs.

"They would have." I assured her.

"But you did it." She smiled. "So, thanks."

"Anytime." I shrugged again. "Night, Beth."

"Goodnight Hugo."

* * *

"T-the use of memory charms has been heavily watched over by the Ministry of Magic s-since the war and for that reason...um…the use of such skells, I mean spells, has reduced significantly. They are hardly ever used except for extreme medical and research purposes. Thank you."

"Thank you, Miss Conner." Professor Flitwick squeaked as Beth practically rushed back to her seat next to Lily and immediately avoided eye contact with the entire room. "That was a wonderful presentation. The bell is about to ring so we'll just finish up those last few tomorrow."

Everyone took that as an invitation to leave and started packing up their belongings and heading out the door. Beth and Lily both left quickly for lunch, no doubt on Beth's instruction so no one could mention her presentation to her. It kind of sucked, because I was going to congratulate her, but it's usually best to just go with it when Beth avoids you. Jinxes because you try and talk to her are never pretty.

"I'm so pleased I didn't have to do mine today." Alex said as we left the classroom, also in pursuit of lunch. "It gives me more time to practice."

"Yeah," I yawned. "It does. I'm glad mine's out of the way though. Gives me more time to relax."

"What, no studying?" Alex grinned.

"Oh yeah, of course I'll study. I'll study every minute, yup, of course."

Alex laughed.

"Hugo! Hugo!" I didn't recognise the voice immediately so had to turn around to find it was Abigail Bones.

The thing that everyone knows about Abigail is that she's lovely. I felt like you should know that too. It's very important to get someone else's opinion when forming an opinion of a person. I'd worked with Abigail on a few projects in class when teachers assigned groups and she was a hard worker. Perhaps a little chatty and indecisive but diligent nonetheless. As a Hufflepuff, she was loyal to a fault (not that you have to be in Hufflepuff to be loyal, or be loyal to be in Hufflepuff, but it generally helped).

"I'm having lunch with Isla anyway, so see you in Transfiguration?" Alex said as Abigail approached.

"Yup," I replied as he walked off. "Hi Abigail."

She smiled in return.

"Was there anything you needed me for or just a random hello?"

"Oh um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time?" She asked shyly, alternating between looking at me and her shoes.

Shit. Beth had been right about her staring at me in Herbology. Uhhh…I'm not good with relationships in general, much less stopping them before they start. What are you supposed to say in these situations? I cannot ever remember having to turn someone down before. People don't like me! It's a well-known fact. I'm not the type of guy a person asks on a date, I'm the type that you ask to pass the gravy at dinner or the results of the last Quidditch match. Please help! I'm exhausted and generally not prepared for this.

"Uh…um…no thank you?" I winced at how awful that sounded. "Uh you're really nice, Abigail, uh but I just don't…think of you like that?" I don't know why sentences were coming out like questions but it might have been the effect of putting me in a high-pressure situation where I might make someone upset.

Surprisingly, Abigail smiled.

"That's ok." She said. "It was a long shot anyway. You're in love with Bethany Conner, right?"

"What? No…I'm not. Who said that?" I said quickly. Don't look at me like that! It's technically not a lie.

"No one said it, it's just really obvious. I just hoped I was wrong." She shrugged. "Anyway, have a lovely lunch, Hugo."

Just like that she walked off. Thank Merlin that didn't turn into an awkward situation. It could have. Although it was Abigail's calm, pleasant demeanour that stopped it from being a bad experience as opposed to my tact or words. Hats off to her.

But why the hell would she ask me in the first place? She's clearly crazy under that slightly chatty, diligent, nice persona.

* * *

**Author's note: If you're still with me after almost eight months of absence then thank you so much. I know I probably wouldn't be. The good news is that I will be having an update every few days if all goes to plan. I'm on holiday at the moment with literally nothing on until I start Uni in late February. I actually mean it this time when I say I will get better at updates. I'm hoping to have this finished by late February, and that should keep me on schedule for updating every few days. **

**Thank you for all your reviews and support, I really don't deserve it at this stage but thank you anyway.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	50. The Month of March

**Three days! Way better than eight months. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

To be honest, nothing much happened in the month of March. Alex and Isla continued to go out, most boys at Hogwarts continued to be jealous of Alex for that fact, Beth and Boot did not make plans for a second date, Lily and Andrew Jordan continued their relationship, Smith stopped mopping, and he and Beth drifted apart. Josh told us he was gay and we all supported him. Rose and Scorpius broke up but I really didn't care. I wrote to Daily Prophet because my life has come to complaining about them cutting down the sports section by half a page. Half a page! There was no news on the Granddad front. Harrison assigned a boatload of essays, so did Nott. It wasn't fun.

On the plus side, Alex, Beth and Lily never made fun of my lack of tact in rejecting Abigail Bones. None of them! Well I might not have, you know, fully explained the situation, but they didn't tease me about. Not once. It was bloody brilliant. More than I expected from those idiots.

But never mind any of that, we are now well on our way through April and with it comes a visit to Hogsmeade. Alex was going with Isla, obviously, and so it was Lily, Beth and I that wandered around the village together – Andrew Jordan, Lily's boyfriend, was having an interview for some job or course or something for after he finishes Hogwarts this year.

The thrill of Hogsmeade trips had worn off by the second one in third year, but everyone always went anyway. It was our only time outside the grounds and everyone starts to get a little stir-crazy if they're kept at Hogwarts for too long. This trip, however, was already off to a bad start because I had to find Rose a birthday present. I am absolutely rubbish at presents as a general rule, I'm even worse at presents for Rose (unless it's books). What do you get a girl who has everything she needs and has specifically asked not to get books this year? The answer is remaining elusive at the moment. Lily and Beth have tried to help but they're not that good at it either. Lily already bought Rose a present ages ago – some perfume or something that Rose had pointed out when they went shopping over Christmas. As her younger brother, I do not have the same insight into her mind as Lily does. The only reason I'm actually trying to get her a good present is because Mum would kill me if I didn't.

"She's not going to want anything from a joke shop, is she?" I asked Lily and Beth desperately as we passed the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Hogsmeade branch.

"Definitely not." Lily assured me. "Have you thought about jewellery?"

The look I gave her shut her up on that one.

"And she definitely said no books?" Beth asked for what felt like the tenth time (it was actually only the second).

"As I got letters from both her and Mum telling me that she didn't want books I'm going to go with yes as my answer." I told her as we passed a small second-hand trinket shop.

"What about something in there?" Lily asked.

"Might as well check." I said.

The three of us walked in and were immediately caught by an overpowering musky smell that filled the room. Trying not to cough or appear startled by it, we looked around the shop. Short story shorter: there wasn't anything in there that wasn't either a) wildly over-priced or b) something Rose would hate.

"Well that was useless." I said grumpily as we left.

"Do you reckon she'd mind just getting chocolate?" Beth asked.

"She probably would. Mum would. Dad would." I said. "I wouldn't mind because she'd get me the same and I really don't care."

"How about a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks before we look any further?" Lily suggested. "It'll put us all in a better mood."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed. Beth nodded and we all started walking towards the pub.

As usual, the Three Broomsticks was crowded with Hogwarts students. There were only a couple of tables free so Beth went and snagged one while Lily and I got the drinks. You can't be too careful with seats in the Three Broomsticks, they're worth their weight in gold on busy days. I'm possibly exaggerating but you understood what I meant, yeah? Good.

Alex and Isla were also there, as were Ethan, Josh and Ben (Jacob was with Gemma Pauls – I suppose Valentine's Day is good for some things). A brief nod in greeting was all that was needed to each of them as Lily and I carried the butterbeer to the table Beth was at. We didn't need to stop and talk because a) Alex was on a date and b) I'd see all of the other idiots in a couple of hours back in the dormitory.

"I miss Alex." Lily said as we took our seats.

Now if this were anyone else I would have responded with a witty _but he's right over there_. Yes, I know, I'm hilarious. But it was Lily so I didn't.

"As in, romantically? Because I thought you were happy with Jordan." Beth asked before I had the chance to put my foot in my mouth.

"No, I meant as a friend." She said glumly. "I haven't talked to him since we broke up in December."

"He nodded at you politely last month." I pointed out. That was another thing that happened in March that I forgot to mention.

"That's not the same." Lily said. "I wish I'd never gone out with him in the first place so that we could still be friends."

"You really mean that?" Beth asked.

"I don't know." Lily sighed.

"I know it sucks now," I said, "but it's probably a good thing you did go out. At least Alex appears to be over you now. He'd never have got there if you didn't at least try and make it work."

"I suppose. I just really want to be his friend but I don't know how to go about that." She said.

"I'd probably leave it for now." Beth said. "Maybe ask him to pass something at dinner. Work up to it. It'll be weird if you guys are suddenly best friends again."

"Yes." I agreed. "You have to start from the beginning."

"If you say so." Lily said.

There was a about a minute's silence and then we started talking about the latest top story in the newspaper – a big court case for a wizard who was faking apparition licenses. It's really serious. One of the cases of the year apparently.

I suppose you're all wondering what I got for Rose, aren't you? I ended up getting her some bathroom girly stuff that Lily picked out. It smelt nice, that's about as much detail as I can give you because I don't know what it is. I also got her a block of chocolate. Don't look at me like that! Shopping for sisters is hard work! It's better than nothing, thanks, no need to judge me unnecessarily.

* * *

I got a thank you letter from Rose about a week later (two days after her birthday).

_Dear Hugo,_

_Thank you so much for the birthday present! It was lovely to hear from you. Update me a bit more often, would you? I like hearing what's going on at Hogwarts._

_My birthday was lovely. Bella and Albus took me out for dinner at that restaurant by the Ministry that I can never remember the name of. It was lovely. Mum and Dad bought me some new stuff for the flat I'm moving into with Bella …_

That was the moment when I thought _fuck, I wish I'd thought of that. That's a bloody brilliant idea! _Clearly I didn't think of it. Or else I would have got something like china plates or something. Are they expensive? I don't know. Whatever, I would have gotten her something like that.

_Harry and Ginny came round in the afternoon before dinner for drinks. It was nice to see them again. No word from Scorpius. But he's a prick so I don't care._

Rose, you're my sister but I couldn't care less about your ex-boyfriend that you're clearly still in love with and him not contacting you on your birthday. Yes, Malfoy is a prick and you love him, we all know that. No need to bore me with the details.

_Anyway, please let me know what's going on at your end! You barely wrote two sentences in your letter. Any girls I should know about? Are you still taking Beth to Dom and Harrison's wedding? Ever thought about dating her?_

And people wonder why I don't get on very well with my sister. She asks stupid questions like that one. Not only that but she's practically perfect in every sodding way.

_Work's going really well. My boss has started giving me harder work, which means she thinks I'm doing well. It's very exciting! Even my boss's boss seems to be impressed._

Oh hurrah! I really wanted to hear about all your amazing achievements, that's why I specifically didn't ask for details on them.

_Anyway, write back soon._

_Lots of love, _

_Rose xoxo_

You probably think I'm really harsh but I've grown up with Rose as a sister for almost 17 years. It gets really _really_ tiring hearing how perfect she is. I don't want to hear about all her brilliant promotions, how she's charming all of her co-workers, or how many boys want to snog her. It's not something you want to have to live up to; it's not something you want yourself compared to at every opportunity.

Anyway, that was the big news this week.

* * *

By the end of April, the year was starting to wind down. All the seventh and fifth years were well into their studying. And Alex. Can't forget about Alex. Even though you technically get into N.E.W.T. level Herbology at the beginning of sixth year, you need to pass well enough in sixth year or you are 'offered a different subject that is more suited to you'. Or some bollocks like that. This was the reason Alex was, once again, going out of his mind to learn about various plants at the most inappropriate moments. For example, I was trying to get to sleep the other day and all I could hear was Alex reciting the properties of a Fanged Geranium over and over again. It got tiring. He's damn lucky he's so likeable; otherwise we'd have all jinxed him by now.

Of course, there was something that wasn't winding down. In fact, this particular topic had the whole school in a frenzy. What am I talking about ladies and gentlemen? The Quidditch Final. For the fifth year in a row, Gryffindor had made it to the finals and this year Lily was determined to win it, understandable seeing as we'd lost to Slytherin last year. This year we were against Hufflepuff. It was unusual because Hufflepuff were hardly ever in the finals (maybe once every ten years? I'm not quite sure. All I know is that Gryffindor has the highest proportion of finals, followed by Ravenclaw, then Slytherin and finally Hufflepuff). They'd only just managed to sneak into the finals when their seeker caught the snitch while the other seeker was at the other end of the pitch (it was one of the oddest ends to a game – no one was aware the snitch had been seen until it was caught). From a purely statistical point of view, Gryffindor should win, but statistics aren't what actually happens.

Lily was so determined she was scheduling near daily practices which meant we barely ever saw her. We understood though, she'd lost the final in her first year as captain and we all knew she was more determined than ever to prove herself (especially as both of her brothers had captained finals winning Quidditch teams in their time at Hogwarts – don't worry, Lils, I completely understand the need to live up to older siblings).

So all the practice and hard work lead up to one sunny morning at the very end of April. Practically the whole school came, all watching Lily to see if she'd be the fifth Potter in the last fifty years to captain a team that won the Quidditch Final.

Unfortunately for you lot, you'll just have to wait until I choose to tell you about it. That's what you get for judging me about Rose's birthday present. Ha!

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry these chapters seem to be quite short and not much is happening in them. I've got a lot of stuff geared up for the summer holidays (what with Dom's wedding, Hugo's trip to Germany, and both Beth and Hugo's 17ths) and 7****th**** year so I'm trying to rap this up. This year should be all up and finished next chapter though.**

**Thanks for the support and review. And for sticking with me through that really really long break. But more quick updates are still planned, so that's good.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	51. The Last Quidditch Game of Andrew Jordan

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The rest of the year can be clearly classified into two sections: the Quidditch Final and exams.

If you've ever gone to any sort of school you'll know that the end of the year is always pretty boring, unless you have some sort of life-changing exam or event happening (read: OWLs or NEWTs or some job/course/selection interview thing). Because of this, I'll skip on straight ahead to the Quidditch Final.

You lucky things! I've decided to tell you about it.

On the Saturday of the Quidditch Final the weather wasn't that good. It wasn't that bad either, so I suppose that was a positive. It was overcast and windy, but there was no threat of rain and flying wouldn't be that difficult. It was just a little bit inconvenient that the wind was there – it made Quaffles harder to throw accurately, Bludgers harder to navigate and brooms just that teensy bit harder to fly. All in all though, the weather didn't worry Lily.

Neither Beth nor I saw Lily before the match – Alex was the only one but he said she was just leaving breakfast when he went down – as she got up early and was at the Quidditch pitch sorting everything out at 8am. Dear whoever you are, I do not wake up before 8am on weekends, much less make my way down to the Quidditch pitch by then. I did make it down by 10 however and had scrambled eggs on toast. They were delicious.

As the game was going to start at 11 o'clock, Alex, Beth and I made our way down to the pitch at 10:40 to get a good seat in the Gryffindor section of the stands, but still not have to wait too long in our seats before the match started. Anyone who has had to time his or her arrival at a sporting event/concert/other similar event will know that this timing is an art that needs to be revered.

About two thirds of the stands were wearing yellow and black for Hufflepuff while only a third wore red and gold. This was understandable as a quarter of the school were Hufflepuffs (who obviously supported their own team), a quarter were Slytherins who always supported the team facing Gryffindor (bar relatives of Gryffindors and various boyfriends/girlfriends/friends of players), and Ravenclaw was usually a half and half split between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. We were sitting with the Gryffindor supporters who were actually Gryffindors as they were always the most passionate about winning. We'd won the cup two years ago but we were all itching to take it back and show the rest of the school we really were the best Quidditch team. The fate of this lay on none other than my fantastic cousin Lily Potter and her team of misfits. This match was also a momentous occasion because it was Andrew Jordan's last match as Quidditch commentator. Andrew, like his Dad, had taken an interest in commentary when he realised he was pretty rubbish at Quidditch but enjoyed it too much not to do something related to it. In his third year after Hamish Fletcher had finished at Hogwarts, he went to the trials for Quidditch commentator and got the job; he'd been commentating ever since – apart from that one incident where he'd ended up in the Hospital because of a bet gone wrong. So all in all, it was a rather important Quidditch match.

But I suppose you don't really care about all that, you just want to know who wins the Quidditch cup!

Spoiler alert: it's either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

At exactly 11am the teams walked out onto the pitch. And you know what, Jordan's a better Quidditch commentator than me so I'll let him take over from here.

"And here we have Hufflepuff coming out onto the pitch. There's captain Logan, followed by chasers Smith, Campbell and Lee, beaters Bones and Watson, and finally there's the seeker Hamilton." Jordan called into the microphone over the claps and whistles from the Hufflepuff section of the crowd.

"And now there's Gryffindor; captain Lily Potter with fellow chasers Longbottom and Cruise, Peakes and Kneen as beaters, followed by Daniels at Keeper and Robins finishing up the team as their seeker."

"There's been a lot of talk about the winner of this match and therefore the Quidditch Cup. I can confidently say, completely impartially of course, that if you've taken a bet with someone, the odds of Hufflepuff winning are 4-1. Of course, this is Quidditch, anything could happen."

"Now we've got the captains shaking hands. The stunning Lily Potter shakes hands with Hufflepuff captain Logan. And just like that, the game is off."

"The Quaffle is immediately taken by Captain Potter for Gryffindor, she passes to Cruise who dodges an attempted tackle from Campbell and then a Bludger from Bones. The Bludger makes her stumble though and she quickly throws to Longbottom who only just manages to catch it. It does leave him rip for a tackle from Smith so he wisely passes back to Cruise. She continues up the pitch, passing to Potter who passes to Longbottom. Longbottom to Cruise, back to Potter. Gryffindor seems to be starting fast and furious, Hufflepuff are going to have to be on their toes. Back to Cruise, then Potter, Cruise, Longbottom. It's a clever tactic after watching Hufflepuff's games this year – they've always favoured a slow and steady tactic. It seems Potter's put a lot of effort into her team's strategy. Logan's not looking happy but can't do anything about it as the Gryffindor chasers are almost upon the goal posts. This is not a good sign for Hufflepuff so early in the game."

"Cruise is at the goal and YES she scores! Logan misses the save and is now barking orders at his teammates. The score is 10-0 to Gryffindor."

I've said it before and I'll say it again, Quidditch games just aren't the same when you aren't watching them. Although Jordan's a bloody good Quidditch commentator, you can only stand it so long before you really just want to _see_ what's happening for yourself. I feel like this is that point. I mean, I could let you read on about this match for pages and pages – because it was an extremely long match – but no doubt you will get sick of it and I really need to keep a few people interested in my life. So I'll explain the majority of the match for you, just so that you can get the general idea of what's happening before we cut to the end. See? I'm dead helpful.

Basically the next three hours went like this: Hufflepuff continued to struggle to defend Gryffindor's chasers but didn't let them get too far ahead, the Snitch was spotted once around the hour mark but vanished once two Bludgers were hit at each seeker (from opposing beaters, obviously), both keepers did exceptionally well, but Logan had to put a lot more work in than Daniels. At 3 hours and 27 minutes the score was 190 – 80 to Gryffindor. It kind of summed up how the match had been going for Hufflepuff. However, as I'm sure all you Quidditch-fanatics are aware, Hufflepuff could still win the game if they caught the Snitch.

Both seekers had done very well this season and so it was really anyone's game. I do feel a bit sorry for seekers in general though. I mean, in situations like these the _whole games_ is riding on them. It's not as bad if the score is close because then you could argue that it was a close game on all parts, but if you're up by 100 points then you can't help but be angry at the seeker if you lose in the end. Quidditch only has one fault and this is it.

So, it was three hours and 28 minutes into the game and Gryffindor was winning by 110 points. Everyone was on the edge of the their seats and had been for the past hour. The game could end at any moment and there was this feeling in the air that it should end soon – of course, this feeling had 'been in the air' for an hour and so maybe it was more of a 'hope'.

"It's Hufflepuff with the Quaffle. Chaser Lee is tearing up the pitch. He dodges Potter, Longbottom and a Bludger from Peakes. Passes to Smith who continues speeding up the pitch. Wait a second, Robins looks like she's seen something. She's certainly zooming with determination towards the Hufflepuff goal posts. Hamilton follows, of course. I think I see the Snitch, ladies and gentlemen. This is not a feint; there is definitely a Snitch there! Smith seems to be slowing as he looks back to watch the seekers. The Gryffindors aren't doing much better. Come on, guys, you need to pay more attention to the Quaffle than that! Robins is slightly ahead as she and Hamilton follow the Snitch around the pitch. Hamilton is trying to speed up but Robins has this lead over him that's going to be hard to overtake. Robins is almost at the Snitch. Smith finally takes a shot at goal but Daniels saves it."

"She's less than a metre away, Hamilton is two metres off. He's not looking happy but is still powering through. Robins takes a swipe at catching the Snitch but misses. Hamilton gains about half a metre on her. He's closer but Robins is still ahead. She takes another go at catching the Snitch. She's there! She's done it! Robins catches the Snitch. The game is over. Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup 340-80! While the Gryffindor team celebrate and the Hufflepuff team congratulate them with the sincerity that only Hufflepuffs can, I'd just like to say thank you for letting me by your Quidditch commentator for the past five years. It's been a lot of fun, even when my team loses. But that's not the case today so thanks once again! Congratulations Gryffindor! Quidditch Cup champions again!"

To say that Lily was jubilant would be a bit of an understatement. She was actually crying she was so pleased. The Gryffindor third of the stands weren't any better, practically roaring with pleasure. People were shouting, screaming, crying, whistling, hugging, dancing, jumping…it was truly a sight to behold. The team were crying along with Lily and the seven of them seemed to be in some sort of massive group hug in mid air. The Hufflepuffs were walking off the pitch, looking disappointed but not angry.

After probably half an hour of celebrating in the stands, the whole of Gryffindor house traipsed back up to the common room to do some very intense celebrating.

A seventh year had managed to smuggle alcohol in (although it wasn't served until it was only the older students remained in the common room) and needless to say, it got a bit messy. No need to recount any details to you lot.

* * *

I know you're all eager to learn about every moment of studying that we all did before our sixth year exams but I'm afraid you will forever remain ignorant. Mostly, it's dead boring and secondly, I can't be stuffed.

The days between the Quidditch Final and the end of exams in June literally consisted of: waking up in the morning, getting ready, studying/going to class, lunch, studying/going to class, dinner, studying. Occasionally there was a game of exploding snap, a walk around the lake or just some friendly chatting thrown in their to spice things up, but on the whole it was several weeks where nothing much happened.

The rest of the school year after exams was like that too. By the time we got off the train at Platform 9 3/4 things were exactly the same as they were before the Quidditch final.

July though, July was an exciting month; trips to Germany, weddings, visits to estranged relatives, tentatively rekindled friendships and much, much more.

I hope you're sitting on the edge of your seats in anticipation.

* * *

**Author's note: Once again, a bit of a filler chapter that took way to long to get out. However, I can promise more drama and teenage angst and fun stuff to come from now on! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and continues to support me. I'm sorry this update took longer than expected but the next ones should be coming out much quicker. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	52. The Way to Tell if a House is Classy

**I apologise for any geographical errors in this. Although I have in fact been to Heidelberg (hence me setting this part of the fic here) it was over two years ago and I'm working from memory and frequent double checks via Google. It's likely to be a little off though so I apologise to anyone who has also been to Heidelberg/lives there and notices these inaccuracies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

To put it lightly: Germany is fucking cool, guys.

Why hello there, in case you hadn't already guessed, I'm currently in Germany. It's the first week of the holidays and for once, I'm doing something with my life.

As you might remember, way back in January Professor Babbling recommended me to a friend who worked in decoding ancient Germanic runes, in Germany, obviously. As it turns out, Frau Hauser (Babbling's friend) takes on a group of 15-17 year old students each year from around the world that are looking to work in the area of Ancient Runes. This year, she's got eight of us – four guys, four girls. Everyone's from a different country; Austria, Australia, Japan, South Africa, the US, Ireland and, of course, the UK.

I arrived via floo to Heidelberg on the third day of my summer holidays. Heidelberg is a city in the southwest of Germany and parts of it look a bit like a fairy tale. It's not like Babbity-Rabbity and her Cackling Stump, obviously, but it is like some of the other ones. We're staying at Frau Hauser's house, which is on the opposite side of the river Neckar from the city centre. Apparently the houses cost a small fortune, but Frau Hauser was able to get one because of her work on runes, and the fact that the only wizarding part of Heidelberg is a few streets in this part of the city.

Her house is much bigger on the inside than the small outside would suggest, and it makes everyone's jaw drop when the walk in. The entrance way is huge and there are marble (_marble_) winding stairs to the other floors, there are paintings of wizards and witches and high ceilings and a chandelier and when I walked in I was immediately worried I'd break something. That's how you tell if a house is classy – how worried you are you're going to break something.

Anyway, I arrived at the same time as a short, muscly, blond bloke from Australia (well at least I assumed he was, given the t-shirt with the Australian Quidditch team logo). We stood there with our mouths wide open, both feeling completely out of place in shorts, t-shirts and flip-flops. I feel like I speak for blond-Australian-guy when I say this was not what we were expecting. Frau Hauser - tall, impressive, intimidating (not unlike McGonagall) – showed us upstairs and Blondie and I continue to gap as we pass room after room of ornate furniture and window seats and floor to ceiling bookshelves. We were finally shown into a room with four single beds, another floor to ceiling bookcase and a desk and chair.

After telling us we needed to be downstairs in the dinning room by 1 o'clock, Hauser left us alone to unpack our stuff and sort out where we were sleeping. The other two guys who were supposed to be sharing our room weren't there yet so Blondie and I got the first choice of beds.

"Do you mind if I take the bed by the window?" Blondie asked in a strong Australian accent (point one for Hugo for getting the nationality right), moving towards said bed.

"Not at all." I replied, Blondie grinned in response and chucked his stuff on the bed. "I'm Hugo, by the way." I put my own stuff on the bed by the door (it was in a similar position to my bed in the Gryffindor dormitories so it felt the most comfortable).

"England?" Blondie guessed. I nodded. "I'm Kyle, from Australia."

"I'd guessed that, funnily enough." I gestured to his t-shirt as I sat on my bed. Kyle sat on his.

"Quidditch fan?"

"Who isn't? What's the Australian league like? We never really hear much about it in the UK."

"It's absolutely brutal." He grinned wickedly. "Ever heard about the rivalry between the Woollongong Warriors and the Thundelarra Thunderers?"

"I think I heard someone mention it while commentating for the World Cup, but I don't know details."

"Well I'm a Warriors supporter myself and …"

Needless to say, ladies and gentlemen, Kyle and I became fast friends in the hour between when we arrived and 10 minutes before we needed to go down to lunch. We were just about to head down to the dinning room in fact, when a short whir of brown curls, huge eyes and round glasses stumbled - well almost fell - into the room.

"I am very sorry." The guy said in a vaguely Germanic accent as he righted himself. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Don't worry about it, mate." Kyle grinned – I'd noticed he did that a lot. "As long as you're alright."

"I am fine, thank you." Curly-hair said. "I am Lukas Eisler."

"Eisler as in Moritz Eisler?" Both Kyle and I exclaimed at the same time. "Chaser for the Austrian National Quidditch team?" Kyle added.

"He is my cousin, yes." Lukas said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"That is incredible." I said, staring at Lukas open mouthed.

Kyle seemed to recover from his shock quicker than me and already had his hand extended to shake Lukas's.

"I'm Kyle Thomas from Shoalhaven. It's a city just outside of Sydney, Australia."

"Hugo Weasley, North London, England." I introduced myself after Kyle.

"Nice to meet you both." Lukas said.

"You didn't tell me you were a Weasley!" Kyle exclaimed next to me.

I could already feel my face burning a bright red, the back of my neck felt like fire already.

"Uh, yeah, I am." I said, rubbing the back of my tomato red neck.

Luckily for me, Kyle seemed to be an expert at social interaction and just left it there.

"Well it looks like the bloke in our room is late, so we should probably all head down to the dinning room." Kyle said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

We met the fourth member of our group about 15 minutes in to our lunch/briefing on what was going to happen over the course of the next 10 days. Luckily for him, we hadn't actually got on to much of the briefing part yet – Frau Hauser had given us information on the house and the rules and such for our stay, but said we would have lunch before getting into the actual programme. So we'd just started our lunch and had begun chatting amongst ourselves when a wiry bloke with pale skin and mousey hair almost ran into the dining room, his face flushed pink and sounding extremely out of breath.

"I am so incredibly sorry," our newcomer apologised. "The floo station in Dublin was packed and I didn't get there early enough and then I lost my baggage so I had to hang around and the customs people were no bloody help at all and I'm late and I'm just really sorry."

"That's quite all right, Mr O'Brien, I take it?"

The guy nodded.

"Well take the seat next to Mr Eisler and I'm sure he'll fill you in on what's already been said.

O'Brien nodded, apologised once more, and sat down next to Lukas, opposite Kyle. Now that he'd realised he wasn't going to be shouted at for being late, he looked quite cheery.

"I'm Fergus." He said as he grabbed a piece of fresh bread from the table and started chomping on it hungrily. "I haven't eaten since 8 o'clock this morning." He added, which explained why he was wolfing down his food.

"I'm Kyle."

"Hugo."

"Lukas."

"It's good to meet you." He nodded.

"Wait, I thought Hogwarts was the school for all you British/Irish lot?" Kyle said, looking from me to Fergus and back again. "Shouldn't you two already know each other?"

"Not that many Irish go to Hogwarts." Fergus explained, this time through a mouthful of potato – which did nothing to dispel the stereotype.

"Yeah, it's mostly people from the UK. Mostly England at that, which is strange considering it's in Scotland." I added. "I take it you go to one of the small schools in Ireland?"

Fergus just nodded, having decided to not talk with his mouth full this time.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that." Kyle said. "We have those in Australia too. There are more in New Zealand though, although a few students come across the ditch to one of the bigger schools."

"There is just two schools in Austria." Lukas told us. "You go to one of them or are schooled at home."

The rest of lunch passed amicably and after about half an hour or so Hauser gave us a run down on what we going to be doing while staying here. After lunch she gave us an hour off before we went to the tour the city. The lads and I headed outside to the garden to sit in the sun ("I can't believe how good the weather is here – it's winter in Australia!" said Kyle) and mostly just talked.

In this time I found out a lot about the three blokes I was sitting with. Lukas was very quiet, at first I thought it was just because English was his second language but on topics he was interested in (which was mostly Runes) he spoke eloquently about at length. Lukas seemed to both extremely honest and incredibly polite. Kyle, as I'd already discovered, was very laid-back and chilled about pretty much everything. He was quite chatty and extremely funny – even if sometimes none of us understood his jokes. Fergus was all over the place; he was clumsy, disorganised and easy to wind up, but he was also unexpectedly witty and very patriotic (don't get him started on Ireland winning the World Cup in 1994). I almost hate to think what they learnt about me in this time but by the time we met up with the other people staying in the house (four girls who were staying in a room down the hall from us), none of them looked like they wanted to ditch me so I took that as a good sign.

Over the next few hours as we took a tour of the city, I was introduced to the four girls that were part of our work experience/ancient runes course thing. There was Madison from the US who was loud and energetic and had a mass of mousey brown curly hair that seemed to be everywhere at all times, Aya from Japan who was sarcastic and short in equal measure, Jessica from South Africa who was blonde and tall (taller than both Lukas and Kyle, much to latter's dismay) but who I hadn't really had the chance to talk to, and finally Joséphine from France who was drop dead gorgeous but whose accent was so thick I could only just make out what she was saying due to years of listening to Aunt Fleur and her sister Gabrielle (the former of whose accent had lessened slightly after all her years in England). Joséphine, like Lukas, was also quiet unless a topic fascinated her, that was when her speech got passionate and her accent harder to understand.

So while all this meeting people was happening, we were actually shown around the city. Heidelberg is stunning. We got to see all the ordinary stuff that Muggles see when they come to the city – the castle, the churches, etc. – but also the stuff that only wizards could see, such as this small museum dedicated to Ancient Runes that was just around the corner from the steps up to the Heidelberg castle. It was literally a massive timeline of runes – from when runes were first used as a method of communication, right up to when modern wizards started finding and decoding said runes. This was the coolest thing I'd seen in ages, I'd hate to analyse what this meant about my life.

"This is where we will start our studies." Hauser said as we walked through the museum. "Starting tomorrow we will spend the morning here and I expect everyone to take notes as you walk around the museum. The knowledge you receive from this place will form you foundation for what research we do above this. It is imperative that you have a good grasp of everything in this museum."

Looking around, I saw that most people, like me, were extremely nervous at this prospect. One morning to learn everything in the museum? Are you joking? Only Kyle, Aya and Madison looked relatively at ease. How did they do that? Fergus was freaking out next to me and those other three were just as calm as any Quidditch team playing against England (we're rubbish, okay, I've finally admitted it to both myself and Alex).

"The whole museum in a _morning_?" Fergus hissed at me, as we kept moving. "How the hell am I going to that? I'm rubbish at remembering things. It's a problem."

"I honestly have how to help you, mate." I said. "I'm freaking out too."

"Ah fuck."

* * *

The work itself was absolutely fascinating. Fergus and I eventually got over the fact we had to learn everything in the museum, once we started learning we realised the information wasn't that hard to retain. I think there's something about learning things you're genuinely passionate about that makes it easier to remember. We were working long hours though. The schedule for the days was basically: 6:00am wake up, 6:30am breakfast, 7:00am walk to the museum, 7:30am start work, 12:00pm lunch break, 1:00pm back to work, 5:00pm stop working and head back to Hauser's place. It was exhausting; we were pretty much working hard for eight and half hours a day. I can't help but admit I enjoyed it though. This certainly beat sitting on my arse all summer, waiting to hang out with Beth/Alex/Lily/Ethan/Josh/Jacob/Ethan at various intervals – especially since almost all of them were going away for the summer and those who weren't were working.

I became really good friends with everyone working at the Runes place, which was a good substitute for the friends I was missing back home. They all had bits that reminded me of my friends – Kyle's laid back attitude reminded me of Ethan, Lukas's obsession with perfection reminded me of both Beth and Lily, Fergus's vicious war with nature was very clearly a trait he shared with Alex. Not to mention Madison's loudness, which fitted all of my family, Lukas's sometimes childlike innocence oddly reminiscent of Jacob, as well as Aya's snark, which was Beth all over. The way Fergus, Lukas, Kyle and I all teased each other within a few days was extremely similar to the banter I had with my dorm mates at Hogwarts. It was as though I'd never left.

Of course, they weren't all the same. The fact that they all came from completely backgrounds was something that my friends at home could never replicate. Even Fergus, who lived the closest, had a vastly different way of looking at things. Compare that to these people who lived in South Africa, Japan, Austria, and even those in Australia and the US (both of which are anglicised countries) had completely different lives from me. It was both refreshing and extremely interesting. We all sort of learnt from each other.

In spite of all this, I'd hate to give you the impression that all I did was learn and enrich myself in the culture of others. I mean, sure, I did do that, but a lot of the time we just spent time being teenagers. Like when Fergus, Kyle, Lukas and I snuck out – albeit reluctantly on Lukas's part – to go to a Wizarding Pub we'd found on one of our walks around the city. There was an international Quidditch match going on (Mexico vs. France) and the pub was sure to have a really good wireless. Nothing really beats the atmosphere of a pub when there's a sporting match on.

"You do know what will happen if Hauser sees us, yes?" Lukas asked as we sat down in the pub while Fergus and Kyle went to get the four us drinks (thank Merlin for Germany having a lower drinking age than the UK).

"She won't." I assured him. I didn't know what Hauser would do to us if she found out we'd snuck out. She actually hadn't said anything about sneaking out – it was more implied – so who knew what she'd do?

"But what if she _does_?" Lukas pressed. "I do not want to go home."

"Neither do I." I agreed. "But I doubt she'd send us home. We're too far through this research, she'd hate to lose us."

"I'm not so certain."

"Lukas, you need to relax." Kyle said, handing Lukas half a pint of beer. "It must be exhausting to be this stressed all the time."

Lukas didn't respond, he just took a small sip of his drink. Although I agreed Lukas should probably calm down a bit about being caught, I also had the slight on-edge feeling of doing something you weren't supposed to.

"I agree." Fergus said, in contrast to Lukas, taking a large gulp of beer. "We're here to relax. We're on holiday. We've earned it. I did not come all the way from Ireland to sit inside a bedroom for hours at night."

"Besides, the girls agreed to keep a look out for us." Kyle said. "I've got an enchanted piece of parchment that Jess will contact us on if Hauser comes searching for us."

"We're five minutes away, tops." Fergus continued on. "If we really need to get back, we can sprint."

"So there's no need to worry and no need to mention Hauser finding us anymore." Kyle said, patting Lukas on the shoulder.

"Fine. I suppose you are right."

"We are." Kyle grinned.

We lapsed into silence for a minute or two, all of us taking in our surroundings. It was a dingy little pub not unlike the Leaky Cauldron in London. Of course, their selection of beer was rather more extensive and was shown by a large, changing list, which flashed all the different drinks, you could purchase. The pub was reasonably crowded, but everyone was able to comfortable fit at a table. There was a large blank chalkboard with a large wireless set up underneath it. I assumed the board was to keep track of the score of the Quidditch match.

"So who are you lot supporting?" Fergus asked.

"Mexico." I supplied simply.

"Reasoning?" Kyle asked.

"They're not France." I said.

"That is your reason?" Lukas asked.

"Yes, I'm English." I explained.

"Well I'm supporting France." Fergus said. "They're a much better team."

"Which means I'll support Mexico, because I love rooting for the underdog." Kyle said.

We all looked at Lukas.

"I do not like Quidditch all that much but I will support France to even everything out." He sighed, although grinned a little at the whole idea of it.

"So are we going to bet on this game, or what?" Kyle grinned wickedly.

"Three sickles each on our respective team?" Fergus suggested.

"I'm in." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a few silver coins. Lukas nodded and added his own silver to the table.

"That's no fun." Kyle smirked. "Loser has to admit to Aya how beautiful she is so we can see if she'd hex someone for complimenting her. I suspect she will."

As far as we'd observed, Aya didn't like any attention on her – she much preferred sitting in the background and making extremely sarcastic and cynical comments.

"I am not doing that." Lukas said immediately, going a little bit pink.

"I'm not either." I agreed. My stomach curled unpleasantly as I thought of Beth.

"You are so on." Fergus grinned, shaking Kyle's hand happily.

"You still ok to bet the sickles?" I asked Lukas.

"Of course."

* * *

Long story short: France won, I lost three sickles and Hauser didn't catch us.

The story about how Kyle had to tell Aya she was beautiful is actually worth telling though. Although, to be honest, it would have been funnier to see Fergus lose the bet (I promise I'm not just saying that because I would have made three sickles).

We waited until the morning, of course, because it was midnight by the time we got back to the house and Kyle decided he didn't want to antagonise Aya any further.

At breakfast Kyle strategically made the decision to talk to her after she'd had a cup of coffee and eaten at least half her breakfast – there's no sense to possibly anger someone before they're fully awake. Very few people I know are morning people and Aya was the epitome of 'not-a-morning-person'. Kyle sat opposite Aya and fifteen minutes into breakfast he fulfilled his part of the bet.

"So, Aya…" His accent was more pronounced, as if he was trying to charm her by being Australian. Aya just raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to tell you that you're really really beautiful."

Aya just gave him the filthiest look. I don't think I'd ever seen Beth give me a look that bad.

"I don't know what you're up to, Thomas, but if you don't get out of my line of sight within the next 10 seconds then I'm throwing this cup of coffee in your face."

Wisely, Kyle moved so he was sitting on the other side of Lukas, three seats away from where he was originally sitting. Aya went back to eating her breakfast and talking to Jessica.

"I'm just a bit disappointed she didn't hex you, to be honest." Fergus sighed. "Maybe next time."

Everything continued normally and just like every day, the post arrived just as everyone was getting to the ends of their breakfast. Since being in Germany, I'd received exactly two owls, one from my parents and the other from Alex. I wasn't surprised to receive a letter, per say, because that was in the realm of possibility. However, I wasn't really expecting one from Jacob. He was a good mate and everything, but we'd never actually written letters to each other.

_Hugo,_

_How's your summer going? You're in Germany now, right? Any hot German girls to get you over Beth?_

_Anyway, that wasn't the reason I'm writing (well, Germany isn't, Beth is)._

_I saw Beth the other day, at a café in Barnsbury and I wondered what she was doing there. Doesn't she live in Manchester? I've never seen her anywhere near here before. Anyway, I saw her and naturally went over to say hello. She seemed really on-edge. She didn't say why she was there - avoided any part of conversation about her at all costs._

_Hugo, I think she was visiting her dad. The prison's only a few streets away. Did she tell you about it? I just thought she might need a friend to talk to about it. She's not the most open person, is she?_

_Anyway, I just thought you'd want to know. As her best friend and future lover._

_Hope to see you when you get back!_

_Jacob._

_P.S. Speaking of things that surprised me. I can't believe I forgot to mention this in the main part of the letter – I saw Alex and Lily the other day having an amicable chat in Diagon Alley. What the fuck is up with that? Isn't he avoiding her at all costs?_

Typical. I leave England and all the scandalous stuff starts happening.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, so as usual, I haven't been updating as much as I said I would. But this is less than two weeks, right? A big improvement on last year. Plus this chapter is almost twice the length of most of my others.**

**I'd also like to apologise for any prison details I got wrong/will get wrong in the next chapters. I looked up all this stuff on the types of prisons, visiting prisons, what offence warrants which prison, etc, but it's hard if you don't know exactly what you're looking for. I think what I've written is somewhat accurate, but I wouldn't be surprised if there are any inaccuracies. **

**So yes, enjoy! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
